


Lo que fingimos no poder ver

by JennVilla



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Fest Drarry en español, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 131,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: Siete años después de la guerra, Harry descubre la dura verdad detrás de la historia antigua: esta nunca está tan lejos de ti como pensabas.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/gifts).
  * A translation of [What We Pretend We Can't See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794657) by [gyzym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyzym/pseuds/gyzym). 



Doce días después de la batalla de Hogwarts, Harry cruza el umbral de Grimmauld Place y sabe abruptamente que ya no puede vivir allí.

Se mueve por la casa sistemáticamente, casi a ciegas, recogiendo y empacando las cosas que son suyas o que quiere conservar. No hay muchas de ellas; no puede ni siquiera mirar alrededor del lugar sin estar inundado con el recuerdo de alguien que simplemente... ya no lo está. Está harto de eso. Está cansado. Cada hueso en su cuerpo ha dolido durante dos semanas, como si todas las pruebas del año pasado le estuvieran alcanzando a la vez; hay momentos en los que apenas puede respirar por el dolor, momentos en los que tiene que cerrar los ojos y recordarse a sí mismo a la fuerza que se ha acabado, que han ganado, que puede dejarlo ir ahora. No está seguro de cómo -no está seguro de que alguna vez lo haya sabido-, pero sí de que no puede seguir llamando casa a este mausoleo, sin él pertenecer ahí.

Era el lugar de Sirius, y Harry siente una horrible culpabilidad elevarse en su garganta en la oficina del abogado a la tarde siguiente, donde el tipo, un profesional con sus viejas maneras y una amabilidad casi brusca debido a su franca practicidad y falta de juicio, dice: “Por supuesto, señor Potter” y “Tiene mucho sentido, señor Potter”. Le dice a Harry que él se asegurará de que la casa vaya a alguien que la conserve, la cuide y mantenga a Kreacher incluso con un salario si el elfo lo acepta, aunque Harry duda sinceramente de que alguna vez lo haga. No parece suficiente, pero nada ha sido suficiente desde hace tanto tiempo que Harry no cree que sea muy importante. Firma algunos documentos y se pone de acuerdo sobre algunas cifras y el señor Bracefoot le da la mano, y dice:

—Creo que ha tomado una decisión excelente, señor Potter, le enviaré una lechuza cuando llegue la oferta adecuada.

Harry se Aparece casi al azar en un barrio muggle cerca del Leaky, lo suficientemente cerca como para que pueda caminar hasta el Callejón Diagon si gusta, pero no tan cerca como para tener que preocuparse de que sus vecinos sepan quién es y vender fotos de él al Profeta, cuando esté comprando la leche. Recorre las calles en busca de señales de venta y luego compra el primer lugar que encuentra disponible; una habitación de un dormitorio con tuberías crujientes y una cocina estrecha en el cuarto piso del viejo edificio. Tienen poco que recomendarle, sólo que nunca ha sido ocupada por nadie que haya muerto horriblemente en su nombre; eso, para Harry, es suficiente calidad.

Consigue un trabajo como Auror, porque es lo que siempre dijo que haría. Va al pub con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, y después se lleva a Ginny a su apartamento con él, porque es lo que siempre pensó que haría. Testifica en algunos juicios -Alecto y Amycus Carrow para condenar, Draco y Narcissa Malfoy para la absolución- porque es el tipo de cosas que él piensa que la persona que quiere ser, haría, y sabe que tiene que intentarlo.

Seis meses más tarde, el señor Bracefoot le manda una lechuza con una nota que dice que un comprador ha hecho una oferta por la propiedad de los Black, con un reclamo de sangre verificable y un Juramento Inquebrantable de no hacer ningún daño intencional a la estructura o magia de la casa. Harry rechaza el ofrecimiento del Juramento Inquebrantable y firma los papeles para enviarlos con la lechuza, y suspira aliviado al ver cómo el ave desaparece en el horizonte.

Hermione le dice, un año después, que la casa se ha convertido en una especie de museo. Harry sólo le escucha a medias, pues está ocupado mirando con los ojos entrecerrados cómo Ginny y Neville permanecen demasiado tiempo juntos en el bar, pero se vuelve hacia ella cuando le pregunta si cree que alguna vez le gustaría ir a verlo. La mirada de su amiga es aguda, casi inquisitiva, y él piensa que esta podría ser una de esas cosas por las que ella está preocupada porque él no "sigue adelante" o algo así.

—Honestamente, Hermione —dice con un pequeño gesto de encogimiento de hombros—, es muy improbable que yo vuelva a esa casa algún día.

Ella asiente lentamente, y el asunto acaba allí. Y a veces, cuando sus paredes se sienten demasiado delgadas, su entorno demasiado ordinario, sus tuberías demasiado ruidosas, su cocina demasiado pequeña... Harry piensa en lo que podría haber sido de la vieja reliquia, limpia de toda la pérdida que representaba...

Bueno, él es humano, después de todo. Es natural preguntarse.


	2. Capítulo I

Es un jueves por la tarde en febrero, y si Harry termina tres informes más, puede ir a buscar un helado a la tienda más adelante. 

Esta es su vida ahora, este triste y pequeño sistema de negociación que ha establecido consigo mismo: haz tu trabajo y consigue un premio, como si fuera un niño mimado o un perro con un problema de incontinencia. Él está bastante seguro de que para los veinticinco años se supone que tienes que haber aprendido a hacer cosas aburridas porque es necesario hacerlo, y no porque te hayas prometido un helado. Sin embargo, no es como si hubiera alguien a quien preguntarle, así que existe la posibilidad de que todo el mundo lo haga, y no es extraño ni anormal en absoluto. No cree que sea muy _probable_ , pero posiblemente es suficiente para seguir adelante...

...y ha pasado tres minutos escribiendo el informe del caso Siddlebaum pensando en el maldito helado. Harry mira fijamente a la masa nadadora de preguntas exigentes y respuestas a medias en su formulario y desea que alguien le pegue, o amenace su vida, o intente quemar el cuartel general o algo así. Que le de otra cosa qué hacer.

El _plop_ que corta el aire es una sorpresa, y le da a Harry medio ataque al corazón pensando que realmente puede invocar al mal a voluntad antes de que mire hacia arriba y lo vea:

— _¿Kreacher?_ —Harry dice con voz temblorosa. Él arroja un hechizo de limpieza rápida sobre sus gafas sin quitárselas, pero cuando parpadea a través de los ahora lentes transparentes, el elfo sigue allí, tan encorvado y con los ojos grandes como un bicho, justo como Harry lo recuerda. Su atuendo es diferente -¿y tiene una etiqueta con su nombre?- pero la cara es tan familiar, que Harry no podría confundirlo.

— ¡HARRY POTTER! —grita Kreacher, lanzándose a los pies de Harry. Harry lo mira fijamente, horrorizado -él había tenido miedo de algo así hace siete años, cuando vendió el lugar por primera vez, pero después de todo este tiempo, sólo asumió que Kreacher estaba bien con todo esto. No es como si hubiera habido mucho amor entre ellos; cualquiera que fuera la tregua que consiguieran formar hacia el final, Harry estaba seguro en ese momento de que Kreacher sería más feliz bajo las órdenes de un amo que no quisiera morir cada vez que atravesara el umbral de la casa.

—Eh... —dice Harry— Hola, Kreacher. ¿Qué--?

—Harry Potter debe venir de inmediato —dice Kreacher, con tono de urgencia, con los ojos muy abiertos y llenos de lágrimas mirando a Harry—, no puede arreglarlo, Kreacher intentó, Kreacher intentó desarmarlos pero golpearon a Kreacher, y el Amo le dijo a Kreacher que se pusiera a salvo y Kreacher no puede desobedecer al Amo —el elfo se pone de pie y se retuerce las manitas, saltando en su agitación—. El Amo no puede protegerse a sí mismo, _ni_ a los niños, _ni_ a los artefactos y a la casa. ¡Tanta historia preciosa en manos de Kreacher, y Kreacher ha fallado, ha fallado! —él estalla en sollozos, hipando y se desliza de nuevo al suelo, claramente demasiado abrumado para continuar.

—Oye —dice Ron, metiendo la cabeza por encima de su propio cubículo en el de Harry—. Escuché algo, ¿está todo bien?... Demonios, ¿es _Kreacher_?

— ¿Quién está armado? —Harry le exige a Kreacher quien ignora a Ron— ¿Quién te golpeó? ¿De qué _niños_ me hablas? ¡Dime de qué estás hablando ahora mismo!

— ¡Los ladrones! —Kreacher llora y aúlla, golpeando el suelo con los puños— ¡Los ladrones del número Doce de Grimmauld Place! ¡Harry Potter debe venir a salvarnos! —se congela, todo su cuerpo tiembla, y luego solloza— Oh, _no_ , están entrando al salón. —y se desvanece abruptamente con un _plop_ idéntico al primero.

Harry y Ron comparten una larga mirada sobre la parte superior de sus cubículos antes de separarse; Ron para reunir un equipo adecuado, y Harry para agarrar su capa, varita y mochila y dirigirse a la puerta.

* * *

Se le ocurre a Harry, mientras camina hacia el punto de Aparición en la acera frente al Ministerio, que esto podría ser un truco, una trampa. Después de todo, no sería la primera vez que Kreacher le daba información errónea para llevarlo a alguna parte, y ahora que Harry lo piensa, en realidad no sabe a quién le vendió la casa. Había sido comprada a través de una compañía, pero el abogado de Harry en ese momento le había asegurado que era un comprador perfectamente respetable que incluso tenía algunos lazos de sangre con la propiedad. Eso había sido más que suficiente para Harry. Se había sentido tan aliviado de quitarse el asunto de las manos que no le había importado mucho la identidad del comprador. 

Ahora se está molestando en considerar el hecho de que cualquier persona con lazos de sangre con la vieja casa Black, bien podría ser un personaje desagradable. Pero Kreacher dijo que había ladrones armados, dijo que había _niños_ ; Harry no puede correr el riesgo de no ir, y, de todos modos, no quiere. Se Aparece en el lugar que no se le había ocurrido pensar en años, y debajo de la presión aplastante de los dientes al viajar de esta manera, Harry siente la excitación que se propaga a través de su cuerpo, su corazón golpeando como el rugido de un león en su pecho. Esta podría ser la única parte de su trabajo que realmente le gusta, pero por Dios, le gusta lo suficiente como para compensar el resto.

Tiene que gustarle, o toda su vida es una maldita broma.

Harry aterriza en la puerta principal y tropieza un poco, y el aliento se le atasca al ver que el número 12 está diferente a la última vez que lo vio. Donde antes había estado oscuro y sombrío, ahora el lugar es casi alegre, con el techo en tejas negras e hierro forjado con detalles compensados con pintura blanca y persianas verdes que lo contrastan. Un letrero de madera tallada, de unos cuatro pies de alto, está incrustado en el césped junto a la pasarela que lleva a la casa. Dice así: 

_"Museo Moderno de Historia de los Magos, 1999.”_

Harry lo observa con la mirada perdida hasta que un ruido de choque desde el interior de la casa, seguido de algo que suena muy parecido a los aullidos de Kreacher, lo devuelve a la realidad. Sube por la escalera principal y atraviesa la puerta que se ha dejado abierta, y le queda claro que sea lo que sea que sea esto, no es ningún truco - sabe muy bien cómo se ve y cómo suena una casa cuando ha sido invadida por los que no han sido invitados. El primer piso está destrozado, las vitrinas están hechas añicos, los sillones volteados con la mitad de su relleno hacia afuera y el empapelado de la pared colgando en tiras; está claro que el daño ha sido reciente. Harry piensa que incluso así se ve mejor que la última vez que lo vio, pero no tiene tiempo para concentrarse en eso ahora mismo. Puede oír pasos arriba, por lo menos de tres personas, tal vez cuatro, y los sonidos de hechizos, choques, golpes y algo que podría ser una voz suplicante.

Rápidamente, Harry saca su capa de invisibilidad de su mochila y se cubre con ella. Debajo de ella, sube tan rápido como puede al segundo piso, teniendo cuidado de evitar los escalones y los puntos específicos de la tabla del piso que él recuerda que crujían sonoramente. Sin embargo, la memoria es algo inconstante, y cuando llega a la cima de las escaleras, casi pone el pie en el único escalón que amenaza con tragárselo entero. Se ha detenido justo a tiempo por una pequeña señal en un palo que sale de su centro.

_"¡Cuidado, muerdo!"_ , dice el cartel. Y debajo hay un pequeño dibujo de una escalera con enormes colmillos mordiendo un tobillo que parece indefenso. Harry se ríe por la extrañeza y salta por encima de este, aterrizando suave y sin sonido en las plantas de sus pies. Se acerca sigilosamente a la puerta de la sala, de donde provienen los pasos y las voces.

Draco Malfoy, de entre todas las jodidas personas, está sentado en el suelo, con las piernas cruzadas.

Por un segundo, Harry ve rojo, totalmente preparado para irrumpir y lanzar un _Petrificus_ _Totalus_ al bastardo, luego hacerle ver lo caradura que podía ser, después de que Harry no testificara en su estúpido juicio para que ahora él estuviera aquí, robando museos y aterrorizando a elfos domésticos, menos de una década después. Sin embargo, su mejor juicio se apodera de sus prejuicios, y respira profundamente y ve la desesperación en la cara de Malfoy, el terror obvio en el conjunto de sus hombros, la forma en que sus manos están detrás de su espalda y probablemente atadas… Es un rehén, se da cuenta Harry. El rehén principal, Harry se da cuenta. Esta debe ser su casa, Harry se da cuenta.

Vendió Grimmauld Place a _Draco Malfoy_ , Harry se da cuenta, y considera brevemente dar la vuelta y dejar que Ron y el equipo de apoyo se encarguen de esto.

Sin embargo, se da cuenta de que los niños están acurrucados detrás de Malfoy y todos son probablemente menores de diez años. Una de ellas, una niña de ojos claros y piel del mismo tono marrón cálido que la de Harry, está apoyada en la parte superior del brazo de Malfoy, obviamente se aferraría a él si sus manos no estuvieran atadas detrás de su espalda. También hay una mujer con ellos, guapa, joven y morena; parece que ha estado llorando.

Todos los pensamientos de irse son olvidados, Harry entra por la puerta medio abierta y echa un vistazo a sus intrusos. Tres hombres y una mujer, todos con el resplandor de un glamour recién aplicado, y sosteniendo sus varitas. Dos de los hombres son gruesos de cuello, hombros y brazos; el tercero es delgado, casi delicado, con una mirada inquieta y un actuar nervioso por la forma en que camina de un lado a otro de la habitación. La mujer con ellos es de constitución media, ni gorda ni delgada, y está sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre un escritorio de mármol que parece tener al menos un siglo de antigüedad.

Sonríe perezosamente a Malfoy, girando su varita entre dos dedos.

— ¿Qué elige señor Malfoy? —dice ella, con su voz llena de falsa dulzura— ¿Quiere decirnos dónde está, o nos veremos obligados a registrar esta habitación como hemos hecho con las otras?

Uno de los hombres sostiene su puño amenazadoramente sobre una caja de vidrio que contiene un frágil jarrón de cristal. Los ojos de Malfoy se le abren de par en par casi imperceptiblemente, pero su voz no revela más que una exasperación arrogante mientras escupe:

—Como he dicho una docena de veces, no tengo la menor idea de lo que busca. Si lo supiera, ya le habría dicho dónde encontrarlo, pero como no lo sé, esta táctica de interrogación es tan idiota como inútil.

Harry echa un vistazo a la mujer para ver si este comentario la ha dejado perpleja, pero ella sólo se ríe.

—Así que volvemos a lo mismo, señor Malfoy. Me disculpará si no me convence. —se vuelve para susurrar algo al más pequeño de los hombres, que agacha la cabeza para oírla, asintiendo lentamente mientras habla.

Cuando Harry mira a Malfoy, Malfoy lo está mirando a él.

Harry salta, y luego frunce el ceño a Malfoy, a pesar de que duda de que Malfoy pueda ver perfectamente su expresión. Probablemente sólo sea un Oclumante… Hay un par de ellos en el departamento y el camuflaje tampoco funciona con ellos. Una vez, hace tres años, Harry había estado siguiendo a un sospechoso que resultó ser entrenado en ocultación y Harry casi se desangró en un callejón debido a ello; no es algo inaudito, la gente podía sentirlo incluso cuando llevaba puesta la capa. Es jodidamente molesto, y especialmente molesto porque es Malfoy quien lo está haciendo.

Los ojos de Malfoy parpadean hacia Harry, y luego a su derecha. Después de un segundo, ruedan brevemente hacia el cielo y luego reanudan su acción anterior, moviéndose de la cara de Harry a su derecha, de la cara de Harry a su derecha...

...donde un conjunto de cadenas de metal claramente antiguas, probablemente hechizadas, cuelgan para ser exhibidas en la pared junto a los intrusos.

Harry sonríe un poco y le ofrece a Malfoy un guiño de comprensión que, con toda probabilidad, pasa totalmente desapercibido. Lo que realmente debería hacer es esperar para consultar con el respaldo que está a punto de llegar en cualquier momento, pero lo que _hace_ es caminar en cuidadoso silencio por el suelo para pararse justo debajo de las cadenas, extender la mano y envolver el extremo de una de ellas. Esta se estremece y le rodea el brazo hasta que su agarre es perfecto, con cuidado y en silencio suficiente para que Harry se pregunte si su magia no es un poco sensible.

Está tan desesperado por actuar... Pero se arma de paciencia para no arrancar las cadenas de la pared ahora mismo, pues hay cuatro de ellos y él está solo. Además hay niños en la habitación, así que se queda ahí parado, casi vibrando con impaciencia, hasta que oye el intento de silbido de pájaro que él y Ron establecieron como una señal para situaciones como estas, años antes.

La cadena canta mientras se agita en el aire, golpeando al primero de los hombres fornidos exactamente a tiempo con el sonido de la puerta principal que se abre completamente. El hombre se gira en su dirección y grita horrorizado mientras se mueve casi convulsivamente -probablemente por la forma en que parece que está siendo envuelto en una cadena atada y controlada por nada- y Harry lanza un _Impedimenta_ y luego ata mágicamente al otro hombre, que ya ha comenzado a avanzar amenazadoramente hacia Malfoy y el resto de los rehenes. Hay pisadas en las escaleras y la mujer salta de la mesa, toda la diversión perezosa olvidada, mirando al hombre delgado en lo que Harry puede ver es pánico incluso a través del glamour.

—Vete. —grita, y Harry lanza una maldición tras ellos, pero falla, y tiene que ver con horror cómo ambos corren y saltan por las ventanas más cercanas justo cuando Ron entra por la puerta.

—Uff, Harry —dice con aprobación, inspeccionando la escena—, es jodidamente genial; eres invisible con una cadena de muerte y todo--

—Ventanas —jadea Harry. La cadena es pesada, está azotando su brazo hacia adelante y hacia atrás incómodamente mientras el hombre atrapado en ella se golpea repetidamente. Como si oyera este pensamiento, la cadena se desliza de su brazo para atarse completamente alrededor de su cautivo, seguido en breve por dos miembros de su equipo de apoyo; dos más están tratando con el hombre atado en el suelo. Harry se quita la capa y corre hacia el cristal roto para encontrarse con Ron, notando con tristeza que el césped está ocupado por varios Aurores adicionales, pero no por los cadáveres muertos o heridos de los ladrones que huyeron—. Parece ser que se Aparecieron.

—Sí —murmura Ron, y mira a los ojos de Harry—. Así que: profesionales, ¿no crees?

—Al parecer —dice Harry, quien ha estado haciendo este trabajo el tiempo suficiente para saber que las únicas personas bien entrenadas para hacer ese tipo de salto son magos que han estado en las fuerzas de seguridad, magos entrenados a base de golpes o el tipo de criminales con los que nadie quiere encontrarse—. Definitivamente más de lo normal, eso es seguro.

— ¿Les _importaría_? —dice una voz horriblemente familiar. Harry se vuelve, con el corazón hundido, para mirar a Draco Malfoy, quien levanta una ceja y, a pesar de estar atado y luciendo lo que probablemente pronto será un ojo morado, se las arregla para parecer poco impresionado— No es que no todos estén disfrutando del espectáculo, Potter, pero _hay_ niños atados por aquí. 

Culpable, y molesto porque Malfoy incluso necesitaba señalar eso, Harry se gira de inmediato y cruza la habitación, con Ron pisándole los talones. Decide dejar que Ron -que en realidad tiene una hija y, por lo tanto, supuestamente sabe mejor que Harry qué hacer con ellos- comience con los niños. Él agita su propia varita para deshacer los lazos de Malfoy.

—Ya te he dicho que no voy a jugar con esta ilusión enfermiza, Potter —dice Malfoy, en voz alta y sin sentido, mientras se levanta. Extrañamente, varios de los niños parecen estar riéndose—. ¡No es saludable y ya no te lo permitiré! No puedes seguir fingiendo que rescatas a gente que no está en peligro... ¡Dios mío, hombre, te has rebajado a asustar a los niños! ¡Niños inocentes!

Harry lo mira, incrédulo.

—Malfoy —dice lentamente—, ¿qué demonios--?

—Entonces, tal vez —sisea Malfoy, apartando la mirada de los niños y bajando la voz para que sólo Harry pueda oírla— uno de los niños dijo: "¿Vendrá Harry Potter y nos salvará, señor Malfoy?" Y tal vez fue un momento un poco _estresante_ y todo lo que me vino a la mente fue la impresión que solía tener de ti en la escuela, así que lo hice por ellos y les pareció muy divertido —sonríe, como si esto le satisficiera, y luego, en un tono más severo, continúa: —. Y, por supuesto, esa inútil y desdichada profesora que enviaron esta vez estaba ahí sentada llorando como un bulto triste, completamente inútil, así que, ya sabes. Les dije que todo era un juego diseñado para apaciguar tu terrible ego, y que los intrusos no iban a hacernos daño de verdad, y pronto irrumpirías por la puerta y declararías: "¡Soy Harry Potter y la injusticia se inclina ante mí" y entonces todos tendríamos que impresionarnos en un esfuerzo por preservar el frágil equilibrio de tu mente —él fija en Harry una mirada acusadora, como si estuviera irritado con él por tener la osadía de rescatarlo de criminales violentos que intentaban torturarlo por información—. Nunca se me ocurrió que podrías _aparecer_. Pero ya que lo hiciste, ¿qué te parece si te metes de lleno en ese lugar especial de Gryffindor en tu corazón y sigues el juego? Podríamos evitar que algunos de los más jóvenes, al menos, tengan pesadillas esta noche.

Harry mira fijamente a Malfoy, horrorizado. No hay nada en su cara excepto... Bueno, desdén, furia y fría superioridad de ojos grises y todas esas otras cosas que han vuelto loco a Harry cada vez que han interactuado desde que tenían once años, pero... encima de todo eso, hay algo a lo que Harry tendría dificultades para llamar cualquier cosa menos sinceridad. Y, sí, es bastante raro que a Malfoy parezca importarle evitarle a un par de niños algunas pesadillas -eso realmente no coincide con la imagen mental que tiene Harry en absoluto- pero, bueno. También es bastante raro que Harry parezca haberle vendido esta casa, y que parezca haberla convertido en un museo, que parece haber sido robado.

Además, como si Harry fuera a darle el gusto a Draco Malfoy de decir que no puede dejar de lado su propio orgullo por el bien de unos niños traumatizados.

—Esa es la cosa más loca que he escuchado en mi vida, tú estás completamente ido de la chaveta y no puedo creer que esté haciendo esto —Harry susurra furioso, pero luego cierra los ojos brevemente, suspira y dice, en voz alta: —. Eh... tienes razón, Malfoy. Esto es un comportamiento muy peligroso y egoísta. Cómo... ¿cómo me atrevo?

Ron se gira, con los ojos muy abiertos, para interrogar a Harry. Harry le da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros a cambio, que Ron parece tomar como respuesta suficiente y se gira nuevamente para seguir liberando a los niños; varios de ellos parecen estar abrazándolo.

Varios otros, nota Harry con un leve horror, están mirando fijamente embelesados a él y a Malfoy. Como dijo Malfoy, parecen ser los más jóvenes del grupo; los mayores están obviamente más agitados y no se tragan su pequeño espectáculo en lo más mínimo.

— ¡Cómo te atreves! —Malfoy declara a voz en cuello, y luego, en voz baja— ¿Es realmente tu mejor actuación? Por Dios, Potter, ¿cómo has sobrevivido al trabajo encubierto todos estos años?

Ignorando esto y alzando la voz nuevamente -para los niños- Harry dice:

—Estoy... profundamente avergonzado de mis acciones, que fueron... totalmente vergonzosas. Todos ustedes me han mostrado el error de mi proceder. Nunca más lo haré —Harry mira hacia Ron, ve que este apenas está logrando ahogar su risa, y cierra sus propios ojos de nuevo para hablar a través de los dientes apretados: —. Idear una operación de rescate para mis propios fines egoístas.

Malfoy dice con firmeza:

—Exactamente. No lo hagas. —y el grupo de niños y niñas más pequeños, cuyas manos ya han sido liberadas por Ron, irrumpe en una ronda de aplausos espontáneos. Harry desea breve y fervientemente la muerte. Ron parece que desearía tener una grabación de esto para la posteridad.

Malfoy parece sorprendido, aunque su rostro se despeja de toda expresión en el momento en que los ojos de Harry se encuentran con los suyos. Se mueve rápidamente para comenzar a llevar a los niños y a su maestra hacia el hueco de la escalera, hablando sin parar sobre llevarlos por flú a sus padres y hablar con ellos para reprogramar otro recorrido por el museo y cuán seguros -fija la mirada en Harry y Ron mientras dice esta parte- pueden estar de que los Aurores irán a tomar sus declaraciones en casa, si es que las necesitan. Harry mira a Ron y luego asiente con la cabeza hacia Malfoy, quien se ve brevemente complacido y luego irritado para desaparecer rápidamente por las escaleras detrás de su pequeño grupo sin decir una palabra más.

—La mejor. Redada. En. Años. —dice Ron con sentimiento, y se va para interrogar a los dos ladrones que atraparon.

* * *

Deciden que Ron volverá al cuartel general para interrogar a los prisioneros y Harry se quedará y entrevistará a Malfoy. Harry da una buena pelea para que se haga al contrario antes de que Ron lo mire fijamente y ponga una mano en su hombro.

—Compañero. Te quiero como a un hermano, incluso más que a algunos de ellos, y sé que tienes muchas habilidades. Pero, ¿interrogatorio? No. No eres bueno en eso, amigo. No es tu fuerte. Tú lo sabes. Yo lo sé. Tenemos esta conversación todo el tiempo.

—Pero... —dice Harry, y Ron dice:

—Compañero, no. —y Harry, quien sabe que cualquier discusión con Ron, donde él use la palabra "compañero" más de dos veces, es una discusión perdida, lanza sus manos al aire y va a buscar a Malfoy.

No está en la destrozada sala de estar ni en el estudio, pero pronto lo encuentra en el salón, sentado en el borde de un gran sillón que parece tener un agujero del tamaño de un puño en el centro. Tiene la cabeza en las manos y Harry cree que puede estar temblando un poco. Harry se sorprende de sentir una puñalada de algo como admiración por Malfoy... Esto fue obviamente una dura prueba para él, y a pesar de todo, él se mantuvo lo suficientemente cuerdo como para proteger a los niños, incluso para mostrar un poco de pensamiento táctico en llevar a Harry a esa cadena. Harry ha visto suficientes personas en situaciones de crisis como para poder identificar esta actitud... La calma ante una tormenta. Sería una cosa menos impresionante, si Malfoy fuera tranquilo por naturaleza, pero obviamente, basado en este momento pero también básicamente en cada recuerdo que Harry tiene de él en la escuela, es algo que Harry tiene que reconstruir en su mente.

Por supuesto, luego Kreacher dice: "Gracias por salvarnos, Harry Potter" en tono de éxtasis, y Harry se da cuenta de que probablemente el elfo ha estado de pie junto a la chimenea el mismo tiempo que Harry ha estado en la puerta. Malfoy se incorpora en ese mismo momento con una máscara de fría indiferencia cubriendo toda su cara.

—Oh —dice, entrecerrando los ojos—. Todavía _estás_ aquí.

—Es bien sabido que los Aurores permanecen en las escenas de los crímenes —dice Harry con suavidad—, por extraño que parezca —Malfoy le frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, y Harry suspira—. Tengo que tomarte declaración, Malfoy, para que podamos, ya sabes, atrapar a los criminales.

—No tendrías que hacerlo si sólo hubieras atacado a los verdaderos cabecillas —murmura Malfoy, frunciendo el ceño—. Era obvio que los dos que escaparon eran los cerebros de la operación. Pero no, naturalmente vas directo hacia los matones, como buen estúpido Gryffindor que eres.

—Sí, bueno, cuando estás entrenado en el análisis táctico de situaciones de rehenes, puedes decidir quién es el primero en ser eliminado —dice Harry, irritado. En realidad se ha estado pateando a sí mismo por ese detalle desde que los cabecillas en cuestión saltaron por la ventana. Pero no es como si fuera a decírselo a... la víctima, se recuerda a sí mismo Harry, de este crimen. Respira hondo y vuelve a intentarlo—. No es tan difícil, lo juro. Haré que me cuentes todo sobre lo que pasó, respondas algunas preguntas, y luego me iré.

Malfoy lo mira fijamente por un momento largo, con ojos entrecerrados, antes de decir abruptamente:

—Oh, bien —y se derrumba contra la silla, aparentemente olvidando o no preocupándose por el agujero en el medio. Agita una mano hacia el sofá que está frente a él—. Podrías hacerme la cortesía básica de sentarte, así no tengo que esforzarme mirándote a ti encima de todo lo demás.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco, pero se sienta.

— ¿Le gustaría a Harry Potter un poco de té? —Kreacher pregunta, apareciendo de repente al lado de Harry y mirándole inquietantemente, y Harry dice: "Claro", en el mismo momento en que Malfoy dice: "No".

Se miran mutuamente durante un rato, y luego a Kreacher, que parece estar en un estado suspendido de indecisión, con un ligero tic en un dedo.

—Oh, _está bien_ —dice Malfoy de nuevo, aún más irritado que antes—. Yo también tomaré uno, entonces y... —y levanta las cejas ante Harry, como retándole a decir algo— ponle un _extra_ al mío.

Harry no dice nada, sobre todo porque ha llevado a cabo muchas entrevistas como esta mientras la víctima bebía algo para calmar sus nervios, pero un poco también porque él está tentado de decir: "Trae la botella".

Kreacher desaparece con un _plop_ y Malfoy se cubre los ojos con una mano y vuelve a agitar la otra con un vago permiso.

—Adelante, Potter —dice—, pregunta.

—Bueno, empecemos con esto, ¿qué buscaban?

—Oh, Dios mío —dice Malfoy, quitando la mano de sus ojos para mirar a Harry—. _¿En serio?_ ¿Estás sordo? ¿No te quedaste ahí parado y viste cómo me amenazaban a mí y al trabajo de mi vida e, implícitamente, a cada uno de esos niños por la misma información? —su voz se eleva mientras habla, ni de lejos cerca de gritar, pero más fuerte, ciertamente, que el habla normal— _No lo sabía_ , Potter. ¡Si lo supiera, como _creo_ que _mencioné_ arriba, se lo habría dado sólo para sacarlos de la maldita casa!

Harry se sonroja, irritado.

—Bueno, ¿cómo iba a saber que eso no era sólo... No sé, una coartada o algo así? ¿Para evitar que pongan sus manos en… lo que sea que sea?

—Oh, porque me protegería a mí mismo y a mi tesoro personal desconocido a costa de la historia y de los niños —se burla Malfoy, con un amargo gesto en su boca—. Por no hablar de un hogar de magos perfectamente inocente, cierto, sí, por supuesto. Se ha vuelto tan sorprendentemente fácil olvidar lo terrible que soy sin que tú aparezcas constantemente para recordármelo.

La boca de Harry se abre para soltar una réplica cuando Kreacher reaparece con una bandeja de té. Parece que los dos se asustan por saberse descubiertos en una discusión -Harry puede ver su propia vergüenza reflejada por un segundo en la cara de Malfoy- y toma su taza sin responder. Cuando da el primer sorbo, se conmueve al darse cuenta de que Kreacher ha recordado cómo lo toma, y le sonríe.

—Es perfecto, Kreacher, gracias.

Kreacher le fulmina con la mirada y se apresura a entregarle a Malfoy su taza antes de que él y la bandeja se desvanezcan con un estallido.

Malfoy toma un largo sorbo de su té y suspira contento.

—Es una criatura extraña, pero Merlín está a favor de cualquier antepasado Black que lo haya entrenado en su fuerte doctrina —él mira a Harry fríamente por encima del borde de su taza—. Bueno, sigamos entonces. No tengo todo el día para sentarme y responder preguntas.

Harry suspira, deseando haber cedido a sus instintos y decirle a Kreacher que le trajera también un poco de Whisky de Fuego, sin importar que su profesionalidad y las reglas para los Aurores en servicio se vieran afectadas. En lugar de compartir esto con Malfoy, dice:

—Así que… convertiste el lugar en un museo.

Malfoy le mira fijamente. Poco a poco, como si estuviera hablando con un niño, dice:

— ¿Sí?

Harry se imagina que lo estrangula un poco, pero cree que logra mantener este deseo fuera de su voz mientras dice:

— ¿Y este museo se especializa en artefactos de la historia de los magos?

— ¿Sabes? No creo que me necesites para esta entrevista en absoluto —dice Malfoy, con un tono burlonamente considerado—. Hay varios otros en el lugar que puedes consultar: nuestros folletos, por ejemplo, estarían ansiosos por ayudar. No he tenido más que conversaciones agradables con el letrero de afuera.

— ¿Siempre eres tan difícil? —Harry interrumpe tratando de controlar su voz.

—Bueno, he tenido un día bastante difícil —dice Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras lentamente, tan áspero como el Sahara—. Así que me perdonarás si no estoy ansioso por responder preguntas con respuestas tan obvias... Tan obvias que hasta duelen.

— ¿Tomaron. Alguna cosa. De valor? —pregunta Harry a través de los dientes apretados, escribiendo "ESTÚPIDO CABRÓN" en los márgenes de su formulario.

Sin embargo, parece ser la pregunta mágica: el lenguaje corporal de Malfoy cambia y sus ojos se dirigen hacia las tablas del suelo que han sido arrancadas y la pintura en la pared que cuelga en cintas de su marco.

—Ellos dañaron mucho más de lo que se llevaron —dice Malfoy, con expresión miserable—. Si se llevaron algo, claro. No he hecho —se detiene y toma un largo sorbo de su té antes de continuar— un inventario completo o algo así, pero... No he notado que nada significativo haya desaparecido. Ciertamente ninguna de las piezas más valiosas.

—Extraño —murmura Harry, tomando nota de ello—. ¿Tienes algún tipo de seguro?

— ¿Intentas acusarme de fraude al seguro? —Malfoy exige, poniéndose rígido tan abruptamente que casi derrama su té— Porque yo _nunca_ lo haría, debes estar completamente loco. Apenas valdría la pena el riesgo, e incluso si perdiera la cabeza y decidiera intentarlo nunca dañaría la casa en sí misma--

—No te estoy acusando de fraude de seguros, Malfoy —dice Harry, levantando una mano con gesto cansado. Se arrepiente de no haberle pedido a Kreacher el whisky de fuego—. Te pregunto si tienes seguro. Porque es una pregunta que tengo que llenar en este formulario.

Malfoy lo mira con desconfianza y Harry sostiene sus papeles, observando sus movimientos. Claro que no espera que Malfoy se incline, se lo quite y empiece a leer las preguntas con voz perezosa.

— "Objetivo de robo" ya está hecho; "historia de la propiedad y/u organización" _,_ sí, vale; "¿se ha tomado algo de valor?"... Dios mío, Potter, realmente no te desvías mucho de estas preguntas, ¿verdad? Excepto, tal vez, por esta impresionante joya de profesionalismo.

Sostiene el papel como lo había hecho Harry, con el dedo bajo las palabras _ESTÚPIDO CABRÓN_. Harry trata de quitársela, pero Malfoy es más rápido, por lo que se inclina fuera de su alcance, mirando a Harry con una sonrisita superior, y sigue leyendo.

— "Seguro", sí, sí, sí, aquí vamos... "Las preguntas adicionales, hechas a discreción de Auror, pueden ser anotadas aquí, para ser escritas en su totalidad en el informe final" —Malfoy levanta las cejas ante el formulario y luego levanta la cara para mirar a Harry—. La mejor burocracia, ¿no? Debo decir que me siento muy seguro de la competencia del departamento de Aurores.

Harry dice:

— ¿Quieres simplemente...? —y antes de que pueda levantarse para arrebatarle el formulario de las estúpidas manos del bastardo, Malfoy se inclina y se la pasa, con toda la inocencia y la gracia que sólo él puede tener. Dios, esto está volviendo loco a Harry—. Sólo dime... Los niños, ¿qué hacían los niños aquí? ¿Quiénes eran? En realidad vamos a tener que tomarles declaración, necesitaremos sus nombres... ¿Es un grupo de visita regular, o es algo único?

Malfoy suspira, con todo el humor fuera de su expresión y los hombros ligeramente caídos.

—Eran parte del “London Education Advancement and Readiness Network” **(*)** o —se estremece un poco aquí— L.E.A.R.N Me gustaría que constara en el acta que no soy responsable del nombre.

—Así será entonces —dice Harry, sin escribir nada, y la pequeña sacudida de irritación proveniente de Malfoy es mucho mejor de lo que hubiera sido el helado. Sonríe, contento consigo mismo—. ¿Qué es L.E.A.R.N?

— ¿Un verbo que nadie se molestó en enseñarte? **(**)** —Malfoy sugiere sonriendo. Luego, con la mirada aguda de Harry, añade con una voz mucho más irritada— Merlín, bien. Es un grupo para niños del área de la lista de Hogwarts que son demasiado jóvenes para estar en la escuela, pero que aún quieren tener la oportunidad de aprender sobre la cultura mágica. Las familias de sangre pura tienden a ocuparse de ese tipo de cosas por sí mismas, pero para las familias mixtas y los niños muggles, puede ser un poco más difícil. Una de las nuevas delegadas de Hogwarts lo sugirió hace unos años. Si mal no recuerdo, le pareció un poco cruel lanzar de repente la bomba de la magia sobre los niños de once años y sus familias, especialmente justo antes de que tengan que ir a la escuela.

Harry, quien recuerda vívidamente haber tenido una conversación con este mismo hombre en una tienda de túnicas cuando ambos tenían once años, y quien nunca olvidará haber pensado que estaba tan fuera de lugar en este extraño mundo nuevo en el cual pensó que nunca encajaría, piensa que la delegada tiene razón.

—Tú —repite Harry lentamente— estabas organizando... ¿Qué, una excursión? ¿Para un grupo de niños que no son sangre pura para que estudien Historia de los Magos?

—Sí, ¿no es trágico que los intrusos irrumpieran justo antes de que yo tuviera la oportunidad de _comerlos_ a todos? —dice Malfoy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Toma un sorbo de su taza y la pone en la mesa lateral junto a él con un pequeño ruido— Tengo un grupo que viene cada mes, Potter. Se puede consultar el libro de visitas; se puede preguntar a los propios niños, ya que algunos de ellos han estado aquí varias veces. Y, para evitar cualquier pregunta sobre si robé alguna de mis pruebas, o si estoy usando secretamente esta operación para lavar dinero para criminales peligrosos, o cualquier otra acción nefasta de la que me puedan acusar, también puedes sentirte libre de revisar mis otros registros. Haré que te los envíen por lechuza —Malfoy le sonríe desagradablemente—. He guardado registros muy meticulosos, en caso de que los Aurores alguna vez vinieran a llamar.

— ¿Y eso nunca te pareció un poco paranoico?

Malfoy le da una mirada larga y fría, y luego hace un gesto de barrido hacia los escombros que los rodean.

—No es paranoia cuando realmente quieren atraparte.

Y luego... Harry no puede decir qué es exactamente, o cómo está tan seguro, pero observa la forma en que la cara de Malfoy se congela, la forma en que sus ojos se alejan y se desenfocan, y sabe que todo esto, el peso de todo lo que ha ocurrido aquí, sólo afecta a Malfoy. Harry se siente incómodo de repente, en este cuarto en ruinas; parte de ser un Auror es ver estos momentos, es estar con la gente después de haber sido humillada y hecha vulnerable, pero, bueno. Normalmente esa gente no es Draco Malfoy.

Harry no puede pensar en nadie a quien le gustaría que se desmoronara menos, y se pone de pie abruptamente, dobla el formulario y se lo desliza en el bolsillo.

—Eso es todo por ahora, creo.

—Yo... espera, ¿qué? —Malfoy retira la mirada de donde la había fijado -en la miseria de la pared- para mirarlo con indignación— ¿Estas son todas tus preguntas adicionales? ¿Esto es lo que tu discreción ha considerado una cantidad adecuada de investigación? ¡Hoy se ha cometido un crimen, Potter! ¡Los culpables siguen en libertad!

Harry mira fijamente la tensa línea de los hombros de Malfoy, oye la aguda nota de pánico que resuena en su voz y se da cuenta de que está _asustado_. Como cualquier otra víctima de cualquier otro crimen, Malfoy está asustado e inquieto y se pregunta qué hacer ahora, qué hará si vuelven. Es totalmente comprensible -normal, incluso- pero es tan extraño reconocer eso en Malfoy que Harry lo mira abiertamente, sólo por un segundo, antes de sacudirse y dejar que su boca ligeramente abierta se cierre.

—No —dice Harry, y como de costumbre su voz sale áspera, no se parece en nada al tono de tranquilidad que buscaba. Se aclara la garganta y añade, tan amablemente como puede—. Quiero revisar primero algunos de los registros, tomar algunas otras declaraciones, ver qué obtenemos de los dos que detuvimos. Entonces volveré. Quizás mañana. Estaremos comunicándonos por lechuza por un buen rato.

—Oh, qué alegría —Malfoy arrastra las palabras, pero de todos modos se sienta en la silla, con un aspecto ligeramente apaciguado—. Y supongo que si vuelven antes que tú, debería pedirles amablemente que no nos maten, ¿hmm?

—O puedes llamar a uno de los Aurores que tendré en tu puerta —dice Harry, igualmente arrastrando las palabras—. Obviamente el departamento preferiría la última opción, pero tienes que hacer lo que te parezca correcto, supongo.

—Hmm —dice Malfoy otra vez. Luego asiente con la cabeza y dice: —. Bueno, vete entonces, Potter. Supongo que recuerdas donde está la salida; después de todo, fue tu casa una vez.

Y Harry abre la boca para decir: "Ah, sobre eso", para exigir saber por qué diablos Malfoy le compró en secreto esta propiedad y la convirtió en un pequeño museo que parece atraer principalmente a los niños muggles y a los ladrones sin que él… no lo sepa. Simplemente no lo sabe. No está seguro de por qué –él definitivamente todavía quiere saberlo-, pero no lo sabe.

En vez de eso, se abre camino de vuelta por el estudio, pasando por las tripas mutiladas de los cojines del sofá y las almohadas, y lo que parece una quemadura en una de las enormes alfombras de felpa que se extienden por el suelo. Cuando llega a la puerta, se da la vuelta para mirar a un cansado Malfoy, que ya vuelve a la misma posición en la que había estado cuando Harry entró por primera vez.

—Oye, Malfoy —dice Harry, tranquilo y genuino. Malfoy mira hacia arriba y Harry siente que la comisura de su propia boca se eleva en un gesto que no es del todo una sonrisa, sino más bien una pequeña mueca de dolor y de compasión—. Lo siento. De verdad.

La boca de Malfoy se abre un poco, y mira a Harry por un segundo antes de cerrarla y mirar hacia otro lado. Traga duro -Harry puede ver su garganta trabajando- y luego le hace un pequeño gesto con la cabeza.

Luego lo arruina agregando:

—Por favor, vete ahora, Potter. Es muy grosero que te quedes. —pero Harry se va contento de haberlo dicho. Alguien tiene que ser la persona más madura, después de todo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * En español "Red de Avance y Preparación Educativa de Londres". Lo he dejado en inglés para que sus siglas pudieran tener sentido más adelante.
> 
> **L.E.A.R.N = Podemos leer la palabra "learn" (aprender, en español). De ahí la burla de Draco hacia Harry.


	3. Capítulo II

Esa noche, Harry termina cenando en casa de Ron y Hermione de la manera distraída en que suele hacerlo siempre; donde en un momento habla de un caso en la oficina con Ron y al siguiente besa a Hermione en la mejilla mientras se quita su abrigo. No le importa -está agradecido por esto-, pero no puede evitar preguntarse algunas noches si no está... imponiéndosele a ellos. Y obligándose a sí mismo estar, donde no pertenece.

El asado está bueno esta noche, así que Harry trata de no pensar en ello.

Pasan unos minutos repasando el día de Hermione, siempre una discusión interesante -Harry no pensaría en trabajar en la parte judicial de la ley, pero Hermione parece disfrutarlo, y ella será la Jefa Bruja de la Wizengamot uno de estos días-, antes de volver al caso Malfoy. Rose sentada junto a Ron y con los dedos pegajosos, ríe mientras él lo cuenta, con lo que Harry en privado piensa que la historia de la extraña representación improvisada de Harry y Malfoy resulta más bien divertida. Harry se defiende lo mejor que puede -"¡Fue por los niños, Hermione!"- pero al final se rinde, suspira y se ríe un poco con ellos.

—Bien —admite, sonriendo un poco—, eso fue completamente extraño. Pero, ¿qué se supone que tenía que hacer? Malfoy ya les había dicho que todo era una obra de teatro, yo no podía decir: "No, niños, en realidad todos ustedes tienen suerte de estar vivos; si el elfo doméstico del señor Malfoy no hubiera venido y yo no los hubiera atrapado, probablemente los habrían matado a todos''. No. Tuve que seguir adelante, aunque todo el asunto era de locos.

Ron asiente con la cabeza con entusiasmo, tragándose un bocado de papa.

—Malfoy está _loco_ de remate —dice, sonando inmensamente complacido de tener la oportunidad de hacerlo, antes de fijar sus ojos en Harry—. Quería preguntarte sobre eso, ¿por qué no terminaste la entrevista? ¿Él no quiso hablar qué?

Harry lo mira confundido.

— ¿Qué?

—Vi tu informe inicial —dice Ron lentamente—. Toda la parte de atrás de la página estaba en blanco. Harry, ¿olvidaste terminar de rellenarla de nuevo? Sabes que tu archivo de reportes ya es enorme.

Harry cierra los ojos brevemente, las palabras "Detalles del crimen", y toda la página de espacio vacío para escribir, nadando detrás de sus párpados. No se había olvidado de rellenarlo; se había olvidado incluso de preguntar, distraído por... lo que sea que fuera. La forma en que Malfoy seguía pareciendo que estaba a punto de gritar o llorar o estar enfermo, sólo por un segundo, antes de volver a parecerse a un bastardo pijo con cara de hurón sin que le importara nada en el mundo.

—Eh... —dice Harry, abriendo los ojos— Sí, yo... lo hice. Lo olvidé. Escribir notas, quiero decir. Sin embargo, voy a volver al día siguiente más o menos —añade rápidamente—, para obtener algunos detalles adicionales, para hacer más excavaciones, así que definitivamente lo terminaré.

Por alguna razón, esta frase provoca una mirada de aprensión entre Ron y Hermione, quien rápidamente mira de regreso a Harry, toma un sorbo de su vino y dice, en un tono falsamente casual:

—El papeleo es muy importante, ya sabes, Harry. Sé que no siempre parece así, pero en realidad es una piedra angular de nuestro sistema de justicia. ¿Por qué? El otro día estaba teniendo una conversación con--

—Espera —dice Harry lentamente, su mente trabajando. ¿Por qué a Ron y Hermione les preocuparía que Harry volviera a Grimmauld Place? ¿Qué podrían temer ellos que él descubriera o averiguara? Excepto… Una de las delegadas de Hogwarts, había dicho Malfoy… Y que él no era responsable del nombre _L.E.A.R.N_ …

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Harry dice, señalando salvajemente con un dedo a Hermione y luego mira su dedo, ligeramente horrorizado consigo mismo. Mientras continúa, baja la mano, pero no el tono: — ¡Ya lo sabías! ¡Sabías que le había vendido mi casa a Draco Malfoy y no me lo dijiste! Dios, lo sabes desde hace años, ¿verdad? —exclama, recordando de repente la noche en que Hermione le dijo en lo que el lugar se había convertido, la forma aguda y penetrante en la que ella le preguntó si alguna vez pasaría por allí. En ese momento él pensó que ella estaba tratando de meterle su Profundo Paquete Emocional o como sea que se llamase, pero... — ¡Lo has sabido desde la primera vez que fuiste a ver el museo!

—Yo… —dice Hermione, aferrándose a su vino. Abre los ojos con demasiada amplitud, con esa mirada de "soy inocente, por favor perdóname" que Harry asocia frecuentemente cuando alguno de sus postres favoritos, es robado por ella. Hermione tiembla bajo la mirada feroz de Harry y exclama: — ¡Ron también lo sabía!

— _Divorcio_ —jadea Ron, volviéndose para mirarla fijamente. Harry -quien hace unos años pasó varios meses lleno de pánico, cada vez que alguno de los dos decía esto, antes de darse cuenta de que era una broma-, se acomoda de nuevo en su silla con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ron mira a su dirección, hace muecas y luego se vuelve hacia Hermione— ¡No puedo creer que me hayas expuesto así! De seguro que quiero el divorcio, ya no siento que este matrimonio se base en la confianza.

—Bueno, es la _verdad_ —dice Hermione, y vuelve la vista hacia Harry—. Por favor, no te enfades, Harry. No queríamos ocultártelo. ¡Sigue! —ella dirige su mirada suplicante a Ron, quien, a pesar de que amenazaba con divorciarse de ella hace tan sólo doce segundos, le esquiva la mirada mucho más rápido de lo que lo habría hecho Harry.

—Es sólo... —dice Ron, y toma un largo trago de su vino, claramente para prepararse— Tú sabes cómo puedes ponerte, Harry, cuando se trata de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué? —Harry dice, mirándolos a los dos— Disculpa, _¿qué?_ No, no sé cómo puedo ponerme respecto a Malfoy, ¿de qué están hablando?

—Oh, Harry. —dice Hermione, suena muy compasiva.

—Compañero —dice Ron, en el mismo tono—. Vamos. Estamos en confianza.

—Además, nosotros mismos lo presenciamos —añade Hermione, con un fuerte suspiro—. ¿Recuerdas en sexto año? ¿Cuando estabas tan obsesionado con él. que no se nos permitía hablar de otra cosa?

—Él estaba haciendo algo malo —protesta Harry, indignado—. ¡Y yo estaba haciendo todo lo que podía para frustrar sus planes! Eso no es obsesivo, es… cívico.

—De mentalidad cívica, ¿no?, sentarse toda la noche a ver su nombre moverse por la sala común de Slytherin en el Mapa del Merodeador —Ron no parece convencido. Además, suena como si pensara que Harry ha sufrido algún tipo de lesión cerebral traumática en los últimos diez minutos; no es una combinación que le guste a Harry—. Te lo juro, una noche estábamos en la sala común y dije, "¿Vienes a la cama, Harry?" y dijiste--

—Oh Dios, recuerdo eso —interrumpe Hermione, y gime—. Dijiste: "¡No descansaré hasta que Malfoy lo haga!" Luego tiraste un pisapapeles a la pared y explotó.

—Me encantaba ese pisapapeles —dice Ron con tristeza—. Murió muy joven.

— ¡Está bien! —Harry dice. Se siente acorralado por el peso de sus miradas de desaprobación, y con un poco de esperanza, fija sus ojos en la pequeña Rose, que al menos es demasiado joven para juzgarlo— Está bien, de acuerdo, tal vez en sexto año estaba un poco... ¡Pero era sexto año! Tenía muchas cosas en marcha y tal vez, bien, tal vez me obsesioné un poco con todo el asunto de Malfoy, ¡pero sólo fue ese año! ¡Uno! Eso no es una base para--

—Oh, _Harry_. —dice Hermione, ahora suena tan compadecida que Harry quiere morir.

—Mamá y papá solían hablar de ello —dice Ron, con el aire de un hombre que sabe que tiene las de ganar. Asiente con la cabeza cuando Harry se gira rápidamente, para mirarle fijamente con horror—. Sí. Sí. Lo hacían. Mi mamá siempre decía que no era natural que un niño tuviera un némesis, y entonces mi papá decía que estaba seguro de que si el niño Malfoy se parecía en algo a su padre, era un terror y se lo merecía. Y luego mamá decía: "Sí, Arthur, estoy segura de que sí, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, ni siquiera Fred y George tuvieron némesis", y luego papá decía que no podía estar muy seguro de ello. Y mamá decía que no, que ellos tenían objetivos de broma que no eran muy sanos, pero que en realidad nunca habían señalado y declarado un odio violento hacia uno de los otros niños de la escuela. Y luego papá murmuraba algo sobre mantenerte vigilado y tener una larga conversación, lo que, como todos sabemos, significaba que estaba de acuerdo con ella, pero que no creía que te entusiasmara escuchar que los niños pequeños no deberían tener eternas enemistades con sus compañeros de clase.

Ron se inclina hacia atrás en su silla, luciendo triunfante. Harry se desliza en la suya, deseando que haya una manera de deslizarse bajo la mesa y Aparecerse en otro sitio sin que se den cuenta de que se ha ido. 

—Este podría ser el momento más humillante de mi vida. —le dice Harry a Rose, quien le gorjea y le unta alegremente su suéter con puré de zanahoria. Parece que ella está de acuerdo.

—El punto es, Harry —dice Hermione, su tono enérgico ahora—, por razones obvias, pensamos que sería mejor dejar en paz todo el asunto de Grimmauld Place. Malfoy nunca ha estado mejor contigo, después de todo, y ni siquiera querías saber quién había comprado la casa. Podrías haberte enterado fácilmente, pero nunca lo hiciste, así que pensamos que debíamos dejar las cosas como estaban.

—Sí, amigo —dice Ron, y se encoge de hombros—. No estábamos tratando de mantenerte en la ignorancia, pero si esto no hubiera pasado hoy, habrías seguido como hasta ahora y probablemente nunca te habrías enterado, ¿no crees? Y pensamos que eso podría ser... mejor.

—No soy un niño —murmura Harry, y aparta la vista de sus miradas gemelas—. Y no estoy... Nunca he estado... _obsesionado con Malfoy_ , ustedes dos están locos. Esto me pone un poco enfermo, pero volveré y tomaré el resto de su declaración--

—Espera, ¿ni siquiera le tomaste la otra parte de su declaración? —exclama Ron, levantando las cejas— ¡Harry, esa es la parte más importante de toda la entrevista!

—Volveré y tomaré el resto de su declaración y obtendré cualquier información que necesite y resolveré este caso, y eso es todo —dice Harry, y apuñala con venganza su comida—. ¿De acuerdo? ¿Eso es suficiente para sacarme del apuro, jueces? Haré mi trabajo y luego lo haré como el adulto que soy. _¿De acuerdo?_

Hermione y Ron comparten de nuevo esa mirada de aprensión, pero luego Hermione suspira, y le da a Harry una larga mirada.

—Bien. Tienes razón, eres un adulto, y lo dejaremos.

—Estaré guardando todos mis pisapapeles en la caja fuerte de la oficina. —dice Ron con maldad. Harry lo ignora.

* * *

Le manda una lechuza a Malfoy a la mañana siguiente. Después de varios intentos diferentes de empezar -"Querido Draco," está bien, pero "Querido Malfoy," parece igualmente ridículo, y no puede escribir "Querido señor Malfoy," como si fuera uno niño- decide omitir por completo el saludo, y escribe:

_Hey. Necesito pasar y tomar el resto de tu declaración, además de repasar algunas cosas contigo, y echar un buen vistazo a tu alrededor. ¿Tienes tiempo hoy?_

_\- HP_

Lo enrolla y lo sostiene para Mathilda, la lechuza de campo que compró hace unos años. No es Hedwig, pero es un personaje muy peculiar, y Harry ha llegado a amar sus pequeñas extrañezas. Fiel a sus costumbres, ella pone su cabeza bajo su ala y la gira casi completamente y luego, golpea todas sus plumas antes de por fin sacar su pata y dejar atar la carta.

—Esto va a Draco Malfoy —le dice Harry, acariciando ligeramente sus plumas—. Espera su respuesta si empieza a escribir una, pero no te sientas como si tuvieras que quedarte todo el día esperando por ella, ¿de acuerdo?

Mathilda gorjea suavemente y se lanza por la ventana de su oficina.

Harry se pasa la hora con los libros de Malfoy. Son, como él había sugerido el día anterior, muy minuciosos, y los ojos de Harry se entrecierran después de sólo unos minutos de mirarlos. Sin embargo, sigue adelante, y antes de ser interrumpido misericordiosamente por el regreso de Mathilda, saca dos conclusiones. La primera es que Malfoy es un imbécil absurdamente meticuloso cuya existencia de alguna manera se las arregla para darle a Harry un dolor de cabeza.

La segunda es que Malfoy tiene un montón de cosas increíbles en la antigua casa de Harry, y parece que ha hecho una cantidad bastante enorme de trabajo para conseguirlo.

Toma el pergamino de la pata de Mathilda, agradecido de tener algo que mirar que no sean los libros de Malfoy. En la estilizada letra con la que Harry se ha familiarizado esta mañana, lee:

_Como mi negocio ha sido cerrado temporalmente debido al cataclismo, sí, Potter, estoy disponible hoy. Tengo reuniones con restauradores potenciales para algunas de las exhibiciones dañadas a lo largo del día; si no te molesta el descanso ocasional de 15 minutos, puedes venir cuando quieras._

_Cordialmente,_

_Draco Malfoy_

_P.D. Tu incapacidad para redactar correctamente una carta está al borde de lo grotesco. ¿Ningún saludo? ¿Sin firma? Debes haber sido criado por lobos._

Harry frunce el ceño a la posdata hasta que relee la carta y se da cuenta de que Malfoy tampoco ha logrado incluir un saludo. Luego sonríe, toma sus pertenencias y sale.

* * *

Kreacher abre la puerta en el número 12 antes de que Harry tenga la oportunidad de llamar, lo que es agradable, aunque un poco espeluznante. Sin embargo, el elfo no llega a tiempo para impedir que Harry lea el letrero de la puerta: _"Cerrado indefinidamente por reparaciones_. _Su paciencia es apreciada en este tiempo de prueba_ ", escrito a mano en la conocida letra de Malfoy. Harry no puede dejar de mirarlo, aunque no puede decir por qué.

— ¡Harry Potter! —Kreacher dice, transportándolo al presente y llevándolo adentro— El Amo Draco le está esperando. Kreacher tomará su abrigo.

Harry le da a Kreacher su abrigo y bufanda, notando de nuevo la pequeña etiqueta dorada que cuelga orgullosamente de su crujiente toga blanca.

— ¿Qué significa esa etiqueta con tu nombre?

Kreacher se levanta con orgullo y hace sonar sus dedos.

—Kreacher es un guía turístico para el Museo Moderno de Historia de los Magos entre las diez y las seis de la mañana, Harry Potter. Kreacher es _el empleado del mes_.

Desaparece con un _plop_ , dejando que Harry parpadee sorprendido y luego sacuda la cabeza mirando a su alrededor. El lugar ya se ve mejor que ayer, aunque todavía en mal estado; los escombros han sido retirados del suelo. La mayoría de los muebles dañados parecen haber sido empujados hacia las esquinas de las habitaciones que Harry puede ver desde el vestíbulo, dejando el lugar de origen con un aspecto desnudo y extrañamente desolado.

Harry cree que es increíble lo que Malfoy ha hecho con el lugar. Difícilmente pensaría que es la misma casa que recuerda de la guerra. Cada superficie que Harry recuerda oscuro, se ve bañado con luz, y los techos parecen más altos, lo que Harry sabe lógicamente que no lo son, pero... Recuerda a Grimmauld Place como pequeña y claustrofóbica, húmeda y oscura. El museo, incluso en lo que ha de ser el peor estado de su corta historia, es amplio, aireado y luminoso. Es difícil reconocerlo.

Otro _plop_ y Kreacher reaparece, y cuando Harry gira la cabeza ve que el elfo se está retorciendo las manos, saltando ligeramente en ambos pies. Harry se agacha, alerta de inmediato, y le pregunta:

— ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Oh, nada! ¡Nada, Harry Potter! —dice Kreacher, con voz chillona— Kreacher no quiso sugerir que algo andaba mal. Kreacher sólo quería decir… ¡gracias por responder al llamado!

—Oh —dice Harry, respirando aliviado y ofreciéndole una pequeña sonrisa—. Bueno, está bien, Kreacher. No importa. —está a punto de volver a ponerse de pie cuando considera la frase "responder al llamado". Es un poco raro... y se pregunta, por primera vez, por qué demonios Kreacher había aparecido ayer en su cubículo. No en el departamento de Auror; su propio cubículo.

—Kreacher —dice Harry, manteniendo su voz en el tono de la investigación casual—, ¿por qué acudiste a mí en primer lugar? Quiero decir, ¿a mi cubículo? No es que no estuviera contento de ayudar, pero normalmente es mejor ir a la comisaría con un crimen en progreso.

—Kreacher no siempre es un guía turístico, y Harry Potter es un antiguo Amo de la Casa —dice Kreacher, con una voz que se vuelve extrañamente formal—. Kreacher sirve al Amo, y Kreacher sirve a la Casa. Si la Casa busca ayuda, Kreacher va al Amo; si el Amo busca ayuda, Kreacher va a la Casa. Si ambos buscan ayuda, Kreacher debe encontrar otro Amo, u otra Casa, para responder al llamado.

Le da a Harry una mirada significativa y luego se desvanece de nuevo, con un _plop_ más ruidoso que los dos primeros.

—Huh... —dice Harry, balanceándose sobre sus talones. Sabía que parte de la magia de las viejas casas de los magos estaba un poco chiflada, pero aparentemente no tenía ni idea de nada.

—Por el amor de Dios, Potter —dice la voz de Malfoy desde lo alto de la escalera—. ¿Qué estás haciendo, buscando pistas en la madera?

Parpadeando al ser sorprendido agachado en el suelo como un idiota, Harry se levanta y se da la vuelta para ver a Malfoy bajando la escalera. Hoy lleva el pelo recogido en una cola de caballo y los costados de su cabeza están afeitados. Ese estilo se ve... no se ve _bien_ en él, Harry piensa apresuradamente, realmente no le importa eso, pero... Inusual, supone Harry, es la palabra. Elegante, pero inusual.

También, Harry nota con un poco de irritación, que sigue luciendo el enorme ojo morado que estaba comenzando a desarrollarse en su cara la noche anterior. Alguien debería haberle curado eso, y la piel de Harry se eriza un poco, viéndolo así; está desacreditando a los Aurores, dejando que Malfoy ande por ahí con esa obvia herida combinando con su suéter verde. Harry está a punto de abrir la boca y decirle lo mismo a Malfoy cuando se da cuenta de quién está bajando las escaleras detrás de él.

—Neville —dice Harry, sorprendido—. Yo, eh... No sabía que estarías aquí.

—Yo tampoco —dice Neville, y le da a Harry una sonrisita pequeña e incómoda—. Quiero decir, no sabía que tú estarías aquí también. Me habría... ido. O no. Quiero decir, no lo habría hecho... Bueno, ya entiendes lo que digo.

—Claro —dice Harry, y mira hacia otro lado. Ha sido... incómodo, ¿no? con Neville y Ginny, en estos años desde que todo se vino abajo. Harry no quiere que lo siga siendo; claro, al principio estaba enfadado, dolido porque ella lo había dejado, con el corazón destrozado porque era por otro hombre, por uno de sus _amigos_ , pero... Él no cree que haya podido ser feliz con ella, no a largo plazo, ahora que ha tenido tiempo de pensarlo bien. Él tampoco cree que podría haberla hecho feliz, y Neville obviamente lo hace; se alegra por ella, por ambos. De verdad que sí.

Pero a veces cuando Harry los ve juntos, riéndose e inclinándose el uno hacia el otro en las cenas con los Weasley, o intercambiando bromas y miradas astutas sobre la mesa de Ron y Hermione, los odia a ambos, sólo un poco. Odia a Neville por poder ser lo que él no fue, y odia a Ginny por necesitar a alguien así, aunque sabe que se lo merece y él quiere que lo tenga. Odia que se tengan el uno al otro, y que él esté solo.

Es incómodo, eso es todo. Nunca ha sido capaz de averiguar cómo dejar de pensar en eso.

—Bueno, ¿no es ésta la muestra más molesta de incompetencia social desde que el hombre descubrió la rueda? —Malfoy arrastra las palabras, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Si no lo he dicho una vez, lo he dicho mil veces: los Gryffindor no tienen ni idea sobre cómo socializar, es por eso que tratar con todos ustedes resulta en un aburrimiento total. Longbottom, Potter está aquí para hacerme una serie de preguntas invasivas en nombre de la justicia. Potter, Longbottom atiende a la bruja viciosa y antigua que vive en mi ático.

Harry le mira fijamente, y está a punto de exigir saber cómo Neville Longbottom, de entre todas las personas, está lidiando con esa pintura de la vieja y loca madre de Sirius, cuando Neville hace un suave sonido de risa y golpea ligeramente a Malfoy en el hombro con un guante de goma de jardinería.

—No hables así de ella —dice Neville, y luego, en tono de éxtasis—. Harry, Malfoy tiene la Tentácula Venenosa más antigua que se conoce, allá arriba. La encontró medio muerta en una excavación y la instaló en el ático... Aparentemente estas viejas casas de magos les gusta tener un poco de arbustos mortales en ellas, y por supuesto las Tentáculas Venenosas se alimentan de la magia y la luz del sol, por lo que el clima se adapta bien a ella. Tiene casi mil años, una belleza absoluta, un espécimen realmente increíble--

—Una pesadilla —interrumpe Malfoy— que debí haber dejado morir en la suciedad donde la encontré. Horripilante, costosa y apenas una atracción de museo, porque resulta que nadie quiere acercarse a una vieja planta loca que te arrojará púas tan pronto como te mire. Debería dejar que te la lleves, en realidad. —dice, dirigiéndose a Neville mientras baja del último escalón.

—Ojalá lo hicieras. —dice Neville, y le sonríe.

Malfoy suspira. Claramente fingiendo, al parecer es parte de una broma secreta, lo que es muy raro, según Harry, ver entre Neville y Malfoy.

—Tal vez la próxima vez; parece que no puedo encontrar la energía para hacer el papeleo ahora mismo.

—No soportaré la espera. —dice Neville con facilidad, y avanza detrás de él.

—Entonces, ustedes dos... trabajan juntos —dice Harry, mirándoles sin creerlo del todo. Deja que sus ojos se fijen en Neville—. ¿ _Malfoy_ es un cliente tuyo?

—Veo que todavía tienes toda la sutileza que te caracteriza —dice Malfoy, con irritación—. Sí, Potter... ¿Qué esperas para decirlo? Tuvimos una relación bastante díscola cuando éramos niños, muchas gracias por sacar ese tema a colación. Pero luego tuve una planta mágica moribunda y Longbottom era promocionado como el mejor del negocio —se encoge de hombros—. Lo superamos.

—Era un imbécil que intimidaba y la mitad de las pesadillas de mi infancia —corrige Neville, sonriendo—, pero le cobré cuatro veces mi precio normal cuando empezamos y al final se igualó más o menos.

— _Cuatro_ veces —balbucea Malfoy, mirando a Neville a la vez—. Pero... eso no puede ser... ¡Lo rebajaste el doble el año pasado!

—Lo reduje al doble el año pasado —repite Neville—. Pero no te preocupes. Te prometo que si alguna vez no puedes permitírtelo, te descontaré mi tarifa normal.

—Qué gran consuelo —murmura Malfoy—. Tan apreciado en estos tiempos de estrés.

—Vivo para servir. —dice Neville alegremente. Tira sus guantes en la mochila que lleva colgada sobre su hombro, la cual tiene un diseño de rábanos y paletas.

_Ginny lo dejó por un hombre que llevaba una mochila con rábanos y paletas_ , piensa Harry, y casi se ríe. No es que no piense que Neville es un gran tipo, merecedor de todo lo que tiene; es sólo que son graciosas las vueltas que da la vida.

—Bueno, me voy —dice Neville. Le da una palmada en el hombro a Malfoy y le dice: —. Levanta la barbilla, Draco —lo que, por alguna razón, hace que Malfoy mire fijamente a Harry antes de hacer otro ruido en su garganta, un graznido indignado al parecer de Harry. Neville ignora esto y mira a Harry, mientras acomoda su mochila en su hombro torpemente—. Me alegro de verte, Harry.

—Yo también —dice Harry, alargando la mano para frotarse la nuca—. Saluda a Gin de mi parte.

—Yo... lo haré. —dice Neville con voz lenta. Luego asiente con la cabeza a ambos, toma su abrigo de un Kreacher que lo espera y sale rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a Harry y a Malfoy solos en el vestíbulo.

Harry espera, casi sin respirar, a que Malfoy diga algo sobre lo que él -y el resto del mundo de los magos, según los amigos de Harry- leyó en las columnas de chismes hace unos años. Harry no ha leído el Profeta en años, pero el triángulo amoroso Potter-Weasley-Longbottom aparentemente había tenido mucha circulación, produciendo meses de especulación después de que todo terminara. Harry nunca pudo entender eso; era realmente una historia muy simple. Ginny amaba más a Neville que a Harry, encajaba mejor con Neville que con Harry, quería más a Neville que a Harry. No tiene nada de complicado.

Los ojos de Malfoy, fijos en Harry, brillan con malicia, y Harry está tan preparado para algún comentario sobre cornudos o abandono del hogar o cualquier otra cosa que casi no lo procesa cuando Malfoy dice, en tono de profundo deleite:

—Potter, por Merlín ¿qué es _eso_?

Harry parpadea, y luego sigue la mirada de Malfoy hasta el centro de su propio pecho. Para su absoluto horror, uno de los memorándums de su trabajo se ha pegado allí, su papel verde neón brillando tenuemente a la luz de la mañana. Debe haberse adherido a él mientras revisaba las cuentas de Malfoy; Harry no tiene ni idea de cómo no se dio cuenta.

Malfoy se inclina y lo saca de la camisa de Harry antes de que éste pueda reaccionar.

— _Querido Harry_ —lee — _por favor_ … Oh, esta parte está en mayúsculas, _QUE NO SE TE VUELVA A OLVIDAR que Malfoy tiene que contarte todo acerca del crimen_. _Es_ -las mayúsculas otra vez- _LA PARTE MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TU TRABAJO, y sé que es una distracción que él sea Malfoy, pero aun así ¡No lo olvides! Hermione dice que el papeleo es lo más importante de la ley. Con amor, Ron_ —Malfoy cierra los ojos y emite un pequeño sonido de satisfacción antes de volver a abrirlos, como si hubiera bebido un vaso de limonada en un día caluroso—. Potter, debo ser sincero contigo: Quiero enmarcar esto. Es hermoso y merece un lugar en las paredes de la historia de Magia. ¿Quién iba a decir que Weasley tenía tanta poesía dentro de él?

—Oh, dame eso —dice Harry, estirando el brazo. El memorándum se desvanece en la manga de Malfoy antes de que pueda ponerle las manos encima, y Harry cruza los brazos y frunce el ceño a Malfoy—. No _pondrás_ eso en el museo.

Malfoy sólo se ríe, con los ojos brillantes. Harry no está seguro de haberle visto reír antes, o bueno... por supuesto que Harry está seguro de que sí, debe haberse reído mucho en la escuela, con burlas y dominación sobre todos los demás y, en general, siendo un pequeño torbellino rubio de caos desagradable adyacente al mal, pero... Nunca ha visto esto, la amplia sonrisa de Malfoy y las líneas en su garganta mientras su cabeza se inclina ligeramente hacia atrás. Sigue siendo a expensas de Harry, pero la diversión de alguna manera es menos... fría que cualquier cosa que Harry pueda recordar de él.

Es una risa agradable, baja y exquisita, provocando unas pequeñas arrugas en las esquinas de sus ojos. Harry está sorprendido por esto.

—Aunque esa pequeña demostración de autoridad fue aterradora —dice Malfoy después de un momento, calmándose—, ¿por qué no pasamos a la PARTE MÁS IMPORTANTE DE TU TRABAJO? —él levanta su voz en referencia obvia a la capitalización de Ron, y sólo sonríe cuando Harry frunce el ceño— Vamos, la mayoría de las habitaciones de aquí no se arreglarán hasta dentro de mucho tiempo. Estar en ellas me deprime.

Lo dice como si fuera una broma, pero la sonrisa que sigue asomando en los bordes de su boca se vuelve agria, así que Harry está bastante seguro de que hay una dura verdad detrás de las palabras. Sigue a Malfoy silenciosamente por las escaleras, saltando el escalón que tiene el cartel de "¡Cuidado, muerdo!", y entra en una habitación al final del pasillo. Cuando Harry vivía aquí, pensaba que era una habitación vacía, un espacio sin propósito, nada en ella excepto unos pocos armarios antiguos y vagamente ominosos. Ahora con Malfoy es una pequeña sala de estar bellamente decorada, todo hecho en maderas cálidas y cuero suave, con un bar bien surtido en el rincón más alejado.

Harry se acerca y pasa sus manos por la superficie de madera pulida de la barra, y luego parpadea cuando se materializa un vaso justo enfrente de él, una botella de whisky de fuego y una esfera de hielo perfectamente redonda flotando sobre el borde.

—No, gracias, son las once y media —dice Harry al bar, que, logrando de alguna manera parecer un poco molesto, este desvanece su ofrenda tan rápido como apareció. A Malfoy le dice: —. ¿Esto venía con la casa? No creo que lo haya visto antes, pero parece estar enganchado a la magia.

—En cierto modo, sí. Lo vi en una pintura de esta habitación de la época de mi bisabuelo Pollux, y lo rastreé y lo compré de nuevo. La mujer que lo tenía le tenía mucho cariño, pero, bueno —Malfoy se encoge de hombros, agita una mano—. Es difícil argumentar que no está donde pertenece.

Harry está de acuerdo, y piensa, un poco amargamente, que si hubiera habido un bar mágico sirviéndole bebidas cuando vivía aquí, nunca habría vendido la vieja casa en primer lugar. Sin embargo, no cree que sea muy sabio decirlo.

Malfoy se mueve al centro de la habitación y se sienta en uno de los sillones de cuero, así que Harry toma el que está enfrente de él, imitando sus posturas del día anterior. Desde este ángulo no se puede ignorar el ojo morado que se extiende sobre prácticamente la mitad de la cara de Malfoy, y Harry frunce el ceño, molesto.

— ¿Quieres que consiga a alguien que te mire el ojo? O probablemente pueda curarlo; alguien de nuestro equipo debería haberlo visto antes de irnos.

—No harás tal cosa —dice Malfoy, sonando escandalizado. Se agarra a la carne magullada, silbando un poco ante el dolor pero sonriendo, como si estuviera muy complacido con este momento de agonía—. Es bastante bueno, ¿no? No, nadie tocará esto hasta después de mi cita con el Profeta. Quiero verme tan maltratado y trágico como sea posible cuando salga el artículo.

— ¿Tú... quieres... _qué_? —dice Harry, sintiendo su labio curvarse con desagrado. No es que el Profeta no merezca obtener un poco de la manipulación que tan a menudo da, pero la sola idea de lo que sugiere Malfoy le revuelve el estómago.

Los labios de Malfoy se levantan de nuevo.

—Bueno, _Potter_ , no todo el mundo fue congraciado con la buena credibilidad cuando la repartían en la vida. Haré todo lo que tenga que hacer para asegurar que la historia salga a la luz, y que la gente esté atenta a los perpetradores. Hablando de eso —se inclina hacia adelante en su silla, fija en Harry una mirada aguda—, ¿lograste averiguar algo que valiera la pena de los dos que atrapaste ayer? No es que suponga que hayas podido conseguir mucho, ya que concentraste todos tus esfuerzos en atrapar a los criminales equivocados.

_Discutir los detalles de un caso activo con una víctima civil está expresamente prohibido sin la autorización de tu supervisor oficial_ , piensa Harry. Entonces Harry mira la sonrisa burlona en la boca de Malfoy, tan petulante que Harry quiere gritar, y piensa que expresamente prohibido es algo relativo, de todos modos.

— _En realidad_ —dice Harry—, tenemos bastante información útil de Pensley y Jocler. Resultaron ser unos matones contratados--

—Obviamente.

—Pero —continúa Harry ignorándolo— fueron contratados por este mismo grupo para varios trabajos antes de esto, y fueron capaces de darnos algunos detalles. Por lo menos, sabemos que ahora estamos tratando con una red, y cómo son al menos algunos de los personajes sin glamour. —Harry no menciona que ninguno de ellos tenía la menor idea de quiénes eran sus compañeros ayer, o de que estaban en el museo de Malfoy para robar; realmente no cree que pueda soportar la respuesta de Malfoy a eso sin la bebida que rechazó en el bar.

La sonrisa de Malfoy se suaviza en una expresión más considerada.

—Eso es algo, al menos. —dice a regañadientes.

—Creemos que sí —dice Harry, y se resiste a la necesidad de poner los ojos en blanco—. Mira Malfoy, realmente necesito que me cuentes todo lo que pasó. Tengo otras preguntas, pero eso es lo primero.

—Y por "contarte todo lo que pasó" —dice Malfoy—, ¿qué quieres decir exactamente?

La boca de Harry se abre para dar una respuesta aguda cuando se da cuenta de que una de las manos de Malfoy está jugando con la manga de su suéter, un pequeño movimiento nervioso que traiciona más de lo que él probablemente cree. Harry se da cuenta una vez más de que, por todo lo demás, Malfoy puede ser, en este momento sólo un civil, víctima de un robo y un asalto, y el trabajo de Harry -como su trabajo real- es tratarlo como tal.

—Sólo dime lo que recuerdas, y cómo lo recuerdas —sugiere Harry. Las palabras y el tono bajo y no amenazador que utiliza para pronunciarlas son tan practicados y familiares que son tan queridas para él, un viejo amigo en tiempos difíciles. Saca una pluma de ganso y el archivo del informe de su mochila, lo abre y lo lleva a la página en blanco de Detalles del crimen—. No te preocupes por ponerte en orden ni por los detalles. Sólo dime qué pasó.

Malfoy asiente, el movimiento es lento, cuidadoso. Luego entrecierra los ojos ante la pluma en la mano de Harry.

—No, gracias. Si tengo que hacer esto, no voy a hacerlo escuchándote escribir "ESTÚPIDO CABRÓN" en un formulario oficial con tu letra de cavernícola. —se levanta y se acerca a la barra, golpea dos veces con los dedos contra ella y luego lanza a Harry el pequeño frasco de vidrio que aparece en su mano con más fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria.

Harry lo atrapa, por supuesto.

— ¿Para qué es esto?

—Para que recuerdes esta conversación —dice Malfoy, dándole una mirada incrédula—. ¿No se supone que eres un Auror, Potter? Esta es literalmente la razón por la que existe la tecnología Pensieve; es una práctica común que las fuerzas del orden utilizan. Hasta _yo_ lo sé.

—Eh... —dice Harry, quien parece recordar algún seminario o algo sobre esto, aunque todo lo que parece haber retenido es su terrible nombre. (Pen-SAVE Yourself Some Time!) **(*)**

—Debería pedirle al DMLE **(**)** que me envíe a otra persona, claramente no eres su mejor y más brillante prospecto —suspira Malfoy, pero de todos modos se vuelve a sentar en su silla y mira con cansancio a los ojos de Harry—. Muy bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo?

_No lo sé, ¿el principio?_ Harry no lo dice, porque él es mejor que eso. Porque es un profesional.

—Bueno. ¿Cuándo te diste cuenta de que algo andaba mal?

Los ojos de Malfoy se desenfocan casi de inmediato, y su lenguaje corporal cambia: los hombros se encogen ligeramente, las manos se juntan para que el pulgar de una pueda tocar el centro de la palma de la otra.

—Supongo que... justo después de que el grupo L.E.A.R.N llegara. Normalmente, el cuaderno de bitácora introduce el nombre de cualquiera que cruce el umbral automáticamente, pero cuando lo comprobé, no había ninguno de los nombres de los niños; el de la maestra tampoco. Tuve que escribirlos yo mismo. Me pareció extraño.

—No es tan extraño como se podría pensar —dice Harry, y toma nota mentalmente para ver si es más probable que un encantamiento de _Befuddlement_ o un _Confundus_ funcione en un cuaderno de bitácora—. Significa que examinaron el lugar primero, escogieron y desactivaron cualquier magia que pudiera rastrearlos. Es inteligente.

—No elogies a los criminales, Potter.

—No los estoy _elogiando_ —comienza Harry, antes de que se dé cuenta de la divertida curvatura de la boca de Malfoy y se dé cuenta de que él mismo se esté dando cuerda a propósito—. Oh, maldición... Está bien, Malfoy. ¿Qué pasó después?

La expresión de Malfoy de su pequeño placer por la mezquina malicia desaparece al considerar la pregunta.

—Bueno, parece que a los niños siempre les gusta conocer a Vicky; no sé por qué, nadie más lo hace. Sus subdesarrollados sentidos de auto-preservación operando, tal vez. ¿Quién sabe? Los llevé a todos a verla, de todas maneras.

—Vicky —dice Harry con confusión, y luego, la realización le estremece con un leve horror—, es la Tentácula Venenosa en el ático —mira fijamente a Malfoy, aturdido—. ¿Tienes la planta violenta más antigua del mundo viviendo en tu ático y la llamaste _Vicky_?

—Bueno —dice Malfoy, a la defensiva—, ¿cómo la habrías llamado tú?

— _Vicky_ no —dice Harry de inmediato—. No lo sé... ¿Spike, tal vez? ¿Fang?

— ¿Spike? —repite Malfoy, perfectamente horrorizado— _¿Fang?_ Oh Dios mío, ¿qué clase de Tentácula Venenosa tiene colmillos **(***)** , Potter, por qué demonios la llamarías así?

— ¿Por qué demonios la llamarías _Vicky_?

Malfoy cruza los brazos sobre su pecho, se sienta en su silla y fija en Harry una mirada tan intensa que le hace dudar, de repente, de que haya dicho algo a Neville acerca de que la planta es un monstruo de pesadilla de la que le encantaría librarse. Está claramente apegado a ella y, además, está bastante loco.

—Tiene cara de llamarse Vicky.

—Por supuesto que sí —murmura Harry. Odia que Malfoy tuviera razón, pero realmente desea no haber retirado la pluma -sus dedos están ansiosos por escribir algunas cosas muy groseras que no puede decir ahora mismo—. De acuerdo. Enfoquémonos. Llevaste a los niños arriba para ver a... Vicky... ¿y luego?

Malfoy se detiene, piensa, y luego se mueve en su silla.

—Uno de ellos debe haber entrado por las claraboyas —dice, como si estuviera resolviendo un pequeño misterio para sí mismo—. El más pequeño de los hombres, creo... Recuerdo un golpecito en mi hombro, y cuando me di la vuelta me dio un puñetazo... —Malfoy hace un gesto a su ojo morado con una pequeña mueca— No fue suficiente para noquearme, pero debió arrojarme algo antes de que pudiera levantarme; lo siguiente que supe fue que estaba sentado y atado en el suelo del estudio con los niños.

— ¿El estudio? —Harry dice— ¿No es el salón donde te encontré?

—No, el estudio —la cara de Malfoy se contrae, y la expresión que la cruza esta vez es tan cruda, tan herida, que Harry tiene que mirar hacia otro lado. Casi gruñendo, Malfoy dice: —. Nos llevaban de habitación en habitación con ellos y me hacían ver cómo las destruían cada una. Supongo que pensaron que era la manera más probable de hacerme hablar, y para ser justos, tenían razón. Habría renunciado a lo que buscaban en un instante para salvar incluso la mitad de lo que dañaron, si hubiera sabido lo que querían.

Harry es un profesional, así que ignora la forma en que las palabras parecen atraparse al salir de la boca de Malfoy. Ha visto todo esto antes, y no hay razón para fijarse en ello.

— ¿Así que nunca hablaron entre ellos sobre algo?

—Lo hicieron —dice Malfoy, y deja caer la cabeza en sus manos—. En cierto modo. No paraban de decir que necesitaban encontrar la fuente, que sabían que la fuente tenía que estar aquí, que la fuente no estaba en la habitación en la que estábamos en ese momento. Debo haberles pedido diez veces que me dijeran qué era, pero cada vez que lo hacía la mujer se reía y me decía que no me hiciera el tonto. No podía hacerla entender que yo no estaba jugando —exclama Malfoy, cuya voz aumentaba peligrosamente tanto en volumen como en tono con cada palabra—, que realmente no sabía de qué estaba hablando, pero era como si cada vez que yo decía que no sabía nada, ella estaba más convencida de que sí.

Por un momento horrible, Harry piensa que en realidad va a tener que intentar consolar a Malfoy, lo que él imagina que no es muy diferente a intentar ponerle un suéter a un puercoespín. Se salva, por casualidad, cuando Kreacher aparece directamente a la izquierda de Malfoy y dice: "Amo Draco, el señor Zabini está en la puerta".

—Oh —dice Malfoy. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Harry, y por un segundo sus ojos se encuentran y todo lo que Harry puede ver es su miseria, su frustración, su impotencia y su miedo. Está escrito en cada centímetro de él, tan visceral e intenso que Harry respira y se olvida de exhalar por un momento. Se miran fijamente, Malfoy parece medio enfermo y Harry lo siente, hasta que Malfoy parece recordar a quién está mirando exactamente. Su cara vuelve a una expresión de fría indiferencia tan rápidamente que Harry piensa que debe haber dolido, pero los bordes de su máscara son visibles ahora, no escondiendo lo suficientemente bien la cruda emoción que hay debajo.

—Bueno, no puedo dejar a Blaise solo con los objetos de valor —dice Malfoy con obvia levedad forzada, ya de pie—. Se irá con la mitad de mi colección y seré mendigo. Kreacher, dile que bajaré enseguida. Potter, confío en que puedas entretenerte unos minutos.

Arquea una ceja mientras lo dice, como si no confiara en esto en absoluto, pero Harry no tiene el corazón para criticarlo ahora mismo. Sólo asiente con la cabeza, y la otra ceja de Malfoy se levanta para unirse a la primera antes de resoplar y dar la espalda, abre la puerta y la cierra de golpe detrás de él.

Harry mira fijamente a la pared durante unos minutos, tratando de pensar en todo. Luego se aburre y va a espiar a Malfoy.

No tarda mucho en encontrar un lugar donde pueda oír a Malfoy y Zabini en el largo pasillo del vestíbulo; recuerda, aunque un poco confusamente, dónde está cada lugar que ahora mismo necesita. Harry se arrastra hasta la barandilla de las escaleras sobre la planta de los pies y oye:

—... detente ahora mismo, _he_ dicho que es para la prensa. — es claramente la voz de Malfoy, pero incluso su irritado acento suena varios grados más cariñoso de lo que Harry lo había oído antes.

—No me importa para qué es —dice una voz más grave, debe ser Zabini—. Es horrible y antiestético y parece que duele. No puedo creer que ninguno de los Aurores te haya curado.

Harry, que no está totalmente seguro de poder estar de acuerdo con Blaise Zabini en cualquier situación, siente sin embargo que su corazón grita de acuerdo y apoyo. Obviamente están hablando del ojo morado de Malfoy.

—No se lo permití —dice Malfoy con agrado—, y si intentas arreglarlo de nuevo, puedes tener uno a juego. ¿No sería agradable?

Esto parece ganarse una risa baja de Zabini, quien dice, con obvio afecto:

—Me alegro de que hayas sobrevivido a esta prueba para estar loco de remate otro día más, Draco.

— ¿Realmente viniste por algo importante —dice Malfoy, con una voz igual de cálida—, o sólo estás aquí para insultarme y asegurarte de que todavía soy capaz de empañar los espejos?

—Eso último —dice Zabini, y Harry casi no lo oye. Luego, más alto: —. Aunque por supuesto que nunca admitiré haberlo hecho, y te gritaré y negaré todo si alguna vez intentas calumniarme diciéndole a alguien que lo hice.

—Qué conmovedor —dice Malfoy. Es viciosamente sarcástico, pero Harry cree que Malfoy está conmovido por eso.

—Hmm —dice Zabini. Se hace una pausa, y luego añade: —. ¿Cómo te va con todo esto? Y sé honesto, ya que estamos teniendo una conversación que dentro de poco no habrá ocurrido. Tengo unas horas ahora, si necesitas a alguien que se quede contigo, ya hablé con Pans y ella puede venir si--

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, ahórrame la mamá gallina de Slytherin —dice Malfoy—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

—Eres un pésimo mentiroso, Draco.

—Eres un buen amigo, Blaise —otra pausa -esta vez lo suficiente larga como para que Harry se pregunte si no debería empezar a volver a la pequeña sala de estar a toda velocidad- y luego Malfoy suspira y dice: —. Sinceramente, deberías irte. Tengo a Potter arriba.

— ¿Qué, como tu prisionero? —Zabini exige, sonando alarmado.

La voz de Malfoy suena enojada cuando dice:

— ¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no _como mi prisionero_. ¿Te has vuelto loco?

—Bueno, no puedes culparme —dice Zabini. Suena totalmente despreocupado por el tono de Malfoy—. Recuerdas cómo eras con él en la escuela, completamente obsesivo y créeme, era honestamente aterrador. El profesor Snape nos llamó a mí y a Pansy a su oficina una vez y nos dijo que... Creo que la frase exacta fue, _"Mantengan un ojo en el señor Malfoy, no sea que arruine su prometedor futuro asesinando a Harry Potter en uno de sus ataques de pasión trastornados''_. Luego nos dio a cada uno un tarro de cucarachas y nos dijo que nos fuéramos. Fue horrible.

—No lo hizo. —Malfoy parece horrorizado.

—Sí —dice Zabini—, absolutamente lo hizo. Lo sé, porque toda la horrible experiencia está grabada en mi memoria para el resto de la eternidad.

—Oh, Dios mío —dice Malfoy débilmente. Harry piensa en Ron y Hermione anoche, en sus horribles tonos piadosos y en esa historia inquietante sobre el señor y la señora Weasley discutiendo la conveniencia o falta de ella de los némesis de la infancia, y se ve afectado por una extraña combinación de emociones. Satisfacción... Que él no era el único, que Malfoy está teniendo que sufrir esta conversación con alguien en su vida también. Y... conmiseración, esa extraña e intensa comprensión de exactamente lo que Malfoy debe estar sintiendo ahora mismo.

Pero entonces Malfoy dice, cansado y aburrido:

—Potter está aquí por su propia voluntad, Blaise, Dios. Es el Auror asignado a este caso, y tan odioso como siempre, debo añadir. Uno pensaría que no sería mucho pedir tener un momento de paz, o la cortesía de un día para poner mi casa en orden, pero no. Las preguntas del Gran Potter son tan _urgentes_ que no pueden esperar. Se hace como él diga o nada, como siempre. —entonces Harry siente frío.

Se arrastra a la sala de estar sin esperar a escuchar la respuesta de Zabini, con dolor en el pecho por razones que no puede explicar. ¿Qué le importa? ¿Por qué le importaría agradarle o no a Malfoy? Lo cual, Harry se recuerda a sí mismo, obviamente no le importa, y nunca le ha importado, y Harry nunca ha querido que le importe, y ciertamente no le importa ahora.

Así que esto es sólo... trabajo, entonces. Un ciudadano en crisis, a quien Harry necesita dar algo de espacio. Se irá, eso es lo que hará, y volverá en unos días. Hacerle a Malfoy la cortesía de permitirle poner su casa en orden, o lo que sea. Harry preferiría pensar que le estaba haciendo la cortesía de _intentar atrapar a los criminales_ , pero, obviamente, eso no es lo importante.

Empaca sus cosas, saca de su mente el recuerdo de las preguntas que le hicieron en un hilo largo y plateado y lo mete en el frasco que Malfoy le dio, lo tapona y lo guarda. Está en la puerta del estudio, cogiendo el tirador, cuando se abre, y mira fijamente a Malfoy, quien le devuelve la mirada con obvia sorpresa.

—Oh... Yo ya me voy.

—Tú... ¿ya? —Malfoy dice, lentamente, con el ceño fruncido. Si Harry no lo supiera mejor, diría que Malfoy parecía casi decepcionado, pero sí lo sabe, se lo recuerda con firmeza y no permite que se rompa su determinación—. Pensé que tenías más preguntas. Cosas para mirar.

—He sido llamado de vuelta a la oficina —miente Harry—, un asunto urgente, ya sabes cómo es eso. Tendré que volver en unos días, después del fin de semana, tal vez. Después de que este... nuevo asunto... se acabe.

La boca de Malfoy, que había estado ligeramente abierta, se aprieta en una delgada línea.

—Oh. Bueno. Está bien.

—Bien. —repite Harry, y sale de la habitación, baja las escaleras y sale por la puerta principal, deteniéndose sólo el tiempo suficiente para arrebatarle su abrigo y bufanda de las manos de Kreacher, quien lo mira con tristeza.

Se detiene en la entrada para ponérselos y se encuentra con una mujer que debe ser la próxima cita de Malfoy. Ella parece vagamente familiar, pero Harry no puede reconocerla y no le importa mucho en este momento. Él asiente con la cabeza, esperando que sea suficiente, pero la mujer dice:

—Santos cielos, es Harry Potter.

Harry suspira y asiente con la cabeza.

—Sí, bueno. Estoy de servicio y trabajando en este caso, así que ahora mismo es Auror Potter. —dice, sólo porque está irritable y enojado y realmente no quiere que le pidan que firme ningún autógrafo en este momento.

—Bastante loco, ¿no? —dice la mujer, asintiendo hacia la casa.

—Horrible —está de acuerdo Harry—. No entiendo por qué alguien querría destruir un museo de historia y aterrorizar a un grupo de escolares. Podría hacer comparaciones, pero probablemente no debería. Dudo que tenga que hacerlo, de todos modos.

Pasa a un lado de la mujer y casi llega a la puerta cuando oye su llamada:

— ¿No cree que se trataba de eso, Auror Potter? Del señor Malfoy... digamos, su _pasado irregular_... ¿No quiere trabajar con esa comparación?

Harry se detiene, la furia golpeándole en la sangre y se gira sobre sus talones. Puede que esté molesto con Malfoy -¿cuándo no lo está?- pero no tiene tiempo para este tipo de cosas, para gente que no puede dejar que la maldita guerra termine. Con frialdad, dice:

—No veo por qué eso es relevante. Cualquiera que haga esto tiene más en común con Voldemort que Draco Malfoy -que fue absuelto de todos los crímenes de guerra hace casi diez años, por cierto-. Buenos días.

Sale por la puerta, la cierra de golpe y se aparta. A lo lejos, extrañamente, piensa que oye a la mujer decir: "¡Gracias, Auror Potter!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Juego de palabras con Pensieve. En español (¡Ponte a salvo alguna vez!)
> 
> ** Siglas en inglés para el Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica 
> 
> *** Fang en español es "Colmillo"


	4. Capítulo III

Es viernes. Harry regresa a la oficina después de dejar la casa de Malfoy y luego sale de allí una hora antes, rechaza una invitación a cenar con Ron y Hermione y en su lugar, se dirige al Tesco **(*)**. Luego se va a casa y en la cocina, empieza con un complicado plato francés que siempre le había gustado hacer de niño, y que, como regalo extra, su tío Vernon había aborrecido con pasión. No puede recordar cómo se llama, pero sabe bien: pollo, vino, cebolla, ajo, y el acto de combinarlos en la sartén, le ayuda a sacudirse el estado de ánimo oscuro que le había estado carcomiendo toda la tarde.

Así que Malfoy es un cabrón desagradable que prefiere la compañía de cualquiera a la de Harry; ¿acaso así no había sido siempre? Eso nunca le ha importado a Harry antes, y entonces se va a dormir con el estómago lleno y la firme convicción de que esta vez tampoco le importa. No le importa.

El sábado se despierta temprano, refrescado e inquieto, y se encuentra a sí mismo sin saber qué hacer hasta la reunión mensual que sus amigos están teniendo esa noche en el pub. Harry se compra un helado para el desayuno, va a trabajar, saca los registros de Malfoy de su cubículo y los lleva a casa.

Se hace evidente, a medida que el día avanza frente al sillón donde Harry está sentado hojeando estos registros, que Malfoy, a los 25 años, ya ha vivido una gran vida. Hay registros de viajes que Malfoy ha hecho para investigar, o para recuperar artefactos para el museo, tan dolorosamente meticulosos como lo demás. Ha estado en las afueras de Australia, en las estepas de Rusia, en Estados Unidos, la Amazonía, la sabana… Ha estado en la mayoría de las principales ciudades que Harry puede pensar, Atenas, Roma, Mumbai, Sídney, El Cairo, Hong Kong, Moscú y Bogotá. Son sólo pequeños viajes, todos ellos, nunca más de unos días, nunca lo suficiente para absorber la cultura, comer la comida, hablar con los lugareños... Pero aun así ha estado allí. Se ha ido de allí. Lo han visto por allí.

Harry nunca ha estado en ninguna parte, descontando unas vacaciones desastrosas en Aviñón con Ginny que terminó en lágrimas, quemaduras solares y silencios infelices. Es una de esas cosas que siempre ha querido hacer, viajar, pero entre una cosa y otra nunca logra encontrar el tiempo. Harry se da cuenta, con un poco de incomodidad, que en un pequeño lapsus, pensó en Gin como su esposa o siendo criado por personas que lo amen: cosas que sabe que no sucederán. Sueños que ha tenido que dejar ir.

Cierra los archivos, come sobras para cenar y sale directo al pub.

Está bien, durante la primera hora más o menos. Es divertido. Comienza con él, Ron y Seamus, como había sido desde siempre, cuando esta pequeña reunión mensual no había sido más que unos pocos viejos compañeros de clase tratando de alivianar un mes en la Academia de Aurores con bebida. Harry pide un Whiskey de Fuego, se entrega un poco a los chismes de oficina -Seamus, en particular, no puede dejar de hablar de eso- y grita en medio de risas una historia sobre Trent, su más nuevo Auror Junior, quien casi se hace en su ropa durante un asalto rutinario contra pixies.

Otros comienzan a llegar después de un tiempo, como siempre ha sido. Con los años, su noche mensual de liquidación en el Bawdy Bowtruckle se ha convertido en una reunión agradable, y la gente revolotea y sale del pub a medida que se les llega la hora. Es gente que conocieron en la escuela, sobre todo, algunos colegas de trabajo y amigos de amigos, y algunos rezagados que han llegado allí sólo por la disponibilidad de su tiempo y lugar de reunión.

Es lindo, Harry se dice a sí mismo. Lo es. Jamás se pierde sus noches tranquilas con Ron y Seamus, o a veces Ron, Hermione, Seamus y Dean.

Hermione aparece primero esta noche, después de haber dejado a Rose con Molly. A ella le sigue poco después Luna... Es bueno verla de nuevo, Harry se desliza en su puesto para hacer sitio para ella y su última novia, una chica llamada Vi con el pelo rosa y un piercing en la lengua. Piden otra ronda y Dean aparece, besando a Seamus mientras se acerca a una silla, y luego aparecen George y Angelina, y luego Neville y Ginny. Las cejas de Harry se elevan con sorpresa -ellos no vienen a menudo- pero Neville le da una sonrisa cautelosa e inquisitiva, y la pequeña ola de nerviosismo de Ginny le rompe el corazón a Harry. Tal vez el encuentro con Malfoy de alguna manera, rompió un poco la incomodidad. No sería la cosa más extraña que Harry haya tenido que ver, haciendo ese trabajo (el ganador de ese concurso, ahora y probablemente para siempre, siguen siendo los "troll bogies" **(**)** ).

A pesar de sí mismo, el estado de ánimo de Harry se resiente un poco al pensar en Malfoy. Pide otro trago.

Y sigue siendo divertido, después de eso. Por supuesto que sigue siendo divertido. La gente sigue entrando hasta que hay tanta gente en la esquina del bar que Harry no puede seguir la pista de quién va y quién viene, pero eso está bien. ¿Quién necesita estar pendiente de ello, de todos modos? Pide otro trago y definitivamente no le importa que el ambiente esté demasiado ruidoso para tener una conversación con alguien. Es un buen momento, una oportunidad para dejarse llevar, para salir a la pista de baile… No es que Harry baile, nunca se le da bien con una pareja y es demasiado malo como para considerar hacerlo él solo, pero está seguro de que es igual de divertido de ver. No se molesta en absoluto, cuando le toma tres intentos por obtener la atención de la camarera para pedir otro ronda, sobre todos los gritos y risas del pub, o cuando ella llega a él viéndose abrumada y frenética. Su Whiskey de Fuego es delicioso y absolutamente ninguna parte de él está gritando a pleno pulmón que no puede ver ninguna de las dos salidas y que no sería capaz de detectar una amenaza en esta multitud hasta que fuera demasiado tarde. Es grandioso. Realmente una maravilla. Harry se está divirtiendo mucho.

Es sólo después del sexto trago que Harry puede admitir que está bien y también verdaderamente miserable. Esto, también, es una característica regular de estas noches de pub, aunque es cierto que Harry no tiende a recordar mucho de esta parte por la mañana.

Se encorva un poco en su asiento, tiene la silla de la esquina, de espaldas a la pared; esa que siempre parece estar donde él la necesita. No es como si nadie no le hubiera invitado a unirse al grupo, al contrario... Pero Harry tiene sus razones y podría defender su elección admirablemente si alguien se molestara en preguntar: es la posición más fácil de defender en todo el lugar y a Harry no le gusta que se le exponga la espalda mientras está tan borracho, en esta gran multitud. Dios, hay demasiada _gente_ , el Bowtruckle debe estar sobrecargado de capacidad y técnicamente es su trabajo comprobarlo; pero no lo va a hacer, aunque de todos modos siente un poco de expectación saliendo por cada poro de su piel, cosa que nunca va a dejar de experimentar. Sus oídos están zumbando un poco por el volumen del lugar, también hace presencia un dolor de cabeza golpeando en la parte trasera de su cráneo resultado de todo el Whiskey de Fuego que ha tomado.

Lo que está bien, por supuesto, ya que nadie está hablando con él. Porque por supuesto que no hablarían con él pues todos tienen gente con la que hablar. Ron y Hermione se ríen sin aliento en la pista de baile y Seamus y Dean se besuquean en una esquina; Luna y su novia han desaparecido, probablemente en el baño de mujeres y probablemente por un buen rato; Angelina está sentada en el regazo de George, ambos sonriéndose. Lo peor de todo es la forma en que Neville y Ginny están de pie junto al bar, con la cabeza inclinada hacia el otro, las caras iluminadas por el simple placer de compartir el espacio.

Todo parece ser tan _maravilloso_ que Harry podría _ahogarse_ con esa sensación en el ambiente. El pensamiento es injusto, lo hace sentir culpable sólo por pensarlo, a pesar de que sabe que es culpa de la bebida y el cansancio y lo mucho que realmente -si va a ser honesto consigo mismo- odia cada parte de esta experiencia en particular. Es un poco molesto, más sin embargo, son sus amigos y les gusta tenerlos allí y además, es importante ser sociable. De todos modos, Harry no tiene nada mejor que hacer.

Se fija en su whisky de fuego. Hay unos pocos cubos de hielo casi derretidos flotando en su interior, una mancha de algo que parece lápiz labial a un lado del vaso, y Harry se da cuenta de que de repente se le llena la mente con la imagen de la pequeña mancha que el bar de Grimmauld Place había levantado para él el día anterior. Aquel vaso que parecía robusto, sólido, como si tuviera un poco de peso; esa bola de hielo perfectamente esférica; ese estudio calurosamente diseñado, todo de madera y cuero, donde se podía tener una conversación, u oírse a uno mismo pensar.

A veces, en noches como ésta, Harry camina por el bar lleno de gente y busca algo. Algún chico o chica que le sonría, que lo bese desesperadamente en la calle, que lo siga a casa, que se quede hasta la mañana. A veces tiene éxito... otras no. Hay meses en los que Harry se siente tan borracho, tan solo, tan condenado a sentarse para siempre con la espalda contra la pared y sin nadie con quien hablar, que la sensación de hundimiento de la mañana siguiente, cuando no tiene un cuerpo caliente para protegerse del frío, le sobrecoge.

Pero no esta noche. Esta noche Harry se sienta y bebe su séptimo vaso de whisky de fuego y piensa en la estúpida habitación de esa estúpida casa que le vendió al _estúpido_ Malfoy. Ni siquiera quería el maldito lugar hasta que supo que era de Malfoy... No es que lo quiera ahora, se corrige a sí mismo rápidamente, tomando otro sorbo. No quiere nada de Malfoy. Es sólo... irritante, eso es lo que es. Es desgarrador, y él está desgarrado.

Dios, está borracho. Está demasiado borracho; no quiere estar más aquí, en este horrible bar, odia este bar, el bar y la multitud y el ruido y la casa y...

...se tropieza con alguien fuertemente, en su apuro por retirarse a la puerta principal.

—Lo siento mucho. —dice una voz familiar. Poco a poco, como si se moviera a través del agua, Harry mira a la cara de un apuesto hombre negro a quien no podría identificar como Blaise Zabini si no hubiera estado espiándole la tarde anterior.

—Zabini —dice Harry—. ¿Verdad? ¿Blaise Zabini, de Hogwarts?

Zabini asiente con la cabeza, pareciendo contento.

—Y tú eres Harry Potter, por supuesto. No creo que nos hayamos cruzado mucho en Hogwarts; me sorprende que me recuerdes.

— ¡Ja! —dice Harry.

— ¿Perdón? —dice Zabini, inclinando la cabeza a un lado.

—Eh... —Harry piensa qué decir que no sea algo como "Por supuesto que no te recuerdo, sé que fuimos juntos a la escuela y todo eso, pero estoy bastante seguro de que nunca te había visto antes, sólo reconocí tu voz de cuando me escondí en el segundo piso de Malfoy ayer, escuchándote cuando le preguntaste si me mantenía como su prisionero. No hay nada raro o poco profesional en eso, ¿verdad?" Harry de verdad que se conformaría con cualquier otra cosa para poder decir.

Su mente, inútilmente, no devuelve nada más que la imagen de una botella de whisky de fuego con un letrero que sobresale de la parte superior y que dice: "¡Cuidado, muerdo!" Así que, ya sabes. Hurra por eso.

—Mm... Estoy bastante borracho. —admite Harry, porque parece lo mejor que puede decir ahora y, además, porque es cierto.

Zabini parece divertido.

—Me sorprende, señor Potter.

—Dios, sólo Harry, por favor —dice Harry, ondeando la mano—. Odio cuando la gente me llama señor Potter, hace que suene como si fuera alguien que sabe... ya sabes. Alguien que sabe sobre los tiempos... que se acercan.

—Te… tomo la palabra —dice Zabini lentamente—. Entonces llámame Blaise.

— ¡Blaise! —Harry declara, estirándose a su altura completa -que todavía es unos cinco centímetros más corta que la de Blaise- y palmeándole con fuerza, en el hombro— Gran charla. Voy a salir a vomitar en un arbusto ahora.

Y entonces, como un buen hombre de palabra, lo hace.

Cuando se endereza, con la mente aturdida y tropezando unos pasos hacia atrás, una mano cae entre sus omóplatos y evita que se desequilibre demasiado. Harry se vuelve esperando ver a Ron pero es Blaise Zabini otra vez, y esta vez con una expresión irónica.

—Eres un... —dice Harry, y hace muecas, tratando de recordar la palabra. Persa... Persu— _¿Perseguidor?_

Blaise hace una mueca y luego murmura algo que Harry no puede oír, pero que suena como si fuera: "Merlín, ayúdame". Luego le sonríe a Harry, amablemente.

—No, Harry, pero es bueno que hagas esa pregunta. No te estoy siguiendo. Yo estaba entrando en el bar y tú estabas saliendo de él, y bueno... Ahora que todo se dio así, esperaba tener una breve charla contigo. Y como parece que nos hemos encontrado tan fortuitamente, si tienes tiempo...

Señala a un banco cercano, que es al menos a) no uno del bar. b) tranquilo y c) no uno del bar (nuevamente).

—Eh... —dice Harry— Quiero decir, ¿seguro? Supongo que uh... Probablemente no lo recuerde mañana.

—Eso podría ser mejor para todos. —dice Blaise.

Cabrones crípticos, estos Slytherin. No tiene paciencia para eso en absoluto.

Blaise conduce a Harry hasta el banco y luego se sienta a su lado, con todo el cuerpo inclinado hacia Harry. Por un segundo Harry piensa que oh vamos, no es que Blaise no esté bien... Pero no es como si Harry pueda ir por ahí acostándose con los amigos de Malfoy. Eso sería... raro.

Bueno, eso sólo es por un segundo, porque antes de que Harry tenga la oportunidad de entrar en una espiral de pánico incómodo, Blaise dice:

— ¿Cómo van las cosas con Malfoy?

Harry se congela, una mano que planeaba usar para rascarse la nariz queda colgando estúpidamente en el aire durante demasiado tiempo antes de que se dé cuenta y la deje caer en su regazo.

—Con... —dice, y se detiene— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—El caso —insiste Blaise—. Y, ya sabes, Malfoy, en general. ¿Qué aspecto tiene? Si tuvieras que calificar su cordura en una escala del uno al diez, por ejemplo, ¿dónde crees que pondrías el marcador?

—Eh... —dice Harry— Bueno, de todas maneras, ¿cuál es el límite de la locura? —luego piensa por un segundo y entrecierra los ojos ante Blaise, agrega: — Oye, espera. ¿No lo sabrías tú mejor que yo?

—Uno pensaría que sí, ¿no? —dice Blaise, y se recuesta en el banco, asintiendo pensativamente— Eres muy astuto, Harry Potter, estoy seguro de que la gente aprecia eso de ti. Lo extraño, sin embargo, y presta atención a esto, es que Draco es un pequeño cabrón completamente chiflado que nunca me dice cuando algo anda mal. Quiero decir, por el bien de Merlín, tuve que averiguar sobre el allanamiento a través de algunos contactos…

— ¿Qué contactos? —dice Harry, o al menos la pequeña parte de Harry que es un Auror cada segundo de cada día, incluso cuando está en la ducha o dormido.

— ¿Qué tontería absurda estás diciendo? ¿Quién dijo contactos? Deberías hacerte un chequeo para ver si hay traumatismo craneal, ya sabes, Lo de Auror es un trabajo peligroso —dice Blaise, con suavidad—. Y por supuesto todos estamos muy agradecidos por lo que haces, es realmente una inspiración, yo dono al departamento cada año. A lo que quiero llegar, es que si sospechas que Draco está en peligro, me gustaría saberlo. Ya sabes... Te lo digo a ti porque, tú, como un profesional talentoso y cualificado, es en el que cuya opinión confío implícitamente para que me sienta seguro.

—Lo siento, lo siento, pero ¿quieres decirme que esto —dice Harry, haciendo un gesto entre los dos y poniendo una cara de incredulidad—, es una conversación _profesional_ , justo en este momento? —y luego, en una contribución de su diminuto cerebro Auror, que ha estado gritando ALERTA PERMANENTE durante varios minutos, agrega: — Espera, ¿es por eso que estás haciendo todo... esto con halagos tan extraños? Y la cosa con las donaciones, Dios, eso es como... Vaya, amigo. Realmente es el camino equivocado para ir allí.

Blaise lo mira fijamente por un largo momento, con la cara dividida entre la consternación y la risa; Harry se resiste a la tentación de reírse, pero fracasa y lo esconde mal detrás de su mano. Los ojos de Blaise se abren de par en par, y luego se pone una mano en las sienes y se ríe por su cuenta.

— Por las bolas caídas de Merlín, lo veo. No para mí, por supuesto, sino para él —se detiene Blaise, suelta la mano, vuelve a mirar a Harry y emite un enorme estruendo de risa, inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás. Pasa casi medio minuto antes de que se recupere lo suficiente como para decir: —. Oh, todo tiene _sentido_. Dios, si tan sólo pudiera retroceder en el tiempo y verlo por mí mismo años atrás, todo podría haber sido mucho más _divertido_.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —Harry dice, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Perdió sus gafas? Se siente como si estuviera entrecerrando los ojos.

—Nada, lo imaginaste —dice Blaise, el tono regresa abruptamente a la amabilidad neutra: —. Mira, Potter--

—No me digas Potter —murmura Harry. Está cansado, tiene los ojos caídos—. Sólo Malfoy me dice Potter.

—Quiero que sepas que literalmente no podría inventarme esto —le dice Blaise seriamente. Saca una agenda del bolsillo del pecho, arranca una página y escribe algo en ella. Luego coloca el papelito frente a la cara de Harry—. ¿Harry? ¿Sí? ¿Hola? Bien, esta es mi dirección. Voy a metértelo en la cartera y si Malfoy alguna vez está en peligro, o haciendo algo muy, muy loco, me vas a contactar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Ya te lo he dicho —dice Harry, gruñón, con los ojos cerrados de nuevo cuando dice: —. No voy a recordar nada mañana.

—Creo que estoy operando con el mismo principio que la hipnosis en este momento —dice Blaise, sonando pensativo—. Ya sabes, la teoría de que has llegado tan lejos que en realidad me estoy metiendo en tu mente subconsciente con sólo sentarme aquí a decirte cosas. Es un poco demente, lo admito, pero espero que funcione.

—Claro —dice Harry—. Hazlo. —luego cierra los ojos.

* * *

Harry sueña con la guerra.

Esto ya no pasa tan a menudo, ya es lo suficientemente raro como para que en estos días, cuando se encuentra en la tienda de campaña en el Bosque de Dean, o paseando por los pasillos de Bathilda Bagshot, sepa que simplemente está soñando. Pero el saberlo nunca parece ser suficiente para cambiar nada -todavía tiene que sentarse y ver cómo todo se desarrolla- pero se ha convertido en un extraño consuelo, eso de que conozca el final. Pues ya no puede afectarlo de ninguna manera.

Esta noche está en Grimmauld Place, cuando _era_ Grimmauld Place, el hogar de la infancia de Sirius y no el espacioso y abierto museo en el que Malfoy ha creído conveniente convertirlo. Hay polvo en todas las superficies, las paredes son grises, y en un minuto Remus va a entrar por la puerta y Harry le va a decir cosas viciosas y horribles. Eso es lo que pasa aquí. Así es como funciona esta parte. Remus vendrá, y Harry dirá esas cosas, esas cosas que serán algunas de las últimas cosas que le diga a Remus; esas cosas que lo perseguirán durante años. Le dolerá, y luego se despertará y todavía le dolerá, pero al menos se habrá acabado. Ya no hay nada impredecible en todo esto.

Excepto...

—Potter. —dice una voz. Harry se aparta de la puerta y ve a Malfoy en una silla en esta misma mesa, en esta misma habitación, excepto que es... algo distinto. Excepto que _ahora_ , de repente, el espacio alrededor de Malfoy se pliega sin problemas en líneas limpias y mostradores pulidos, el único polvo visible son las motas que caen a través de los rayos del sol y captan la luz.

—Potter —dice Malfoy, con la cabeza inclinada con curiosidad—. ¿Dónde estás?

Harry le mira, aturdido. Tal vez no esté soñando, pero debe estarlo. El verdadero Malfoy no le estaría haciendo una pregunta tan misteriosamente perceptiva. ¿Lo haría? Harry no está seguro, y cuando intenta abrir la boca para dar su respuesta se da cuenta de que no puede recordar cómo vocalizarla. Él está... aquí, pero al mismo tiempo no está aquí.

Puede oír el latido de su corazón, extraño y demasiado fuerte en sus oídos, un furioso golpe.

—Potter. —dice Malfoy. La silla de la mesa raspa contra el suelo; Malfoy se levanta y se acerca a Harry, se mueve para inclinarse sobre él. Harry mira hacia arriba con los ojos muy abiertos, preguntándose qué demonios está pasando y por qué las palabras no salen de su boca. Harry se queda sentado allí, el golpe de su corazón se hace cada vez más fuerte, a medida que la cara de Malfoy se acerca más y más, hasta que apenas está a una pulgada de distancia, hasta que puede ver pequeñas motas de oro y azul en el gris frío de los irises de Malfoy.

Malfoy respira temblorosamente, sus labios se abren y grita: "ABRE. LA. MALDITA. PUERTA."

Los ojos de Harry se abren de golpe.

Está en casa, piensa Harry, obviamente. En una cama... En realidad está en el sofá. También hay... dolor.

Mueve un poco su cuerpo, sólo para asegurarse de que no es dolor con ningún tipo de punto focal crítico y peligroso, como aquella vez que llegó a casa después de una redada, sin hacerse ver por un Medimago pues pensó que era una herida leve, sólo para despertarse con uno de sus brazos completamente cubierto de llagas supurantes y que olían a putrefacto. Ahora concluye que duele moverse, pero no de una manera que ponga en peligro la vida.

Su dolor de cabeza se siente un poco amenazante, sólo un poco. Harry cree que probablemente no ayude que alguien esté golpeando su puerta.

—Mrr —dice Harry en el cojín del sofá. Tal vez, piensa con optimismo, es un oso; si no le presta atención, probablemente él desaparecerá y lo dejará morir.

—Maldita sea, Potter —llama una voz que Harry sabe que no pertenece a un oso—. ¡Sé que estás ahí dentro y si no abres esta maldita puerta ahora mismo, no seré responsable de mis acciones! —el golpeteo se redobla, como si Malfoy -porque por supuesto es Malfoy- estuviera usando dos puños para arruinar la vida de Harry con sonido, en lugar de maldiciones. 

— _Mrr_ —dice Harry, con pesadumbre esta vez. El sofá, por supuesto, no le ofrece palabras de consuelo.

Se sienta. Toda la experiencia es terrible. Su boca sabe a pis de gato.

—Deja de golpear —dice Harry, aunque el acto de hacerlo sea una agonía. Dios, ¿por qué se _hace_ esto a sí mismo? Busca sus gafas hasta que las encuentra en la mesa auxiliar y se las pone—. Ya voy, sólo… para.

Por un segundo, el golpeteo se detiene. Luego vuelve a empezar, más duro y más rápido, y con un aspecto adicional que Harry sospecha que significa que Malfoy también está pateando la puerta.

—Odio mi vida. —le dice Harry a su mesa de café, la cual, al ser una mesa de café, se queda ahí quieta como respuesta. Harry se levanta. Se arrastra hacia la puerta y la abre.

Malfoy lo mira con la boca abierta y el puño levantado, claramente en medio del golpe, y hace un poco de ruido, como si todo lo que estaba a punto de decir se le hubiera muerto en la garganta. Harry lo entiende. Algo claramente ha muerto recientemente dentro de su garganta también.

—Yo... Potter —dice Malfoy, parpadeando, después de un segundo—. Esto... no es lo que esperaba.

Harry mira a Malfoy, de pie en la puerta de su apartamento con un montón de papeles en una mano, con el pelo salvaje y la cara roja, en lo que no puede ser más tarde de las 6:30 de la mañana. Lo único que se le ocurre decir es: _"¿Por qué?"_

—Horripilantemente, creo que mis expectativas eran demasiado altas —Malfoy mira a Harry, como si Harry fuera un pez podrido que Malfoy haya encontrado en su jardín—. Asumí que al menos estarías semiconsciente y llevarías una camisa, pero aquí estás, un cadáver andante que huele como si hubiera sido bañado con Whiskey de Fuego. Este es un momento difícil para mí, Potter, no voy a mentir. Pensar que realmente sobrestimé tu habilidad para ser una persona funcional es realmente espantoso.

—Tengo un poco de resaca —dice Harry en un bostezo, dándose cuenta en algún lugar en medio de la pequeña diatriba de Malfoy, que eso es lo que está pasando. Su cara se tuerce en una mueca como si recibiera un apuñalamiento particularmente brutal detrás de sus ojos. Trata de pensar—. Y me refería a por qué estás aquí, donde... yo vivo. Haciendo mucho ruido. Y... muy fuerte.

La cara de Malfoy, que se había estado viendo mayormente... bueno, como medio curiosa, medio horrorizada, se congela, y luego se retuerce con una fría furia. Empuja el pecho de Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry tropiece un poco hacia atrás, y entra en el apartamento, dando un portazo con la puerta detrás de él. El sonido es colosal, y Harry se estremece.

—Oh, ¿te dolió la cabeza? _Bien_ —gruñe Malfoy—. ¿Sabes? El otro día estaba bromeando con los niños, o eso creía, de todos modos. Supongo que estaba operando bajo el supuesto de que como tú eres un adulto, y yo soy un adulto, tal vez algunos de los recuerdos de mi infancia de ti y las conclusiones que saqué de ellos fueron un poco injustas. _Draco_ , me dije a mí mismo mientras miraba sus pequeñas caras de ojos abiertos y les decía que eras un insaciable complejo de salvador con pantalones mal ajustados, _no has visto a Harry Potter en años_. _Tal vez se haya suavizado con la edad. Tal vez sea un tipo perfectamente encantador_ _que encuentra toda la satisfacción que necesita, leyendo un buen libro junto al fuego._

—Eh... —dice Harry, sin poder evitarlo— ¿de verdad?

—No, por supuesto que no —dice Malfoy—. Te he imaginado como una dama de sociedad durante años, haciendo todo tipo de trabajo de caridad para hacerte sentir valiosa e importante... ¡Ese no es el punto! El punto es que en realidad no _creí_ que estuvieras tan _trastornado_ como para ir por ahí tratando de _rescatar_ a gente que no requería ningún tipo de rescate. ¡Nunca se me ocurrió que podrías _hacer_ algo así!

— ¿Acabas de —dice Harry, preguntándose si aún está borracho—llamarme una dama de sociedad?

—Te llamé trastornado —grita Malfoy— porque estás trastornado. —y golpea la gavilla de papel de su mano contra el pecho desnudo de Harry.

Harry lo toma, lo sacude. Es una copia del Profeta, blasonado en la parte superior con el titular _"Potter lidera una investigación sobre robo a un Museo"_. Debajo hay dos fotos grandes. La primera es la de Malfoy con su ojo morado -el cual, como nota Harry, no le está estropeando la cara hoy-, haciendo contacto visual solemne con la cámara contra el telón de fondo de su salón arruinado. La segunda es de Harry, con el abrigo abotonado en la garganta y los ojos entrecerrados, acechando hacia la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place.

—Oh, qué... —murmura Harry, horrorizado.

Malfoy le quita el papel antes de que pueda siquiera mirar el texto de la historia. Abanicándolo dramáticamente frente a su cara, lee, con furia incrédula,

—"Cualquiera que haga esto tiene más en común con _Voldemort_ que Draco Malfoy" ¿Estás bromeando, Potter? ¿Es esta tu idea de una broma?

—Yo no... —dice Harry, pero luego recuerda que, de hecho, dijo eso. Justo el otro día, de hecho, a... — Oh, demonios. ¿Esa señora era periodista?

— "¿Esa señora era _periodista_?" —Malfoy repite con una voz profunda y aburrida que claramente se supone que es una imitación de la de Harry. Harry le frunce el ceño, a pesar de que esa acción le hace sentir que se le va a caer la cabeza del cuello y que va a rodar por el suelo— Es algo probable, Potter. Era sólo Ileara Krespaw, la periodista más famosa de todo el maldito periódico. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto trabajo invertí para conseguir esa reunión? ¿Tienes idea de cuánta planificación cuidadosa se hizo para asegurar que la historia se publicara en la edición del domingo, sólo para que tú... tú... la _arruinaras_ así?

—Oh, vamos, Malfoy —dice Harry, la irritación crece lo suficiente como para distraerlo de la forma en que su estómago se está revolviendo desagradablemente—. No lo hice a propósito. Y no es como... quiero decir... ¡No es como si hubiera dicho algo horrible sobre ti! Pensé que querías sacarlo a la luz de la manera que pudieras, incluso si eso significaba caminar con un ojo morado durante dos días. Estoy seguro de que esto ayudará con eso.

— ¡No necesito tu ayuda! —Malfoy grita esto a un volumen tan opresivo que Harry tiene que cerrar los ojos y balancearse donde está por un momento— Lo que _necesitaba_ era para la historia que planeaba publicar, tal vez debajo del pliegue o en la sección de Artes, ¡en algún lugar donde otros coleccionistas y curadores pudieran verla! ¡Lo que necesitaba era una oportunidad para reunir un poco de apoyo de la comunidad, no para que el puto Niño que Vivió comparara mi pequeño robo en el Museo con _el mayor mal que amenazaba al Londres Mágico en la era moderna_! Cielos —añade, la voz prácticamente cuajada ahora con sarcasmo—, me pregunto si se le ocurrirá a alguien que yo solía trabajar para ese mismo villano ruin. ¡Espero que nadie piense en preguntar si es que esto es lo que merezco por mis crímenes del pasado!

—La gente iba a preguntar eso de todos modos —dice Harry, casi a punto de morir, con resaca y frustración, y simplemente... el maldito _Malfoy_ , se confabuló contra él para hacer de esta muerte más dolorosa—. Esa es la única razón por la que lo dije, ¿de acuerdo? No sabía que era una reportera, era sólo una mujer en tu jardín, pensé que era una de tus citas o algo así. Y ella dijo que si no era horrible lo que le pasó al museo, y yo le dije que lo era, y ella dijo que si no creía que esto es lo que tú te merecías, y le dije dónde podía metérselo —Harry mira a Malfoy, furioso, aunque le duela mantener los ojos abiertos durante tanto tiempo—. No estaba tratando de arruinar tu historia o, rescatarte en contra de tu voluntad, o ser una... ¡dama de la sociedad! ¡O de cualquier otra cosa de la que me estés acusando! Sólo pensé que ella estaba siendo injusta, así que lo dije. ¡Dios! —termina de hablar ya sin aliento, en este estado, forzar tantas palabras a salir de su boca es muy difícil.

Malfoy le da una mirada larga y mesurada. Harry le mira fijamente de vuelta, y después de un momento, tiene el placer de ver cómo se desinfla un poco: la tensión le abandona los hombros, el enrojecimiento se le desvanece por las mejillas, la furia se le escapa de los ojos con rapidez y seguridad.

Con el tiempo, un poco rígido, Malfoy dice: "Oh."

—Sí —dice Harry, y sólo se resiste a la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco porque sospecha a hurtadillas que hacerlo en su estado actual podría matarlo—. ¿Algo más? Porque me gustaría volver a desear la muerte en mi sofá, si no te importa.

—Bueno, aun así no deberías haberlo hecho —dice Malfoy, de manera obstinada, pero no con el mismo enfado de antes—. ¿Y no tienes ninguna poción para la resaca? Sé que siempre fuiste un inútil en la elaboración de las pociones, pero créeme, venden las cosas prefabricadas.

Harry bosteza, otro bostezo enorme.

—No las guardo en casa —dice—. Es hacer trampa.

—Dios nos salve a todos de la nobleza del espíritu de Gryffindor —dice Malfoy, con sarcasmo en las palabras—. Quiero decir, honestamente, de todos los estúpidos, auto-infligidos, idiotas...

Se da la vuelta y sale del apartamento sin siquiera terminar la frase, dando un portazo tras de sí. Harry se estremece ante el ruido, piensa brevemente que se va a enfermar, cambia de opinión, va y se cepilla los dientes, y luego se cae de nuevo en el sofá para dejar que todo su sufrimiento se vaya con el sueño. O posiblemente, que le llegue la muerte. Lo que ocurra primero.

Sin embargo, tan pronto como su cabeza golpea el cojín:

— ¡Potter! —Malfoy llama desde el pasillo. Golpea de nuevo, pero sólo una vez, y con menos fuerza; es más un golpecito que cualquier otra cosa— Déjame entrar, hay una criatura muy extraña que me hace muecas desde la puerta del otro lado del pasillo.

Harry gime, trata de arrastrarse erguido hacia la puerta, y la abre lentamente. Esperando en su umbral está Malfoy, otra vez. Parece que está mirando los adornos navideños que todavía están en la puerta de la señora de al lado.

Harry cree que han estado allí durante demasiado tiempo, pero nunca se ha atrevido a decir algo, no queriendo parecer insensible.

—Es Rudolph el Reno de Nariz Roja, Malfoy —dice. Se pone un dedo en cada una de sus sienes y se frota, no es que eso ayude mucho—. Una cosa muggle. Para Navidad. Hecho de papel. Definitivamente no te está haciendo mucas.

— ¿Estás seguro? —dice Malfoy, todavía mirando al reno de cartón con cautela y vacilación.

—Muy seguro.

—Bueno, en cualquier caso, estamos en febrero —dice Malfoy—, es de _muy_ mal gusto —y pasa por delante de Harry y entra en el apartamento sin esperar a que le inviten. Harry está a punto de preguntar en qué carajos piensa al invadir la casa de otra persona sin preguntar antes de las siete de la mañana cuando Malfoy le lanza un pequeño frasco con tapón de corcho—. Ten.

Harry mira hacia abajo a la botella, el verde neón revelador que responde a la pregunta mientras él la hace:

—Espera, ¿esto es una poción para la resaca?

—No, es el veneno más mortal —dice Malfoy, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Todo es parte de mi astuto plan para asesinarte, Potter. Sí, _por supuesto_ , es una poción para la resaca. No permitiré que le digas a la prensa que te dejé aquí agonizando la próxima vez que decidas hablar con ellos.

Harry dice:

—Yo no _decidí_ hablar--

—Oh, ya lo sé —dice Malfoy, agitando una mano—. Dios mío, eres irritante. Sólo toma la poción y cállate, ¿de acuerdo? Bueno, asumiendo que seas capaz de eso.

Harry, que piensa que sería bastante gratificante lanzarle la poción a Malfoy a la cara y decirle que se vaya, lo reflexiona un poco. Bueno. En realidad se siente bastante mal.

Sin embargo, nunca ha sido uno de los que ha cedido su terreno por completo; abre el frasco y mantiene el contacto visual con Malfoy mientras se lo lleva a los labios. Pero Malfoy, el pequeño bastardo, ni siquiera tiene la decencia de mirar hacia otro lado, así que Harry termina bebiéndose todo con los ojos cerrados. Es... extraño, la poción derramando un dulce alivio a través de cada centímetro de él, incluso cuando el peso de la mirada de Malfoy le hace querer moverse sobre sus pies y frotarse en la parte posterior de su cuello. Harry nunca ha sentido algo así antes. No está seguro de que le guste, pero... tampoco está seguro de que _no le guste_.

Tal vez, piensa Harry, desconcertado, Ron y Hermione e incluso Blaise Zabini tienen algo de razón.

—Ya ves —dice Malfoy, cuando Harry bebe la última gota y se quita el frasco de los labios—. Te ves mucho menos como si hubieras pasado un mes en Azkaban, esto fue claramente un éxito, no puedo esperar a leerlo todo sobre los futuros artículos del Profeta. "Draco Malfoy me salvó de una muerte humillante, resultado de mi propia enfermedad", dice el auror Harry Potter. "¡Él es el verdadero héroe!"

—Lo eres —dice Harry. Cuando los ojos de Malfoy se abren de par en par con conmoción, él continúa: —. Quiero decir, por no practicar el periodismo. Es un verdadero servicio al país el que hiciste. Deberías conseguir una medalla.

—Para tu información… —comienza Malfoy, y luego sus ojos parecen enfocarse, por primera vez esta mañana, en algo más allá de Harry. Se agrandan un poco y él deja de hablar.

Después de un segundo, Harry desiste de esperar y agita una mano frente a la cara de Malfoy.

— ¿Hola? ¿Tierra llamando a Malfoy? Para mi información... ¿qué?

—Dios mío —dice Malfoy. Sus ojos se fijan en los de Harry, y Harry da un paso instintivo hacia atrás por la expresión de su rostro—. Potter —exige—, ¿ _vives_ aquí?

—Eh... —dice Harry— ¿sí?

—Oh, Dios mío. —repite Malfoy. Pasa a un lado de Harry y, con un desprecio terriblemente arrogante de la cortesía básica hacia alguien que fue criado en una casa señorial con pavos reales, comienza a husmear, a abrir puertas y a espiar por los conductos de ventilación.

Harry se siente mucho mejor después de la poción, pero aun así le gustaría tomar una agradable siesta de siete u ocho horas. Decide que va a necesitar café si va a tratar con Malfoy a esta hora del día. Café, y alimento, y posiblemente algún tipo de poción estabilizadora del estado de ánimo, aunque es cierto que no está del todo seguro de para cuál de ellos sería.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Malfoy dice de nuevo, desde el dormitorio de Harry. Se retracta: definitivamente Malfoy tiene que tomar la estabilizadora del humor.

Harry va a la cocina en lugar de enfrentarse a la fuente de la angustia de Malfoy esta vez. Saca las patatas y el café de la despensa, una ralladora de tocino y un cartón de huevos de la nevera, y se pone a trabajar. Las patatas se cortan fácilmente con un hechizo y Harry, lanzándolas a la sartén, comienza a preparar su desayuno; la encantadora cafetera que Hermione le compró como regalo de bienvenida hace años, ya está sacando los granos de la bolsa y moliéndolos. Está poniendo rebanadas de tocino en una sartén fría cuando:

—Potter —dice Malfoy, irrumpiendo en la cocina. Mira a su alrededor como un hombre salvaje y hace un pequeño ruido herido—. Oh, Dios, esto podría ser peor que el resto. Esta podría ser la peor parte. No pensé que nada pudiera ser peor que el baño, pero esto es _terrible_. Es suficiente para hacer llorar a un hombre adulto.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo ahora? —Harry dice, muy plácidamente. Malfoy está claramente loco, pero a Harry no le importa tanto su parloteo loco cuando tiene algo más en lo que concentrarse.

En respuesta a esto, Malfoy lanza algo a la cabeza de Harry. Harry lo atrapa automáticamente y luego lo reconoce como su tercer suéter favorito, un suéter negro con finas rayas blancas que es increíblemente suave al tacto. Está bastante seguro de que está sucio, pero no se lo dirá a Malfoy.

—Vístete —dice Malfoy imperiosamente—. Y dime cuánto tiempo has vivido en esta... esta... morada.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco, pero se pone el suéter. Puntualmente, dice:

—Unos siete años, Malfoy. Más o menos.

— ¡Ajá! —dice Malfoy, y señala a Harry salvajemente con un dedo. Harry tiene un incómodo destello de reconocimiento por un gesto que dirigió a Hermione hace menos de tres días, y se ocupa de remover las patatas— ¡Lo sabía!

Harry hace una mueca hacia sus papas fritas.

— ¿Sabías qué?

—No puedo creer que hayas tirado a Grimmauld Place por este _montón_ —dice Malfoy—. Siempre asumí que habías hecho construir un palacio bajo el Támesis por tu gran servicio a la humanidad de los magos o algo así...

—Oh, claro —dice Harry, seco—. Es algo totalmente natural de suponer. ¿Quién no adivinaría eso?

—Pero yo _nunca_ —continúa Malfoy, como si Harry no hubiera hablado— pensé que podrías haberla abandonado para vivir en la miseria. ¡Uno de los más grandes y más antiguos hogares de magos en Gran Bretaña! ¡No se ha visto en 500 años! Y la tiraste a un lado como la basura, ¿por _esto_?

—No tiré —dice Harry, apartándose de su desayuno con incredulidad— a un lado a Grimmauld Place como basura.

—Oh, por favor. Por supuesto que sí. —Malfoy cruza los brazos y lo mira fijamente.

Harry se pregunta si así son todas las conversaciones con Malfoy, de una acusación dramática a otra hasta que alguien se da por vencido, o si es sólo con él. Luego recuerda la conversación escuchada por casualidad entre Malfoy y Zabini el otro día y regresa abruptamente a la relativa seguridad de su fritura.

—Dejando a un lado la condición —Malfoy sigue hablando, aparentemente sin preocuparse por haberle dado la espalda a mitad de la charla— que por supuesto no debemos dejar de lado, porque es horrible... ¡Potter! ¡Vamos! _Renunciaste_ al _Inquebrantable_. Podrías haber escupido en el escalón delantero al salir.

Harry siente que le ha dicho esto mucho más a Malfoy en los últimos días de lo que le ha dicho a alguien más en su vida, acumulativamente.

— ¿Renuncié a qué?

—Renunciaste a qué, al _inquebrantable_ Potter —Malfoy cruza la pequeña cocina para apoyarse en el mostrador junto a la estufa de Harry, con los brazos cruzados—. ¿El hechizo de atadura? ¿Para asegurar que el nuevo propietario no dañará la casa bajo pena de muerte? Deben haberte enviado al menos el papeleo.

Harry piensa en el pasado.

—Sí, supongo que lo recuerdo. Parece un poco extremo, sin embargo, ¿no? ¿Y si alguien, no sé, quiere derribar una pared o algo así? ¿Hacer una habitación un poco más grande?

—Derribar. Una. Pared. —Malfoy repite, su acento tan grueso que podría cortar vidrio.

—Bueno, claro —dice Harry, y le da la vuelta al tocino—. O rehacer un baño o algo así, no sé. Sólo pensé--

—Si quieres hacer una habitación más grande en una casa de magos, _no tienes que derribar una pared_ —Malfoy casi grita esto; Harry casi deja caer la espátula—. Tomas una mezcla de sal y cuerno de dragón en polvo y caminas por la nueva distribución de la casa, y luego te aseguras de que la línea de sal no esté rota, y luego espolvoreas unas cuantas gotas de sangre y te vas a la cama. Y por la _mañana_ , Potter, tu casa ha movido _amablemente_ la pared que tanto ofendió, y ha hecho un trabajo mucho mejor de lo que tú hubieras hecho, sin sufrir ningún caos o agonía en el proceso.

—Hablas de ellas como si estuvieran vivas. —dice Harry.

Malfoy lanza sus manos al aire.

— ¡ _Están_ vivas! Cómo no... —él fija en Harry una mirada severa, baja los brazos a los costados y suspira. En un tono diferente, casi como si fuera para él mismo, dice: — Está bien. Sólo... está bien. ¡Fuiste criado como un muggle y no sabes nada! Esa es la explicación; no sabes nada. Siempre pensé que tal vez podría ser eso, pero el pensamiento me deprimió terriblemente así que... está bien. ¡Teoría mágica elemental! ¡Casi para principiantes! Cualquier magia que se queda el tiempo suficiente, desarrolla una personalidad.

Harry frunce el ceño y evita decir que _realmente no sabe nada._

—Oh vamos, no _cualquier_ magia--

—Cualquier magia —repite Malfoy—. Si está por aquí el tiempo suficiente, sí, Potter, así es. ¿Nunca has encontrado un objeto mágico y has sabido, en algún lugar profundo, que era malvado? De hecho, sé que lo has hecho: Yo mismo te he visto en Borgin y Burkes.

—Malfoy —exclama Harry—, ¡teníamos doce años!

— ¿Y eso cómo altera mi punto? —Malfoy lo mira con frialdad mientras Harry saca el tocino de la sartén, vierte un poco de grasa en una taza y rompe huevos en lo que queda—. Tú estabas allí, viste lo que había que ver; sabes que tengo razón. Cualquier magia que haya existido el tiempo suficiente desarrolla una personalidad. No siempre malvado, por supuesto, pero ciertamente siempre existente. ¿Construyes algo tan poderoso como una casa de magos y la cuidas durante un siglo o dos? Entonces, sí, a todos los efectos, está absolutamente viva, no precisamente de la misma manera que tú o yo, claro está. Por eso —añade Malfoy— incluso se les ocurrió la parte del Juramento Inquebrantable de la venta de tu casa en _primer_ lugar, para que tus enemigos no pudieran comprar en secreto tus propiedades y luego asesinarlas.

Harry se encoge de hombros y voltea los huevos.

—Lo siento, Malfoy. Todo eso me suena bastante chiflado.

—Oh, por el amor de... Bien. ¡No creas en mi palabra! Pregúntale a cualquiera que conozcas que haya sido criado como mago... Pregúntale a Weasley, por lo que a mí respecta. ¡Todos te dirán lo mismo! —Malfoy se hunde, finalmente, en una especie de silencio enfurruñado.

Lo que hace que Harry se quede mirando su desayuno totalmente cocido y concluya, bastante horrorizado consigo mismo, que ha hecho suficiente desayuno para dos personas.

Tiene un momento de indecisión y de pánico... ¿Qué se supone que debe hacer una persona en esta situación? ¿Debería Harry cargar suficiente desayuno en un plato y sentarse a la mesa a comerlo? Eso tiene que ser grosero; él pensaría que es grosero, si alguien dejara una porción completa de comida en la estufa y al menos no le ofreciera algo. Desperdiciable, también. Pero, ¿qué se supone que tiene que decir? _Malfoy, ¿qué opinas de la comida más importante del día?_ Cristo. Tal vez aún esté borracho, con poción para la resaca o no.

Pero entonces Malfoy respira hondo y Harry puede darse cuenta de que está a punto de empezar de nuevo, en la cosa con el Profeta o la cosa con la casa o Dios sabe qué más, y de repente es la cosa más fácil del mundo.

—Ok, Malfoy —dice Harry—, ¿quieres desayunar?

La boca de Malfoy se cierra. Se queda mirando a Harry por un segundo, con los ojos un poco más abiertos, tal como lo habían hecho, recuerda Harry, cuando el puño de uno de los ladrones se cernía amenazadoramente sobre ese pequeño jarrón de cristal.

— ¿Quiero... algo de desayuno? —Malfoy repite, débilmente, después de un momento.

Harry podría matarlo por no decir sí o no, por dejar a Harry de pie aquí sintiéndose tan impotente y desesperadamente incómodo. Pero obviamente, no puede dejar que Malfoy vea su estado, así que se obliga a encogerse de hombros.

—Ya sabes. ¿Huevos? ¿Tocino? Deténme cuando algo te suene.

— ¿Tú... cocinas? —Malfoy dice, mirando lentamente desde Harry hacia la cocina, como si la notara por primera vez.

Harry levanta las cejas.

— ¿Qué creías exactamente que estaba haciendo aquí?

—Oh, no lo sé —Malfoy dice. Luego se detiene, la línea de su boca se curva, sólo por un momento—. Supongo que no huele terrible.

—Guau, Malfoy —dice Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco y agarrando cebollas para rellenar los huevos—. Cuidado con la alabanza gratuita. Mi cabeza podría hincharse.

Malfoy emite un pequeño ruido que Harry cree que puede ser una risa sofocante; cuando se aleja de la nevera, la cara de Malfoy vuelve a ser impasible.

Honestamente, esto es insoportable.

—Mira —dice Harry, cortando la cebolla con más fuerza de la que realmente se necesita—, si ya comiste o lo que sea, es--

—Claro —dice Malfoy, antes de que Harry pueda terminar la frase. Harry le echa un vistazo y Malfoy se sonroja un poco, mira hacia otro lado—. Bien. ¡El desayuno! ¿Por qué no?

—Genial. —murmura Harry.

Pensó que conseguir una respuesta reduciría la torpeza de la cosa, pero obviamente estaba equivocado, porque la interminable corriente de charla de Malfoy parece haber cesado por completo a medida que Harry consigue platos y tazas, y reparte porciones. Es extraño... Si Harry hubiera tenido que adivinar, hace un minuto, habría dicho que sería un alivio acabar con ese asunto por un momento. En vez de eso, se encuentra deseando que Malfoy vuelva a empezar, que salve a Harry de este desierto vacío e interminable donde debería haber algo que decir.

Se sientan en su pequeña mesa plegable para dos personas, y Harry tiene que mover algunas cosas de la otra silla, y Malfoy no dice nada conciso sobre cómo Harry es un vago, o que está viviendo en la miseria, o que come en la cocina como un animal cuando podría haber vivido como un rey en una antigua finca rodeada de naturaleza. Sólo se sienta, asiente hacia Harry, y frunce el ceño al desayuno, luego come algo.

Harry está lo suficientemente desesperado como para pensar en entablar buena conversación sobre el clima cuando Malfoy, dice:

— ¡Ya lo dije, Potter! ¡Esto no es terrible en realidad!

—Ese "en realidad" es el que realmente cubre un "gracias" —dice Harry. Avergonzado de sí mismo, espera que su voz salga seca, a diferencia de lo aliviado que se siente. 

—Ese pequeño incidente de subestimación de antes me afectó más profundamente de lo que crees —dice Malfoy. Lanza una patata, y, en lo que claramente imagina es un tono tranquilizador, añade: —. Dejé caer mis expectativas _muy_ bajo.

—Genial —dice Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Así que asumo que recibiré una carta severa en la oficina sobre cómo voy a enredar la investigación, ¿no?

—Oh, soy peor que eso, Potter, ¿por quién me tomas? —mastica y se traga un bocado de tocino a conciencia— Te doy hasta el final de esta semana, como mucho, antes de que vivas en una caja junto al río.

—Ese sería el río con mi palacio subterráneo secreto por los servicios prestados, ¿verdad?

—Oh, claro —dice Malfoy, con la boca curvada en las esquinas—. Por supuesto, ya no te dejarán entrar allí al final de la semana. Tú habrás orinado sobre una figura pública y prendido fuego a varias atracciones turísticas para entonces. La gente del palacio secreto estará muy deprimida con ese tipo de cosas.

—Pensé que era mi palacio —dice Harry, distantemente consciente de que toda esta conversación es una completa locura y que... no le importa mucho—. ¿No debería permitirse que un hombre haga lo que quiera en su propia casa?

—Dentro de lo razonable, Potter, dentro de lo _razonable_ —Malfoy está sonriendo honestamente ahora, aunque esta sonrisa está dirigida a su plato, y no a Harry—. De todos modos, esas atracciones turísticas son demasiado grandes para caber bajo el Támesis, y no sé cómo atraerías a una figura pública para que se orine en ellas.

Harry se rinde y se ríe, se ríe de verdad, el ruido lo suficientemente fuerte como para llenar la habitación. No puede evitarlo... es divertido, y completamente extraño, y tan inesperadamente fácil que no está del todo seguro de qué hacer consigo mismo.

—Estás completamente loco —dice Harry, con un poco de risa en las palabras—. ¿Te lo han dicho alguna vez?

— ¿Sabes? Ya lo he oído antes —esta sonrisa que Malfoy le da a Harry es lenta, perezosa—. Yo nunca lo he creído.

El silencio que se interpone entre ellos esta vez es casi cómodo, y Harry se está acostumbrando -que Dios lo ayude-, y quizás incluso lo disfrute cuando Malfoy suelta una pequeña carcajada, sólo medio vocalizada pero innegable esta vez.

Harry levanta las cejas.

— ¿Qué?

—Oh, es sólo —dice Malfoy, y sacude la cabeza, y libera esa pequeña carcajada de nuevo—. Bueno... Es un poco surrealista, ¿no? —hace un gesto de ida y vuelta entre ellos, al café y a los platos— Quiero decir, en primer lugar, creo que en algún momento de la escuela juré solemnemente que nunca compartiría el pan contigo.

—Eso _es_ un poco surrealista —dice Harry—. ¿No te diste cuenta de que comimos prácticamente todas las comidas juntos, la mayor parte de los últimos seis años?

—Eso no contó —dice Malfoy. Toma un soberbio sorbo de su café mientras Harry lo mira fijamente, esperando la explicación, la cual, sin duda es: —. Estábamos separados por... ¿Cómo lo digo? Dos mesas llenas y el abismo entre nuestras ideologías dispares —le da a su tenedor una mirada fija—. Creo que, técnicamente, se supone que debo arrancarme las entrañas y quemarlas ahora. Me perdonarás si lo dejo pasar.

—El abismo —repite Harry— entre nuestras ideologías dispares.

—Yo era un niño dotado —dice Malfoy, asintiendo con la cabeza como si estuviera de acuerdo con un pensamiento que Harry ya ha propuesto—. Tenía el extremo equivocado de la base ideológica, obviamente, pero sin embargo era la envidia de todos mis compañeros de escuela. Y, por supuesto, de sus padres, que sólo deseaban haber producido una descendencia tan naturalmente brillante.

—Lo suficientemente brillante como para querer quemar tus propias entrañas, ¿no?

—Yo no _quería_ eso —dice Malfoy, como si Harry fuera el loco—. Pero no es bueno poner un edicto sin un castigo adecuado, ¿no? El punto era que yo _los_ quemaría, no que esperaba tener que hacerlo. ¿De qué otra manera podía estar seguro de que nunca violé la regla?

—No lo sé —dice Harry, reflexivo—. ¿Qué tal el hecho de que hubiéramos empezado una pelea de comida en unos ocho segundos si alguna vez te hubieras olvidado del… abismo y lo hubieras intentado?

Malfoy le sonríe de nuevo. Esta es más pequeña, pero más... honesta, piensa Harry. Le hace sentir que ha ganado algo.

—Bueno, claro. Cuando lo pones así.

Hay otro silencio casi cómodo, y luego Harry dice:

—Me olvidé de hacer el brindis, en realidad. Así que técnicamente no lo hicimos, ya sabes. Parte algo de pan.

— _Bueno_ , Potter —dice Malfoy, tragándose su último bocado de comida, ha dejado limpio su plato, por lo que Harry está extrañamente satisfecho—. Eso podría ser lo más inteligente que te he oído decir.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco en vez de responder, se pone de pie, limpia sus platos. Los coloca en el fregadero cuando se le ocurre algo, y regresa a donde Malfoy está recostado en su silla, con los ojos cerrados, con una mano apoyada en su estómago, luciendo extrañamente, como un gato contento.

—Oye, Malfoy.

— ¿Hmm?

— ¿Cómo sabías dónde vivo? —Harry dice.

— ¿Qué? Oh —dice Malfoy, abriendo los ojos—. Blaise.

— ¿Zabini? —Harry exige— ¿Cómo sabe _él_ dónde vivo?

Malfoy le sonríe.

—Blaise es un Inefable, Potter. Él sabe dónde viven todos, y probablemente también si disfrutan o no de vivir allí, y casi con seguridad en qué parte de la propiedad han enterrado algún cuerpo.

Harry absorbe esa información lentamente. Esta tira de algo en la parte de atrás de su mente... un recuerdo borroso.

— ¿Potter? —dice Malfoy, sonando vagamente alarmado— No te vas a poner con eso de... no sé, privacidad personal o algo así, ¿verdad? Porque, honestamente, creo que es un poco tarde para todo eso. Tuviste muchas oportunidades para echarme.

—No, no es eso —dice Harry lentamente. Ya casi lo tiene—. Creo... creo que tal vez me encontré con Zabini anoche.

El lenguaje corporal de Malfoy cambia en un instante. Se pone de pie en su silla, abandonando su postura indolente como si nunca lo hubiera estado, y exige:

— ¿Qué, en la reunión de los Gryffindor?

—De acuerdo, en serio, ¿cómo sabías que era la reunión de Gryffindor? —Harry dice— Si me estás acosando, eres muy malo en eso.

—Oh, todo el mundo sabe de esa encantadora reunión —dice Malfoy, ondeando la mano, aunque Harry piensa que sus mejillas podrían estar ligeramente rosadas—. Una vez al mes en el Bawdy Bowtruckle, todos están invitados excepto los antiguos enemigos odiados… ¡Potter! ¡Concéntrate! ¿Viste a Blaise allí?

—Creo que tal vez... solamente afuera —dice Harry. El recuerdo está volviendo a él; no cualquiera de los detalles, que probablemente se pierden para siempre, pero sí la forma vaga de la cosa—. Me hizo sentarme en un banco. Yo estaba, eh... bastante ebrio, para ser honesto.

—Nunca lo hubiera imaginado —dice Malfoy, con sarcasmo—. Te veías fresco como una rosa cuando llegué aquí.

—Oh, cállate —murmura Harry—. De todos modos, dijo algo sobre... contactos, creo... Y estoy bastante seguro de que te llamó por tu nombre.

—Así que hablaron de mí. —dice Malfoy. Su tono es muy tranquilo, lo que, por alguna razón, a Harry le asusta un poco.

— ¿Quizás? —dice— Pero honestamente, todo lo que recuerdo es que él intentaba gustarme... halagarme, o algo así. Fue muy raro. 

—Así es como Blaise obtiene la información, es... En realidad, no importa, no tengo tiempo para hacer esto contigo ahora mismo —dice Malfoy. Deja caer su servilleta sobre su plato, suspira y se pone de pie; su mirada, Harry lo nota, se ha vuelto un poco ansiosa de nuevo—. Tengo un compromiso que desconocía hasta este mismo momento; debo irme.

—Creo que también debe haberme traído a casa —dice Harry, dándose cuenta de que en realidad no recuerda en absoluto cómo regresó aquí anoche. Luego procesa lo que dijo Malfoy—. ¡Oh! Vale. No vas a quemar sus entrañas o algo así, ¿verdad? Es sólo que, ya sabes, sería mi deber detenerte.

—Blaise no sufrirá ningún daño que no se merezca del todo. —dice Malfoy, lo que Harry entiende que no es exactamente un no.

—Vas a ir a patear su puerta también, ¿no? —dice Harry. Malfoy lo mira fijamente y Harry levanta las manos en el aire— Oye, sólo estoy exponiendo los hechos tal como los veo. Tú eres el que viene a los lugares de los demás y patea sus puertas y luego les dices que las casas tienen sentimientos, o algo así.

—Eso está... —dice Malfoy, horrorizado— eso está tan mal que ni siquiera puedo empezar a... Me voy, pero volveremos a esto otro día, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, apúntalo en algún lugar entre las varias visitas insípidas y onerosas que supongo que pronto recibiré de ti y de tu personal.

Y la cosa es que... Se supone que lo que él está diciendo debería ofenderle. A Harry le debería molestar oír más o menos lo mismo que el otro día, tanto si quería admitirlo como si no.

Pero Malfoy sonríe muy levemente cuando lo dice, tan pequeño y rápido que se le puede pasar por alto, y cuando llega a la puerta se detiene, gira. Mira a Harry a los ojos, y luego mira rápidamente hacia otro lado. Dice, en voz baja, a algún lugar en la pared del fondo:

—Potter. Gracias por el desayuno.

Si Harry sonríe a la puerta durante medio minuto después de que Malfoy se haya ido... Bueno, todavía está un poco borracho.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Tesco es una cadena multinacional de locales de venta al por menor, con sede en el Reino Unido. Tesco, con sede en Welwyn Garden City, Hertforshire, Reino Unido, es la tercera tienda minorista más grande del mundo.
> 
> ** Expresión utilizada para referirse a la mucosidad de los Trolls.


	5. Capítulo IV

Es la cena del domingo en la Madriguera esa noche, y después de unos minutos de consideración, Harry decide ir. Algunas veces no va. Tiene una invitación permanente -todos la tienen-, pero es algo muy casual, un compromiso tipo "Ven si puedes y no te preocupes si no", y... bueno.

Era diferente cuando Harry estaba con Ginny. En ese entonces él sentía como... oh, él no sabe. Como si finalmente se hubiera ganado su lugar en la mesa de los Weasley (sin importar que se lo hubieran ofrecido años antes sin reservas). Sabe que eso es un poco jodido. Él sabe que todos ellos, Molly y _Ginny_ especialmente, se horrorizarían al escuchar que la razón por la que no va a cenar cada semana, es que ya no está seguro de que se merezca estar allí. Aún no está seguro, siempre hay una voz en la parte de atrás de su cabeza cuando va demasiado a menudo o cuando come demasiadas comidas seguidas en casa de Ron y Hermione. Esa que dice: _Nadie te quiere aquí, Harry_. También dice: _Vuelve a tu alacena_.

Esta noche, sin embargo, han pasado tres semanas desde la última vez, así que cree que probablemente está a salvo de esa voz. Hace un poco de ensalada con brócoli, queso rallado y pan -Molly nunca le deja cocinar nada, una vez que él está allí-, y Aparece en la puerta de entrada momentos después de sacarla del horno.

— ¡Harry, querido! —Molly grita cuando abre la puerta, radiante. Ella lo envuelve en un abrazo en el momento en que Arthur le quita el plato humeante de las manos, y luego se retira, aún agarrándose de los brazos de Harry, para darle un repaso crítico— Estás demasiado delgado.

—Siempre dices eso. —dice Harry, riéndose y alejándose de ella, para quitarse su bufanda.

—Eso es porque siempre es verdad —regaña Molly. Ella lanza un encantamiento de invocación y un bollo se acerca a su mano—. Cómete esto —dice ella, dándoselo—, y... ¡oh, George, el sillón no!

Se ha ido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta donde George se está riendo de una silla que perdió su anterior hermoso tono borgoñón, para ponerse amarilla; también un par de alas se dejan ver a cada lado de este. Harry sacude la cabeza, muerde su bollo y va a buscar a Ron y Hermione.

Es una linda noche, está contento de haber venido. Bill y Fleur han hecho su aparición -no es que pase muy a menudo- con la pequeña Victoire quien parece un pequeño torbellino de energía con cinco años, correteando alegremente por el jardín trasero y husmeando con curiosidad a su prima Rose. George también está aquí, y Angelina, y la esposa de Percy, Penélope, pero no el propio Percy, quien aparentemente está encadenado a su escritorio hasta que los informes trimestrales salgan en abril. Neville no ha aparecido esta semana, pero Ginny sí, y Harry le sonríe desde el otro lado de la habitación; ella le devuelve la sonrisa.

La comida es tan maravillosa como siempre, la conversación es alta y difícil de seguir, y sobre el postre, Harry recuerda el loco despotricar de Malfoy sobre las casas de los magos. Y no es como si Harry realmente creyera algo de eso o algo así, pero, bueno. Malfoy dijo que preguntara a cualquiera, incluso a un Weasley. Piensa que preguntarles a todos ellos no le hará daño.

—Oye, Arthur —dice Harry con indiferencia, mientras todos andan por ahí rellenando sus bebidas y limpiando platos—, ¿has pensado alguna vez en cambiar el plano de la casa, ahora que sólo son tú y Molly?

Arthur sonríe, dejando salir un sonido pensativo.

—Oh, claro. Claro que lo hemos pensado. Tal vez lo hagamos algún día, pero... —le lanza a Molly una mirada exasperada y cariñosa— para ser honesto contigo, Harry, nos gusta el viejo lugar tal como está. Y siempre parece mucho trabajo hacer las matemáticas y las cosas para conseguir las proporciones correctas.

—No creo que sea tan difícil —dice Harry. Mira pensativo a la sala de estar—. Sólo tira esa pared, tal vez, y empuja a la habitación detrás de ella, y luego--

Se detiene, porque todos los Weasley le miran fijamente.

—Harry —dice Molly, débilmente, por fin—. Qué cosa tan horrible dices.

—Eh... —dice Harry.

—No es su culpa —dice Arthur apresuradamente—. El chico fue criado como un muggle, hacen ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Lo llaman remalodeción.

—Remodelación. —corrige Hermione, en los tonos sufridos de una mujer que probablemente ha tenido miles de conversaciones sobre electricidad con su suegro.

—Claro, claro —dice Arthur—. Remodelación, sí. De todos modos, aparentemente es perfectamente normal, muy común. He oído que algunos muggles incluso compran una casa para derribarla y construir otra en el mismo lugar.

— _¿Qué?_ —dice Ron.

— ¡Pero eso es bárbaro! —dice Ginny.

—Ni siquiera yo iría tan lejos —dice George—. Hechizar las paredes para rezumar baba, claro, eso es hilarante, ¿pero derribarlas? ¿Derribar un _lugar entero_? No sé cómo puedes hacerlo y no sentirte como un asesino.

—Supongo que si la casa no tenía magia... —Bill empieza y se detiene, temblando— _Eurgh_. No, no creo que pueda soportarlo.

—Esta es una discusión muy perturbadora para teneg frente a mi hija, Haggy —le dice Fleur—. Nunca pensé que íbamos a escuchar cosas tan hogibles de ti.

Harry los mira a todos, aturdido. Angelina y Penélope, ambas criadas al menos parcialmente como muggles, parecen tener cierta simpatía por él, pero Hermione -que, de entre todas las personas, debería entenderlo- le está dando una mirada tan severa como el resto de ellos.

—Podrías haber evitado toda esa desagradable experiencia, si hubieras leído _Historia de la Magia_ —le dice acusadoramente unos minutos más tarde, cuando ella, Harry y Ron se han instalado en sillas junto al fuego. Harry, que todavía está atrayendo miradas horrorizadas del ahora un poco más subyugado clan Weasley, ha tenido que aceptar que George le convierta en su objetivo de broma. Cada pocos minutos el cojín de su silla parece hincharse un poco por debajo de su trasero; piensa que le quedan unos seis minutos antes de que suelte una flatulencia realmente enorme—. Hay un capítulo entero sobre la naturaleza de las estructuras mágicas. ¿Sabías que--?

— ¿Que cualquier magia que haya existido el tiempo suficiente desarrolla una personalidad? —Harry dice. Toma un largo sorbo de su vino— Sí, creo que ya he oído eso antes.

—Bueno, sí, por supuesto, pero no es sólo eso —dice Hermione—. Es... Con las viviendas mágicas todo se vuelve un poco... complicado. Generaciones de magos y brujas viven en ellas, _alimentándose_ de su magia; eventualmente, todo se convierte en una especie de amalgama, no sólo de la magia y la personalidad de la casa, sino de todos los que han vivido allí antes.

—Mira, es así —dice Ron, interpretando correctamente la mirada de confusión de Harry—. En mi viejo dormitorio en el segundo piso hay una ventana que se atasca, ¿verdad?

—Claro. —dice Harry con cautela, sin saber a dónde va esto.

—Bueno —dice Ron—, eso es porque cuando era niño, no podía dormir con la ventana cerrada, porque ALGUIEN —levanta la voz— me dijo que chuparía todo el aire de la habitación mientras dormía, y entonces me asfixiaría.

—Lo siento —dice Bill, de paso, entregando a Rose a Ron y sonando para nada arrepentido—. Roncabas muy fuerte. Necesitabas parar.

—Tu tío era un hermano terrible —le dice Ron a Rose con voz cantarina—. El hermano más terrible de todos.

— ¡Hey! —dice George, sonando herido— ¡Eso es un insulto para mí! ¡Eso es un insulto a _la memoria de Fred_! ¡Retráctate o discúlpate con el gran Fred en el cielo!

Ron gime; disculparse con el gran Fred en el cielo es un proceso más difícil y humillante cada vez que George hace que alguien lo haga, pero nadie discute; tanto porque parece un tributo muy apropiado como porque a todos les gusta imaginar que, en algún lugar, Fred realmente lo está disfrutando.

—Bien. Todos ustedes fueron hermanos terribles, ¿eso los hace felices?

—Mi pequeño Ronnie, _me amas._ —suspira George, y sale al jardín trasero con Victoire y Bill para hacer muñecos de nieve.

—De todos modos —dice Ron, poniendo a Rose en su regazo—, tuve que mantener la ventana abierta, así que durante años usaba cosas para sostenerla: palos, piedras y cosas, lo que fuera que pudiera encontrar. Pero después de un tiempo, la casa entendió lo que yo quería, y después de eso la ventana siempre se mantuvo semi-abierta. Incluso cuando hacía frío, o llovía a cántaros, se mantenía abierta, pero ella no dejaba entrar aire frío, agua, insectos o cualquier otra cosa, sólo el ruido del exterior.

—Eso es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando —dice Hermione. Ella le lanza a Ron una sonrisa de aprobación, y Ron le guiña el ojo antes de ocuparse de entretener a su hija—. Porque la cosa es, Harry, que en cien años esa ventana seguirá abierta todo el tiempo, dejando entrar el sonido, y quienquiera que viva aquí, no sabrá nada de Ron ni del truco que sus hermanos le hicieron ni de nada más. Ellos sabrán que la casa tiene una extraña rareza en la que no le gusta cerrar esa ventana, y eso se mantendrá así. Y por cada estructura mágica hay cientos o incluso miles de pequeñas cosas como esa... Todas son mayores que la suma de sus partes, y eso es especialmente cierto mientras más viejos se hacen, y más gente ha vivido en ellas.

—Pero eso no tiene ningún sentido —dice Harry, manteniendo su voz baja para evitar desencadenar otra ronda de ira de los Weasley—. Quiero decir, si eso fuera cierto, entonces... quiero decir, por el amor de Dios, Hogwarts--

— ¿Tendría una personalidad tan bien desarrollada que podría elegir bando y luchar en una guerra? —Hermione dice en forma directa, y la boca de Harry se cierra.

Piensa en Grimmauld Place, allí fría y oscura después de haber albergado siglos y siglos de gente Black, sólo Kreacher y ese viejo y loco retrato de Walburga. Piensa en Sirius -el último Black- finalmente regresando a casa, y en la forma en que odiaba el lugar; lo consideraba una prisión, dejaba que Buckbeak orinara y cagara en él, deseaba estar en cualquier otro lugar que allí. Piensa que incluso eso debe haber sido mejor para la vieja casa que Harry... Quien ni una pizca de la sangre Black lleva en él, quien mantenía deprimido y sintiéndose enfermo, derrotado, vacío. Esta pudo haber sentido que con gusto cambiaría hasta el último ladrillo y la tabla del suelo por un minuto más con cualquiera de las personas que había perdido y que, en un momento u otro, había caminado por esos polvorientos pasillos.

Harry pensó, cuando vendió Grimmauld Place, que esta era una trampa, un sumidero diseñado por la cruel mano del Destino para profundizar y exacerbar su dolor. Ahora sólo se le ocurre preguntarse si tal vez la casa también estaba de luto... Si tal vez, hubiera estado de luto más tiempo del que Harry había estado vivo.

—Maldita sea —dice Harry—. Creo que Malfoy tenía razón.

Hermione y Ron intercambian una mirada de aprensión. Harry está harto de eso.

— ¿Y cuándo —dice Hermione, después de un momento— tú y Malfoy se pusieron a hablar de la naturaleza de las casas mágicas?

—Oh —dice Harry. La nuca le pica de repente—. Bueno, hemos... desayunado esta mañana.

Ron se ahoga con su aliento; Hermione está a punto de soltar su vaso. A Harry le lleva un segundo para juntar el concepto del desayuno con lo borracho que estaba anoche en el pub, por no mencionar el hecho de que si alguien lo vio irse, fue Blaise Zabini.

— ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Harry dice, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que varios Weasley cerca de allí, se giren para mirar. Con una profunda y desesperada falta de voluntad para tener esta conversación con ellos, añade en voz alta: —No puedo creer que me olvidé de comprar los huevos hoy. —y luego sigue esperando hasta que todos vuelvan a lo que estaban haciendo antes.

Harry se desploma de nuevo en su silla y mira fijamente a Ron y Hermione.

—Oh, Dios mío... —siseó, apenas audible esta vez— No fue... no fue ese tipo de desayuno. ¡No puedo creer que _piensen_ eso! ¡Es ridículo! Quiero decir, ¡jamás haría eso con Malfoy! Chicos, ¿en serio? ¿Están los dos locos? Ambos deben estar locos, porque eso es lo más absurdo que he oído en mi vida.

— ¿Sabes qué? —dice Hermione, después de una larga pausa— Creo que me voy a tomar otro trago.

— ¿Te importaría llenar el mío también? —Ron dice— Te lo agradezco mucho. Tan lleno como quieras.

Hermione se pone de pie, toma sus vasos y luego, a la pequeña Rose.

—Lo siento —dice—. Sólo quiero que crezca y se auto-actualice. —y se va sin dar más explicaciones.

—Qué-- —Harry empieza.

—No tengo la menor idea —dice Ron rápidamente—. Así que. Uh... Obviamente estamos... locos... por sacar la conclusión de que--

— ¡Locos! —Harry repite, porque siente que hay que repetirlo.

—Ya tengo muy claro sobre quién es el loco en esta conversación, amigo, gracias —dice Ron—. Pero, ¿puedo preguntar por qué terminaste… desayunando… con Malfoy esta mañana?

—Deja de decirlo con esas pequeñas pausas significativas —siseó Harry, horrorizado—. Eso hace que suene como... ¡Te estoy diciendo que fue sólo un desayuno! ¡Desayuno de verdad! Huevos, tocino y cosas así.

—Por supuesto que sí —dice Ron, palmeándole brevemente en el hombro—. ¿Pero por qué?

—Oh, bueno. Fue a hacer un escándalo sobre el asunto del Profeta. —admite Harry.

Ron parpadea.

— ¿Leíste el Profeta hoy?

—Bueno, yo no lo habría hecho —dice Harry con paciencia—, excepto que, como te decía, Malfoy vino a las 6:30 de la mañana. Gritó y pateó mi puerta hasta que lo dejé entrar. Estoy seguro de que los vecinos están aterrorizados de vivir a mi lado.

—Oh, claro —dice Ron—, porque todas esas veces que has llegado a casa cubierto de sangre antes, los has hecho sentir muy seguros —se detiene y dice: —. Espera, ¿cómo sabe Malfoy dónde vives?

—Aparentemente, Blaise Zabini es un Inefable.

— ¿En serio? —dice Ron, recostado en su silla— Huh... Se veía venir, supongo. Mione, ¿sabías que Blaise Zabini era un Inefable?

—Ya sabes, el punto de que se les llame Inefables es que se supone que no debemos hablar de ello —dice Hermione, que regresa de la cocina con dos tragos y sin Rose—. ¿Cómo es que lo saben?

—Harry me estaba explicando cómo Malfoy obtuvo su dirección de Blaise Zabini —le dice Ron mientras ella se sienta—, para que pudiera ir a patear su puerta y gritarle sobre el Profeta de esta mañana.

Hermione le da a Ron una mirada de incomodidad y le pasa su bebida, de la que él toma un trago con obvia gratitud. A Harry le dice:

— ¿Has leído el Profeta de esta mañana?

—Leo al Profeta a veces, no soy un ermitaño. —dice Harry, irritado al escuchar la misma pregunta dos veces en menos de dos minutos.

—Oh, ya lo sé —dice Hermione—. Por lo general, trato de pensar en una forma de expresarlo con delicadeza...

—Por lo general, cuando te ves a ti mismo en los periódicos, no es que te _animes_ mucho. —dice Ron alegremente.

— ¡Ron! —dice Hermione.

—Bueno, él es así —dice Ron, sin arrepentirse—. ¿Recuerdas el pasado mayo? ¿La cosa con la filtración del Ministerio?

—Oh, bueno, sí —dice Hermione. Ella le da a Harry una mirada de sufrimiento—. Incluso tú tienes que admitir que no te comportaste muy bien.

— ¡Dijeron que yo estaba vendiendo secretos de estado para financiar la adicción al Félix Felicis! —Harry dice, escandalizado— ¡Dijeron que yo estaba cometiendo _traición_ , Hermione!

—Sí, pero —dice Hermione— no lo hiciste. Y tampoco lo hizo ese árbol que golpeaste, Harry.

— _Árboles_ —dice Ron—. Había dos. Uno de ellos era un poco frágil y enfermizo, según recuerdo, y se rompió patéticamente, y tú dijiste: "Demasiado fácil", y luego seguiste hasta que encontraste ese bonito roble que te rompió la mano. Y entonces, en San Mungo, uno de los Medimagos dijo: "¿Qué pasó aquí, señor Potter?". Una pregunta médica totalmente inocente. ¿Y recuerdas lo que hiciste?

—Hice explotar una de las camillas. —dice Harry tímidamente, porque sí. Él hizo eso. Cree que algún día superará la vergüenza.

—Hiciste explotar una de las camillas —repite Ron—. Para que veas por qué podemos estar un poco... Mione, ¿cuál es la palabra que estoy buscando aquí?

— ¿Impresionados? —Hermione sugiere— ¿Desconcertados? ¿Asombrados?

—Asombrados servirá —dice Ron, sonriéndole—. Así que, sí, Harry, puedes ver por qué estábamos un poco _asombrados_ al saber que hoy te viste en la primera plana del Profeta. No estoy diciendo que todo se trate sobre estallidos de dos árboles y una camilla, entiendo que fue una circunstancia especial, pero no te enfurruñaste durante la cena ni nada.

A Harry le gustaría protestar que no se habría enfurruñado durante la cena, pero sabe que las pruebas están en su contra en ese caso.

—Sí, bueno. Supongo que... ¿hablé con Malfoy? No lo sé —él piensa en ello—. Supongo que no me molestó tanto, para ser honesto. Quiero decir, al menos esta vez, dije lo que ellos dicen que dije.

—Tú... Dijiste eso. —dice Hermione.

—Sí, lo hice. No sabía que era una reportera, sino, nunca le hubiera dado siquiera la hora, pero... —dice Harry encogiéndose de hombros— Lo dije, así que supongo que es juego limpio. Puedo estar seguro que a Malfoy le enoja más lo que yo soy.

Hermione lo mira fijamente por un segundo largo y duro, su mirada feroz y un poco incómoda.

—Sip, no puedo hacer esto. —Hermione dice, y ella se pone de pie de nuevo, planta un beso en la mejilla de Ron, y agrega "Buena suerte, cariño" mientras se va.

—Está muy rara esta noche. —dice Harry.

—Oh, claro... —dice Ron, asintiendo con la cabeza— Sí, misteriosa, no hay explicación para ello. Pero mira, Harry, todavía no entiendo cómo terminó todo esto en el asunto del desayuno. Fue a gritarte y tú... ¿qué, le preparaste algo de comer?

—Eh... —dice Harry— Bueno, más o menos. En realidad no —agrega, a la defensiva ante las cejas levantadas de Ron—. Fue a gritar, y gritó fastidiosamente por un rato. Luego le expliqué que yo no sabía que ella era una periodista y que yo sólo había estado tratando de, ya sabes, reducir la cantidad de habladurías de la posguerra en el mundo, y él se calmó. Bueno, un poco. No estoy seguro de que se calme, ya sabes, como la gente normal.

Ron no dice nada, más bien toma otro gran sorbo de su bebida al escuchar "gente normal".

—Y luego... —dice Harry— bueno, yo tenía mucha resaca, y creo que él quería... no sé, gritar un poco más. En realidad, no sé por qué volvió con la poción para la resaca. Dijo que era para que no les dijera a los futuros periodistas que él me había dejado morir o algo así, pero estoy seguro de que estaba bromeando.

—Bromeando —dice Ron en pocas palabras—. Sí. Es gracioso.

—De todos modos, luego me fastidió sobre el asunto de la casa —dice Harry—. Grimmauld Place, quiero decir... Sobre todas esas otras cosas. Supongo que yo no era tan buen propietario.

—Oh —dice Ron—. No lo eras, compañero.

— ¡Podrías habérmelo dicho!

—No sabes cómo estabas ese año, Harry —dice Ron—, y como terminó todo, debo decir que deberías estar agradecido por ello todos los días. Digamos que la cosa con la casa estaba al final de nuestra lista de preocupaciones, en ese momento.

Harry abre la boca para preguntar qué había estado en el primer lugar de sus preocupaciones, y luego... lo piensa mejor.

—Lo que quiero decir es —dice Harry, alejando apresuradamente ese tema infeliz—, que estaba hablando y hablando de la casa, y yo quería algo de comer, así que empecé a cocinar. Sólo entonces tuve suficiente comida para dos y habría sido descortés no ofrecerle nada, y él aceptó —Harry se encoge de hombros—. Le di algo de desayuno.

—Qué cívico de tu parte. —dice Ron, con voz estrangulada.

Es en este punto cuando la silla de Harry, en la que finalmente había empezado a confiar, emite una flatulencia tan enorme que lo empuja fuera de su asiento casi hasta la chimenea, cubriendo la habitación con brillante confeti marrón. Todo el mundo se ríe, incluso Harry, y en la consiguiente limpieza de confeti y remodelación de los asientos, Ron termina en una esquina con Angelina, Arthur y Molly; con ninguno de los cuales, Harry quiere continuar la conversación anterior.

Lo que está bien. De todos modos, no quería seguir hablando de Malfoy. Ron estaba actuando muy raro al respecto.

Aun así, Harry de repente se siente un poco atrapado en el espacio cercano y cálido de la abarrotada Madriguera. Invoca su abrigo y se deja llevar al jardín trasero, complacido y aliviado por la brisa del aire frío y la suave niebla gris de su aliento.

Ginny está sentada en la entrada de atrás, con el cabello rojo saliendo de debajo de un gorro de punto blanco. Harry casi vuelve a entrar, pero luego piensa en esa extraña conversación con Neville el otro día, y la forma en que las cosas parecieron ir un poco más fáciles después. Tal vez, vale la pena intentarlo.

Se acerca y se sienta junto a ella antes de que se le ocurra algo mejor.

— ¡Harry! —Ginny dice. Suena sorprendida, pero... contenta, piensa Harry. Hay un lapso de vacilación, lo suficiente para que Harry piense que esto fue un error y que es un idiota y va a tener que sentarse aquí con ella en un silencio horrible durante cinco minutos, antes de que ella le sonría y le diga: — Entonces, ¿ha funcionado la silla?

Harry se ríe, más con alivio que cualquier otra cosa.

—Funcionó. No tuve por qué haberme sentado en ella, pero fue bastante divertido.

—Mi hermano es un genio —dice Ginny. Pone los ojos en blanco, pero su tono es demasiado cariñoso como para darle peso al gesto—. El otro día le oí decir sobre que quiere manejar toda una línea de muebles como esa. Ya sabes, sillas flatulentas, camas flatulentas, sofás flatulentos. "Si puedes sentarte en él, tiene que expulsar flatulencias" parece ser su filosofía.

—Es difícil de discutir. —dice Harry, y Ginny se ríe, el sonido brillante en el silencio amortiguador y penetrante que siempre sigue a la nieve fresca.

Hay una pausa, y luego, con el aire de alguien golpeando valientemente hacia lo desconocido, Ginny dice:

—Nev me dijo que se encontró contigo en el museo de Draco, el otro día.

—Oh —dice Harry, preguntándose brevemente por qué no puede evitar hablar de Malfoy esta noche—. Sí, así fue... espera, _¿Draco?_

Ginny levanta las cejas.

—Ese es su nombre.

—Lo sé —dice Harry. Se abraza a sí mismo, tratando de mantener el calor—. Es sólo... bueno. Es un poco raro oírte decirlo, para ser honesto.

—Sí —dice Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros—. Para mí también, pero después de un tiempo me pareció extraño llamarlo Malfoy todo el tiempo. Toda su relación es un poco rara en general, de todos modos... En realidad, sinceramente, creo que _él_ es un poco raro. Draco, quiero decir —Ginny hace una pausa y luego se ríe—. Bueno, y Nev también, supongo. Creo que la mayoría de sus conversaciones giran en torno a quién se casa con una vieja planta que da miedo.

—Vicky. —dice Harry distraídamente.

Ginny le da una mirada que no puede interpretar.

—Um, sí. Vicky. Exacto.

El silencio desciende después de eso, pero Harry está bastante seguro -no seguro, bastante seguro- de que no es un silencio incómodo. Es el silencio de sentarse juntos en una tarde nevada, observando la noche cada vez más profunda. Ginny tiene una taza de sidra caliente entre sus manos enguantadas, con suaves zarcillos de vapor que salen de su superficie y flotan en el viento, y en la distancia Bill y Victoire están haciendo un muñeco de nieve. Ocasionalmente, George salía de detrás de un árbol y les lanzaba una bola de nieve, sus carcajadas y los gritos de Victoire llenan el ambiente. Es agradable. Cómodo.

Mientras miran, Fleur sale de la casa y se reúne con su marido y su hija. Bill envuelve un brazo alrededor de sus hombros, besa la parte superior de su cabeza, mientras Victorie se arroja contra las piernas de su madre en un abrazo.

Ginny dice suavemente:

—Solía pensar que seríamos nosotros.

Harry quiere girar su cabeza para mirarla fijamente, quiere insistir en que vayan más despacio que esto, quiere exigir que se le excuse de esta conversación y se le dé tiempo para prepararse, pero no lo hace. Han pasado años; si no está listo ahora, nunca lo estará.

Mantiene sus ojos firmemente fijos en un punto arbitrario en esta distancia, ese abeto de aspecto puntiagudo que está un poco lejos del resto de los árboles, y dice: "Yo también".

Algunas de sus dudas -y, de acuerdo, si va a ser honesto al respecto, su temor- deben desangrarse en su voz, porque Ginny dice:

—Oh, Harry, lo siento. No era mi intención... no debería haber dicho--

—No, oye, está bien —dice Harry. Él se obliga a mirarla; ella es hermosa, los copos de nieve atrapados en su cabello, los ojos llenos de preocupación—. De verdad. Eso fue hace mucho tiempo, y sé... sé que no estábamos... ya sabes. Todo pasa, con el tiempo.

—No creo necesariamente que eso sea cierto —dice Ginny. Pisa un poco la escalera con la punta de la bota, luego baja la taza, recoge un poco de nieve en sus manos enguantadas y empieza a formar una bola—. Creo que podríamos haber llegado hasta el final.

—Entonces por qué... —Harry empieza y termina. Él sabe por qué. Ella le dijo, esa noche horrible de hace tantos años: porque él estaba cerrado. Porque no quería enfrentarse a sus emociones. Porque algunos días ella pensaba que él estaba muerto por dentro. Porque ella estaba enamorada de otra persona.

—Porque no podía dejar de pensar que te despertarías en veinte años sin saber por qué lo habías hecho —susurra Ginny—. Yo no quería... Sé que lo hice mal y lo siento, estaba hecha un desastre en ese momento y, de todos modos, lo soy. Impulsiva. Como tú —agrega, y él escucha el cumplido que cree que ella quiere que escuche; él no sabe si así hubiera sido hace un año—. Pero, Harry, tú siempre... Siempre _sentí_ que estabas sólo... no sé. Actuando como si no fuera tu deseo, supongo. Y eso no era lo que yo quería. No para ninguno de los dos.

Harry sabe que tiene razón, y le pica en los ojos, en la parte de atrás de la garganta. No puede creer la cantidad de historia que ha visto desenterrada esta semana, no después de todo este tiempo que ha pasado evitándola. Es como si hubiera dado la vuelta a la tierra, encontrándose con Malfoy, y ahora todas estas cosas que ha mantenido a salvo y enterradas durante años están sueltas de nuevo.

—Te merecías algo mejor. —dice Harry, en voz baja y arrepentida.

—No hagas eso —dice Ginny. Cuando Harry se vuelve para mirarla, su mirada es dura—. No actúes así, como si fueras un monstruo con el que me cargaran. _Ambos_ merecíamos algo mejor, Harry. Ambos merecíamos estar con alguien que nos viera por quienes éramos, no algo como… —se detiene, traga— un futuro, o un héroe, o cualquier otra cosa. Sólo alguien que nos quisiera por ser... nosotros.

Harry no tiene nada que decir al respecto; ella tiene razón, no es que él se imagine que alguna vez se las arreglará para entenderlo por sí mismo. Es suficiente, sin embargo, que lo entienda. Es suficiente que uno de ellos lo haga.

Él la mira de nuevo, realmente la mira, y ve la forma en que las líneas de su cara han cambiado. Ginny, a los diecisiete y dieciocho años de edad, había sido una llama viva, una máquina de movimiento perpetuo, que siempre se lanzaba al centro de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Le gustaba ir a los conciertos y salir a bailar y besar a Harry desordenadamente contra el costado de la mandíbula, justo debajo de la oreja, con una mano metida en el pelo. Era una chica hermosa, pero no tan hermosa como la mujer frente a él, más estable, tranquila y contenta consigo misma de esa manera que nunca había sido capaz de ser cuando estaba con él.

—Dios —dice Harry, sintiéndose viejo incluso al oírlo salir de su boca—, éramos tan jóvenes.

Ginny ríe con sorpresa.

—Sí —dice con nostalgia, y luego golpea ligeramente a Harry en el brazo—. ¡Hey! Todavía somos jóvenes.

—No tan jóvenes. —dice Harry, haciendo una mueca.

—Ve y díselo a mi madre en la cara, te reto —dice Ginny—. Mejor aún, díselo a Fleur, ya se está acercando a los treinta y los informes dicen que no lo está manejando bien.

—Caramba —dice Harry con suavidad—. Tal vez deje las cosas como están.

—Bueno —dice Ginny, un tono lleno de travesura—, si ese es el estado de ánimo en el que te encuentras... —y luego lanza la bola de nieve que había estado haciendo justo en la _cara_ de Harry, porque en el fondo es toda una travesura, sin importar las circunstancias.

Harry emite un grito de guerra y pronto toda la familia está afuera, gritando y riendo y lanzando bolas de nieve, atacándose unos a otros a la deriva. Llama la atención de Gin unas cuantas veces a medida que avanza la pelea, y cuando ella lo mira, sonriendo feliz y ferozmente, comprueba su amargura y descubre que, al menos en este momento, se ha ido.

* * *

Durante los próximos tres días, Harry se enfrasca en el caso Malfoy.

En realidad va a Grimmauld Place el lunes; no se preocupa primero por avisar por lechuza, pensando que si Malfoy puede aparecer en su puerta sin anunciarse a las 6:30 de la mañana de un domingo, Harry puede aparecer en la escena del crimen cuando le dé la gana. Pero le sale el tiro por la culata, porque Malfoy está fuera.

Sin embargo, Kreacher lo deja entrar, toma su abrigo y le dice que espere en el vestíbulo. Desaparece con un chasquido y vuelve a aparecer unos minutos más tarde, radiante, para decir: "El Amo Draco dice que Harry Potter puede quedarse si no rompe nada".

Harry levanta las cejas ante la todavía visible carnicería del lugar, pero hace lo que se le dice y no rompe nada. En realidad es más fácil pasar por la toma de notas y la catalogación que necesita hacer sin que Malfoy esté cerca para distraerlo, y después de una hora más o menos, le da a Kreacher una lista de cosas que necesitará de Malfoy y se dirige de vuelta a la oficina.

Y si se detiene, levanta la mano, considerándolo un poco y luego se disculpa con palmaditas en la pared por un tratamiento anterior o algo así... bueno, nadie lo ve hacerlo. No es como si eso contara.

El martes, recibe la siguiente carta.

_Potter,_

_Después de haber hecho un inventario completo, puedo decirte que, de hecho, faltan varias cosas. Son las siguientes:_

_-Amortentia, un (1) frasco (fecha estimada de preparación: junio de 1934)_

_-Filtro de Paz, un (1) frasco (aunque era un Elixir Eterno y no era barato, así que en términos de pérdida real, era considerablemente más de un frasco)._

_-Dormir sin sueños, cuatro (4) frascos._

_-Un (1) collar hechizado sin procesar, para exhibir en la fecha de pérdida; fecha estimada de producción, siglo XIV. Basado en el examen inicial que tuve tiempo de hacer, el collar permite que el portador tenga inmunidad a la enfermedad. Probablemente una reliquia de la Peste Negra; podría decirlo con seguridad, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad de investigar más._

_-Dos (2) dagas envainadas, siglo IV. Encantamientos de protección en incrustaciones de mango, vainas y cuchillas._

_-Una (1) caja de música, siglo XX. La melodía causa.... digamos "exuberancia juvenil", aunque en realidad la experiencia no es diferente a estar extremadamente borracho._   
  
_-Una (1) caja de Galletas Witch Ranger, sabor Cocoa Glaciers. (Puedes dejar esto fuera de tu informe oficial, Potter, soy consciente de que el departamento de Aurores no se preocupa por la falta de galletas. Sin embargo, sólo están a la venta alrededor de un mes de cada año, por lo que puedes imaginar mi consternación al descubrir mi agotado suministro.)_

_Lo que más me intriga es que varios de estos objetos -el Filtro de Paz, las galletas, el de Dormir sin Sueño y el collar- estaban en los pisos que he reservado como mi habitación privada, que están cerrados a los visitantes del museo. Esto es preocupante por dos razones. La primera es que, para asegurar que mi espacio privado siga siendo privado, tengo varios hechizos fuertes en el lugar, para repeler a cualquier huésped curioso. Ninguno causaría un daño grave, pero cualquiera que pase más de uno o dos pasos por encima de mis protecciones sin permiso, debe sentirse abrumado por una repentina falta de comprensión de lo que está haciendo allí y por el fuerte deseo de estar en cualquier otro lugar. Un posible intruso, particularmente impresionable, e salió corriendo una vez por la puerta principal gritando. Los hechizos siguen en su lugar, la firma mágica es mía; ¿cómo entraron y salieron los intrusos sin quitársela?_

_El segundo motivo de preocupación es que no tengo ni idea de cuándo podrían haberse metido allí. Dejando a un lado el tiempo que pasé inconsciente, que sé que sólo duró unos cinco minutos -ese inútil desgraciado era bueno para eso, al menos-, tenía a los cuatro intrusos que conocemos en mi línea de visión en todo momento. Entonces, ¿había un quinto? ¿O uno de esos cuatro, de alguna manera, logró subir a través de los hechizos a mis habitaciones, y huir con unas elecciones muy inusuales en esos pocos minutos en los que estuve inconsciente?_

_No tiene ningún sentido. Me he estrujado el cerebro toda la mañana y aun así no puedo explicar estos objetivos. Todos los artículos son valiosos, pero nada tan valioso como algo de lo que no se llevaron - o, para el caso, casi todo lo que dañaron o destruyeron. No hay ningún artículo de mayor valor que yo sepa que pueda ser producido combinando estos elementos, tampoco. ¿Por qué las pociones? La Amortentia, bien, es una rara botella vintage que se rumorea que ha sido elaborada en un desafortunado y francamente tonto intento de derribar a Grindelwald, pero ¿el Filtro de Paz? ¿La de Dormir sin sueños? ¡Los estudiantes de Hogwarts pueden prepararlas, por el amor de Dios! (Bueno, los estudiantes de Hogwarts que son mejores en Pociones de lo que tú nunca fuiste, de todos modos.) ¿Por qué mis galletas, Potter? ¿Qué clase de estúpido se esconde en casa de otro hombre, sólo para huir con sus Cocoa Glaciers?_

_Diría que espero que tus investigaciones avancen a buen ritmo, pero, desgraciadamente, mis expectativas sobre ti son demasiado bajas. Así que seguiré trabajando, sin galletas, y esperaré la oportunidad de leer las noticias de tu caída en desgracia debido a la micción pública en el Profeta._

_Saludos,_   
_Draco Malfoy_

Harry mira la carta y suspira. Es obvio que Malfoy nunca ha encontrado un medio que no pueda usar para parlotear sin parar, pero también es obvio que está preocupado, y no sin motivo. La posibilidad de un quinto intruso es inquietante, y la lista de lo que se llevó es muy extraña, aunque Harry sospecha que las _Cocoa Glaciers_ , al menos, no eran más que un crimen de oportunidad, y no pretenden ser el profundo golpe psicológico que Malfoy parece haber sufrido por su pérdida.

Le muestra la carta a Ron, que palidece mientras la lee, y le dice, débilmente, cuando termina:

—Lo siento, Harry, pero... ¿tu caída en desgracia por orinar en público?

—Oh —dice Harry, sonrojándose un poco. Había olvidado esa parte—. Es... —se detiene, buscando otra forma de expresarlo, pero al final no tiene más remedio que decir: —Bueno, es una especie de... una especie de broma.

—Por supuesto que lo es —dice Ron, y luego, de manera fatalista y clara, casi como para sí mismo: —. Algunos días, no sé ni por qué me molesto.

Harry organiza una reunión a finales de semana con Horace Slughorn, a quien el departamento llama a menudo para sopesar los casos relacionados con las pociones, y le escribe a Malfoy.

_Malfoy_

_Tienes razón, es una lista rara. ¿Alguna idea de si el collar hace que alguien sea inmune a TODA enfermedad, o sólo a la Peste Negra? Tenemos un par de tipos nerviosos que siempre gritan a los ataques biológicos, pero dudo que eso sea lo que está pasando. Aun así, sería bueno saber de una forma u otra. Y si tienes registros de propiedad anteriores en el resto de ella, especialmente las dagas y la caja de música, definitivamente envíalas. Te sorprenderías de cuántos robos regresan a alguien cuya tatarabuela vendió el artículo antes de que valiera mucho y se siente con derecho a un pago ahora._

_La idea de que podría haber habido un quinto conspirador es, sí, un poco inquietante, lo reconozco. Ojalá lo hubiéramos sabido el jueves; cualquier residuo mágico que pudiéramos haber barrido para entonces ya se habrá disipado. No encontramos mucho en los dos primeros pisos, pero me gustaría comprobarlo de todos modos. Si encuentras algo que obviamente no es tuyo y podría haberse quedado atrás, por favor envíalo._

_Uno de los chicos del despacho tiene una hija en los Witch Rangers. Veré si puede conseguirte una caja de restitución de... ¿qué eran? ¿Cocoa Stormies?_

_Es casi miércoles y no he quemado nada ni orinado a nadie._

_HP_

_P.D. ¿Un malhadado y tonto intento de derribar a Grindelwald? No creo haber oído eso._

Cuando llega al trabajo el miércoles por la mañana, la enorme lechuza real de Malfoy le espera en su escritorio.

_Potter_

_No puedo soportar responder a tu lechuza de la forma habitual. Esto requiere algo fuera de lo común._

_No puedo creer que te hayan dejado ser un Auror; tu última misiva fue un espectáculo de terror. Probablemente no es un ataque biológico, qué tranquilizador, ¿qué haría yo sin tu presencia reconfortante? Obviamente me equivoqué la otra mañana... no vas a caer en desgracia por quemar atracciones turísticas u orinar sobre figuras públicas. Lo harás incitando a la histeria masiva, probablemente por accidente. "Señor Potter", dirán los periodistas: "¿Qué ha pasado aquí?" Y tú responderás: "Bueno, parece un B &E totalmente normal, así que definitivamente no deberías preocuparte de que todo Londres Mágico sea diezmado en una explosión antes del almuerzo". Entonces puedes ver con desconcierto como todo el mundo corre por ahí gritando sobre un asesinato sangriento; qué divertido. Tal vez, por seguridad pública, deberías llevar a cabo todos tus asuntos oficiales en Parsel. Al menos entonces nadie será capaz de entender las cosas horribles que dices._

_Cielos, Auror Potter, me alegro de que hayas dicho que debería enviar cualquier objeto extraño que encuentre en la escena del crimen. ¡Eso nunca se le hubiera ocurrido a un civil inocente con los ojos muy abiertos como yo! ¿Crees que debería incluir también este gran trozo de pergamino que encontré con las palabras "Razones por las que lo hicimos" y cuatro firmas en la parte inferior?_

_Honestamente: eres un imbécil. Por supuesto, no he encontrado nada fuera de lo común ni en los suelos del museo ni en mis salas, en las que he buscado exhaustivamente -podríamos decir obsesivamente- dos veces. En caso de que encuentre algo, créeme, no tengo la intención de sentarme tranquilamente sobre esa información preguntándome si me atrevería a molestar al departamento de Aurores con mi descubrimiento. Imbécil._

_Los registros que pediste en la información que ya te di, Potter, son todos los que tengo. Es bueno que mis expectativas ya hayan sido reducidas drásticamente o creo que podría estar decepcionado. Carpeta azul, ordenada por categoría y luego por año... Hay un índice con una pestaña verde en la parte delantera. Y, finalmente:_

_No son Cocoa Stormies, terrible e inútil intento de hombre. ¿No tienes decencia? ¿No tienes alma? Las Cocoa Glaciers son unas galletas hechas de basura forjada en los pozos del infierno y no tienen cabida en la casa del dueño de un pequeño negocio como yo. (Pero si tu contacto las tiene, dile que le daré el doble de lo que valen y que nunca se lo diré a nadie)._

  
_No te mereces una despedida adecuada y me niego a escribirte una._ _Cocoa Stormies. Honestamente._

_DLM_

_P.D. Por supuesto que no has oído esto, es una historia oscura incluso entre los historiadores y literalmente no conoces la magia elemental básica: en los años 20, al principio del régimen de Grindelwald, había un grupo de brujas llamadas las Siete de Berlín. Realmente increíble aquel aquelarre, hizo mucho bien en esa guerra, excepto que en realidad eran las Ocho de Berlín - las siete mujeres que en realidad estaban saliendo y peleando y espiando, y luego una de sus madres, que era, según todos los relatos, una anciana encantadora, aunque un poco chiflada, llamada Bernice. Creo que el arreglo fue que ella las alojó y alimentó para que pudieran seguir adelante, pero la guerra tiene su precio, como tú sabes, y para 1934 eran las Tres de Berlín - Miriam Cohen, Basilah Saeed, y de alguna manera Bernice. No creo que ni siquiera fuera una de sus madres, si recuerdo bien la historia; creo que se quedó por el bien de la historia._

_De todos modos, se le ocurrió la idea de preparar un lote de Amortentia y usarlo para hacer enloquecer a Grindelwald. Saeed escribe todo esto en su diario, es muy gracioso, estoy parafraseando, pero es algo así como "La vieja loca de Bernice otra vez, quiere dosificar a G con Amortentia para que Miriam y yo podamos sacarlo mientras él está distraído por su belleza; no creas que ella se da cuenta de que no hay suficiente poción de amor que pueda remediar su aspecto parecido al dedo de un pie". Pero ha habido rumores durante años, desde mucho antes de que alguien encontrara el diario, de que hubo varios intentos de atacar a Grindelwald con pociones de amor ese año._

_Supongo que me gusta la idea de que Saeed y Cohen terminaran de acuerdo con eso. Hay algo que me inquieta sobre la idea de dos de las espías más mortales de la historia lanzando pociones de amor en Grindelwald para complacer a una anciana loca que ni siquiera era su madre. ¡Esto es una locura! Pero esa es la única razón por la que tenía esa botella de Amortentia; esa historia es sólo una historia, no es como si hubiera alguna prueba verificable que vinculara mi botella con el rumor. Me parecía graciosa, y a los invitados les gustaba oírla ¡No es como si valiera algo! Dios, toda esta situación es tan extraña._

_De todos modos. Ahora ya lo sabes._

Harry va a su reunión con Horace Slughorn dividido entre sentirse irritado, insultado, divertido o entretenido, lo cual, aunque es una mezcla de emociones confusa, es al menos una a la que se está acostumbrando.

Se va, pensando en cómo han cambiado ciertas cosas.

No es que Slughorn sea un mal tipo, exactamente. Harry no cree que quiera hacer daño a nadie. Es sólo.... muy servil; Harry odia tener que lidiar con eso, ese servilismo que le hace sentir, después, como si necesitara varias duchas muy calientes. Es todo, _"_ Oh, Harry, muchacho, te _ves_ bien _"_ y, _"_ Dios mío, encuentro todo lo que has hecho tan _inspirador"_ y una interminable discusión de Gwenog Jones, quien, Harry sabe, ya ni siquiera juega para las Arpías de Holyhead. Lo único útil que Slughorn tiene para ofrecer en toda la reunión es la sugerencia de que quizás todos los objetos que se llevaron tenían algún tipo de significado o importancia para Malfoy, que el objetivo final era alguna variación de la magia del sentimentalismo, y que Harry habría llegado a esa teoría por su cuenta en cualquier caso. Pero Harry sabe que hasta Ron lo habría hecho. O... alguien más, de todos modos, lo habría pensado.

Mira de nuevo la carta de Malfoy para limpiarse de la experiencia, porque no hay nada que limpie el olor de la adulación de las fosas nasales como alguien que te llama imbécil dos veces en un párrafo. Luego le escribe en un trozo de pergamino, que pidió ocho cajas de Coconut Stormies para él y lo envía con Mathilda, y se ve a sí mismo tarareando una alegre melodía cada pocos minutos por el resto de la tarde.

Justo antes de que se vaya, la lechuza real de Malfoy regresa, y Harry extiende la mano, con la boca ya curvada en las esquinas, para hacerse con la carta. Pero antes de que pueda hacerlo, el enorme y maldito pájaro se inclina y le muerde la mano, con fuerza.

—Joder. —dice Harry. Después de asegurarse de que no va a sangrar sobre nada, desenrolla la nota de Malfoy. Se lee:

_Le dije que lo hiciera. DLM._

Harry mira el pedazo de papel durante mucho tiempo y luego se ríe, fuerte y largo. Tira el pedazo de pergamino en el cajón superior de su escritorio y se va a casa.

* * *

El jueves, la Aurora Jefe Erhard llama a Harry y a Ron a su oficina. Es una mujer extraña, Erhard, una americana con poca diplomacia y menos paciencia, y un cabello que la hace parecerse mucho a Hermione, aunque Erhard es bastante mayor y tiene la piel mucho más clara. A Harry le gusta mucho, en realidad, excepto que ella es su jefa y él habla con ella sólo por algún asunto de oficina. Es cierto que ese aspecto de su relación no es el ideal.

— ¿Cómo va el caso Malfoy? —pregunta— ¿Progresos? ¿Cambios? ¿Han atrapado a los responsables?

Ron y Harry intercambian una mirada; nada bueno viene de una Erhard interesada. Entonces Ron, el bastardo egoísta, dice:

—Harry ha estado tomando la iniciativa en ese caso, señora.

— ¿Lo has hecho? —dice Erhard dulcemente.

—Eh... —dice Harry, que conoce una trampa cuando la ve, pero no puede evitar caer impotente de todos modos— Bueno...

—Oh, realmente no me importa, Auror Potter —dice ella. Harry cierra la boca—. Esto es lo que me importa: ha pasado una semana, y todavía tenemos un Auror en servicio de protección las 24 horas del día. ¿Entiendes que el departamento sólo tiene una cantidad limitada de fondos? ¿Y que nos gusta asegurarnos de que una parte, si no la mayor parte, de esos fondos, se destinen a la lucha activa contra el crimen?

Ron le está dando a Harry una mirada muy aguda. Harry no lo está mirando, pero puede sentirlo arder en el costado de su mejilla. Lo ignora.

—Eh... —dice de nuevo.

— ¿Cree que la vida del señor Malfoy está en peligro? —Erhard dice, yendo al grano.

Harry la mira a los ojos y le dice, honestamente:

—No estoy seguro. Creo que podría estarlo. No quiero correr el riesgo.

Ella le da una mirada larga y medidora y luego asiente con la cabeza, sólo una vez.

—Tres días más, y luego lo desconecto. Eso es todo lo que un maldito intento de asesinato podría conseguir, así que no intentes pelear conmigo por ello. Y uno de los Aurores Junior se retiró enfermo hoy, así que nos falta un hombre. Si quieres a alguien esta noche, es tu feliz tarea asignar el turno.

Harry gime suavemente, pero, desafortunadamente, no lo suficiente bajo. Debajo del escritorio, Ron lo patea.

—Lo siento, Auror Potter, ¿hay algo más? —la voz de Erhard es fría como una piedra— ¿Quizás querías tratar de rechazar mi oferta increíblemente generosa? ¿Quieres morder la mano muy, muy permisiva que te alimenta? Adelante. Ahora es el momento.

—No, señora —murmura Harry, aunque una pequeña parte de él está gritando _¡Hazlo! ¡Muerde la mano! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea! ¡Pelea!_ —. Lo siento, señora.

—Oh, deja de disculparte y lárgate de mi oficina —dice Erhard. Harry y Ron se levantan y ella chasquea los dedos—. Sólo Potter. Weasley, quédate.

Ron parece que se acaba de tragar una rana, y Harry se retira apresuradamente antes de formar parte de lo que sea que Ron haya hecho mal. Después de todo, Ron puede permitirse una o dos marcas negras en su historial... Harry, en este momento, realmente no puede. Su propio historial lleva más de una marca negra.

Se acerca al tablón de anuncios de los Aurores Junior, las listas de vigilancia activa y los detalles de los guardias, y se pasa uno o dos minutos tratando de encontrar a algún pobre bastardo que se quede con el turno vacío.

Luego se rinde y hace lo que probablemente siempre iba a hacer: agarra su capa y va a casa de Malfoy.

* * *

Está lloviznando cuando Harry llega a Grimmauld Place, una helada aguanieve de finales de febrero. Trent, el Auror Junior que, según el rumor, casi se caga encima por culpa de los duendes hace una semana, está sentado en la entrada, temblando un poco. Harry quiere poner los ojos en blanco -Trent claramente no está equipado para vivir con la miseria aplastante del trabajo diario de Auror- pero no lo hace.

En vez de eso, dice:

—Un hechizo impermeable puede hacer maravillas en tiempos como estos. —e intenta palmear a Trent en el hombro. Quiere que sea un gesto tranquilizador, pero Trent huye de él como un animal herido, lo cual es desalentador a nivel profesional y desalentador a nivel personal.

Harry se mete las manos en los bolsillos, porque ahí es donde deben estar. Esto es lo que consigue por tratar de mimar a los Aurores Junior, de todos modos; claramente su enfoque más típico es el mejor.

—Yo me encargo a partir de ahora —dice Harry. Y entonces, cuando Trent lo mira fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, dice: —. Mira, sólo... vete. Ahora. Por favor.

El chico se va como un tiro, Apareciéndose antes de llegar a la mitad de la puerta. Sí. Definitivamente no va a superar el entrenamiento. Cuando Harry era un Auror Junior... bueno, en realidad, Harry no recuerda mucho acerca de ser un Auror Junior. Había sido durante ese período, justo después de la guerra, cuando él estaba un poco... sólo... Así que todo está un poco borroso.

Aun así, él... bueno, no. También odiaba estos trabajos, el trabajo sucio y las interminables noches de servicio de centinela o patrulla, pero no era porque estaba _asustado_. Era porque estaba aburrido, realmente aburrido. Y estaba seguro de que podía estar haciendo algo más... Como ayudar a alguien que de verdad lo necesitara.

A Harry le tomó mucho tiempo aprender la dura verdad de este trabajo: que este _es_ el trabajo en sí, y nada más. De vez en cuando, el ser Auror trae muchas emociones: una redada, un rescate, un derribo que hace que Harry se sienta vivo y valioso, cumpliendo con su propósito... Pero en la mayoría de los casos no pasan esas cosas. La mayoría de las veces, se trata de la interminable e inflexible rutina del día después de un día sin cambios. La mayoría de las veces sólo hay que querer ayudar a la gente, y fallar, y odiarte por fallar, y hacer que te levantes y lo intentes de nuevo al día siguiente de todos modos. Los casos cambian, pero las historias son todas iguales, y en su mayoría son historias brutales y difíciles, historias que hacen que un escalofrío corra por tu columna vertebral.

En cierto modo, Harry ha estado de pie bajo esta lluvia durante casi diez años.

Lanza su propio hechizo Impermeable y se recuesta en un poste al lado de la entrada principal del museo de Malfoy.

Pasa media hora antes de que vea a alguien parado en la acera frente a la casa. Es un tipo pequeño, con gafas, un sombrero de fieltro púrpura raro, desconocido en un sentido, pero demasiado familiar en otro. Tiene una cámara en sus manos; Harry cierra los ojos brevemente, tira de su abrigo un poco más apretado contra el viento, y lo ignora.

Otra media hora pasa, y hay tres personas nuevas en la acera, todas con un cuaderno o una cámara, todas mirándolo con hambre. A las dos horas, el hechizo impermeable de Harry está empezando a agotarse y hay trece personas observándolo a través de las ventanas de los establecimientos cercanos como si fuera un animal del zoológico. Todos le gritan preguntas de vez en cuando, sin importar que él los ignore. Harry trata de pensar en los guardias del Palacio de Buckingham, lo rígidos e inmóviles que habían sido cuando él llevó a Ginny a verlos años atrás. Sin embargo, le está cayendo una lluvia helada por la nuca, así que el acto de recordar, no está funcionando muy bien.

Está, horriblemente, considerando caminar hasta allí al frente y rogarles que se vayan a la mierda cuando se abre la puerta principal de Malfoy.

— ¿Qué mierda está--? —Malfoy se detiene, mira fijamente a la multitud y parece seguir su mirada de vuelta a donde Harry está apoyado en la casa, tratando de mantenerse alejado del viento. Luego se contenta con mirar a Harry, con las manos a los costados, la boca ligeramente abierta, durante lo que parece un largo rato.

—Eh... ¿hola? —dice Harry.

Los ojos de Malfoy se entrecierran, levanta las manos y dice: "Se supone que nadie vendría, no lo _entiendo_ " antes de volver a entrar en la casa y cerrar la puerta.

Regresa antes de que Harry pueda procesar su partida, y esta vez con una capa puesta. Baja las escaleras, sujeta en un puño las ropas empapadas de Harry y dice: " _Vamos_ , Potter". Harry piensa, por un momento, que Malfoy lo va a encerrar como a un perro ovejero; en vez de eso, el traicionero bastardo comienza a arrastrarlo por el césped.

—Puedo caminar, Malfoy, Dios. —murmura Harry, a mitad de camino de la puerta, porque ya no hay forma de escapar de la perdición; más vale que lo afronte con algo de dignidad.

—Lejos de mí, asumir que tienes alguna de las habilidades básicas para ser una persona —dice Malfoy, sin soltarlo—. Caminar, comer, respirar.... Todo es una mierda para ti, ¿verdad, Potter? Ahora cállate y déjame hablar a mí.

— ¿Y cuándo _no_ te dejo hablar?

— _Cállate_. —sisea Malfoy de nuevo, y, por fin, libera la túnica de Harry.

Se enfrentan a la tripulación reunida. De cerca, Harry puede ver que todos están un poco más empapados de lo que parecían de lejos. Además, varios de ellos parecen ser adolescentes, tal vez en vacaciones de Hogwarts, y uno de los adultos tiene lo que parece ser una ardilla gris viva posada en uno de sus hombros.

Harry parpadea, pero la ardilla sigue ahí cuando abre los ojos. Esta le mira fijamente.

—Hola —dice Malfoy de forma agradable, aparentemente ignorante a que hay una ardilla frente a él—. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, y soy el propietario de este establecimiento. ¿Esperaban ver el museo, quizás? Desafortunadamente estamos cerrados por reparaciones en este momento, pero estamos planeando reabrir la semana después de la próxima; ustedes serían más que bienvenidos a volver.

Hay una pausa, y entonces uno de ellos -el tipo con el sombrero morado, Harry se da cuenta, que había aparecido primero- sostiene su cámara y la agita un poco en el aire. Como si pensara que Malfoy es un idiota, dice:

—Somos de la prensa. Obviamente.

Harry no puede evitarlo; tiene que devolver una sonrisa de pura anticipación. Sabe muy bien lo que le pasa a la gente que se opone a Malfoy, y es probable que sea más entretenido cuando le pasa a otra persona. 

—Qué chocante —dice Malfoy, con esa voz suave y agradable—. Podrías derribarme con una pluma, me atrevo a decir. ¿Qué excelentes publicaciones están representando hoy aquí?

Los ocho que no son obviamente adolescentes, escriben sus artículos rápidamente; dos para el Profeta, tres para Corazón de Bruja, un par para uno desconocido, y uno para el Quisquilloso. Ese último es el tipo con la ardilla, a quien Malfoy mira largamente y frunciendo el ceño antes de decir: "Suficiente".

Luego se dirige a los adolescentes, que se ríen y se dan codazos, y les dice:

— ¿Y ustedes?

—Somos... —dice el chico que más codazos ha recibido, y es claramente el líder de su pequeña banda— Flatulencias Internacionales.

Una chica rubia, muy parecida a Luna, llama su atención. Harry ve que con sus labios, modula: " _Lo siento_ ".

—Flatulencias Internacionales —repite Malfoy, levantando una ceja. Su voz es la imagen de la indiferencia fría y elegante, pero Harry cree que puede detectar un pequeño hilo de diversión allí, justo debajo de la superficie—. Me temo que no me es familiar. Un periódico muy respetable, ¿no?

—Oh, sí —dice... bueno, Harry ya le llama internamente "Flatulencias Internacionales" en realidad—. Dicen que nuestra escritura es... explosiva.

Él y todos sus amigos irrumpen de nuevo en risitas mal ocultas, excepto la chica que Harry notó antes. Ella rueda los ojos, mira a Harry y a Malfoy y con una mirada casi suplicante modula nuevamente, " _Lo siento, él está loco_ " y luego, gesticula con su mano un movimiento desdeñoso.

La comisura de la boca de Malfoy se mueve. Harry le sonríe a la chica abiertamente y luego se detiene apresuradamente cuando parece que ella se va a desmayar.

—Bueno, ciertamente... —Malfoy hace una pausa, pasa la siguiente palabra por su lengua con un acento e inflexión tan horriblemente elegante que Harry casi se atraganta— es un honor tener una muestra tan amplia del cuerpo de prensa aquí, en mi pequeño museo. Pero me temo que pueden haber perdido el tiempo; desafortunadamente, le di todos los detalles que pude al caballero que escribió la historia que se publicó en El Profeta el domingo. Me encantaría darles más información, pero el resto es confidencial. ¿No es cierto, Auror Potter?

De la comisura de su boca, tan silenciosamente que nadie más que Harry podría oírlo, Malfoy dice: "Asiente, Potter". Luego le da un codazo a Harry en el costado, con la rapidez y sutileza necesaria para que nadie parezca darse cuenta.

Harry se desespera un poco al pensar que ellos dos podrían tener algo en común con Flatulencias Internacionales y sus amigos, pero asiente con la cabeza.

—Bueno... —dice una de las mujeres del Profeta, cautelosamente.

—En realidad, estamos aquí por él —dice el tipo del Quisquilloso, a quien Harry decide considerar como el Tipo Ardilla. Él mira a Harry, aparentemente imperturbable por la torpeza de ser tan franco—. Él es el tema de actualidad, realmente; no importa lo que le preguntemos, pues nuestros periódicos lo publicarán, diga lo que diga. La gente leerá cualquier cosa si tiene el nombre de Harry Potter.

Harry se pregunta si los periódicos publicarán que él se siente un poco enfermo. Quiere volver a su sitio contra la pared, donde al menos no tenía que _lidiar con esto_ , pero antes de que pueda moverse, Malfoy le dispara una fulminante mirada, como si supiera lo que piensa Harry y no le gustara.

Harry le devuelve el ceño fruncido, pero se queda quieto.

—Oh, querido —dice Malfoy. Su tono agradable ha adquirido un aire de gran simpatía. Harry puede darse cuenta de que se está burlando, pero no está seguro de que los demás lo capten—. Qué desafortunado, porque como puedes ver, el Auror Potter está de servicio, ¿no es así, Auror Potter?

Vuelve a codear a Harry, y Harry asiente automáticamente, y luego se da cuenta de que Malfoy lo está controlando como una maldita marioneta. Así qué decide darle un codazo en la espalda, con fuerza.

Malfoy sólo le sonríe, el muy imbécil.

—Por favor —dice el de sombrero púrpura, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Quiero decir, claro, vale, el deber, lo que sea, pero en realidad él no está haciendo _nada_ , ¿verdad? Así que estoy seguro de que tiene tiempo para responder a algunas preguntas--

— ¡Ojalá fuera cuestión de tiempo! — Malfoy dice con tristeza— Pero, por desgracia, me temo que es un poco ilegal acosar a un Auror mientras está de servicio. Me parece una política terriblemente opresiva, pero ¿qué puedes hacer tú? Estos tipos de la ley y el orden se toman sus trabajos muy en serio; no puedo imaginarme por qué. Yo mismo preferiría dejarlo pasar, pero Potter es conocido en todo el mundo por ser muy estricto con las reglas —aquí Harry hace un pequeño e involuntario ruido de asfixia, que Malfoy ignora—. Me temo que no hay nada que hacer. Tendrás que encontrar una historia en otro lado.

—No es ilegal-- —Sombrero Púrpura comienza con enfado.

Malfoy le corta el paso, la voz abrupta y totalmente fría.

—Ahora somos abogados, ¿no? Bien por ti. Será muy útil cuando te lleven frente al Wizengamot acusado de Violación 311C, Clase Salamandra, Impedimento u Obstrucción de la Actividad al Auror en el Segundo Grado. He estado antes en el Wizengamot, ¿sabes? No es divertido. Muy incómodo sentarse, y no se sabe realmente la humillación hasta que se le ha administrado Veritaserum en público —se inclina un poco hacia adelante, e incluso con las gruesas barras de hierro de la puerta entre ellas, Sombrero Púrpura retrocede—. ¿Qué crees que podría salir de tu boca? ¿Estás listo para averiguarlo?

Sombrero Púrpura parece que lo único que está dispuesto a averiguar es si está a punto de orinarse o cagarse encima. Probablemente no debería ser tan gracioso, piensa Harry ocultando una sonrisa.

—Así que, ahí lo tienes —dice Malfoy, con una voz agradable una vez más, dando un paso atrás—. Puedes irte a donde quieras, sin ser molestado, o puedes quedarte aquí y archivar tus informes desde la cárcel. ¿Qué escoges?

Todo el mundo sale tan rápido -algunos aparentando, otros escabulléndose por la calle- que Harry casi espera ver una nube de polvo despejándose cuando se hayan ido.

En cambio, ve... al chico ardilla quien se encoge de hombros ante la ceja levantada de Malfoy mientras, sin expresión alguna, alimenta a su ardilla con un cacahuete.

—Creo que la administración de Veritaserum en público sería una experiencia reveladora que me permitiría trascender las sofocantes espirales del contrato social y comprender la naturaleza de la verdad. —dice, en los tonos de un hombre que explica su elección de sándwich. Luego se va.

—Yo... —dice Malfoy. Abre la boca, la cierra, sacude la cabeza y dice: — ¿Sabes qué? Es suficiente.

—Eso —dice Harry con sentimiento, tan impresionado que no se molesta en ocultar la admiración en su voz—, fue brillante.

Malfoy se sonroja, pareciendo brevemente complacido antes de cruzar los brazos sobre el pecho y fruncir el ceño.

—Oh, ahórrame tu adulación, Potter; es una estupidez.

Comienza a caminar de regreso a la casa y Harry se apresura a seguirle el ritmo.

—En serio, ¿hay alguna ley de impedimento de clase C11 para las salamandras, o lo que sea que hayas dicho?

Malfoy le da una mirada mordaz.

—Eres un Auror, por el amor de Dios. ¿No deberías saberlo?

—Sé que eso no fue un sí ni un no. —dice Harry.

Malfoy suspira, pero Harry puede ver la pequeña sonrisa que se le dibuja en la cara.

—Bueno —dice, sonando complacido consigo mismo—, es muy posible que sí. Sin embargo, me sorprendería mucho descubrir que esa ley dice lo que dije que decía.

Harry se ríe. Malfoy se detiene a unos metros de la entrada para mirarlo sorprendido, pero también se ríe, con los hombros temblando bajo su capa. El sonido es cálido contra el frío del día, y Harry no puede creer lo mucho que el acto cambia la cara de Malfoy; lo deja con un aspecto más joven y nada parecido a la versión que Harry solía conocer.

Pensaba que lo conocía, al menos. Ya no está tan seguro.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, de todos modos? —Malfoy dice cuando ambos dejan de reírse. Camina los últimos metros hasta la entrada, sube las escaleras y se apoya en el marco de la puerta— Quiero decir, seguramente estarás protegiendo el lugar contra más ataques ruines, supongo, pero pensé que tenías subordinados para eso.

Harry lo sigue, deteniéndose una escalera más abajo.

—Eh bueno. El otro día les pregunté a los Weasley sobre las casas mágicas —admite tímidamente—. Y resulta que... Tal vez tenías razón, y yo era... erm. Un poco como un propietario de mierda.

—Te animo a que omitas la palabra "propietario" en futuros usos de esa frase —dice Malfoy, pero las palabras no tienen nada que ver. Suena casi como... Harry no sabe cómo suena—. De hecho, sólo "Yo era una mierda", debería ser más que suficiente.

—Sí, sí —dice Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. El punto es que me sentí un poco culpable por ello, y entonces uno de los Aurores Junior canceló su turno esta noche, y no pude encontrar a nadie que lo reemplazara. Así que. Ya sabes. Vine yo mismo.

—Hmm —dice Malfoy. Le da una mirada que Harry no puede interpretar, sus ojos pasando brevemente a lo largo de la línea de su cuerpo, su túnica y sus pantalones empapados. Le está... evaluando. Esto hace que la boca de Harry se seque un poco.

Entonces Malfoy exhala otra risa, esta vez más exhalación que cualquier otra cosa, y abre la puerta principal. Entra y la sostiene medio abierta, invitándole.

—Merlín no lo quiera que llames a la puerta como una persona normal, supongo. Mucho mejor estar aquí afuera siendo lentamente ahogado por tu público apasionado, ¿no es así? Lo juro, es un milagro que te las arregles para vestirte por la mañana.

Y Harry está abriendo la boca para decir que no, que no pudo haber llamado a la puerta, porque debería estar vigilando, pues ese es su trabajo. Está abriendo la boca para señalar que Trent no había llamado a la puerta tampoco puesto que también tenía que vigilar... y que de todas maneras, si lo hubiera hecho, Malfoy claramente no lo dejaría entrar. Está abriendo la boca para discutir, como siempre lo hace, sólo por el bien de su cordura...

...y es frenado de una sola vez, por la revelación chocando contra él.

Malfoy está parado en la puerta de la casa que una vez fue de Harry; la iluminación cálida y dorada del lugar le rodea por detrás y Harry sabe que esa iluminación jamás se haría realidad con él mismo. Su pelo está suelto, colgando en pequeños cadejos húmedos sobre sus hombros, y a pesar de todas sus duras palabras -bueno, como casi siempre pasa-, sus ojos están casi amables. Es raro y él sabe que está loco pero se da cuenta que quiere entrar con él, sólo para ver qué es lo que va a decir a continuación. Quiere ir a sentarse en ese pequeño estudio bellamente amoblado y hablar con él sobre... cualquier cosa. Lo que sea. No importará, porque sea lo que sea, será demente o enfurecedor o revelador o divertido, o todas esas cosas a la vez, o incluso simplemente: no aburrido.

Puede que sea la verdad más improbable con la que se haya topado, pero: A Harry le gusta Malfoy, esa persona en la que se ha convertido. No lo odia, le gusta.

Es un shock bastante significativo.

— ¿Y bien? —Malfoy dice, la irritación se dibuja en cada línea de su cuerpo, los brazos cruzados y las cejas levantadas— ¿Vas a entrar o no?

Harry parpadea, luego asiente con la cabeza, y luego, cuando Malfoy pone los ojos en blanco, sonríe. Sube la última escalera y entra.


	6. Capítulo V

El mes siguiente es... interesante.

En muchos sentidos, Harry hace las mismas cosas que siempre ha hecho. Va a la oficina, se va a casa, cena con Ron y Hermione. Pasa algunas tardes con Teddy en el parque y juega a juegos extraños que Teddy inventa, esperando no estropear su papel de padrino. Va dos veces a la Madriguera para la cena del domingo, y tres veces cuida a Rose, que es una niña encantadora, aunque Harry tenga miedo, casi constantemente, de que la vaya a dejar caer. Hace todo lo que hay que hace en su rutina diaria.

Y también pasa algo de tiempo con Draco.

Todavía es extraño pensar en él por su nombre de pila; el cambio ocurrió sin que Harry se diera cuenta en algún momento hace unas semanas. Para cuando se dio cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo, ya sabía que había estado sucediendo durante días y que no podía identificar la fuente del cambio. No está tan loco como para llamarle personalmente por su nombre -teniendo en cuenta que Draco todavía utiliza la palabra "Potter" en casi todo lo que dice como si fuera un insulto-, pero no parece que haya vuelta atrás para pensar en él como Malfoy. Harry ha decidido que es mejor que lo acepte.

Al principio sólo eran visitas al museo. Esa noche con los reporteros, Harry le dijo a Draco que el departamento iba a tener que retirar el equipo de protección de la casa y Draco se quedó impresionado, sólo por un instante. Fue suficiente, sin embargo, para que Harry empezara a ir allí cada dos días. Al principio, cuando llegaba, dejaba caer sus monedas en una pequeña caja marcada como "Precio de Admisión: Siete Sickles" mientras Draco se quejaba de que el museo estaba cerrado, y que no sabía por qué había abierto la puerta en primer lugar, y que si Harry se iba a demorar mucho allí, entonces podría ayudar a Draco a repintar el piso de la sala de estar. Pero después de las primeras veces... bueno, después de las primeras veces, Harry empezó a aparecer simplemente.

Era divertido, eso era todo. Durante la primera semana, más o menos, hicieron muchos trabajos de reparación, restauraciones tanto físicas como mágicas, y movieron todas las piezas expuestas a diferentes lugares. Draco era incesante e intenso en su trabajo -bueno, Draco era incesante e intenso, en cualquier aspecto- pero a Harry, que había pasado seis años en clases y un año en guerra con Hermione Granger, no le importaba. Fue agradable tener algo que hacer con sus manos, un trabajo que podía mirar y tocar cuando terminaba, y de todos modos Draco contaba historias fantásticas mientras se abrían paso por el museo. Todos los artefactos parecían tener algún tipo de cuento loco y trepidante, desde la copa de cristal que Rowena Ravenclaw había azotado a un pretendiente en una furia de borracha, hasta las cadenas encantadas que Harry encontró el día del robo, de las que se rumoreaba que pertenecían al Pirata Barbanegra.

A Harry se le ocurrió, una noche mientras estaban despiertos, que el museo era más bien una colección de cosas viejas que Draco pensaba que eran interesantes o divertidas que un completo paseo por los anales de la historia. Cuando dijo eso, Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, honestamente, Potter... Sí, por supuesto que lo es. Para abarcar toda la historia de la Magia necesitaría un edificio del tamaño de Hogwarts, y también tendría que robar a ciegas los siete museos dispersos que hay por _todo_ el mundo. No abrí este lugar con el objetivo de una cobertura histórica.

— ¿Por qué lo abriste, entonces?

Draco tardó mucho tiempo en responder a la pregunta. Cuando finalmente habló, su voz fue cuidadosa.

—Después de la guerra —dijo Draco—, todo fue un poco difícil. No me gusta hablar de ello, a decir verdad, y no lo haré ahora, así que no preguntes —le dio a Harry una mirada severa, como si él estuviera planeando preguntarle algo más, y Harry le devolvió una, como si dijera _"¿Crees que quiero hablar de la guerra?_ " —. Pero luego oí que Grimmauld Place estaba a la venta, y mi madre ya estaba en el extranjero y mi padre estaba... bueno, ya sabes dónde estaba mi padre.

El peso tácito de la sentencia de Lucius -toda la vida en Azkaban- colgó entre ellos en el aire por un momento. Harry nunca ha lamentado en su vida que Lucius Malfoy se esté pudriendo en la cárcel, y tampoco lo hacía ahora, pero lamentaba que la verdad de todo esto cambiara el ánimo de Draco.

Entonces Draco suspiró y agitó la mano, como para despejar el tema.

—De todos modos, ya no quería vivir en la mansión, y siempre me gustó esta casa cuando veníamos a ver a la tía Walburga cuando era niño. Y luego tuve el control de mi fideicomiso, así como de una parte de las posesiones de mi padre, que no era... no era una pequeña cantidad de dinero, incluso después de lo que fue confiscado. Así que lo compré. Luego, por supuesto, resultó que lo habías dejado hecho un desastre...

—Lo sé —gimió Harry—. Lo sé, lo sé.

—Sólo te lo recuerdo —dijo Draco, descaradamente contento por el disgusto y la culpa de Harry—. Mira, Potter, el punto es: Pasé todo este tiempo limpiándolo, y luego todo lo que quería hacer era mostrarlo. Pero yo no era exactamente rico en amistad ni en opinión pública positiva en ese momento, así que pensé: quizás pueda crear un museo. Llenar el lugar con cosas hermosas para atraerlos, y luego engañarlos para que admiren la casa mientras los atrapo.

—Un plan astuto —dijo Harry secamente, e ignoró el gesto que Draco le hizo cuando Harry tuvo que levantar una escultura de un cuervo con una gran cucaracha saliendo de su boca—. Y este es uno de esos hermosos objetos, ¿no?

Draco le dio una mirada extraña y ladeó su cabeza. Eventualmente, pensativo, dijo:

—Resultó ser más valioso que hermoso.

—Lo sé. —dijo Harry, desconcertado y sin saber por qué. Se movió en su silla y Draco pareció despertar de un sueño, moviendo su atención abruptamente hacia la siguiente pintura en la fila para ser colgada.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Draco, hechizando el marco a la pared con un salvaje movimiento de su varita—, como resultó que me gustó el trabajo, y era bastante bueno en ello. Y... —se detuvo, se mordió el labio y luego le lanzó a Harry una mirada acusadora, como si Harry lo estuviera forzando a decir todo esto en lugar de quedarse ahí parado sosteniendo una estatua fea— Y tal vez fue agradable, no sé, ser parte de la preservación de la historia, en lugar de ver cómo se destruía. Compartirlo en vez de... bueno, en vez de cualquier otra cosa. Obtuve ganancias. Me hacía feliz. Me pareció suficiente.

—Claro. —dijo Harry. A él le sonaba bastante lógico.

Draco entrecerró los ojos de todos modos, no podía dejar de ser el pequeño imbécil de siempre.

—Oh, no te contengas por mí, Potter —se mofó—. Dime lo que realmente piensas, no serás el primero. Mi madre insiste en que llamarlo el Museo Moderno de Historia de los Magos es publicidad falsa, y realmente debería llamarlo el Museo de las Pequeñas Oportunidades, y vender sándwiches con té. Blaise dice que es sólo una excusa para seguir gastando mi dinero ancestral en adquirir objetos extraños que nadie necesita, y juro por Dios que Pansy todavía piensa que todo esto es una broma, y uno de estos días voy a saltar de detrás de una planta en una maceta y gritar, "¡SORPRESA! He tenido un trabajo en Gringotts todo el tiempo".

Harry se rio, pero luego se encogió de hombros y dejó la escultura.

—Yo no dije nada de eso, Malfoy. Sólo dije que parecía que las piezas estaban más influenciadas por tu gusto que por, ya sabes. La Historia como un todo —levantó una mano antes de que cualquier cosa defensiva y cortante que estuviera a punto de salir de la boca de Draco pudiera golpear el aire—. No dije que fuera algo malo. Me gusta, en realidad.

—Oh. —dijo Draco, sonrojándose un poco, para luego, de repente, irse a otra habitación a buscar algún objeto que necesitaba.

Así que... sí. Más o menos eso era lo que pasaba en esas tardes, al principio.

Sólo que luego... bueno, luego el museo estaba a punto de reabrir, y Draco claramente ya no echaría en falta la presencia constante de un Auror en sus puertas, y Harry podía ver prácticamente cómo seguiría todo. El museo se abriría y Draco ya no necesitaría a Harry por allí y ellos volverían a ser... bueno. No los enemigos que alguna vez fueron ni nada de eso, pero Harry sabía, sabe, cómo suceden estas cosas, cómo la gente puede salir de tu vida sin que te des cuenta hasta que ya se han ido. Podía imaginárselo, él y Draco se encontrarían en algún momento dos años después y tal vez tomarían un trago, riéndose incómodamente de sus extrañas tres semanas de no muy buena amistad, antes de regresar a sus vidas totalmente separadas.

Harry no quería que sucediera, por razones que no planeaba examinar muy de cerca. Odiaba pensar en ello.

—Podríamos... comer —dijo, la noche anterior a la reapertura del museo, mientras él y Draco bebían Whisky de Fuego en la sala de estar favorita de Harry, disfrutando de la novedosa sensación de que no le quedaba nada por hacer—. Eso es algo que la gente hace.

—Realmente tienes toda la gracia social de un hipopótamo flatulento, ¿no? —dijo Draco con una sonrisa— Sí, Potter, la gente come, qué increíble comprensión tienes de la experiencia humana. ¿Te gustaría intentarlo?

Harry le fulminó con la mirada por el insulto, pero lo dejó pasar sin más, y luego se fueron a un pequeño café en el vecindario que hacía las mejores chuletas de cerdo que Harry había comido en su vida. El café había estado allí durante cuarenta años; Harry había vivido en la misma calle y nunca lo había sabido.

Después de eso, empezaron a cenar juntos, un par de noches a la semana. Normalmente salían, pero una noche se vieron envueltos en alguna discusión y no terminaron saliendo del museo hasta tan tarde que todos los lugares que valían la pena estaban cerrados. Draco se asustó un poco, hizo una buena dramatización del hecho de que iba a morir de hambre en las calles en la flor de su juventud, pero Harry simplemente puso los ojos en blanco y los llevó a una tienda de comestibles muggles que funcionaba toda la noche.

Cocinó en la cocina de Grimmauld Place, mucho más grande que la suya propia, y les preparó filetes, espinacas, patatas fritas con romero, y una sopa de zanahoria. Draco miraba con sospecha por encima del hombro mientras Harry trabajaba, pero disfrutó de la comida cuando estuvo finalmente servida y así lo dijo cuando ambos charlaban con sus platos vacíos y estómagos llenos.

Fue la mejor noche que Harry había tenido en mucho tiempo. Todavía no sabe muy bien por qué.

* * *

Así que eso es... eso. No es importante; es sólo algo que está haciendo; no importa en absoluto. Sin embargo, es una buena distracción del trabajo, porque resulta que Ron estaba retenido en la oficina de Erhard, ese día que ambos fueron llamados, para ser promovido.

—Es realmente increíble —dijo Ron durante la cena la noche después de su primer día como supervisor principal—. Quiero decir, he estado diciendo durante años... Mione, ¿no he estado diciendo que el departamento necesita tomar un enfoque más táctico para determinar quién trabaja en cada caso? ¿Cómo asignan el tiempo y los recursos?

—En verdad te he escuchado decir eso muchas veces —dijo Hermione, en un tono que sugería que ya había confirmado esto para su esposo en más de una ocasión. Ella le dio a Harry una cariñosa, aunque exasperada mirada—. ¡Y ahora estás en posición de cambiar eso!

—Y ahora estoy en posición de... sí _exactamente_ , Hermione. Exactamente. Dios, me conoces tan bien —se inclinó sobre la mesa para besarla, un poco achispado, y metió el codo en el puré de patatas, pero a Hermione no pareció importarle—. Además, no me importa decirte que me encantaron mis días en el campo, pero ser padre cambia a un hombre —le dio a Rose una mirada seria, que ella devolvió mordiendo una frambuesa. Ron sonrió—. Es difícil estar fuera arriesgando la vida y las extremidades todo el tiempo cuando tienes un conjunto tan importante de vidas y extremidades esperándote en casa, ¿sabes?

—Claro. —dijo Harry.

—No es que no vaya a estar todavía en el campo a veces. —dijo Ron apresuradamente, dándole a Harry una mirada aprensiva. Había dicho lo mismo, poniendo la misma cara, cuando le dijo a Harry sobre el ascenso... Como si tuviera miedo de que Harry se desmoronara sin él.

Harry, honestamente, sintió que podría hacerlo. Había estado pensando... quizás preguntándose, esa noche, si Ron no consideraría seguir con su antiguo trabajo. Harry no pensó que sería una petición tan grande; no se le ocurrió nada que él, personalmente, odiaría más que trabajar en cualquiera de las posiciones que el departamento tenía para ofrecer que estaban por encima de la actual. Te sacaban del campo, y estar en el campo era la única parte del trabajo de Harry que alguna vez sentía que valía la pena hacer. No podía entender por qué Ron querría dejarlo, y egoístamente pensó que se volvería un poco loco sin Ron a su lado, bromeando y recordándole que hiciera su papeleo y, en general, cortando algo de la desesperación y el aburrimiento que atontaba la mente.

No podía decirlo, por supuesto, no cuando Ron estaba tan claramente emocionado, hablando una y otra vez sobre lo genial que era incluso el entrenamiento, lo emocionado que estaba de tener la oportunidad de tomar decisiones en algunas cosas. Harry se comió su pastel y bebió a sorbos su vino y dijo que estaba feliz, que era genial, que no podía esperar a conocer a su nuevo compañero.

Le asignaron a Trent, porque por supuesto que así sería.

—Quiero que pienses en esto como una oportunidad de enseñanza —le dijo Erhard la mañana en que se enteró—. Como una oportunidad para que me muestres que puedes enseñar. Tu trayectoria en este campo no ha sido estelar.

— ¡Oye! —dijo Harry, ofendido— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡La gente todavía habla de ese seminario que hice sobre magia defensiva y protectora!

—Ese es un punto excelente —acordó Erhard—. Uno que nadie podría discutir. Pero tengo tu expediente aquí conmigo... Veamos algunas de las quejas de anteriores Aurores Junior que te han buscado para que les aconsejes sobre, oh, cualquier otro tema.

Harry se desplomó en su silla, porque: joder.

—Oh, aquí hay una buena —dijo Erhard. Su tono era parejo, pero Harry podía ver que esto le traía alegría—. "Le pregunté al Auror Potter cómo podía mejorar mi postura y me dijo que me pusiera de pie mejor". Oh, o este: "Me dirigí al Auror Potter para una evaluación de mis habilidades de comunicación con la población civil, y me dijo que había habido un crimen y se fue". O éste, uno de mis favoritos: "El Auror Potter me pilló llorando después de mi primera investigación de asesinato y me golpeó en el hombro".

—No lo hice —dijo Harry, horrorizado. Recordó esa noche, y la Aurora Wipple estaba claramente exagerando—. Yo estaba... ¡era una palmadita! ¡La estaba consolando!

—Ella dijo que le dejaste un moretón —dijo Erhard, y le dio a Harry una mirada severa sobre sus gafas—. No creo que la mayoría de la gente encuentre los moretones muy reconfortantes.

Harry decidió no rebatir, pero tenía unas ganas inmensas.

Así que ahora está atrapado con Trent. No es tan malo como él pensaba que sería, en el sentido de que es mucho peor. Harry ha operado durante años bajo la suposición de que tanto él como Ron, eran unos Aurores bastante buenos. Tenían una tasa de cierre decente, no eran los mejores del departamento pero tampoco tenían nada por lo que otros se pudieran quejar, y todo el trabajo siempre parecía estar hecho.

Ahora, sin embargo, Harry está empezando a sospechar que Ron es de hecho un gran Auror, y Harry es sólo alguien astutamente disfrazado en una túnica oficial de Aurores. Es humillante. Está tratando de no pensar mucho en ello.

Ni siquiera han resuelto el caso de Draco, en el que Harry no puede _dejar_ de pensar; le mantiene despierto por las noches, le pellizca los talones de forma preocupante durante todo el día. No es que no esté trabajando en ello -han hecho progresos- pero no es suficiente, y tiene que serlo, y eso está volviendo loco a Harry lentamente. Le preguntó a Draco acerca de la sugerencia de Slughorn sobre el sentimentalismo mágico semanas atrás y Draco le dijo, a regañadientes, que tanto la Poción sin Sueños como el Filtro de la Paz eran pociones en las que confiaba para pasar el día, aunque había fijado en Harry una mirada de furia tan intensamente concentrada en admitirlo, que Harry no le había presionado para que lo hiciera. Las galletas también eran obviamente significativas (aunque Harry todavía siente en su corazón que el ladrón probablemente las robó porque estaban allí), pero el collar, le aseguró Draco, no significaba nada para él, así que esa teoría se echó por tierra.

La falta de resolución obviamente también le está afectando a Draco. Harry no lo culpa; a él, personalmente, probablemente le encantaría pensar en algunos ladrones que pudieran volver y atacarlo de nuevo, pero es consciente de que sus sentimientos hacia el peligro no comprenden exactamente lo que la mayoría podría llamar una perspectiva sensata. Y de todos modos, Draco es nervioso, en general, y sospecha de todos los carteros muggles de su calle ("¡Mira sus ojos, Potter! ¡Nunca han conocido la alegría! Creo que es un Inferi, de verdad") y del barista de su cafetería local ("Una vez hice un comentario sobre la temperatura de mi té y ahora esto luce como sangre... Huele esto, Potter. ¿Este olor se te hace conocido?"). Tiene sentido que Draco esté así de paranoico, pero Harry parece no poder entender la maldita cosa, y Trent no es de ninguna ayuda. Le está matando, un poco, ver cómo los ojos de Draco se dirigen a la puerta ante cualquier pequeño sonido, cómo parece estar incómodo incluso dentro de su propia casa.

Todo se está confabulando un poco con Harry, aunque no necesariamente de mala manera. Está más frustrado e infeliz que nunca en el trabajo, pero después del trabajo... bueno, no se siente tan culpable por ir a ver a Ron y Hermione ahora que no ve a Ron tanto en la oficina, y es más agradable estar en la Madriguera ahora que las cosas son más fáciles con Ginny y Nev... y está Draco. Harry tal vez se sienta un poco abrumado de vez en cuando pero es mejor, piensa, que pasar el tiempo sentado y esperando que pasara lo siguiente, sin pensar mucho en nada.

De todos modos, probablemente por eso se olvida, hasta que el día ignominioso ya está sobre él, que la noche de la reunión Gryffindor en el pub, se acerca.

* * *

Cuando Harry llega al bar, Seamus y Dean ya están en una mesa, y hay dos abrigos tirados en sillas que parecen ser de Hermione y Ron.

Harry levanta las cejas a Dean, quien siempre se presenta después de que su galería cierra a las ocho.

—Esta noche es temprano, ¿no?

Dean se encoge de hombros.

—Ron me pidió que viniera temprano si podía, y la galería estaba muerta de todos modos.

—A mí no me dijo que viniera temprano. —dice Harry, un poco molesto a pesar de sí mismo.

—Pero siempre llegas temprano —dice Seamus, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. El primero en llegar, el primero en salir, ¡ese es nuestro Harry!

Harry se ahorra el tener que pensar en esta conclusión francamente perturbadora y perceptiva de Seamus al abrirse la puerta. Neville, Ginny, Angelina, George, y luego -para sorpresa de Harry- Bill, Fleur, Penélope y Percy entran en el pub.

— ¿Dónde está Charlie? —Harry dice débilmente, sólo porque... bueno, porque sería menos raro ver a Charlie aquí que a Percy. O Fleur, para ser totalmente honesto.

—Oh, ¿quién sabe? —Bill dice, agitando una mano— El mes pasado me envió una lechuza con un sólo trozo de pergamino chamuscado con unas coordenadas y una cara sonriente. Me habría enterado si estuviera muerto y eso es lo mejor que tengo. Maldita temporada de dragones. —añade, sonando enojado. Fleur le da una palmadita en el brazo.

Ginny pone los ojos en blanco.

—Es un tema delicado, porque la última vez que Charlie estuvo en la ciudad empezaron a jugar a este juego--

—No vamos a hablar sobre eso —dice Fleur con firmeza—. Todos estamos dispuestos a pasar una noche encantadora y no voy a escuchar ni una palabra más al respecto.

— ¡Sí! —Bill dice, con una mirada un poco salvaje— ¡Gracias, Fleur! ¡Una noche perfectamente encantadora! ¡No oiremos nada más al respecto!

—Oh, de acuerdo. —dice Ginny, con un tono sospechosamente aplacador, y luego espera hasta que las espaldas de Bill y Fleur se giran para hacer una mueca en su dirección. Luego hace una pequeña pantomima de una explosión, que casi hace que la atrapen por la risa de Harry, pero ella tiene una dulce sonrisa fijada firmemente en su boca para cuando Bill y Fleur le miran.

Todos ellos descienden en una loca carrera sobre las mesas y sillas -que Harry piensa que probablemente fueron colocadas de la manera en que fueron colocadas por una razón, pero quién es él para decirlo- y, al verdadero estilo Weasley, se empujan entre ellos para hacer un gran lugar para congregarse. Harry se sienta y se pregunta qué diablos está pasando.

Ron y Hermione vuelven a la mesa entonces, cada uno de ellos llevando una bandeja de bebidas.

—La primera ronda corre por nuestra cuenta —dice Ron, para animar al grupo, y reparte chupitos de Whisky de Fuego—. No lo beban ahora, tendremos un brindis apropiado en un minuto... ¡Lo digo en serio, George!

—Oh, está bien —dice George enfurruñado. Su humor cambia en un instante, y sonríe y dice: —. ¿A qué se debe todo esto entonces? No creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta de que has reunido a las tropas.

Ron mira a Hermione, y ella le devuelve la mirada, y Harry sabe lo que va a pasar un segundo antes de que suceda, en el momento en que se da cuenta de que Hermione no tiene una bebida en la mano.

—Estoy embarazada. —dice. Toda la mesa se suma en el caos

Harry recuerda esto desde la primera vez que Hermione estuvo embarazada, y desde que Ron y Hermione se comprometieron, y desde que George y Angelina se comprometieron, y... bueno, desde muchas veces, de hecho. Los Weasley toman sus buenas noticias con más entusiasmo que cualquier otro grupo de personas que Harry haya conocido, animándose y gritándose y dándose codazos para intentar ser los primeros en recibir una palmada en la espalda o un abrazo.

Dean y Seamus parecen un poco asustados. Harry les da una mirada tranquilizadora.

Su propia estrategia, desarrollada a lo largo de años de exposición, es esperar a que pase el apuro y entrar justo al final de la contienda.

—Felicidades. —dice sonriendo, con las manos en los bolsillos, y Hermione se ríe y lo arrastra para darle un abrazo. Ron los abraza a ambos y por un segundo... Harry está tan feliz por ellos que apenas puede pensar, y no puede esperar a conocer a la nueva personita que están haciendo, para ver qué partes de ella son como sus padres, o como Rose.

Entonces Ron se suelta y Hermione se suelta y Harry vuelve a su silla y se sienta, y es como si parte de su felicidad simplemente... no estuviera con él, de alguna manera. Todavía está emocionado por ellos, todavía excitado, pero hay una especie de sensación fría y entumecida que se extiende desde el centro de su conciencia, amortiguando parte de su alegría.

— ¿De cuánto tiempo? —alguien grita -Harry no sabe muy bien quién- justo cuando otra voz dice: "¿Cuándo te toca?

—A finales de octubre, tal vez a principios de noviembre —dice Hermione—. Estoy de unas seis semanas; sólo nos enteramos el penúltimo viernes.

—Seis semanas —dice Ginny lentamente—. ¿Significa eso que...?

— ¿Que sometí a mi hijo no nacido a nuestra última noche en el pub? —dice Hermione, y hace una mueca— Desafortunadamente, sí. Pero mi Sanador me asegura que todo saldrá bien, y por lo demás el momento no podría ser mejor si lo hubiéramos planeado. El Wizengamot no está en sesión desde Halloween hasta Año Nuevo de todas formas, así que excepto por la ocasional audiencia especial no me perderé un momento importante en el banquillo, y con el ascenso de Ron... —ella abraza a su esposo y él le besa la parte superior de la cabeza— Todo está muy bien.

— ¡Bueno! —Bill dice, y levanta su copa— ¡Por Ron, Hermione y el nuevo Weasley! Que el corazón sea verdadero y el amor largo.

—Un parto rápido y unas pociones fuertes. —dice Fleur, sonando como si lo dijera en serio.

— ¡El espíritu rico en magia y canciones! —George termina, y todos aplauden y devuelven sus brindis. Harry nunca ha entendido ninguno de estos brindis de los magos.

Después de eso, todo se desarrolla como debería hacerlo, todo el mundo aparta sus sillas para hablar, para conseguir más bebidas, para abrazar a Ron y Hermione de nuevo. Harry charla con Neville durante unos minutos mientras Ginny está en la barra, y luego, cuando él mismo va a por una copa, se queda atascado con Percy. Son veinte minutos y casi una vaso de Whisky de Fuego antes de que Penélope aparezca y salve a Harry de seguir discutiendo las minucias de la reforma de la ley fiscal de Magos, y en su camino de vuelta a las mesas con un nuevo trago, se ve obligado a ser juez en un concurso de pulso entre George y Angelina. Cuando por fin regresa, más gente empieza a llegar y con cada incorporación a su grupo comienza una nueva ronda de aplausos, el entusiasmo es casi tan abrumador como el ruido. La cabina habitual de Harry, por lo menos, está vacía, así que él toma un largo sorbo de Whisky de Fuego y suspira.

Ellos lo saben desde hace dos semanas, y no se lo han dicho.

Eso no es... Harry sabe que no es justo, que no están obligados. Se enteró de lo de Rose más o menos exactamente cuando ellos lo hicieron, pero eso fue sólo porque él estaba en una llamada por Flú con Ron mientras Hermione estaba en el baño. Ella estalló gritando su alegría y Ron y Harry, una vez que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, también gritaron antes de que Ron y Hermione se abrazaran apasionadamente y Harry se retirara rápidamente de la chimenea. Fue algo increíble, aunque terminó en un brutal asalto a los ojos de Harry. Es uno de los momentos que él siempre recuerda cuando lanza un Patronus.

Y eso debería ser _suficiente_. Harry no debería y no espera más de ellos; ya les quita demasiado tiempo y energía, y necesitar esto de ellos también... no sería justo. Él sabe que no lo es. Es sólo que... durante tantos años fueron los tres contra el mundo, e incluso después de que se emparejaron -diablos, incluso después de que tuvieron a Rose- Harry pudo convencerse a sí mismo, a veces, de que seguía siendo así en todos los aspectos que importaban. Que Ron, Hermione y Harry eran un equipo, y que lo que Ron y Hermione consiguieron en su tiempo libre no cambiaría eso, sin importar lo que pasara.

Pero ahora Harry puede ver lo que ha sabido en algún lugar profundo durante años, lo que le ha dejado sintiéndose culpable mil noches en la mesa de Ron y Hermione: ellos son el equipo, los dos. Harry es lo que ellos hacen en su tiempo libre.

A Harry le duele el pecho y pide otra copa. El bar está a todo volumen, la música retumba, y Ron ha sido ascendido así que se escabullirá lentamente, y justo delante de los ojos de Harry. Hablarán cuando se vean en la oficina, que ya es cada vez menos, y entonces Ron no querrá quedarse después del trabajo; tendrá sus hijos, sus _dos hijos_ y su esposa para llegar a casa. Hermione hará planes con Harry que romperá, porque estará sobrecargada de trabajo y agotada y presidirá seis casos entre la lactancia y la crianza, y Harry lo entenderá. Harry no tendrá más remedio que entender, porque nunca les negará a ninguno de los dos un momento de felicidad, ni a sus hijos -cualquier hijo, pero especialmente los suyos- las cariñosas atenciones de unos padres maravillosos. Seguirá viéndolos, irá a cenar, quizás una vez al mes o así, los encontrará en la Madriguera o los cuidará cuando necesiten ayuda, pero nunca será lo mismo. Estarán envueltos en el calor de su familia, donde deben estar, y Harry estará donde siempre está: de pie, en el exterior, sin nadie.

Su estúpido vaso de mierda está vacío. Lo mira fijamente, como si esto hiciera que se rellenara por sí solo; Harry sabe que no lo hará, pero no se detiene. Está un poco borracho, del tipo que requiere beber continuamente para solidificarse en el ritmo de la noche, y cuando aparta la vista de su vaso va a tener que enfrentarse a la enormidad de la tarea que será llamar a una camarera o ir a la barra.

Tal vez, piensa Harry, si mira fijamente al vaso el tiempo suficiente, simulará la sensación de seguir bebiendo, y no tendrá que levantarse en absoluto.

—Bueno —dice una voz familiar—, no es exactamente tan triste como Blaise dijo que sería.

Harry gira la cabeza hacia la izquierda, incapaz de creerlo sin verlo, pero seguro: ahí está Draco, de pie al final de la cabina de Harry con los brazos cruzados y Blaise Zabini a su lado. Esta noche tiene el pelo recogido sobre una chaqueta negra y un jersey gris pizarra, un par de vaqueros azul oscuro y la expresión de un hombre que ha sido probado más allá de todos los límites de la paciencia. Aunque, admitámoslo, esa es su expresión al menos un tercio de las veces.

— ¿Dra- _Malfoy_? —Harry termina, al atraparse a sí mismo justo a tiempo.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco. Luego, para asombro de Harry, se desliza al otro lado de la cabina de Harry y le pregunta: "¿Qué estás bebiendo, Potter?"

—Eh... —dice Harry, parpadeando hacia él— ¿Whisky de fuego?

—Encantador —dice Draco, y le da una sonrisa deslumbrante a Blaise—. Potter y yo ya estamos sentados y tú pareces estar todavía levantado. Probablemente deberías ir a buscar bebidas; sería lo más educado.

— ¿Entiendes que nadie encuentra este pequeño acto tan divertido como tú? —dice Blaise, sonando divertido. Harry no lo está mirando en realidad; todavía está demasiado ocupado mirando a Malfoy, tratando de determinar si es o no algún tipo de alucinación, si tal vez Harry necesita ir a San Mungo.

—Por suerte, lo encuentro bastante divertido para todos nosotros —dice Draco—. Un Whisky de Fuego para Potter -creo que lo toma en las rocas- y otro limpio, para mí.

—No puedes sacar al chico de la mansión —dice Blaise, pero luego se ríe y añade: —. Oh, bien, pero tú pagas. Hola, Harry, por cierto.

A Harry le lleva un segundo darse cuenta de que Blaise se ha dirigido a él, y se vuelve para mirar, habiendo de alguna manera -a pesar de estar sentado aquí, escuchando su intercambio con Malfoy- casi olvidado que estaba allí.

—Oh... Hola, Blaise.

—Quiero que sepas —dice Blaise, sonando como si estuviera conteniendo la risa—, que es _genuinamente_ siempre un placer. —y luego se aleja hacia la multitud, sonriendo para sí mismo sobre dios sabe qué.

No ha pasado ni cinco segundos cuando Draco saca una petaca del bolsillo de su pecho.

—Tardará cuarenta minutos si es que vuelve —explica, vertiendo una medida en el vaso vacío de Harry—. Y si vuelve, se habrá bebido al menos la mitad de una de nuestras bebidas. Blaise es muy fiable en ese sentido; se encarga de cualquier vaso que deje solo, ya que yo soy el que está pagando.

— ¿Siempre traes una petaca al bar? —Harry dice mientras Draco vierte otra medida en su vaso. Lo agarra antes de que Draco pueda recogerlo y toma un pequeño sorbo, y luego se aferra a él, sólo por ser desagradable.

—A este bar sí —dice Draco, estrechando los ojos, y toma un trago directamente del mismo vaso—. Como si quisiera abrirme paso a codazos entre una multitud de Gryffindor para comprar un vaso sobrevalorado de Whisky de Fuego que no es ni la mitad de bueno que el que tengo en casa; por favor.

Harry se sobresalta un poco al oír la palabra "Gryffindor", recordando bruscamente que no son sólo ellos dos los que esperan un pedido en algún restaurante, como de costumbre.

—Malfoy, ¿qué _haces_ aquí?

Draco agita una mano.

—Oh, Longbottom me invitó, eso no es importante. La mejor pregunta es: ¿qué estás haciendo _tú_ aquí?

Harry lo mira fijamente, y luego a su vaso, como si este le diera algunas respuestas. Cuando no lo hace, mira nuevamente a Draco y dice:

—Eh... ¿Estos son mis amigos? ¿Es la reunión de Gryffindor? ¿Estoy aquí todos los meses?

Draco deja caer su cabeza brevemente y con sentimiento en sus manos.

—No aquí en este bar, Potter —dice, amortiguado contra las palmas de sus manos, antes de volver a tirar de ellas para hacer un gesto a la mesa que está entre ellas—. _Aquí_ , en esta cabina, en un rincón oscuro, solo. Como un asesino en serie —agrega—. O tal vez un fantasma vengativo, tú elige. De cualquier manera: ¿qué pasa?

Harry ha pensado, muchas veces, en lo que diría si alguien le hiciera esta pregunta. Ha estado seguro durante meses -no, años- de que su respuesta era intachable. Pero nadie, de hecho, se lo ha preguntado antes, así que nunca hasta ahora ha tenido la oportunidad de escuchar exactamente lo estúpido que es:

—Es la posición más fácilmente defendible en el bar. —los sonidos salen de su boca.

—Eso —dice Draco, mirando a Harry a los ojos— es lo que un asesino en serie diría.

Harry cree que tal vez se supone que debe reírse, incluso piensa que sería divertido si no estuviera de tan mal humor. En lugar de eso, cruza los brazos sobre su pecho y, un poco a la defensiva, dice:

—Es que... no me gustan mucho las multitudes, ¿vale? O, ya sabes, este tipo de música, o el baile, o tener diecisiete conversaciones diferentes en espacio de dos minutos o por _más_ de dos minutos o... todo eso. Preferiría no hacerlo, es todo.

Es más de lo que quería decir. Harry culpa a la bebida, incluso cuando levanta su vaso y da otro largo trago.

—Así que tu solución a este problema es —dice Draco lentamente—, ¿venir de todos modos, y sentarte en un rincón hasta que estés peor para la bebida y tengas una excusa para irte a la mierda de tu casa?

—Más o menos. —admite Harry. Sabe que no es genial, pero, bueno. Es lo que hay.

—Pero es el plan más estúpido que he escuchado —dice Draco, sonando horrorizado—. Es más estúpido que cuando yo tenía nueve años y traté de volar con mi escoba a Júpiter. Eso es... Potter, eso puede ser más estúpido que el que Bernice arroje pociones de amor a Grindelwald.

—No sé si es tan estúpido —dice Harry—. Quiero decir, esto funciona bien a veces. No es como si la poción de amor fuera a funcionar, aunque se haya aplicado.

—No puedes saber eso —dice Draco—. ¡Quizás Basilah Saeed estaba siendo poco generosa en sus descripciones y Bernice no se parecía a un dedo del pie! ¡Quizás Grindelwald prefería a sus mujeres con forma de espectro!

—Estoy bastante seguro de que Grindelwald prefería a sus hombres antes que a sus mujeres. —dice Harry, justo cuando Draco está tomando un sorbo de la petaca.

Draco se atraganta con su bebida. Tose, jadea y balbucea durante un minuto antes de que finalmente, en tonos escandalosos, diga: "Gellert Grindelwald no era _gay_ ".

—Estoy bastante seguro de que lo era. —dice Harry.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes? Has hablado con muchas de sus conquistas, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, sólo una —dice Harry, y hace una mueca—. Y supongo que podría haber sido bi, ahora que lo mencionas; pero nunca me sentí con ánimo de pedir detalles.

— ¿Por qué no? —Draco exige— ¿Quién fue? Debo saberlo, Potter. Para la posteridad, para la historia, para mi propia cordura, debo saberlo.

—Oh —dice Harry. Él nunca querría delatar a nadie, especialmente por una suposición, pero... bueno, el hombre está muerto. Además, los sentimientos de Harry hacia él se han convertido, con la edad adulta, en un pequeño y complicado asunto que no le gusta tocar, pero que apesta distantemente a ira la mayor parte del tiempo. Además, duda que al viejo le importe—. Erm... Bueno, en realidad fue Dumbledore.

— ¡Albus Dumbledore no era gay! —Draco casi grita esto, aunque hay demasiado ruido en el bar para que nadie más que Harry lo escuche— Honestamente, esto es demasiado, no puedes esperar que me crea... espera, ¿te refieres a Aberforth?

—No, me refiero a Albus —Harry se estremece—. Pero gracias por esa imagen mental; la atesoraré.

—Oh, porque la imagen de Albus... —dice Draco, y se detiene, parpadea, antes de continuar, un poco más apagado— Bueno, tal vez es mejor saltarse las imágenes por completo. Pero aun así... quiero decir... Dumbledore... —sacude la cabeza, con los ojos bien abiertos ante el shock— ¡Ni una sola indicación! ¡Ni una pizca de revelación! ¡Ni una pizca, ni un indicio, ni una sola inclinación de cabeza en ninguno de esos discursos ignorantes a los cercanos y a los extraños entre nosotros! ¿Vas a decirme esto ahora, y esperas que crea que él estaba simplemente caminando por Hogwarts, _gay_ como un pájaro, todo ese tiempo?

—Se puede decir —dice Harry— que él era el más raro de nosotros —están saltando las alarmas en el fondo de la mente de Harry, pero está borracho y un poco alejado de todo eso, así que no se preocupa por ello—. Puedes creer lo que quieras. Nunca recibí una confirmación total, de todas formas, él sólo... no lo sé. Me habló de él y de Grindelwald, cuando eran jóvenes, y fue algo... quiero decir... bastante inconfundible. Ya sabes. —hace otra mueca, porque incluso ahora la idea de Albus Dumbledore chocando con cualquiera, horroriza un poco a Harry.

—No puedo _creerlo_ —dice Draco. Se ve y suena indignado—. No puedo... quiero decir, ahí estaba yo, en medio de mi crisis de sexualidad adolescente, sin un adulto en todo el campus con quien hablar... bueno, ninguno excepto Madame Hooch, de todos modos, que no cuenta, Potter, déjame decirte. Qué conversación tan terrible fue esa, no me gusta ni pensarlo, honestamente casi me llevó de vuelta al armario… ¡Y ahí estaba Dumbledore! ¡Arriba en su torre de marfil! ¡Gay! —se lanza en una postura encorvada contra la parte trasera de la cabina, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos— ¿Qué clase de compromiso es ese para mejorar las vidas de la próxima generación? Ese hombre fue una plaga para nuestra educación y no quiero oír ni una palabra de discusión.

—Espera —dice Harry, las alarmas en su mente han aumentado desde un lejano timbre hasta una cacofonía mucho más inmediata—. Espera, aguarda. Malfoy. ¿ _Eres_ gay?

La boca de Draco se abre. Luego se mueve silenciosamente por un momento, como si Harry -imposiblemente- le hubiera robado de alguna manera el poder del habla.

— ¿Soy _gay_? —Draco repite finalmente, la voz se quiebra en la última palabra— Soy... Potter, qué _carajo_ , ¡por supuesto que _soy_ gay! ¿Qué he hecho para dar la impresión de que _no_ soy gay? Oh, Dios mío —añade, sonando horrorizado—, ¿me he convertido en un alguien tan excéntrico que de alguna manera parezco heterosexual? No, no, eso no puede estar bien, debe ser que eres un imbécil. Potter. Imbécil. ¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepas?

Harry nunca ha ofendido a nadie asumiendo que no eran gais antes; en su limitada experiencia, se suele hacer lo contrario. No es que haya asumido que Draco era heterosexual, necesariamente, sólo...

—Supongo que nunca he pensado en ello —admite Harry, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Lo siento?

Draco levanta brevemente la vista hacia el cielo, como si tratara de comunicar la profundidad y la amplitud de la idiotez de Harry a algún poder superior.

—Dios nos salve a todos de las proezas de observación de los hombres heterosexuales.

Harry no puede evitarlo; sonríe un poco en su vaso.

—Wow, espera un poco, Malfoy. ¿Quién dice que soy heterosexual?

La boca de Draco se abre por segunda vez en tantos minutos. Después de un segundo, su voz se aplana en shock y dice: " _No_ lo eres"

—No lo soy —confirma Harry, y está profundamente entretenido por la forma en que el cuerpo de Draco se relaja y luego se tensa de nuevo inmediatamente cuando continúa—, gay, no lo soy. Soy definitivamente bisexual.

No tiene la oportunidad de saber lo que Draco va a decir a eso, porque en ese mismo momento, George Weasley se tropieza con la mesa. Claramente está muy borracho; le da dos palmaditas a Harry en la cabeza, grita: "¿Dónde está mi chaqueta?" y luego ve a Draco.

Su cuerpo se queda muy quieto, su único movimiento es la forma en que sus ojos se van ensanchando a cada segundo. Draco hace un pequeño ruido de asfixia, el que significa que está tratando de evitar reírse pero no tan fuerte; Harry le da una patada debajo de la mesa.

Draco le da una patada de vuelta, por supuesto, pero al menos no se ríe en la cara de George y lo hace raro para todos.

—Harry —dice George después de un minuto, girando la cabeza para poder hacer ping-pong con la mirada entre ellos—, Harry. Mi amigo. Mi hermano. No quiero... ¿alarmarte? Pero —baja la voz a lo que obviamente piensa que es un susurro, pero en realidad es más bien un grito—. Ese es Draco Malfoy, eso es.

—Lo sé —dice Harry, divertido. Draco está poniendo una cara entre entretenida y horrorizada, aunque Harry cree que la horrorizada ganará—. Estaba hablando con él.

—Pero... —dice George, visiblemente desconcertado— es _Draco Malfoy_.

—En efecto, lo es —dice Draco, con voz fría—. Por cierto, él puede oírte.

George mira brevemente a Draco, y luego vuelve los ojos suplicantes a Harry.

—Bueno —dice Harry, con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—, él puede.

— ¡Draco! —grita una voz complacida, y Neville se pone detrás de George, un trago en cada mano— ¡Es tan bueno verte!

— ¿Sabes? Creo que estoy teniendo un derrame cerebral. —dice George, y se aleja a trompicones antes de que alguien pueda responder.

—No tenía ni idea de que ibas a estar aquí esta noche. —continúa Neville. No parece darse cuenta de la forma en que Draco se ruboriza y le echa una mirada a Harry antes de mirar apresuradamente hacia otro lado, pero Harry sí lo hace.

—Sí, bueno —dice Draco, sonando verdaderamente atrapado—. Potter me invitó.

Pequeño _imbécil_. Harry le sonríe, encantado por este giro de los acontecimientos, y es recompensado con el más sucio ceño fruncido de Draco.

—Lo hice —le dice Harry a Neville, con el único propósito de poner en marcha a Draco—. Le dije: "Oh, por favor, Malfoy, te necesitamos en la noche del pub Gryffindor, todo el mundo allí tiene tan buenos recuerdos de ti”.

—Y yo le dije: "Toca una canción triste en el violín desde tu pequeño y oscuro rincón de soledad, como el trágico caso de tu cabeza" —dice Draco, sonriendo ampliamente y con maldad a Harry—. Luego se tiró al suelo y golpeó sus puños y suplicó, fue realmente bastante vergonzoso. ¿Qué debía hacer? Honestamente, no tenía otra opción.

Harry se ríe y hace un gesto grosero; Draco sonríe plácidamente y lo patea de nuevo bajo la mesa.

Con un poco de desparpajo, Neville dice:

—Esto es muy bonito. ¿Alguna vez piensas en cómo hubiera sido si todos fuéramos amigos en la escuela?

Sonando disgustado, Draco dice: "Oh, _ciertamente_ no", en el mismo momento en que Harry, igualmente horrorizado, dice: "¿En serio, amigo? Vamos."

Se sonríen mutuamente. Neville suspira.

—Tontos —dice, pero con bastante alegría—. ¡No hay sentimentalismo en sus almas, ni siquiera en esta noche tan feliz!

Harry mira especulativamente la bebida en la mano de Neville, preguntándose cuántas ha tenido que guardar para hacer que esa sentencia para salir de su boca.

Draco dice,

— ¿Ah? No creo que haya escuchado las buenas noticias. Ilumíname.

— ¿No se lo has dicho, _Harry_? —regaña Neville— ¡Es sólo que Hermione está embarazada!

—Bueno, eso es emocionante —dice Draco, con voz neutra, agradable—. Por favor, transmite mis mejores deseos a la feliz pareja.

—Puedes pasarlos tú mismo, están por aquí en alguna parte —Neville levanta los tragos en sus manos como si fuera una explicación y agrega: —. Me tengo que ir, Gin probablemente está pensando que su bebida y yo fuimos secuestrados. ¡Ven a buscarme más tarde! Podemos hablar del lugar en mi jardín que he escogido para Vicky; ella tomará mucho mejor sol allí que en tu ático.

— ¡Cuando los cerdos vuelen! —Draco dice cuando Neville se retira— Ese hombre, honestamente.

Harry no dice nada. Su humor sombrío, que se había desvanecido misteriosamente sin que se diera cuenta, volvió en el momento en que Neville nombró al bebé. Lo cual es tan estúpido, no es justo de su parte y es estúpido, y debería tragárselo todo y superarlo.

Tira el resto de su Whisky de Fuego, golpea el vaso contra la mesa. Golpea la madera con un pensamiento satisfactorio y Harry mira fijamente desde ella a Draco hasta la petaca en la mano de Draco.

Draco hace una pausa, pero luego, lentamente, asiente con la cabeza. Vierte un poco de Whisky de Fuego -menos que la última vez, pero aun así una medida generosa- en el vaso, y luego se sienta de nuevo contra la cabina para mirar a Harry, una mirada considerada en sus ojos.

—Potter... —empieza, pero se queda corto cuando Ron y Hermione están de repente junto a la mesa.

—TE LO DIJE —Ron canta a voz en cuello. Hermione, que por supuesto está sobria, se aleja un poco de él, haciendo un gesto de dolor al escuchar el volumen y el aliento de alcohol en su cara—. ¡Te dije que era Malfoy, Hermione! ¡Te dije que lo era!

—Sí —dice Hermione, toda exasperación amorosa—, lo hiciste. Y yo dije, sí, Ron, parece que sí, qué interesante, tal vez deberíamos dejarlos en paz, pero —ella le da a Harry y Draco un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—, aquí estamos. Hola, Draco.

—Granger —dice Draco. Su tono es cálido en cuanto a su nombre, pero se aleja en el vago y agradable tono, que Harry considera su voz pública cuando añade: "Weasley". —. He oído sobre las nuevas buenas, felicitaciones.

—Gracias —dice Hermione, sonriendo—. A ti también. He estado escuchando grandes cosas sobre el nuevo diseño del museo, y en realidad he querido visitarlo. Debo haber recibido dos docenas de llamadas este mes de padres que vieron el artículo en El Profeta y quieren inscribir a sus hijos en el programa L.E.A.R.N.

— ¿En serio? ¿No temen que sus angelitos vayan a ser objeto de una experiencia traumática que les marcará para el resto de sus vidas? —Draco lo dice a la ligera, como si fuera una broma, pero Harry puede decir que no lo es.

Y aparentemente Ron también puede, porque pone sus manos sobre la mesa, mira fijamente a Draco con una intensidad que Draco claramente encuentra desconcertante en el mejor de los casos y, en el peor, totalmente alarmante.

—Mira, compañero… ¿Puedo llamarte compañero?

—Me encuentro de alguna manera incapaz de elaborar una respuesta adecuada. —dice Draco débilmente.

Ron parece tomarlo como un permiso suficiente, porque dice:

— _Compañero_. Sé que es... lento, ya sabes, algunos casos son simplemente lentos. Así es como es. Y quiero decir, siempre he pensado que eras un poco… bueno, un imbécil y todo eso, pero. Compañero. Los Aurores te cubren las espaldas, ¿lo sabías?

—Uh... —dice Draco, claramente atontado. Incluso a través de la nube oscura del humor de Harry, es bastante divertido.

— ¡Es verdad! —Ron dice— Por supuesto que es verdad, porque mira, yo soy como, el jefe ahora... un jefe... ya sabes. Y así los Aurores tienen... las espaldas que yo digo que tienen. Y como dije, no eres mi tipo y todo eso, pero cubro la espalda de Harry para siempre, ¿sabes? —agarra la parte superior de la cabeza de Harry y la mueve un poco sin apartar la vista de Draco; Hermione se atraganta con una risa, e incluso Harry siente que las comisuras de su boca se mueven con una sonrisa— _Para siempre_. Y eso significa que tengo que cubrir la tuya también, porque Harry es, como--

— ¡Oh Dios mío, Ron, son... los Chudley Canons! —Hermione dice, ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Qué, _todos ellos_? —Ron exige, suelta la cabeza de Harry, y se va en la dirección que ella apunta a la vez.

—Lo siento —le dice Hermione a Harry y Draco—. ¿Los alcanzo luego?

Se va sin esperar una respuesta, desapareciendo entre la multitud detrás de Ron, lo cual es... bastante apropiado, piensa Harry, siendo las cosas como son. 

Cuando vuelve a mirar a Draco, Draco sigue mirándolo, la misma mirada de consideración y evaluación que antes. Harry se mueve un poco por debajo de ella; no está seguro de querer que Draco vea lo que sea que haya captado. La mezquina y estúpida fealdad del tren de pensamiento de Harry esta noche.

—Potter... —dice Draco eventualmente— ¿Quieres salir de aquí?

Harry quiere.

* * *

Draco, todavía relativamente sobrio, los lleva afuera, se burla cuando Harry alcanza su varita, e insiste en Aparecerlos él mismo. Harry espera que aterricen en los cálidos salones iluminados de Grimmauld Place; en cambio, parpadea para ver una calle muggle familiar cerca del Callejón Diagon, a unas tres manzanas de su apartamento.

—Oh —dice Harry, su corazón se hunde. Draco lo está llevando a casa, tal vez él pensó que le vendría bien una _caminata_ , Harry piensa amargamente, y se pone el abrigo un poco más apretado a su alrededor. Pensó... bueno, no importa lo que pensó. Obviamente Draco no tiene interés en entretener a Harry en este estado, y no es que Harry lo culpe.

Él no quiere irse a casa y estar solo con sus pensamientos. Preferiría haberse quedado en el maldito bar. Sin embargo, supone que no hay nada que se pueda hacer por ahora, y empieza a caminar.

Sólo llega a unos metros antes de que Draco diga: "¿Potter?"

Harry se gira. Draco sigue de pie en el lugar exacto donde aterrizaron, brazos cruzados, cejas levantadas.

— ¿A dónde, exactamente, vas?

—Eh... —dice Harry— ¿a casa?

Draco lo mira en blanco por un segundo, y luego la realización parece nacer en su rostro.

—Oh, sí... Eso es exactamente lo que necesitas, supongo. No, por supuesto que no vamos a ir allí, idiota. Es horrible allí.

—Oh —dice Harry otra vez, apaciguado a pesar de los insultos a su apartamento y a su inteligencia, respectivamente. Mira a su alrededor mientras camina de vuelta a Draco; esta calle es en su mayoría edificios de oficinas vacíos y un par de pequeñas tiendas muggles cerradas—. ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí, entonces?

Draco mira fríamente.

—No mires, Potter.

— ¿Qué? —dice Harry— ¿Por qué?

—No hagas preguntas —dice Draco, y se queja—. Es una petición tan simple… "Mira a otro lado, Potter", ¡hasta un Kneazle podría hacerlo! ¿Realmente me vas a obligar a considerarte menos inteligente que un Kneazle?

—Los kneazles son animales muy inteligentes. —dice Harry, y cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho. No rompe el contacto visual con Draco.

—Oh, tú... _bien_ —dice Draco, sonrojándose en rojo brillante—, pero te juro por Dios que si le dices a alguien, te arruinaré la vida.

Luego él... él...

Harry no sabe cómo explicarlo, ni siquiera a sí mismo. Draco se mueve... como en una especie de... onda, Harry piensa. Le recuerda un poco a la gente que vitorea en la Copa Mundial de Quidditch, el movimiento de saltar de sus asientos y lanzar los brazos al aire, excepto que Draco ya lo empezó de pie, así que simplemente... mece sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, y luego su torso, mientras levanta los brazos sobre su cabeza y los tira tan atrás como puede.

Ni siquiera hay tiempo para que Harry lo procese, aunque se ría porque es _la cosa más hilarante que ha visto en su vida_ , porque el aire que les rodea empieza a brillar y a ondularse. Luego, con el sonido distante de una campana que suena, casi se rasga y aparece un pequeño hueco del tamaño de una puerta entre los dos edificios más cercanos.

— ¿Qué? —dice Harry, mirando fijamente.

—Ya lo verás —dice Draco, e inclina la cabeza hacia el hueco. Cuando Harry no se mueve, Draco lo agarra por la manga de la chaqueta y pone los ojos en blanco—. Uno pensaría que nunca antes había visto hacer magia, Potter. _Vamos_.

Y arrastra a Harry a través del portal.


	7. Capítulo VI

Salen a un bosque.

Harry jadea un poco; no puede evitarlo. Están parados en la boca de una cañada, mirando hacia abajo a un largo y sinuoso arroyo que la atraviesa. Las paredes del estrecho valle están bordeadas de árboles, y aun a la luz de la luna, aunque no haya llegado la primavera, hay un vestigio de verdor dibujado en cada línea del lugar. Harry puede escuchar los trinos de los pájaros, el ulular de los búhos salvajes y los tordos cantores. El aire tiene un sabor y un olor diferentes a los de hace un momento, más fresco. Limpio.

Harry, un poco alocado, mira a su alrededor a través del portal, donde todavía puede ver el Londres muggle en toda su gloria mundana, pintado en asfalto gris y el brillo lejano de las farolas. Vuelve a mirar a la cañada. No se vuelve menos surrealista.

Draco ríe, un brillante repique en la oscuridad.

—Bueno, ¿no es así?

—Bueno —repite Harry, aturdido, sin siquiera oír la palabra—. Malfoy, ¿dónde _estamos_?

Draco sonríe; cuando habla, suena un poco como lo hace en los tours que da en el museo.

—Entonces, había un mago loco en la década de 1660 que estaba convencido de que el callejón Diagon iba a ser el lugar de un terrible accidente - creo que un centauro se lo dijo o algo así, no lo recuerdo ahora. De todos modos, compró toda esta tierra pensando que, cuando ocurriera el desastre en cuestión, la gente querría reconstruir en otro lugar. Y entonces, increíblemente, hubo un incendio bastante devastador en Diagon unos diez años después, pero nadie quiso mudarse. Es casi como si —agrega, con una vocecita aguda— los magos se apegaran a sus casas y lugares de trabajo, porque las propias estructuras desarrollan personalidades con el tiempo.

Harry suspira.

— ¿Alguna vez vas a dejarlo pasar?

—Dejarlo pasar no es realmente algo que yo haga —dice Draco, mirando hacia otro lado. Harry sigue su mirada hacia el arroyo, observa la forma en que el agua se curva—. Tampoco era para Isidore Dibbler; ese era su nombre, el hombre que compró la tierra. Cuando se aprobó el Estatuto Secreto, selló este lugar, convencido de que algún día todos estarían dispuestos a dejar Diagon para siempre y él se haría rico. Entonces murió. No tuvo hijos, ni nadie que heredar, y gastó todo el dinero que tenía comprando la tierra en primer lugar, así que por lo que puedo decir se quedó aquí durante siglos, escondido.

—Eso es... —Harry dice, y antes de que pueda elegir entre loco, increíble, o alguna combinación de los dos, se maravilla: —Espera, ¿cómo lo encontraste?

—Hace años me encontré con sus diarios en una colección de libros viejos que compré en una subasta —dice Draco, agitando una mano—. A veces lo hago; así se pueden aprender cosas muy interesantes. El viejo loco continuó durante seiscientas páginas hablando de cómo se le había negado su legítimo destino como propietario de Nuevo Diagon -no muy creativo, este hombre Dibbler- pero a mitad de camino, había un mapa que marcaba el lugar al que nos Aparecimos. Debajo decía: "Ve a tu lugar y habla con él con tu cuerpo como un pez al océano; sólo entonces podrás recorrer el camino". Así que, yo... —Draco se encoge de hombros, parece un poco avergonzado— Pasé dos días parado ahí afuera tratando de hablar con mi cuerpo como el pez al océano, de hecho.

— ¿Qué? —dice Harry, ya riéndose— ¿Sólo una especie de... meneo?

—Más o menos —admite Draco—. Los muggles pensaron que yo era un mendigo; me tiraron monedas. No fue uno de mis momentos más dignos.

Harry se ríe un poco más, encantado con sólo pensarlo, pero el sonido muere en su garganta mientras vuelve a mirar a su alrededor. La luna está en lo alto de la cañada, los rayos de luz bajan por encima de los árboles, el agua, las plantas y los animales que han sido dejados a su cargo aquí durante siglos, sin ser tocados por la vida humana. Es hermoso, de una manera áspera y sin complicaciones. Es simple. Puro.

—Parece que valió la pena. —dice por fin.

Draco se vuelve hacia él y sonríe, una sonrisa lenta y cálida que Harry no ve muy a menudo, una que nunca puede interpretar del todo.

—Sí —dice—. Lo valió.

— ¿Alguna vez le has mostrado esto a alguien más? —Harry pregunta, por impulso.

Draco se congela y luego dice, en voz alta y como si no escuchara en absoluto la pregunta de Harry:

—Vamos, Potter, no podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día.

Entonces no, piensa Harry, sonriendo un poco mientras sigue a Draco por el camino hacia el corazón del valle. No lo ha hecho. Encontró este lugar por su cuenta, y se lo guardó para sí mismo - no le dijo a su madre, o a Blaise, o a Pansy, o incluso a Neville, quien probablemente renunciaría a una o dos extremidades para caminar por un parche de bosque mágico que ha estado más o menos suspendido en el tiempo. Ahora que lo piensa, este sitio suena como Draco, que abrió un museo en su casa pero puso pesados pabellones y bloqueos en la parte que vive, que hablará incesantemente sobre cualquier tema excepto la mierda que realmente significa. Le gustan las cosas como esta: secretos abiertos. Cosas que podrían pertenecer a todo el mundo, pero que, de una forma u otra, resultan ser sólo suyas.

Ha traído a Harry a caminar por este suelo que nadie más que él ha tocado durante cientos de años, a ver este lugar que ha mantenido cerca de su pecho, privado, todo este tiempo. Significa algo; Harry está seguro. Sólo que no puede averiguar qué.

Camina con Draco en silencio, sus pasos guiados por un camino que se ha desgastado en la tierra… por Draco, se da cuenta Harry. En realidad no pudo haber sido nadie más.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo pasas aquí?

—Algo —dice Draco, con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—. Más de lo que probablemente debería; menos de lo que probablemente me gustaría. Es pacífico.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

—Porque eres una persona muy pacífica.

—Bueno, lo _sería_ —dice Draco, echándole a Harry una mirada de oscura irritación— si todos los que me rodean no fueran tan estúpidos y exasperantes todo el tiempo.

Harry se ríe.

—Así que es su culpa que seas un imbécil irritable, ¿verdad?

—Lo dices como si no fueras parte del problema —Draco sonríe—. Puede que seas más estúpido y más exasperante que todo el resto del mundo combinado, en realidad.

Es bastante difícil tomar en serio los insultos de Draco en sus peores días; con el telón de fondo de la cañada, Harry ni siquiera puede levantar un ceño decente.

—Mis más sinceras disculpas por cualquier problema. —dice, y aunque quiere que suene sarcástico, sale... de verdad. Genuino, bastante horrible. Hace una mueca en la oscuridad.

—Oh —dice Draco—, ¿podrías...? Vamos, deja de holgazanear y... y _habla_ , Potter. ¡Dios!

Acelera sus pasos, sacando la petaca de su bolsillo para tomar un trago, y Harry sigue con más calma unos pasos atrás, aspirando larga y profundamente el aire fresco de la noche. Definitivamente ha estado bebiendo, pero piensa que probablemente se sentiría así incluso sin el Whisky de Fuego circulando por sus venas... Como si estuviera de alguna manera tanto borracho como sobrio, equilibrado en el filo de la navaja entre ambos. Es una sensación embriagadora, a su manera, diferente a todo lo que Harry ha experimentado antes. Le recuerda un poco a volar.

Draco se detiene en el centro de un puente, uno que Harry puede decir que debe haber sido arrancado del suelo, creado y moldeado, por magia. Es sólo una enorme losa de roca y tierra, y Harry se inclina sobre el borde para verlo mejor, el musgo y el liquen ligeramente brillantes que se arrastran por el costado. Cuando se inclina un poco demasiado -no tanto como para correr el riesgo de caerse, pero sí lo suficientemente lejos como para estarlo en breve- oye a Draco suspirar antes de que tome en un puño la chaqueta de Harry.

— ¿Vas a vomitar? —la preocupación de Draco parece más perversa que preocupante— Blaise me advirtió sobre eso, ya sabes. Dijo que dejaste un lío espectacular en un arbusto la noche en que se encontró contigo el mes pasado, y que ni siquiera tuviste la decencia de desterrarlo, sólo lo dejaste ahí para que alguien más se encargara de ello. Qué vergüenza —añade, sonando satisfecho consigo mismo—. Terriblemente irresponsable de tu parte.

Harry se balancea lentamente hacia atrás en el borde del puente, su espalda golpeando contra el sólido peso de la mano de Draco. El comentario de Draco le recordó a Harry la última metedura de pata de la noche de pub, lo que le recuerda que acaban de dejar el pub, por ir a un lugar que está a todos los efectos a varios cientos de años de distancia. Todo esto se estrella contra él, el anuncio de Ron y Hermione y lo maravilloso y asombroso de este, excepto por lo que significa que va a perderlos, a caminar el resto de su vida solo...

—Muy bien, Potter —dice Draco, y no hay nada malo en su tono ahora... Es firme, insistente—. Suéltalo.

— ¿Soltar qué? —Harry es consciente de que no es una evasión particularmente hábil; simplemente no le importa tanto.

—Con lo que sea que te tenga... —Draco le hace un amplio gesto a Harry, hace una mueca— de esta manera. Ya sabes, pareciendo que tal vez estás a punto de arrastrarte bajo el puente y llorar.

—Cállate, Malfoy —dice Harry—. No lo haré.

—No digo que lo vas a hacer, digo que así es como te ves —dice Draco—. Podría decir que te pareces a la descendencia miope de un Kelpie y un Grindylow, y eso no significaría que seas uno, sólo que te pareces a él. ¿Entiendes el concepto que te estoy presentando aquí? —cuando Harry no dice nada, y sólo mete las manos en los bolsillos y mira al agua, Draco exhala un aliento irritado—. ¿Tengo que darte más Whisky de Fuego? ¿A eso se ha llegado realmente?

Harry no dice que sí, pero tampoco dice que no, y Draco ofrece la petaca con una pequeña floritura molesta. Harry la toma, sorprendido de ver que todavía esté llena.

— ¿Cómo es que no hemos acabado con esta cosa todavía?

— ¿Hmm? Oh, es una de las de mi bar —dice Draco. Le da a Harry una mirada cautelosa mientras bebe un sorbo, como si temiera que tal vez Harry lo arroje por la borda por atreverse a no ser tan miserable como lo es siempre, o algo así—. Se está rellenando a sí misma con una de las botellas que guardo allí. Es del año doce, creo.

—Es bueno. —dice Harry. No lo había notado realmente en el bar, porque en el bar había sabido más o menos como cualquier otro vaso de Whisky de Fuego barato y básico que ha consumido a lo largo de los años. Aquí, sin embargo, por encima de las prisas del agua y bajo el tumulto de los gritos de los pájaros, Harry puede apreciar la riqueza y el sabor picante, la sutil diferencia en la forma en que le quema la garganta.

—Sí —dice Draco—, así es. Ahora habla.

Realmente no parece haber ninguna manera de evitarlo.

—Es estúpido. —dice Harry.

—Oh, Potter —la voz de Draco es casi amable—. También lo eres tú. Difícilmente esperaría otra cosa.

Esto hace que Harry se sienta un poco mejor, aunque parezca extraño. Más capaz de hacerlo. Respira profundamente, esperando que Draco no le haga escupir todo en este momento, que capte la indirecta y le dé la oportunidad de recuperarse. Draco debe hacerlo, porque no dice nada por una vez en su vida, y Harry se aparta de él para volver a inclinarse hacia adelante contra la pared del puente - no tan lejos como antes, sólo lo suficiente para equilibrar su peso. Sabe que no puede mirar a Draco mientras hacen esto. Sabe que, si lo hace, no podrá ni siquiera intentarlo.

Draco también debe saberlo, porque después de un momento se apoya en el puente en el otro sentido, con la espalda contra la piedra bruta.

—Si me vas a hacer esperar —dice—, al menos podrías pasarme la petaca.

Harry toma otro largo trago, y luego le pasa la petaca a Draco sin mirar alrededor.

—Ron y Hermione —dice Harry finalmente. Su voz es graciosa por el esfuerzo que requiere empujar las palabras hacia afuera—. Van a tener otro hijo.

—Lo he oído —dice Draco. No es sarcástico y es breve, dos cosas que Draco rara vez es, y Harry podría matarlo por no usar su habitual fuente de palabrería aquí, en este momento, cuando Harry lo necesita—. ¿Y qué?

Harry mira fijamente al agua, tratando de encontrar las palabras. Por todo el tiempo que él y Draco han pasado juntos en el último mes, por todas las conversaciones absurdas, imposibles y locas que han tenido, de alguna manera parece que nunca llegan a hablar de las cosas reales. A Harry no le importa ni nada -esquiva este tipo de conversaciones cuando puede, en general, y normalmente con bastante éxito- pero es extraño, ahora, darse cuenta de lo mucho que va a tener que decir para que Draco lo entienda. Darse cuenta de lo mucho que ha logrado, hasta ahora, evitar decírselo.

—Fueron mis primeros amigos —dice Harry, finalmente, y suena como si tuviera once malditos años. Se aparta de ese pensamiento en el momento en que siente un escalofrío en su cuerpo entero, y trata de olvidar cómo suena; trata de sólo hablar—. Y no lo son... quiero decir, ya no lo son. Mis únicos amigos. Yo tengo más amigos —él traga—. Mucha gente. En estos días. Sólo que no es... no es lo mismo, con Ron y Hermione. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero es verdad. Ellos estaban ahí cuando las cosas estaban realmente mal, ya sabes, tan mal como podían estar, estaban ahí, todo el tiempo. Y no es sólo eso —añade, demasiado alto, un repentino aumento de la furia en su pecho al pensar que Draco podría pensar que quiere decir que esto es... sobre eso, sobre lo que hicieron durante la guerra—. Dios, es... nunca tuve a nadie realmente, y luego los tuve y con ellos fue como... como si fuéramos los tres, sin importar qué, para siempre. Como si siempre... se redujera a eso, al final.

En el silencio, Draco dice:

—Son tu familia.

—Oh, son su propia familia —escupe Harry, y hace muecas, odiándose a sí mismo. Se frota las palmas de las manos sobre su cara—. Dios, eso es horrible. Lo siento. Yo sólo -y mira, este es exactamente el problema- éramos niños, ya sabes, en aquel entonces. Éramos niños. Y todo parecía encajar, como si fuera a encajar para siempre, y siempre había una meta, de todos modos. Algunas eran misiones contra el mal, o incluso sólo clases, sólo tareas. Todo... tenía sentido. O, no lo tenía, nada de eso tenía, pero estábamos trabajando juntos, para las mismas cosas, y supongo que pensé que así sería siempre. Supongo que pensé que ese sentimiento de sólo... saber sobre qué terreno estaba parado, ¿sabes? Supongo que pensé que eso venía de ellos.

Lanza una mano sin mirar atrás, porque no puede mirar a Draco, pero su garganta se está cerrando; porque si no le mete un poco más de Whisky de Fuego piensa que tal vez se muera. Draco pone la petaca en su mano y no dice nada en absoluto, y Harry no está seguro de si está agradecido por ello o no. Toma un trago y se la devuelve, mirando fijamente el flujo del agua. 

—Nadie me dijo —dice Harry, en voz baja— que se pondría así de difícil. Que creceríamos y que habría todo esta... esta estúpida mierda emocional, esta estúpida mierda de la edad adulta, ¡y sé que no soy bueno en eso! Nada de eso, Malfoy, odio mi trabajo, odio mi apartamento, no sé cómo hacer ninguna de las cosas importantes. ¡Las cosas de otras personas! Y ellos saben, y pueden decirlo, y actúan como si no importara, pero yo sé que sí. ¡Me importa a mí! Y tiene que importarles, de todas formas, si no lo hace ya debería hacerlo, son gente normal y feliz con una familia normal y feliz y yo... bueno, soy lo que sea que sea. Dios —dice, las palabras que salen de él ahora, casi en contra de su voluntad—, ¿sabes?, en la cena de la semana pasada, Hermione nos estaba mostrando este gráfico sobre el cuidado infantil muggle o algo así, hablando de cómo Rose ya tenía 18 meses y pronto será una niña pequeña y qué gran cosa era eso. Quería que le diéramos nuestras sugerencias sobre cómo podíamos "fomentar un ambiente seguro pero no excesivamente permisivo", porque si no lo hacíamos, ¡nunca crecería hasta convertirse en un adulta sana y bien adaptada! Y yo no dije nada, _Dios_ , no dije nada. Sólo me _senté_ allí, porque lo único que se me ocurrió decir fue que había pasado la mayor parte de mi infancia encerrado en una alacena.

Harry se detiene, respirando con fuerza; es más de lo que quería decir. Es demasiado... es tanto lo que Harry piensa que podría vomitar después de todo, para probar que las predicciones de Zabini son correctas. Honestamente, eso podría ser mejor que estar parado aquí, con el peso de lo que acaba de ser sacado de él, asentado tan pesado sobre sus hombros que piensa que podría colapsar bajo la carga. Incluso podría sentirse bien, sólo porque sería algo más en lo que concentrarse.

Entonces, en el silencio que se produce entre ellos, Draco dice:

—Bueno, eso no es nada seguro, pero te concedo que no es excesivamente permisivo.

Harry hace un pequeño ruido de sorpresa... no es nada parecido a una risa, pero es lo más cercano que él se imagina que podría tener ahora mismo. Después de un momento, dice Draco, con un tono muy parejo:

—Supongo que no hay posibilidad de que eso fuera una metáfora.

—No. —murmura Harry, mirando sus manos.

—Así que los muggles que te criaron —dice Draco cuidadosamente— fueron...

—Una mierda, sí. —Harry gruñe y espera el resto. Espera a que Draco lo mire con lástima, como hace Hermione cuando Harry se descuida y saca a relucir su juventud, o a que diga algo bienintencionado pero torpe, como parece hacer siempre Ron. Son los dos únicos ejemplos que Harry tiene para continuar; nunca se lo ha dicho a nadie más, aunque ha sospechado, más de una vez, que Molly y Arthur lo saben.

Draco dice:

—Bastante —y luego, después de unos minutos: —. Entonces, ¿eso es todo?

Harry se gira para mirarlo, una acción involuntaria de cuerpo entero. No puede permitirse creerlo sin verlo, pero... ahí está Draco, recostado contra el puente, con los codos doblados para apoyarse contra la piedra, mirando todo a su alrededor como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación sobre el Quidditch o el clima, excepto por el más mínimo indicio de ansiedad. Mira a Harry a los ojos, levanta lentamente una ceja y Harry está tan horrible y patéticamente agradecido que tiene que mirar hacia otro lado. No puede soportar el alivio de ello, ni un solo segundo más.

— ¿Todo qué, Malfoy? —dice.

—Oh, ya _sabes_ —dice Draco. Ahora se da vuelta, así que se apoya en el puente en la misma dirección que Harry, pero no hace que Harry lo mire—. El gran manojo emocional que has tenido alojado en tu pecho toda la noche. Es una de las cosas que he descubierto sobre esta "estúpida mierda de la edad adulta", como tan elocuentemente lo pones... En algún momento, aunque sea torpemente, tienes que hablar de las cosas, o simplemente terminan pudriéndose dentro de ti.

—Realmente no pienso en ti como alguien que comparte muchas emociones. —dice Harry, quien una vez vio a Draco levantarse y salir de un restaurante en lugar de responder a la pregunta perfectamente inocua de Harry sobre por qué importaba qué tenedor usaba.

—Sí, bueno, mayormente vengo aquí y hablo conmigo mismo —dice Draco, con tono irónico—. Ya sabes, una especie de "Haremos esto donde nadie pueda oírte gritar". Es todo muy saludable —Harry se ríe; no puede evitarlo. Draco le golpea un hombro con un pequeño ruido de lo que Harry está casi seguro que es un simulacro de indignación—. ¡No te rías! Es mejor que tu estrategia, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que se está acumulando, exactamente?

—No lo sé —admite Harry. Luego, un poco más honestamente: —. Probablemente un buen tiempo.

—Probablemente un buen tiempo —repite Draco, burlándose y suspirando. Luego baja el tono—. Pregunto de nuevo, Potter: ¿eso es todo? Ahora es el momento de que lo digas.

—No —dice Harry, le pica todo el cuerpo ante la sola idea de decir algo más—. Creo que he terminado.

Se sorprende al descubrir que Draco podría tener razón; se siente mejor por haber hablado de ello, un poco. También se siente insoportablemente expuesto, y un poco como si quisiera tirarse del puente y dejar que el fresco torrente del agua lo lleve, pero... se siente mejor, un poco.

Por supuesto, luego piensa en lo que ha dicho e inmediatamente se siente _mucho_ peor.

—Dios, Malfoy, me acabo de dar cuenta... Estoy seguro de que piensas que soy... Jesús, estoy muy feliz por ellos, lo estoy, no debería haber dicho todas esas cosas--

—Por el amor de Dios, Potter, cállate —dice Malfoy—. _Ciertamente_ no me importa que no seas puro como la nieve impulsada dentro de tu propia cabeza todo el tiempo. De hecho, ya sabía que no lo eras, y me alegro de ello. Estoy seguro de que algunos piensan que es emocionante, pero yo encuentro la fachada de San Potter muy aburrida.

—No es una fachada. —dice Harry, aunque cree que sabe lo que Malfoy quiere decir, y también le resulta agotador, a veces, tratar de mantener las cosas en orden.

—Sí —dice Draco, con un tono pensativo—, de hecho, en el fondo de tu corazón eres una persona muy agradable por naturaleza. Plácida, incluso. Creo que la mayoría de las veces te describo como "difícil de despertar".

Sólo dura un segundo antes de empezar a reírse, y Harry, para su propia sorpresa, se ríe también, sacudiendo la cabeza. Es tan extraño cómo Draco puede ver estas cosas sobre él, las cuales Harry se esfuerza tanto por minimizar, por esconder; más extraño aún cómo parece no importarle. Algunos días Harry piensa que a Draco le puede gustar más por todas las formas en que no es el hombre que probablemente debería ser, como si la falta de amabilidad, la rabia y los defectos de Harry lo convirtieran en una persona más interesante, y eso es más importante que ser bueno o justo o correcto... pero eso es imposible.

Por otra parte, están aquí en una cañada que ha estado oculta desde 1690 donde Draco aparentemente viene a gritar sobre sus sentimientos, así que... Tal vez no lo sea.

—Crecí en un museo —ofrece Draco, después de un tiempo. Harry le echa una mirada, sabiendo muy bien dónde creció Draco, y Draco pone los ojos en blanco—. Eso fue una metáfora, Potter. Me refería a... rodeado de cosas hermosas que no me estaba permitido tocar, ni siquiera pensar en tocar. Si hubieran podido, creo que mis padres también me habrían puesto bajo un vidrio; habría sido mucho más fácil para ellos. Mucho más tranquilo, y menos vergonzoso, y más cerca de lo que querían en un hijo —invoca unos cuantos guijarros del suelo y empieza a soltarlos hacia el agua, crispando un poco los labios—. No se compara con estar encerrado en una alacena como una escoba de repuesto, por supuesto, pero me jodió un poco de todos modos. Incluso hay veces en las que he pensado que les ha venido bien, a mi madre y a mi padre, ver al Señor Oscuro casi quemar el lugar hasta los cimientos —se detiene, y suena un poco sorprendido cuando dice: —. Sabes, creo que he bebido un poco más de lo que pensaba.

Harry tiende una mano para la petaca automáticamente, pero Draco le echa piedras en su lugar. Es mejor; Harry empieza a aventarlas, tratando de superar las distancias de Draco de forma distraída, sin dejar de escucharle hablar.

—A veces —dice Draco—, creo que comencé mi propio museo sólo porque quería... oh, no lo sé. Una nueva oportunidad, o algo así. Como si fuera un intento de calmar a alguna parte triste y patética de mí que todavía tiene seis años y está aterrorizada de respirar sobre cualquier cosa demasiado cara, sin haber descubierto todavía que la única manera de evitarlo era no respirar realmente en absoluto. A veces pienso que sólo se trata de eso: mi vida, las decisiones que he tomado —suspira, frunce el ceño—. Pero trato de no hacerlo, Potter. ¿Quieres saber por qué?

Harry no está seguro de que lo haga, pero pregunta de todos modos:

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque eso haría que se tratara de ellos —dice Draco—. Toda mi vida adulta, mis pasiones, las cosas en las que he invertido mi tiempo y energía... eso haría que se tratara de ellos, significaría que todo era para ellos, y yo no quiero eso. Incluso si así es como empezó, no es así ahora; ahora es para mí —le da un golpe al hombro de Harry con el suyo propio, sólo que un poco demasiado fuerte para que sea un gesto totalmente amistoso—. Tal vez estés jodido, ¿sabes? Creo que la mayoría de la gente lo está, de una forma u otra. La mayoría de la gente que vale la pena, de todos modos. Pero si crees que eso significa que no puedes encontrar una salida a las cosas que te hacen infeliz, o que tus amigos más antiguos van a dejarte de repente sólo porque van a tener un hijo -su _segundo_ hijo, Potter, ¿no estás teniendo esta crisis un poco tarde?- Bueno. Entonces, honestamente, eres más imbécil de lo que siempre he pensado.

Draco arroja todos los guijarros que le quedan en la mano al arroyo; estos salpican y se precipitan en el agua que está debajo de ellos.

—Lo único que puede hacer cualquiera —dice—, es intentar hacerse un hueco en este mundo y aferrarse a la gente que ama mientras la tenga. Eso es todo. He pasado la mayor parte de mi vida vadeando el pasado y puedo decirte con cierta certeza: eso es más o menos todo lo que tenemos. No estás descalificado sólo porque no seas una persona particularmente bien adaptada —vuelve a dar un golpe a Harry, y cuando Harry gira la cabeza para mirarlo, Draco le ofrece una sonrisa torcida—. De todos modos, ¿quién quiere ser uno de esos?

* * *

Se quedan en la cañada por... oh, Harry no sabe cuánto tiempo. Horas, probablemente, caminando, bebiendo, sin hablar mucho de nada. Draco le muestra una cueva donde las estalactitas cantan ("No le pidas a las estalactitas de la cueva de abajo que hagan esto", le advierte Draco, "no pueden y están muy enojadas por ello, caerán sobre ti con gran venganza"), y una pequeña cabaña de paja donde Draco sospecha que Isidore Dibbler pasó sus últimos días.

Harry, que ha tenido los instintos de un Auror perforados en lo profundo de sus huesos, le guste o no, mira a su alrededor y dice:

—Oye, ¿alguien ha encontrado su cuerpo?

—Oh, eres una persona ruinosa y terrible —dice Draco después de un largo momento—, salgamos de aquí, no puedo creer que acabes de decir eso, te odio. —y lo lleva a un enorme y nudoso árbol de hadas en su lugar.

Siguen bebiendo, pasando la petaca de un lado a otro entre ellos, hasta que están carcajeando a cada pequeña estupidez que dice el otro, llenando el valle de sonido. Draco hace una impresión del discurso que hizo Ron en el pub tan hilarante, que Harry casi moja sus pantalones. Y Draco en realidad llora de risa cuando Harry le cuenta, un poco sin aliento y sin estar seguro de cómo llegaron al tema, acerca de cómo hizo volar a su tía Marge cuando tenía trece años.

—El perrito —dice Draco, limpiándose los ojos—. Potter, de verdad, eres una maravilla. —y Harry atesora esa sensación que florece en su pecho ante este comentario.

Eventualmente, tropiezan en su camino de regreso al portal. Este se cierra detrás de ellos automáticamente, y el Londres Muggle parece extraño, sombrío, después de tanto tiempo en el refugio seguro de la cañada. Harry siente que su espíritu se oscurece un poco al pensar en volver a su apartamento, donde hace frío y está oscuro y las tuberías crujen y el aire nunca huele a limpio. Aun así, es una perspectiva mejor que la situación tan miserable en la que se encontraba en el pub.

—Puedes ir a mi casa —decide Harry, dirigiendo las palabras al Draco que él cree que es el verdadero Draco, y no a los dos que están a su lado, de los que Harry sospecha que son impostores nacidos de la bebida—. ¡Debemos buscar una chimenea! Ya que no estamos... no estamos en condiciones para lo otro. Aparecernos y tal. Ya sabes.

—No iré —declara Draco en voz alta, justo en la cara de Harry— a ese Agujero. Y tampoco tú deberías, los agujeros son terribles. ¡Nadie irá al agujero esta noche, Potter! Ni por un minuto, ni siquiera por Flú. Preferiría... —se pone a reír de nuevo, tiene que jadear las siguientes palabras por su alegría— tomar el Autobús Noctámbulo como... un adolescente huyendo de la justicia por... algún crimen... —en este punto pierde el control del habla por completo, sólo se cubre la cara con las manos y aúlla. Se enreda en sus propios pies, aparentemente demasiado superado para mantener su dominio del equilibrio; Harry extiende una mano para estabilizarlo automáticamente y de alguna manera termina con Draco apoyándose en él, todo su cuerpo temblando de risa contra el de Harry.

Es bonito. Cálido. A Harry no le importa.

De hecho, terminan tomando el Autobús Noctámbulo de vuelta a Grimmauld Place, pero Harry duda que recuerde mucho de ello.

Cuando llegan a casa -a la casa de Draco, se recuerda Harry. A la casa que podría haber sido de Harry pero que nunca fue realmente suya, y que hace mucho tiempo pertenece a Draco- Draco sube las escaleras y Harry lo sigue. No se da cuenta de que han girado hacia una de las escaleras vigiladas hasta que Draco dice:

—Aquí es donde están los hechizos; Kreacher, apaga los hechizos.

—Los hechizos no afectan a los huéspedes que están con el Amo Draco —dice Kreacher, apareciendo con un _plop_ —. Como el Amo Draco normalmente sabe muy bien. —se ve y suena como si estuviera un poco molesto por aquel espectáculo de libertinaje; Harry no lo culpa realmente, pero no puede preocuparse tanto en este momento. Kreacher está siempre enfadado con él de todas formas, porque Harry sigue respirando y es como, contra los viejos códigos o lo que sea... La casa también debe estar molesta por ello. Él se dará cuenta cuando esté sobrio.

—Oye —dice Harry, un pensamiento que se le ocurre y que eclipsa a todos los demás. Le da un empujón a Draco en la espalda, quien está unos pasos por encima de él—. ¿Podemos volver atrás en algún momento? ¿Con escobas? ¿Y volar?

—Podemos hacer lo que queramos —dice Draco, dignamente en lo alto de las escaleras—, somos hombres adultos en la flor de la vida —luego lo arruina un poco al agregar: —. Debo ir al baño. Luego a dormir. Toma la cama que quieras.

— _¿Debo ir al baño?_ —Harry grita por el pasillo tras él— ¿En serio? ¿Así es como se dice con elegancia?

—Oh, vete a la mierda, Potter, enorme imbécil. —grita Draco, pero se ríe cuando lanza un gesto grosero sobre su hombro.

Harry se dirige en línea recta a la primera cama que ve, una grande con mantas gris claro, o lo que sea. En una habitación que no era la de Sirius, y eso es todo lo que necesita. Se cae encima de ella completamente vestido y con los dos zapatos puestos, y, felizmente, cierra los ojos.

—Oh Dios mío —dice Draco, lo que podría ser un momento o una hora después—. Potter, esta cama no. ¡No me refería a esta cama!

—Dijiste que podía tener cualquier cama —dice Harry, sin abrir los ojos— que me gustara. Me gusta esta cama.

—A mí también me gusta esa cama —dice Draco—. Porque es _mi_ cama. Ahora vete.

Harry abre un ojo. Draco está usando pijama ahora. Se ve suave. Además, está fulminando a Harry con la mirada, lo que probablemente piensa que es muy amenazador, excepto que lo que probablemente el rubio _no_ sabe, es que su pelo está todo... mojado. Qué gracioso.

Harry está borracho, divertido y cómodo y tiene doce años en su interior lo suficiente como para permitirse decir:

—No veo tu nombre en ella.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios... —empieza Draco.

—Y _yo_ soy el que está en ella —Harry ha descubierto que a veces, cuando uno está hablando con Draco Malfoy, uno tiene que pensar como Draco Malfoy y _hablar cuando le apetezca_ , independientemente de si interrumpe o no de forma brusca—. Así que, ya sabes. Derechos de los ocupantes ilegales, Malfoy.

Draco hace un pequeño ruido de indignación y luego, amotinadamente, se deja caer junto a Harry.

—Ahora estoy en ella, _y_ es mi cama. ¡Eso le gana a tus derechos de ocupa dos a uno! ¡Lárgate de aquí, ladrón!

—Yo estaba aquí primero —señala Harry, decidiendo dejar ir el "¡Lárgate de aquí, ladrón!" porque está cansado y, si luego lo recuerda, será un bonito regalo para el pobre y trágico Harry Resaca por la mañana.

— ¡Es mi cama! —Draco dice por tercera vez en tantos minutos. Está actuando como un histérico, pero por la forma en que bromea, está bien. Si estuviera realmente enfadado, haría como si no lo estuviera— Es mi _casa_.

—Esta casa —dice Harry, sonriendo a Draco— _también_ fue mía primero.

Draco gime. Harry sonríe y cierra los ojos; es su cama al fin y al cabo. Es hilarante.

El tiempo se confunde un poco por un segundo, pero entonces:

—Fuera. —dice Draco, dándole una patada a medias. Parece que tiene sueño. Pronto sus patadas se detendrán.

—Vete —le dice Harry, amortiguado contra la almohada. Dios, es tan suave—. Muerte... a los derechos.

—Ni siquiera... sentido —murmura Draco—. Encuentra la tuya, es lo que digo.

—No, tú. —argumenta Harry, y se desmaya.

* * *

Harry se despierta lentamente.

Le duele todo, pero está... cómodo. Su propia cama no es tan cómoda. ¿Tal vez es el cuarto de huéspedes de Ron y Hermione? No, y tampoco es la Madriguera; no hay misteriosos bultos en el colchón, ni sonidos distantes de gritos. Probablemente debería abrir los ojos y asegurarse de que no ha sido tomado prisionero o algo así, pero como que lo duda. Todos sus miembros, aunque duelen, aún le responden, y no cree que los secuestradores lo pondrían en una cama tan suave, con sábanas que huelen fresco y limpio, una almohada como una nube bajo su dolorida cabeza.

Dios, su cabeza. ¿ _Qué pasó_ anoche? Nunca antes se había despertado con este tipo de dolor en una cama desconocida; incluso cuando ha salido y ha follado, siempre ha llevado a sus amantes a su propia casa, en lugar de someterse a las incógnitas del entorno de vida de un extraño.

Frota su mejilla contra la almohada y hace un sonido suave. Tal vez su política de no dormir en camas extrañas ha sido de hecho increíblemente estúpida todo este tiempo; esta, dondequiera que se encuentre, es definitivamente una mejora.

—Mrrph —dice alguien a su izquierda.

Ahora que está seguro de que no está solo, Harry no tiene más remedio que abrir los ojos. Los abre lo menos posible, ni siquiera lo suficiente para poder ver bien, pero de todas formas es una agonía, la luz de la habitación casi le quema las retinas. Deja salir un gemido de angustia, pero decide resistir y no dejar abatirse por la luz del día. Así que se esfuerza en abrir los ojos.

Draco está acostado en la almohada junto a la suya.

Harry lo mira por un momento; su cara está entorpecida por una mueca, claramente no está totalmente dormido pero tampoco totalmente despierto. Harry puede entenderlo. No se están tocando, pero están tan cerca que casi podrían tocarse; Draco está desparramado por la mayor parte de la cama, casi dormido como no lo está habitualmente, donde su movimientos están cuidadosamente controlados. En cambio Harry ha dormido enroscado en una forma apretada, como un signo de interrogación, con los brazos envueltos alrededor de la mitad inferior de su almohada, la cabeza enterrada en la parte superior.

El pelo de Draco está en sus ojos. Harry tiene el pensamiento absurdo, medio formado, de que debería... tocarlo, o algo así, antes de que se despierte lo suficiente como para reconocerlo como una tontería.

¿Qué _hicieron_ anoche? Harry está completamente vestido -incluso tiene los zapatos puestos- pero aun así, Harry considera por un segundo lanzarse de la cama, pero no lo hace. Sería una estupidez; Draco también está completamente vestido, aunque en pijama, y de todos modos Harry no está tan loco como para pensar que podrían tener... lo que sea. Sería una completa locura. Recordó que les había contado a Ron y Hermione sobre una vez que...

...Ron y Hermione...

Harry gime de nuevo, pedazos de la noche volviendo a él. Draco apareciendo en la noche del pub, y luego... Harry comportándose egoísta y estúpidamente y... Dios, Ron y Hermione anunciando otro bebé y... y Draco llevándole a un bosque secreto por eso. Tal vez esa parte fue un sueño, Harry piensa. No se siente como un sueño, sin embargo. Mierda, le duele la cabeza.

—Detente —murmura Draco, con los ojos todavía cerrados— con los sonidos. Muerte a los sonidos. Silencio.

—Oh, oblígame... —murmura Harry.

Los ojos de Draco se abren de golpe.

Por un segundo se miran, y Harry piensa que Draco probablemente esté pensando lo mismo que él hace un minuto. Se pregunta, si Draco va a entrar en pánico y se va a tirar de la cama, pero él no lo hace. Él sólo como que... toma un gran respiro y luego vuelve a suspirar, haciendo un gesto de dolor al exhalar.

—Hola. —dice Draco por fin.

—Hola. —dice Harry.

— ¿Estamos muertos? —Draco pregunta. Suena como una pregunta genuina— ¿O sólo deseo estar muerto? Si esto es la muerte, la odio, y no me quedaré, y quiero que me devuelvan mi dinero.

—No estamos muertos —dice Harry, aunque tiene que tomarse un momento para considerarlo—. Y de todas formas, no es así como funciona la muerte.

—Es demasiado pronto para tu _basura_ del Niño Que Vivió —dice Draco de manera gruñona. Sus ojos se cierran de nuevo, aunque esto no parece disuadirlo de hablar—. Sólo sé una persona de mierda durante diecisiete segundos y habla de, no sé, del cómo se siente tu boca como si estuviera cubierta de aguas residuales, o algo así.

—No aguas residuales —dice Harry, considerándolo—. ¿Más bien... no sé... bilis y tristeza?

—Te odio —dice Draco, contra su almohada—. No puedo creer que vaya a morir aquí, así, y lo último que alguien me va a decir es que su boca sabe a bilis y tristeza.

—Dijiste--

—Oh, ya sé lo que dije, cierra tu terrible agujero de respiración —dice Draco. Sin abrir los ojos, hace un valiente intento de sentarse, llega a la mitad del camino, suelta un pequeño gemido y se desploma de nuevo en la cama—. Esto es todo. El fin de los tiempos. La nota final en una sinfonía trágicamente corta. Por favor, escribe a mi madre y dile que morí con dignidad, ¿lo harás? Miente lo más que puedas. No compartas nada de los verdaderos eventos y di que me derribaron en una heroica... una heroica... bueno, inventa algo heroico, de todos modos.

—Estás siendo dramático —le dice Harry, y Draco lo golpea ciegamente, sus dedos rozando la manga de Harry pero sin asestarle más golpes serios. Harry sonríe, incluso durante la resaca—. Me extrañaste, Malfoy.

—Muérete, Potter —Draco bosteza enormemente; Harry hubiera creído que su aliento fuera terrible, pero no—. Dios, necesito... pociones... ¡Kreacher!

Kreacher aparece con un chasquido; Harry y Draco lanzan simultáneamente gritos de agonía al oír el sonido.

— ¿Por qué? —dice Harry, enterrando su cara en la almohada tan profundamente como pueda.

— ¿Amo Draco ha convocado a Kreacher? —Kreacher suena demasiado alegre. Probablemente piensa que esto es lo que se merecen por haber entrado aquí a cualquier hora de la mañana borrachos como mofetas; puede que no se equivoque, pero a Harry no tiene por qué gustarle.

—Poción para la resaca —dice Draco, como lo diría un hombre implorando por agua después de días varado en el desierto. Harry levanta un poco la cabeza y siente que él podría hacer lo mismo—. Te insto, te imploro, te suplico de rodillas--

—Estás acostado, Malfoy. —dice Harry, sólo para ser desagradable.

—Te juro que te mataré —dice Draco—. A sangre fría, aquí mismo. ¡Mira! ¡Yo lo haré!

—Lo creeré cuando lo vea —dice Harry, y luego, cuando Draco lo mira fijamente y se acerca amenazadoramente a una almohada de repuesto, sonríe—. Dios, bien. Estoy temblando en mis botas, ¿estás contento?

—Oh Dios mío, _en realidad estás usando botas_ —dice Draco... grita, en realidad. Harry hace una mueca de dolor contra la suave tela de la funda de la almohada—. ¡En mi cama! ¿Tomaste algún tipo de curso intensivo sobre cómo ser el peor huésped en todo el espacio y el tiempo? No, espera, no contestes eso, tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender. Kreacher —continúa, en tono congruente—, si puedes por favor, te lo ruego, consigue la Poción para la Resaca. Y no--

El elfo desaparece con un _plop_ justo cuando Draco dice:

— _Desaparezcas_. Oh, Dios mío, por favor, déjame morir. 

—A mí primero. —dice Harry.

—Imbécil. —dice Draco, y vuelve a cerrar los ojos, sólo para saltar violentamente y gemir cuando Kreacher reaparece.

A Harry también le duele mucho, pero bueno... Es bastante divertido.

—Deja de reírte de la desgracia ajena, Potter —dice Draco, sentándose para agarrar un frasco de la bandeja en las manos de Kreacher y tomarlo de una sola vez. Se desploma contra la almohada con un suspiro—. Oh, gracias Merlín, realmente pensé que iba a morir —fija en Harry una mirada oscura—. Adelante, entonces. Te toca a ti.

—Es hacer trampa —protesta Harry. Es una protesta débil, pero él siente que es necesario hacerla—. Si vas a beber deberías... sufrir las consecuencias. De la bebida.

—Esa es absolutamente la cosa más idiota que he escuchado en mi vida —dice Draco, pero es normal puesto que le dice esto a Harry por lo menos tres veces a la semana; ahora como que ha perdido un poco su fuerza habitual—. Tu pequeña racha de martirio es muy molesta, y si no tomas la maldita poción me veré obligado a transfigurar esta almohada en un pequeño violín para tocar una linda sonata para ti —sonríe dulcemente y añade: —. Bueno, yo digo "tocar". Nunca he estudiado el violín, así que la palabra correcta podría ser "tortura".

—Eres una mala persona —murmura Harry—. Espero que la tuya deje de funcionar. —pero se sienta y toma la estúpida poción de todos modos. Le deja la boca con un sabor fresco y limpio, y le ayuda mucho, lo cual es molesto.

—Ya está —dice Draco, sonando satisfecho, mientras vuelve a poner las mantas y se mete en su cama—. ¿No se siente mucho mejor que tus tonterías moralistas? Ahora: ve a prepararme el desayuno.

Harry está tan ocupado tratando de pensar en una manera de evitar admitir la primera mitad de esa declaración que le toma un momento para procesar la segunda. Cuando lo hace, pone los ojos en blanco.

— ¿En serio, Malfoy?

—Ese es el tipo de pago para mi poción para la resaca —dice Draco. Sólo uno de sus ojos es visible, pero ese ojo es malvado—. No me mires a mí, Potter, tú eres el que sentó el precedente. Si no querías hacerme el desayuno no debiste aceptar la poción en primer lugar.

— ¿A qué hora? —Harry dice, más para entretenerse que por cualquier otra razón, ya que de cualquier manera no es que Draco le haya dado muchas opciones.

—Oh, no te preocupes —dice Draco—. ¿A quién le importa? Elige tú.

Bosteza entonces, enormemente y sus ojos se cierran y se quedan así, un brazo extendido para estirarse a mitad de camino en el espacio que Harry dejó libre cuando se sentó. Harry mira su pelo salvaje, los débiles círculos bajo sus ojos, y se encuentra impregnado, de repente, de una oleada de afecto por este hombre, por muy extraño, mandón o agotador que sea. Ahora recuerda más de la noche anterior, ya que su cuerpo no está luchando activamente contra él, y no está seguro de que nadie haya hecho algo parecido por él antes. No puede ni siquiera comprenderlo completamente, la forma del recuerdo es extraña e incongruente, sus bordes lisos y pulidos no encuentran ningún lugar que encaje con el resto del paisaje mental de Harry, que es en gran parte dentado.

Sin embargo, no lo cambiaría. Por nada. El desayuno es probablemente lo menos que puede hacer.

—No te acostumbres a esto —advierte Harry, de pie—. No quiero que se te ocurran ideas locas de que mandarme es una buena o efectiva estrategia para obligarme a hacer cosas.

Draco hace un pequeño ruido de burla en su almohada.

—Oh, por favor. Como si no supiera cómo hacer que hagas las cosas. Quiero salchichas.

—Iba a prepararte tocino. —dice Harry, automático.

— ¿Ves? —Draco dice, y bosteza de nuevo— Eres tan fácil, Potter. Honestamente, es bastante triste.

—No sé por qué paso tiempo contigo —dice Harry—, realmente no lo sé. —pero de todas formas recoge su abrigo del suelo, baja las escaleras y abre la puerta de entrada para salir a buscar suministros.

Al menos, empieza a hacerlo. Kreacher aparece entre él y la puerta antes de que Harry pueda abrirla más de una pulgada, lo agarra por las puntas de su camisa y le dice:

— ¡No! Harry Potter no volverá a hacer esto.

Harry suspira.

—Mira, Kreacher...

— ¡Harry Potter no dirá "Mira, Kreacher" a Kreacher! —dice Kreacher— ¡Kreacher dirá "Mire, Harry Potter" a Harry Potter! Si a Harry Potter le gusta cocinar, entonces a Harry Potter le gusta cocinar. Kreacher entiende. Lo que Kreacher no entiende —continúa, con su tono oscuro y premonitorio— es por qué Harry Potter sigue insistiendo en irse. Es por qué Harry Potter sigue trayendo a la Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black, alimentos que huelen horrible y están encerrados en paquetes que Harry Potter debe cortar con un cuchillo.

—Eh... —dice Harry, mirándole fijamente— Quieres decir... ¿comestibles?

— ¡A Kreacher no le importa cómo se llamen! —Kreacher casi grita esto, tirando fuerte de la camisa de Harry— ¿Por qué Harry Potter no está usando el _almacén_? ¡Kreacher trabajó duro durante muchos años en ese almacén! ¡La Casa trabajó duro por muchos años en ese almacén! ¡Harry Potter no parece una persona cruel!

En privado, Harry piensa que tal vez tantos años con Draco han hecho de Kreacher un duende más dramático. Aunque no planea mencionárselo a nadie.

—Yo... —dice Harry. Mira a Kreacher, que parece estar a punto de llorar, y se derrumba— ¿Sabes, Kreacher? en realidad nunca he visto el almacén.

Kreacher lo mira fijamente por un momento, y luego la realización ilumina su rostro.

— ¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! ¡Porque Harry Potter era un Amo terrible y nunca se molestó en aprender los secretos de la casa! —Kreacher suspira con un poco de confusión y le da una palmadita en la pierna a Harry— A Kreacher le gusta mucho más Harry Potter ahora que Harry Potter es un adulto.

—Eh... —dice Harry— Gracias, Kreacher.

Kreacher asiente con la cabeza alegremente y luego comienza a caminar, con una esquina de la camisa de Harry todavía en la mano. Desamparado, Harry se deja llevar, pensando que Kreacher realmente se parece bastante a Draco y encontrando que se divierte vagamente con ello.

Bajan a la cocina, y luego a través de la cocina hacia el cuarto de barro, y luego Kreacher extiende la mano y presiona un dedo contra la pared entre dos azulejos. Harry se pone tenso, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, y observa cómo toda la pared se pliega hacia atrás y hacia afuera en un enorme conjunto de escaleras de madera, claramente viejas pero bien mantenidas, sólidas.

Kreacher aparta su mano de la camisa de Harry y salta con emoción antes de adoptar una postura muy solemne y hacer un gesto hacia Harry.

—El almacén, Harry Potter.

Harry da los primeros pasos para bajar las escaleras con indecisión. Luego, cuando ve lo que realmente está debajo de él, los da de dos en dos.

El sótano -porque eso es lo que es- es enorme, abarcando lo que tiene que ser la parte inferior de todo el primer piso. Las enormes columnas de carga están distribuidas uniformemente a lo largo de la extensión, y entre ellas hay estantes aparentemente interminables, cada uno de ellos cubierto con comida. Harry puede ver lechugas y legumbres, granadas y patatas, un tanque lleno de langostas, un lado entero de carne de vaca; en una esquina una gavilla de trigo parece estar moliéndose para convertirse en harina y luego volver a ensamblarse en tallos de nuevo, un ciclo interminable e imposible.

Un poco a ciegas, sólo queriendo probarse a sí mismo que no está teniendo algún tipo de... alucinación, o algo así, Harry alarga la mano y recoge una manzana del estante más cercano. Esta se resiste por un momento, como si su mano llegara un poco más lejos de la distancia que Harry puede ver para recogerla, pero luego se aleja fácilmente, y, mientras Harry mira con asombro, es inmediatamente reemplazada por una manzana idéntica.

Le da un mordisco. Es deliciosa.

— _¿Cómo?_ —Harry le exige a Kreacher, tambaleándose al pensar que esto estaba aquí, bajo sus pies, cuando tenía diecisiete años y estaba mentalmente destrozado y comiendo una porquería de comida para llevar todas las noches porque no podía mantener sus pensamientos en orden lo suficiente como para hacer una lista de compras— ¿Cómo puede esto incluso existir? ¿Cómo hizo —hace un gesto, con su manzana mordida, hacia donde la anterior manzana descansaba en el estante— _eso_?

Kreacher le mira con escepticismo.

— ¡El almacén ha estado aquí desde que se construyó la casa, Harry Potter! La Noble y Más Antigua Casa de los Black ha hecho muchos oficios y tratos astutos a lo largo de los siglos, y algunos de ellos fueron para comida, y otros para derechos agrícolas. El almacén está recordando eso.

—Entonces, ¿qué? —dice Harry lentamente, tratando de analizar la siempre críptica charla de Kreacher sobre la casa— Cada vez que los Black conseguían comida, desde que se construyó la casa, ellos simplemente... ¿la ponían aquí? ¿Cómo es que no se estropea todo?

—El almacén tiene encantamientos de Conservación muy complicados, Harry Potter —dice Kreacher. Bajando su voz de manera conspirativa, agrega: —. Incluso hay historias de amas y amos que duermen en él, para mantenerse frescos ellos mismos —se ríe chillonamente, antes de calmarse y asentir hacia la manzana en la mano de Harry—. Y parte de ella se repone constantemente, debido a los acuerdos comerciales que se han respetado durante cientos de años. La manzana que Harry Potter está comiendo es de los huertos de la mansión Malfoy; el Amo Draco también tiene un acuerdo.

Harry mira fijamente la manzana. Le da otro mordisco; es incluso mejor que el primero. Un poco irónicamente, pensando en todas las veces que ha tenido que correr hacia un Tesco y Draco, el bastardo, lo ha dejado ir, dice:

—Así que el Amo Draco sabe lo del almacén, ¿eh?

—El Amo Draco sabe _de todo_ —dice Kreacher, y Harry nota, divertido, un efecto ligeramente sombrío—. El Amo Draco sabe cosas que ni siquiera la Ama Black sabía. Cosas que la Casa no creía que un Amo volviera a saber.

—Él es así de raro —Harry está de acuerdo—. Probablemente se volvió completamente loco y leyó todos los libros del lugar y las notas en los márgenes y toda esa mierda. Tal vez desenterró los diarios de todos los antiguos propietarios; no me extrañaría.

Kreacher hace un pequeño chirrido, como cuando se acercan demasiado al peligroso territorio de insultar a Draco, y desaparece con su habitual chasquido. Un segundo después aparece una canasta en el lugar donde estaba parado, y Harry la recoge y la coloca sobre su brazo. Se come su manzana, y cuando pone el corazón en la cesta para tirarla arriba, simplemente se desvanece; lo mismo ocurre con el casco de una fresa perfectamente madura, la parte superior de una zanahoria dulce y crujiente. Hay un estante entero cubierto sólo de panes; Harry parte uno y lo huele con desconfianza, porque por lo que sabe es de la década de 1850, pero huele a recién salido del horno. Cuando pone eso en la cesta, esta parece saber que no quiere que se desvanezca y se lo guarda, aunque ya ha dado un mordisco.

Harry no sube las escaleras durante mucho tiempo. Cuando lo hace, no está pensando tanto en cocinar el desayuno para Draco como en sólo cocinar, aprovechando todas las ideas que se le ocurrieron mientras caminaba y para las que recogió ingredientes porque estaban ahí, porque le apetecía.

La cocina -que siempre le ha parecido a Harry una cocina antes, aunque mucho mejor y más brillante que la suya- parece funcionar con él, ahora que no trabaja con comida de fuera. Todos sus hechizos para cortar se cortan en la cantidad exacta para cualquier plato en el que esté trabajando, incluso cuando se olvida de revisarlos; las especias se muelen por arte de magia sobre los tazones y ollas; la estufa baja el calor en el momento en que él lo desea sin siquiera alcanzar las perillas. Harry se encuentra tarareando mientras trabaja, una vieja canción muggle que recuerda de la radio cuando era niño, y aunque Grimmauld Place no podía saberlo, casi parece estar tarareando también, las cacerolas y cucharas tintineando y haciendo ruido al ritmo de la música.

Harry hace palomitas de manzana y quiche de espinacas y tocino, porque Draco dijo que quería salchichas. Hace crepes y barras de cítricos, un picadillo de papas tachonado con hongos silvestres, huevo cocido y tostadas de aguacate. Hace una ensalada de frutas, que antes parecía algo tan sencillo, pero que ahora es un paisaje infinitamente cambiante, ya que Harry tiene a su alcance todo tipo de frutas y verduras, mantenidas para siempre en su máxima madurez.

— _Oh, I want to dance with somebody_ —Harry se canta a sí mismo, sin ton ni son, sobre una olla de salsa de frambuesa para la tarta de limón, cuando oye a Malfoy aclararse la garganta.

De repente, la niebla se disipa y Harry mira a su alrededor para darse cuenta de que ha hecho... mucha comida. Mucha, mucha más comida de la que él y Draco podrían consumir.

— ¿Estás haciendo una fiesta? —Draco parece demasiado divertido para el bien de nadie, y menos para el de Harry— ¿O piensas alimentar un ejército, tal vez?

Harry se ruboriza.

—Yo... creo que me dejé llevar un poco...

—Oh, ¿eso crees? —dice Draco, levantando las dos cejas en una incredulidad entretenida— Dije que me hicieras el desayuno, Potter, no que me hicieras el desayuno para doce de mí.

— ¡Nunca me hablaste del almacén! —Harry exclama. Sus mejillas están ardiendo, pero al diablo si va a dejar que Draco gane sin él luchar un poco con el pequeño imbécil que esconde el almacén— Y luego Kreacher me mostró todo y... —le da a Draco una mirada de impotencia, extendiendo sus manos, y dejando gotear un poco de salsa de frambuesa al suelo.

La expresión de Draco se convierte en algo... extraño, por un segundo. Está mirando a Harry con una intensidad tan extraña que Harry casi piensa que tal vez va a hacer algo, tal vez caminar por la cocina y simplemente... bueno. Harry no sabe qué. No importa, de todos modos, porque Draco traga y evita sus ojos.

—Sí —dice en voz baja—. Veo cómo una persona puede dejarse llevar.

Harry le hace una mueca, porque es raro y está enojado y la mitad de las veces Harry cree que habla en acertijos con el único propósito de volverlo loco. Draco parece no darse cuenta, mira fijamente por la ventana, y Harry se encoge de hombros, termina las últimas cosas en la estufa, y luego se queda mirando todo el desorden, preguntándose cuál es el mejor método para servirlo todo.

—Eh... —dice Harry, un poco desesperado— ¿quieres simplemente... ir a por ello?

Draco se gira para mirarlo tan rápido que Harry se sobresalta un poco. Se queda mirando a Harry, parpadeando rápidamente, por un momento, y luego mira la comida y suelta este pequeño sonido, medio suspiro, medio... Harry no sabe qué.

—Oh —dice Draco, sonando un poco sin aliento por alguna razón—, bueno, eso es. Una idea horrible y filistea, en realidad, pero: seguro. Por qué no —coge un tenedor del cajón, se acerca al plato de hachís de patatas, lo sostiene en posición de reposo durante un momento y luego mira a Harry con aprensión—. ¿Sabes qué? Lo retiro. Esto se siente _mal_.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco, pero Draco no se mueve; al final Harry termina cortando una porción de todo en una bandeja gigante que deja en medio de la isla de la cocina.

—Lo cual fue una estupidez —le dice a Draco, mientras comen— porque todo lo que hicimos fue ensuciar un plato extra, y seguimos de pie y siendo filisteos, o lo que sea.

—Sí, bueno —dice Draco— me gusta la idea. ¡Parece vanguardista e inusual! Algún día, dentro de muchos años, mis nietos me dirán: "Oh, abuelo, ¿cuál es la experiencia más extraña que has tenido?" y yo les diré: "Bueno, niños, una vez que me paré en mi cocina con Harry Potter, comí cuatro veces mi peso corporal en el desayuno y terminé en San Mungo" Y me mirarán con atención embelesados y dirán: "Oh, abuelo, qué historia tan exótica y fascinante, le das vida incluso a los temas menos interesantes", y yo les daré las gracias y seguiré con mi negocio.

—Nunca has conocido a un niño en tu vida, ¿verdad? —Harry pregunta, pensando en Teddy, que preferiría morir antes que escupir cualquiera de esas frases de su boca.

Draco le frunce el ceño.

—Me parece recordar que estaba entreteniendo a varios de ellos cuando nos conocimos hace un mes —se detiene, luciendo brevemente horrorizado—. No me refiero a conocernos, obviamente. Sólo quise decir--

—Sé lo que quisiste decir —dice Harry. También se siente así un poco para él, como si Draco fuera una persona totalmente diferente del niño que conoció en la escuela, aunque en cierto modo es tan parecido a ese niño orgulloso e inquebrantable que es como si no hubiera pasado el tiempo en absoluto—. ¿Quieres niños, entonces?

—Oh Dios mío, Potter —dice Draco, horrorizado—. No son ni siquiera las once de la mañana, eres una persona horriblemente maleducada y me niego a responder a esa pregunta. ¡Pregúntale a alguien más!

Harry se encoge de hombros, y come un poco de su pastel de limón con la salsa de frambuesa. No está mal.

—No lo sé. No sabía que era una cosa importante. Sólo lo decía porque dijiste, ya sabes, todo ese despotrique sobre... —agita su tenedor en el aire expansivamente— tus futuros nietos obsesionados con los modales raros.

—Oh, honestamente —dice Draco exasperado, pero tal vez un poco divertido, también—. Estaba haciendo una broma. En realidad no tenía la intención de que tuviéramos algún tipo de... —hace una pausa, se estremece lo suficiente como para que Harry esté casi seguro de que es por el efecto dramático— de _profunda conversación_ o algo así.

—Oh —dice Harry, y recuerda algo más de anoche—. ¿Un "Haremos esto donde nadie pueda oírte gritar"?

Draco le da una pequeña sonrisa torcida, inclina la cabeza muy ligeramente y no dice nada, y Harry tiene que fingir que está intensamente concentrado en la miga de su tarta de limón para que Draco no vea esa estúpida mirada en su cara. Es... Harry no sabe muy bien lo que está pasando, de repente, en esta habitación familiar de esta casa familiar con esta persona tan familiar. Algo se siente... mal con él esta mañana, tal vez, o tal vez es algo malo con Draco, o con ambos. O, tal vez, "malo" es la palabra equivocada para todo. Tal vez haya una mejor manera de describir esta sensación. Es como si todo fuera igual, pero totalmente diferente. O sólo... más intenso, o algo así.

Entonces, en una desviación total del tema, Draco dice, pensativo:

— ¿Sabes, Potter? Eres realmente muy bueno en esto de la cocina.

Harry piensa, por un momento horrible, que es una especie de cumplido por lástima. Como si Harry se hubiera puesto raro y se hubiera soltado con Draco anoche, diciéndole todas esas cosas que nunca le cuenta a nadie, y ahora Draco ya no siente que pueda ser malo con él. Dios, Harry piensa que podría perder la cabeza si eso ha sucedido, y qué absurdo, qué _disparate_ , odiar perder... ¿qué, unos 45 insultos por hora y varios apodos poco halagadores? ¿Quién quiere eso de alguien? ¿Por qué?

Por suerte, cuando levanta la vista, Draco mira fijamente a su tenedor como si este le hubiera traicionado horriblemente, así que Harry no tiene que preocuparse por ello.

—Te ha costado mucho decir eso —dice Harry, relajándose—. ¿No es así? Me doy cuenta.

—Sentí que todo un año de mi vida se me escapó de las manos. —Draco dice, y Harry le lanza una patata, y piensa que sólo está exagerando las cosas en su mente, y todo es perfectamente normal.

* * *

Esa noche, va a cenar a la Madriguera. Molly y Arthur están encantados con el bebé y furiosos porque todos los demás se enteraron antes que ellos.

— ¡Fue la noche de la reunión Gryffindor, mamá! —Ron protesta desesperado— No pudimos atrasarlo, no es mi culpa que no te saltaras la fiesta de la muerte de la tía abuela Agatha. —y cuando Harry busca el nudo de la amargura y el miedo en su pecho, descubre que no está ahí. O, bueno, un poco de eso todavía está; tal vez lo de Draco sobre el abono emocional era más apropiado.

Tal vez no sea tan terrible. Sostiene a Rose en su regazo, y Ron y Hermione hablan entre ellos, por supuesto, pero también hablan con él y con todos los demás. Ya no se siente como en la noche del pub: no se siente abandonado o solo la mayor parte del tiempo. Solitario, claro, pero no de la misma manera; no como si estuviera atrapado en una mesa sin nadie con quien hablar.

Sonríe un poco, esa extraña sensación de esta mañana llenándole de nuevo. Anoche, esta mañana, tenía alguien con quien hablar; ¿y qué, si las vidas de Ron y Hermione están cambiando, llenándose? La vida de Harry también está cambiando. La vida de Harry está más llena, justo ahora, de lo que él cree que tal vez haya estado antes.

Le agradece a Molly por una comida encantadora. Se va a casa. Se duerme sonriendo, riéndose para sí mismo, de que Draco le haya dicho "¡Lárgate de aquí, ladrón!", un recuerdo que su cerebro ha ocultado todo el día, guardándolo como un pequeño y dichoso regalo.

Se despierta con un _plop_ de un elfo doméstico que aparece en la puerta de su dormitorio.


	8. Capítulo VII

Por un desorientador y medio segundo, Harry cree que está en el número 12, de alguna manera. Se ha acostumbrado tanto a los _plops_ de Kreacher entrando y saliendo de esas habitaciones, que oírlo aquí, ahora, interrumpe su sentido del lugar.

Luego se da cuenta de que Kreacher está llorando.

Se pone de pie, tirando las mantas hacia atrás, abruptamente consciente de que está en su propio apartamento, y sólo hay una razón por la que Kreacher vendría aquí de esta manera.

— ¿Kreacher? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Dímelo ahora mismo!

—Los ladrones —solloza Kreacher, inteligiblemente—. Están haciendo daño a la casa, tomaron la varita del Amo Draco y...

Harry no espera el resto de la sentencia, sólo toma su propia varita de debajo de su almohada y se Aparece directamente desde su cama a la puerta principal de Grimmauld Place.

Sus pies aterrizan en la hierba fresca; recuerda que está descalzo, en pijama, en el mismo momento en que se da cuenta de que ha conseguido aterrizar en el césped. O bien Draco ha reajustado las protecciones para dejar entrar a Harry o los intrusos las han derribado por completo... Dios, Harry espera que sea lo primero. Se estremece al pensar en lo que alguien puede haber hecho a la vieja casa, a Draco, a _todo_ el conjunto de salas y habitaciones en sí. Draco le ha contado un poco sobre la complicada red de hechizos que constituye la seguridad de Grimmauld Place; lo único que puede asegurar Harry es que es antigua y malhumorada y que se le ha vertido tanta energía mágica a lo largo de los años, que probablemente habría una explosión bastante masiva si se disolviera de una sola vez.

—Pero nadie podría hacer eso —dijo Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco, cuando Harry señaló esto—. Y aunque lo hicieran, por supuesto que no habría una _explosión_ , todo está relacionado con el... Oh, mira, Potter, ¿no puedes aceptar que estás deplorablemente poco informado y que vives en una feliz ignorancia, como haría cualquier persona decente? No tienes que ser Auror Potter cada segundo del día, y yo desearía que no lo fueras. Es realmente muy desagradable.

Harry se dejó convencer de que no se le hicieran más averiguaciones por el alivio alarmantemente intenso de la idea de no ser siempre Auror Potter. Sin embargo, él cree que eso va a ser un consuelo bastante frío si esta noche termina con la casa -con _Draco_ \- en pedazos.

Hay un golpe, y luego oye a Draco gritar, ya sea con rabia o con dolor, desde uno de los pisos superiores. Harry corre.

La puerta de entrada está cerrada; Harry la abre furiosamente con su varita. Sube las escaleras de dos en dos, tratando de pensar tácticamente, tratando de no entrar en pánico... hay demasiados pisos, demasiadas habitaciones, ese grito podría haber venido de cualquier lugar por encima del primer piso y Harry no tiene tiempo de registrarlas todas y...

Se da cuenta que ha pisado la escalera que siempre muerde, salvo que esta vez no le está mordiendo.

Harry mira hacia abajo, sorprendido en una fracción de segundo de quietud. Sabe que es la escalera correcta -el letrero está sujetado en su pequeño palo justo al lado de su pie y todo eso- y Harry se pregunta si la casa está tratando de trabajar con él, como lo hizo en la cocina la mañana anterior.

Sintiéndose un poco desquiciado y sin importarle mucho -demasiado desesperado y frenético para importarle- Harry cierra los ojos y susurra: "Ayúdame. Ayúdame, por favor. Muéstrame dónde lo tienen".

Cuando abre los ojos, ve que los candelabros están parpadeando, uno tras otro, en un largo e indiscutible camino por el pasillo.

Harry corre. Su corazón late fuerte en su pecho, en sus oídos... no hay ningún daño en este piso, tampoco en el primero, por lo que Harry puede decir. El museo está en el mismo estado prístino en el que estaba cuando Harry lo dejó el día anterior, y es extrañamente escalofriante. Harry cree que es más inquietante de lo que sería una carnicería. Sea lo que sea lo que esté ocurriendo esta noche, los intrusos han tomado claramente un enfoque más específico, y aunque eso podría resultar mejor para la casa, Harry sabe demasiado bien que significa lo peor para Draco. Nada bueno puede venir de estar en el camino de ladrones altamente enfocados, especialmente de aquellos tan extensamente entrenados como los dos, posiblemente tres, que se les escaparon la última vez. 

La casa lo guía a la escalera que lleva a los pisos privados de Draco. Harry respira hondo antes de dar su primer paso por la puerta, sin estar seguro de si espera que las protecciones estén abajo o no... Por un lado, está el potencial desastre explosivo en el que pensar, pero por otro lado, Harry no tiene tiempo de forzar su mente a través de un aluvión de pensamientos que le distraen, razones por las que debería estar en otro lugar. Ambas cosas resultan ser preocupaciones infundadas; Harry siente que la magia de las salas se desliza sobre él y luego parpadea, sorprendido, cuando lo dejan pasar.

No está seguro de si era la casa la que le estaba ayudando, o si Draco...

— ¡No lo haré! —la voz de Draco está aguda por la angustia; Harry se vuelve hacia el sonido con todo su cuerpo, subiendo las escaleras— Ya te he dicho que no lo haré y lo digo en serio, moriré primero, _prefiero_ morir...

—Nunca supo cuándo mantener su estúpida boca cerrada, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy? —una voz fría, desconocida pero... conocida, también, de una manera que Harry no puede cuantificar— Hay, por supuesto, una versión perfectamente factible de este plan donde eso es exactamente lo que le pasa. Hice todo esto por la bondad de mi corazón, ya ve, para evitar ese trágico resultado. Pero si realmente no coopera, me temo que no tendré otra opción que...

— ¿Morir sangrientamente? —Harry gruñe, y abre la puerta del dormitorio de Draco.

Draco está clavado en la pared, suspendido a un metro del suelo, y su captor -con complexión y altura media, no es ninguno de los intrusos de la última vez- está de pie debajo de él con una varita en la garganta de Draco. Los brazos y piernas de Draco están atados con una cuerda que claramente ha sido fijada a la pared con un encantamiento fijador, y a Harry le duele ver que sus muñecas ya están rojas y en carne viva, rozadas por lo que debe ser un agarre insoportablemente incómodo. ¿Cuánto tiempo había esperado Kreacher para venir a buscarlo? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha estado Draco aquí, siendo sometido a esto? Hay un corte largo y delgado que sangra lentamente por su pómulo derecho, un moretón que ya se está formando en el borde de su mandíbula, otro en su sien - donde probablemente alguien lo golpeó con un puñal, se da cuenta Harry, tan furioso por un segundo que no puede pensar, no puede moverse. Se queda mirando a Draco, con el aliento pesado, y observa las miradas de sorpresa, horror y pánico que parpadean en su cara mientras se vuelve hacia el sonido de la voz de Harry.

— ¡Harry! —Draco grita, pero Harry ya ha visto la advertencia en su expresión. Se da la vuelta justo a tiempo para ver al tipo que se acerca sigilosamente por detrás de él, con la varita levantada. Harry lanza un hechizo con la mano de su varita y golpea fuertemente con la otra; la maldición falla, pero el puñetazo cae en el centro de la garganta del tipo, y este se tambalea, asfixiándose. Harry usa su distracción para atarle mágicamente, y luego, cuando se da cuenta de que este es el tipo delgado del primer robo, le lanza una Maldición de Conjuntivitis en buena medida. Espera que le duela.

Un grito estrangulado y sin aliento sale de Draco, y cuando Harry se da la vuelta es para ver a su captor pegándole por segunda vez, fuerte, en el estómago.

Harry ni siquiera pronuncia el hechizo. Sólo agita su varita y da un paso adelante, un avance intencionado y amenazador, y el hombre vuela lejos de Draco, se estrella contra la pared más cercana tan fuerte que las ventanas traquetean en sus marcos. Harry sonríe con maldad, luego agita su varita en dirección a Draco sin mirar a su alrededor para cortar sus ataduras fuera de la pared; es hora de que ese asqueroso hombre pague por _lastimar_ a Draco.

Harry sostiene su varita debajo de la garganta del hombre, una imitación a propósito de la posición en la que acaba de tener a Draco, y la presiona tan fuerte que el hombre jadea, con los ojos llorosos visibles incluso a través del glamour.

— ¿Y cómo mierda te gusta? —Harry grita, a una pulgada de su cara. Baja la voz, clava la varita en la carne de su cuello con más fuerza— Porque te diré algo, amigo, esta es la menor de tus preocupaciones en este momento. Deberías agradecer a tus malditas estrellas de la suerte por este momento, porque esto es lo mínimo que tu vida va a apestar por un largo, largo tiempo. Oí que Azkaban es un _verdadero_ infierno, ahora que los Dementores se han ido... No hay nada que impida que escorias como tú, se vuelvan unos contra otros —hace una pausa, pensativo—. Tal vez deberíamos tallar tu cara también, ¿qué te parece? ¿Te escribo “Yo Primero” en tu frente para cuando llegues?

—Potter —Draco jadea y Harry deja de hablar, pero no aparta la vista de su prisionero—. No es que no aprecie el sentimiento, pero él no será el único condenado a Azkaban si tu equipo aparece y te encuentra envuelto en tus deseos homicidas.

—No llamé al equipo. —dice Harry. Quiere _herir_ a este hombre, quiere hacer que haga algo más que ahogarse y chisporrotear por el aire. Quiere que cada centímetro del dolor que Draco ha sufrido, sea entregado a esta excusa llorona y apenada de una persona, y quiere ser él quien se lo dé, quiere golpearlo y hechizarlo hasta que esté demasiado maltrecho y roto para poner una mano sobre otra persona nunca más.

Pero entonces la mano de Draco está en su hombro, caliente, viva; Harry puede sentir las cuerdas que todavía están atadas alrededor de las muñecas de Draco golpeando suavemente contra su espalda.

—Este no eres tú —dice Draco, suavemente, al oído de Harry; cuando Harry gruñe un ruido incoherente de _desacuerdo_ , Draco aprieta su agarre, su voz se vuelve aguda—. Juro por todos los dioses, Harry, que si tengo que verte deprimido por el resto de tu vida porque has roto y mutilado a alguien, puede que termine lo que este horrible invasor de casas empezó. Este. No eres. Tú. Tú no vas a hacerle daño, vas a conservarlo. Dilo.

Es el uso del nombre de Harry lo que rompe la nube de rabia que difumina su visión, su juicio. Le asusta, y luego se asusta de nuevo al darse cuenta de que es la segunda vez que Draco lo usa pues también lo gritó, cuando vio que el otro intruso casi se le cae encima.

Harry quiere que este tipo sangre, lo desea tanto que le duelen los puños, el pecho y los _dientes_ , pero... quiere que sangre por Draco, y eso no es lo que Draco quiere.

—No lo haré —Harry se fuerza a hablar, a través de los dientes apretados—, no lo lastimaré. Voy a llevarlo dentro.

—Muy bien. —dice Draco.

Lentamente, Harry baja su varita de la garganta del tipo… no muy lejos, sólo lo suficiente para lanzar otra atadura, para asegurarse de que el pequeño cabrón no pueda salir corriendo. El hombre tose por un minuto, y luego le sonríe a Draco por encima del hombro de Harry, y le dice:

—Vaya, gracias, señor Malfoy. Qué espíritu tan inesperadamente misericordioso tiene.

Hay una pausa, y luego:

— ¿Sabes qué? —dice Draco, con la voz baja e inquebrantablemente fría— Un puñetazo no puede hacer daño.

Harry golpea al hombre tan fuerte que le duele la mano, tan fuerte que no puede controlar su seguimiento, pues se raspa los nudillos en el borde del marco de la ventana justo al lado de su cara. Vale la pena; por el sonido que el cabrón hace, por la sangre que escupe de su boca, pero sobre todo por el pequeño suspiro satisfecho de Draco.

—Dime qué mierda has estado haciendo aquí —gruñe Harry, bajo—. Ahora mismo.

—Harry, Harry, Harry —dice el hombre, y _ahí_ está otra vez... Harry sabe que nunca antes ha escuchado esta voz, pero no puede evitar la sensación de que ha hablado con la persona que, bajo el brillo del glamour, lo conoce de alguna manera—. No eres muy bueno en esto, ¿verdad? Sé que no tienes refuerzos, y que ya has dado todo lo que tenías... Pobre chico, no es tu culpa. Todo lo que sabías era la fuerza bruta y la persistencia obstinada, ¿no es así? No se suponía que fueras un Auror. No se suponía que vivieras lo suficiente.

A Harry no le importa nada de esto, podría importarle un carajo que un criminal escupa verdades dolorosas que el mismo Harry aceptó hace tiempo, pero Draco le dice:

—Cállate la boca ahora mismo o dejaré que te _mate_. Hay un lugar encantador en el jardín trasero donde podríamos enterrar tu cuerpo; nadie lo sabría jamás.

—Oh, esto es _interesante_ —dice su cautivo, mirando a Draco y luego de vuelta a Harry, una expresión especulativa sobre sus falsos rasgos—. Harry, ni siquiera llevas zapatos... ¿qué, te Apareces directamente de tu cama para responder a la llamada? Y señor Malfoy, si no lo conociera mejor diría que está más preocupado por los _sentimientos_ de Harry Potter que por la venganza. No es muy Slytherin, ¿verdad? Muy condenatorio, muchachos, muy condenatorio, no importa de qué lado lo veas.

— ¿Qué tal esto para Slytherin? —dice Draco, con la voz un poco levantada, con el borde de la histeria dentro— ¡Cállate y responde a sus malditas preguntas o te mataré yo mismo!

— ¿Sabes? —dice el hombre— No creo que lo haga.

—Oh, lo harás —dice Harry—. O si no lo haces, tu amigo en el pasillo con la tráquea aplastada lo hará… bueno, probablemente pasará un tiempo antes de que pueda hablar. Tal vez pueda escribirlo todo en un papel para nosotros o algo así. Porque cuando te arreste--

—No nos perdonarás la vida a ninguno de los dos. —dice el hombre, muy tranquilo.

—Eso —dice Harry— está muy _mal_. —pero antes de que pueda decir algo más, el hombre grita: "¡Es ahora, Em!" y le da un cabezazo a Harry en la frente.

Harry recibe el golpe con toda la gracia que le ha enseñado su entrenamiento, retrocediendo sólo el más mínimo medio paso - pero ese medio paso es suficiente. El hombre se desvanece en el aire, sonriendo, no queda nada de él salvo el silbido revelador de un Traslador recién activado. Harry maldice, sale corriendo al pasillo y descubre que su compañero también se ha ido, probablemente por el mismo mecanismo; un Traslador usado cerca de la piel, la estrategia preferida por los magos asesinos altamente entrenados que quieren una salida fácil.

—Maldita sea. —grita Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que su voz resuene por los pasillos.

Debería haberlo visto. Debería haberlo anticipado, el Traslador, pero no lo hizo porque no es lo suficientemente inteligente, no es lo suficientemente bueno, se han ido de nuevo y es culpa de Harry. Draco no está a salvo aquí, Harry tuvo la oportunidad de mantenerlo a salvo y la perdió, la cagó, la cagó y dejó ir a los bastardos y debería _haberlo_ matado, matarlos a ambos, habría valido la pena pagar lo que le costara y...

Harry rueda para golpear una pared y... se detiene. Recuerda, de una sola vez, que no es culpa de la pared; que él estaría lastimando la casa que lo ayudó, y que también estaría lastimando a Draco. Le quita todo lo que lleva dentro, pero él abre el puño, coloca la palma de su mano contra la pared, trata de imaginar que puede sentir la corriente de la magia de la casa pulsando bajo los giros de las yemas de sus dedos. Respira profundamente y con calma, y espera a que Draco diga lo que sea que vaya a decir. Algo conciso acerca de cómo Harry está claramente trastornado, probablemente, pero no es agradable que haya desarrollado una comprensión rudimentaria del autocontrol básico.

Nada viene.

Harry levanta la vista y se da cuenta de que Draco no está a su lado. Que Draco sigue en el dormitorio. Que hay pequeños choques que suenan frenéticos que vienen del dormitorio. Que Harry todavía no sabe qué causó el choque masivo que escuchó afuera. Que Harry está siendo egoísta.

Se sacude a sí mismo, deja caer su mano, y va tras Draco.

La respuesta a lo que causó el choque que escuchó afuera es aparente inmediatamente; Harry no sabe cómo diablos no lo notó antes. La pared más lejana de la habitación ha sido limpiada con un soplido; todo lo que queda son escombros, unos pocos paneles de madera decididamente pegados, y un agujero abierto que conduce a lo que debe ser el baño principal.

Harry no puede creer que hace un mes hablaba de alguien que hacía esto como si no importara, como si estuviera bien. El agujero es más que un simple agujero, es visible y palpable, y se siente mareado por un segundo al mirarlo; enfermo. Piensa que tal vez no se lo estaba imaginando hace un minuto, esa sensación de magia pulsando bajo la punta de sus dedos… tal vez la casa está _sangrando_. Ciertamente Harry siente, de pie aquí en esta habitación, la penetrante y escalofriante sensación de temor que asocia con el hospital y los campos de batalla, o redadas que han salido muy mal. Esta es una herida, y una herida grave. A Harry le duele el pecho con sólo mirarla.

Por supuesto, luego pone los ojos en Draco, y piensa que el primer ataque de dolor en el pecho no fue nada.

Harry piensa… en ese momento en que se salió de control, en la mano de Draco en su hombro, en la forma en que dijo "Harry. Este no eres tú", con esa voz tranquila y serena. Se dejó llevar por todo el asunto de Draco. Él parece tener tanto control la mayor parte del tiempo, como si lo tuviera todo planeado, o al menos como si lo tuviera mucho más planeado que Harry, que bien podría ser todo, y lo que no ha logrado es sólo una minucia. Harry sabe, siempre lo ha sabido, que quizás sea un poco de fachada; Draco no es tan bueno en esto como cree, y Harry ve las fallas a veces, las nota. En cierto modo las ha estado buscando desde que tenía once años, así que... no es que el hecho de que estén ahí, sea realmente una sorpresa.

Lo olvidó, eso es todo. Olvidó -o tal vez nunca se dejó reconocer realmente- que la razón por la que Draco lo pone en primer lugar es que lo que hay debajo es el mismo pozo profundo que alimenta su interminable charla, su interminable investigación, la forma en que se paró en una acera en el Londres muggle y se retorció como un pez durante dos días por la pura determinación de encontrar algo que todos los demás abandonaron hace mucho tiempo. Draco es intenso e incesante, punto y aparte, y Harry lo sabe, lo sabe desde hace semanas, pero no se le había ocurrido llevar ese pensamiento a su conclusión lógica.

Sin embargo, se le está ocurriendo ahora. Parece que no puede hacer que se detenga.

Draco está temblando. Las cuerdas todavía están en sus tobillos y muñecas. Está revoloteando de un cajón a un armario, de una cómoda a una mesilla de noche, abriendo puertas y sacando cosas al azar, tirándolas a un lado, moviéndose a otro lugar y empezando de nuevo. Está buscando algo; está jadeando para respirar.

—Malfoy. —dice Harry.

— ¡Oh! —Draco dice. Se vuelve, y sus ojos son salvajes; brillantes. Están estrechándose peligrosamente. Siempre trata de hacer daño cuando está sufriendo— Oh, ¿ya terminaste? Siento no haber podido atender tu pequeña avería, estoy un poco ocupado aquí, resulta que es muy difícil encontrar las cosas a mano y viendo que me han _quitado_ la _varita_ \--

— ¿Qué estás buscando? —Harry dice.

—No necesito tu _ayuda_ —grita Draco, y es una mentira tan obvia, tan completamente transparente, que es todo lo que detiene a Harry para no acudir a él. Lo único que lo detiene es saber cuán desesperadamente Draco quiere creer que es verdad; Harry no puede soportar, después de todo esto, ser el que lo obligue a admitir que no lo es—. Necesito la poción... necesito mi varita...

—Ten. —dice Harry, tendiéndole la suya propia.

Draco mira fijamente la varita, luego mira fijamente a Harry. Acecha y le arranca la cosa de la mano.

— _Accio_ Filtro de Paz —y luego, más fuerte—. _Accio_ Filtro de Paz —y luego, en una voz tan filiforme y mal disimulada de desesperación, que Harry casi le arrebata la varita en lugar de ver que le decepciona—. _Accio_ _Filtro de Paz_.

No pasa nada. Draco hace un horrible y agudo ruido, deja caer la varita, retrocede hasta que golpea la pared opuesta al agujero y se desliza hasta el suelo.

—Se la llevaron otra vez —dice. Su voz tiene una cualidad que Harry nunca había oído antes... habla rápido, a veces, a menudo, pero no de esta manera. En este momento, Draco suena como si estuviera tomando demasiado aire y no lo suficiente, las palabras que salen de entre sus labios suenan con dificultad y están demasiado cerca unas de otras, cada una de ellas un evidente peligro de asfixia—. Se la llevaron _otra vez_ , Potter, ¿qué clase de ladrones son estos? ¿Quién le hace esto a alguien? ¿Por qué se esfuerzan en...? ¡Son unos... sádicos! ¿O es algo personal, me odian tanto que...? No puedo _respirar_ … Yo…

Se detiene, con la mirada fija en el agujero donde una vez estuvo la pared, y mientras su respiración se acelera demasiado para que pueda hablar, Harry se da cuenta de que está teniendo un ataque de pánico. Hermione solía hacerlo, a veces, en tareas muy grandes y en el Bosque de Dean; Harry solía hacerlo, a veces, una vez terminada la guerra. Ron solía ocuparse de los de Hermione y Harry solía ocuparse de los suyos, lo que quiere decir que en su mayoría no se ocupaba de ellos, sólo jadeaba, lloraba, tiraba cosas y luego, después, lo limpiaba todo en silencio, sintiendo la miseria del vacío y siguiendo con su día.

Aun así, conoce el territorio, y lo importante, según Harry, es que él mismo mantenga la calma. Alguien tiene que estar tranquilo aquí. Alguien tiene que mostrarle a Draco cómo hacerlo.

Harry vacila por un momento y luego se agacha frente a Draco, y asienta su peso sobre sus rodillas.

—Puedes respirar. —dice, y luego, cuando esto no tiene efecto, considera qué enfoque podría intentar Draco con él y añade "idiota". Esto tampoco hace nada, y cuando Harry dice "Malfoy", Draco ni siquiera mira alrededor. Harry puede oír el trabajo en cada una de sus inhalaciones, el trabajo que le está tomando sólo para obtener un poco de aire, y la urgencia de la situación anula la desesperada comprensión de Harry de lo que se supone que debe hacer, su miedo a equivocarse. Lo empuja de nuevo a sus instintos, que, de todos modos, es realmente a donde pertenece.

—Draco. —dice Harry.

Los ojos de Draco se dirigen hacia los suyos... están demasiado grandes, rebosantes de pánico, y se mueven para mirar de vuelta al agujero casi inmediatamente. Harry también se mueve, todo su cuerpo, para mantenerse en la línea de visión de Draco. Para interponerse en el camino de Draco.

—Draco —dice otra vez. Es la voz más suave que se le ocurre, pero en general suena como una escofina, tan silenciosa y dolorosa, como el resto de la habitación. De todos modos, sigue adelante—. Mírame. Mírame. ¿Vale? No mires eso; mírame a mí. ¿Puedes hacerlo?

Lentamente, sin romper el contacto visual, Draco asiente con la cabeza.

—Bien —dice Harry—. Está bien —piensa por un segundo, y luego extiende la mano y toma una de las manos de Draco; Draco toma aire mientras lo hace y le aprieta tan horriblemente que Harry tiene que esconder un gesto de dolor. Entonces los ojos de Draco se fijan en la cuerda alrededor de su muñeca y Harry tiene que volver a decirlo: —. Draco, no mires eso, mírame a mí. Quédate aquí conmigo, ¿de acuerdo? —piensa en pedirle a Draco que lo diga, la forma en que Draco le pidió que dijera que no iba a lastimar a su maldito torturador... eso ayudó a Harry, pero no está seguro de que ellos necesiten las mismas cosas. De todos modos, duda que Draco lo necesite.

Confía en sus instintos. Toma la mano de Draco y la presiona, la sostiene, en su propio pecho. Se mantiene en la línea de visión de Draco y aspira profundamente, y libera de forma constante y lenta. Espera a que Draco lo siga.

—Esto no… va a funcionar… Potter —Draco se ahoga. Harry no señala que ya está funcionando, que hace un minuto Draco ni siquiera podía encontrar en sí mismo la forma de hablar. Simplemente sigue respirando, y después de otro minuto Draco se las arregla para decir: —Vete. —parece que lo dice en serio, pero sus dedos lo traicionan, cerrando la camiseta del pijama de Harry con un puño blanco.

—No —dice Harry, un poco desamparado. No podría dejar a Draco aquí de esta manera si Draco lo quisiera, y, de todos modos, Harry sabe que no es así—. No lo haré.

Draco hace este pequeño sonido estrangulado que podría ser el fantasma de una risa; Harry no puede decirlo.

—No quiero... tú... veas esto. —jadea, y el corazón de Harry se rompe un poco por él, por esa persona insoportablemente orgullosa, incluso ahora.

—Lo siento —susurra Harry, y lo dice en serio—. Pero me quedo —añade, en caso de que ayude: —. Te dejaré que me lances un _Obliviate_ después, si quieres.

Con un ruido como el de un animal herido, Draco se mueve; se balancea hacia adelante, hace como si quisiera acurrucarse sobre sí mismo, y Harry se mueve sin pensar, de modo que su cabeza golpea el hombro de Harry en su lugar. Harry levanta la mano que no está usando para sujetar la muñeca de Draco, y siente la mano libre de Draco envuelta alrededor de su bíceps. Sus dedos se están hundiendo demasiado, pero a Harry no le importa. Harry probablemente le dejaría hacer algo mucho peor que esto, si eso significara que estaría bien.

Ninguno de los dos dice nada durante mucho tiempo. Draco se atraganta y jadea para respirar, se hiperventila y Harry se obliga a mantener su propia respiración pareja, medida. Corre la palma de su mano hacia arriba y hacia abajo por la espalda de Draco, trata de hacer movimientos lentos y deliberados. Nunca antes había hecho algo así, no por nadie... Ginny le había pedido que la abrazara, una vez, después de una pesadilla, pero se había inquietado un poco y se volvió a dormir en unos 45 segundos, así que Harry no cree que eso cuente. Esto es... horrible, piensa Harry, y mejor que no hacer nada, y extraño, sobre todo. No sabía que su cuerpo podía contener tantos sentimientos de guerra, preocupación, dolor e impotencia en su garganta, incluso cuando piensa que le duelen las rodillas, o nota que el pelo de Draco huele débilmente a jabón.

Probablemente son unos quince minutos. Se siente como si fueran quince años.

Cuando, finalmente, la respiración de Draco comienza a equilibrarse, utiliza la mano que tiene sobre el pecho de Harry para empujarlo hacia atrás, lejos. Harry asiente con la cabeza, entendiendo, aunque puede ver que los ojos de Draco están cerrados. Harry se ocupa de desatar las cuerdas anudadas alrededor de las muñecas y tobillos de Draco. Es más laborioso de lo que Harry esperaba... es una cuerda gruesa, tosca, no es de extrañar que le frotara la piel en bruto, y cuando termina y mira hacia arriba, Draco le devuelve la mirada.

Y la expresión de su cara es... Harry nunca lo había visto así, completamente abierto. Sabe que es porque Draco nunca ha querido que lo vea, y probablemente no quiera que lo vea ahora; Harry debería mirar hacia otro lado, pero no puede. No puede, porque lo que se dibuja claramente allí es la miseria, claro, y la resignación, pero también, inequívocamente, el afecto. Un afecto incrédulo, incrédulo, como si Harry fuera un espejismo que ha aparecido ante Draco en un desierto, pero afecto de todos modos.

Es de alguna manera la cosa más cautivadora que Harry ha visto nunca. No podría romper la mirada de Draco aunque lo intentara.

Es Draco quien deja caer sus ojos después de un minuto, la boca se cierra en una forma extraña e ilegible, y Harry, por fin, se quita el peso de las rodillas. Se dobla hacia abajo en una posición más cómoda sobre el suelo de madera.

— ¿Quieres usar el _Obliviate_? —Harry dice que por fin.

Draco le da una larga y considerada mirada, y luego, lentamente, sacude la cabeza.

—Bien —dice Harry como si no le hubiera importado de ninguna manera, pero secretamente muy aliviado—. ¿Quieres que te cure?

La expresión de Draco es difícil de interpretar.

—Bien —dice Harry—. ¿Quieres... un poco de té?

A esto Draco realmente se ríe, aunque sale vagamente sibilante; dolorido.

—De todas las cosas que nunca te habría calificado, Potter, un _alimentador_ está muy arriba en la lista.

Sonriendo un poco -contento, si no otra cosa, de que Draco no haya abandonado para siempre todo el poder del habla- Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Todo el mundo tiene que comer, Malfoy. Vamos.

—Oh —dice Draco, y frunce el ceño—. ¿Y si... me traes el té?

Harry odia decirlo cuando Draco no está en condiciones de hacer mucho más que sentarse en un montón, pero...

—Yo no... Lo siento, pero... no sé si deberías estar aquí solo, justo ahora.

—Oh —dice Draco. Asiente con la cabeza, un movimiento lento y distante—. Sí, eso es probablemente correcto.

Harry está de pie. Recoge su varita. Ayuda a Draco a levantarse. Se mantiene firme entre Draco y el agonizante y horrible agujero de su casa. Le da la vuelta. Lo guía hacia el pasillo.

—Necesitas ir a San Mungo —dice Harry, después de unos seis pasos. Draco cojea, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Harry tenga miedo de dar un paso a más de unos pocos centímetros de distancia, sus manos revoloteando nerviosamente en los lugares donde cree que Draco parece más probable que caiga. Los moretones de su cara son un espectáculo de horror, y Harry no quiere pensar en las heridas que su pijama debe estar ocultando, lo que podrían haberle hecho a Draco en el tiempo que tardó Harry en aparecer.

—No acepto consejos médicos de personas que no llevan zapatos —dice Draco, todavía distante—. Contáctame de nuevo cuando estés bien vestido.

Harry hace una mueca alegrándose de que Draco no lo pueda ver.

—Al menos déjame...

—Shhh —dice Draco.

Harry se calla, aunque sólo sea porque es la única vez que Draco ha perdido la oportunidad de decirle de manera viciosa y activa que _se_ calle, y Harry piensa que probablemente eso significa algo. Simplemente sigue a Draco por el pasillo, baja las escaleras -lo cual es angustioso, por decir algo- y entra en la pequeña sala de estar con el bar de bebidas.

Cuando Draco no puede sentarse sin jadear, la paciencia de Harry se agota y dice:

—Malfoy, por Dios, me llevará dos segundos. —Draco vacila y luego asiente con la cabeza, cansado, agita una mano. El vago permiso es todo lo que Harry necesita, y le limpia la sangre de la cara de Draco, lanza un par de hechizos para aliviar el dolor que aprendió al principio de su carrera, principalmente de otros Aurores. No es nada del otro mundo; no está realmente arreglando el problema, pero le dará a Draco un par de horas, por lo menos, para que se reponga antes de que se someta a la indignidad de ser visto por un profesional real.

—Tú todavía necesitas ir a San Mungo. —dice Harry.

—Sabes que lo que siempre he imaginado de ti —dice Draco, cerrando los ojos—, es que eres el tipo de imbécil horriblemente obstinado que no irá al hospital aunque se le vea un hueso. Estoy en lo cierto, ¿no? Preferirías desangrarte en un callejón, probablemente, que ir a un Medimago y admitir que estás hecho de carne como todos los demás.

Harry no está muy seguro de lo que Draco está consiguiendo al darle la vuelta de esta manera, pero, oye, si ayuda…

—Sí, bueno. No es lo mismo cuando se trata de mí.

— ¿Por qué no? —los ojos de Draco siguen cerrados. Su voz es muy neutral.

_Porque no importa cuando se trata de mí_ , Harry no lo dice. Él lo piensa, la verdad de esto es salvaje y peligrosa dentro de su pecho, pero no lo dice. No tiene suficiente sentido ahora mismo para que lo admita en voz alta.

—Porque no estoy hecho de carne como todos los demás —dice Harry—. Soy... ¿un holograma muy convincente?

Draco no abre los ojos, pero su ceja se arruga un poco.

— ¿Qué demonios es un holograma?

—Una cosa muggle —dice Harry. Es un tema tan increíblemente extraño en estas circunstancias que casi se ríe—. Como... la televisión, algo así, excepto que más... sólido, supongo. Has visto una televisión antes, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que he visto una televisión —dice Draco. Sigue siendo neutral, no, Harry se da cuenta. No es neutral; es plana. Sin afectación. Es horrible—. De todas maneras no estoy seguro de verle el atractivo.

—Eh... —dice Harry. Lo piensa y luego -porque cree que Draco sería honesto con él, si se invirtieran sus lugares- dice: — Bueno, en realidad son bastante buenos para momentos como éste. Distraen, ¿sabes?

—Hmm —dice Draco, más un zumbido que una palabra— Tal vez consiga uno. Para la próxima vez.

—No va a haber una próxima vez —dice Harry, tratando de sonar relajado y no como si la idea de que esto ocurra de nuevo le diera ganas de prenderle fuego a las cosas.

Draco abre los ojos.

—No seas ridículo, Potter, por supuesto que va a haber una próxima vez —dice. Es agradable escuchar un poco de tono en su voz, incluso si ese tono está en algún lugar entre "marchitarse" y "lleno de una desesperación abyecta"—. No consiguieron lo que querían, y, como estoy seguro de que escuchaste, están perfectamente felices de asesinarme por ello. Tal vez sea una tontería comprar el televisor después de todo —agrega, con la voz mordaz y amargada—. Ya que probablemente no viviré lo suficiente para usarlo.

—Nadie asesinará a nadie —dice Harry, demasiado brusco, la sola idea envía una llamarada de furia al rojo vivo por su columna vertebral. Luego ve las manos temblorosas de Draco y respira hondo, intenta de nuevo calmarlo—. Mira, vamos a... vamos a poner un Auror en la puerta de nuevo, y--

—Oh, ¿qué, por otra semana? —Draco se burla de él, con los ojos duros— Bueno, ¿no es lo mejor, unos días para poner mis asuntos en orden? Voy a buscar a mi abogado, estoy seguro de que estará encantado.

—Me quedaré, entonces —dice Harry. Las palabras salen de su boca sin que él las pida, pero es lo que él quiere... lo sabe en cuanto las oye. Ahora que lo piensa, duda que pueda encontrar dentro de sí mismo la forma de dejar a Draco en paz—. Tú mismo has dicho que hay muchas habitaciones. Me quedaré hasta que esté hecho.

La boca de Draco, que estaba abierta en torno a cualquier diatriba inevitable que quería soltar a continuación, se cierra. Mira a Harry, inescrutablemente, durante un largo momento, y luego dice, en una voz más baja y extraña que cualquier otra que Harry le haya escuchado usar:

—Potter, no puedes.

—Claro que puedo —dice Harry—. Soy... oh, ¿qué era...? Un hombre adulto en la flor de la vida. Puedo hacer lo que quiera.

—Pero —dice Draco, un poco desamparado— eres... no puedo pedirte que...

—No lo estás pidiendo —dice Harry. Le ofrece a Draco una sonrisa torcida, un pequeño encogimiento de hombros—. Yo lo estoy ofreciendo. Quiero hacerlo.

La boca de Draco se abre ligeramente y luego se cierra de nuevo. Parece como si necesitara un minuto para asimilarlo, así que Harry se acerca al bar, preguntándose si le proporcionará té; no le gusta mucho la idea de perder de vista a Draco, justo ahora. Pone las manos sobre la suave superficie de madera, cierra los ojos y piensa detenidamente en una tetera, dos tazas y unas bolsitas de té.

Cuando los abre, dos tazas humeantes de cerveza de mantequilla están posadas frente a él. Harry les sonríe, encantado; son una idea mucho mejor de lo que era el té.

—Supongo que te _sacaría_ de ese tugurio al que insistes en llamar hogar —dice Draco—. Temporalmente, al menos.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco ante la cerveza de mantequilla... Pero oye, si actuar como si él fuera el que le hace el favor a Harry es lo único que puede funcionar, entonces que así sea.

—Claro, Malfoy —dice, llevando sus tazas a través de la habitación. Le entrega una a Draco, ignorando su ceja levantada por el contenido de esta, y se sienta en la silla que ha llegado a considerar como suya—. Tal vez hasta me obligue a ver la locura de tus costumbres, y aprenderlas. Ser un buen propietario y todo eso.

—Deja de seguirme la corriente —dice Draco. Suena genuinamente enojado por un segundo, pero cuando Harry lo mira, la emoción se le escapa de la cara, dejándolo con un aspecto nada más que pálido, cansado. Toma un largo sorbo de su cerveza de mantequilla y suspira—. Mira. Lo sé... quiero decir... Sé que no luzco bien. En este momento.

— ¿Entonces? —dice Harry.

— _Entonces_ —escupe Draco, como si le costara mucho— eres un lunático Gryffindor insufrible con una incapacidad clínica para dejar en paz a los demás. Te gusta _salvar_ a la gente, Potter. Es todo tu... asunto. Admitiré, porque no tengo muchas opciones, que necesito... —Draco se detiene, palidece, traga con fuerza. Continúa con voz desigual, después de un momento: — Admitiré que sería mejor, por ahora, que estuvieras aquí. Pero lo que no _tendré_ , lo que me niego rotundamente a permitir, es este... este... ¡Que tú me mimes!

Le da a Harry una mirada severa sobre el borde de su cerveza de mantequilla, la cual Harry no piensa decirle que es bastante menos intimidante de lo que claramente pretende, con el corte en la mejilla y los moretones que le salen en la mandíbula y la sien, y todo eso.

—Me hablarás como lo haces habitualmente o no me hablarás en absoluto... —declara Draco, y luego, claramente como un pensamiento posterior, añade— con esa horrible falta de auto-preservación y sentido común.

—Pensé que yo era un complejo de salvador en pantalones mal ajustados. —dice Harry, suavemente, después de un momento.

Draco suelta una leve carcajada.

—Eso también.

—Bueno —dice Harry—, en ese caso. Eh... ¿Jódete, Malfoy?

Draco suspira y parece relajarse, su cuerpo se hunde en los cojines de su silla.

—Gracias, Potter —busca el bolsillo de la parte inferior de su pijama, da una palmadita alrededor por un momento, y luego frunce el ceño tan intensamente que Harry se sobresalta un poco—. ¡Kreacher!

Kreacher aparece con un estallido. Antes de que pueda decir nada, Draco dice:

—Bien, sí, hola, si pudieras conseguirme mi varita de repuesto de la...

Se detiene, sus ojos se fijan con horror en el mismo lugar donde están los de Harry: en el gran bulto que sobresale de la parte superior de la cabeza de Kreacher. Esto responde a la pregunta de por qué Kreacher no había venido a buscar a Harry de inmediato, al menos; también deben haberlo golpeado, para evitar que defendiera la casa. A Harry no le sorprende que no haya visto la herida en la oscuridad de su propio dormitorio, pero está furioso, y desearía haberlo sabido. No habría esperado para ir a por Draco, por supuesto -no cree que hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo- pero habría convocado o ido a buscar a Kreacher antes de ahora si hubiera sabido que estaba herido.

—Oh, Kreacher —dice Draco, sonando enfermo. Extiende la mano como si fuera a tratar de tocar el bulto, y Kreacher se aleja temblando, con un pequeño ruido de dolor—. No, yo... si me dejas ver, uno de nosotros puede curártelo.

— ¡Kreacher no merece ser curado! —Kreacher solloza, colapsando de rodillas en el suelo— ¡Kreacher permitió que esto sucediera! ¡Kreacher estaba dormido en el suelo mientras los ladrones estaban arriba haciendo agujeros en la casa! ¡Mientras los ladrones estaban arriba lastimando al Amo Draco! —suelta un largo lamento— El Amo Draco debería tirar a Kreacher al pozo.

—Yo… —dice Draco, claramente perplejo— yo... no quiero tirarte al pozo, Kreacher.

—No es tu culpa —añade Harry, porque él ha lidiado con un elfo histérico y lleno de culpa en uno o dos momentos de su vida. Aún tiene que pasar por eso, a veces, en las escenas del crimen de mayor nivel, y también -aunque a Harry le duele incluso ahora pensarlo- Dobby había sido un ejemplo—. No estabas dormido; te golpearon. Te noquearon.

— ¡Entonces se llevaron lo mejor de Kreacher y Kreacher se merece el pozo aún más! —dice Kreacher, y mira a Harry con desesperación en sus ojos— ¡Kreacher lo siente, pero Harry Potter no entiende la gravedad de los crímenes de Kreacher! El trabajo de Kreacher es hacer sonar la Llamada, el trabajo de Kreacher es proteger la casa, Kreacher falló y la Casa está herida y el Amo está herido y Kreacher también debería estar herido.

—Kreacher _está_ herido —le recuerda Harry suavemente, porque Draco está pálido y enfermo y vagamente asustado otra vez, y no hay realmente ninguna razón para que tenga que lidiar con esto. Levanta su varita, la mueve un poco—. ¿Qué hay de esto? Deja que te arregle -espera, no grites todavía- y luego puedes ir a buscar la varita de repuesto del Amo Draco, porque eso sería de gran ayuda. Y estoy seguro de que, después de eso, a la casa le gustaría mucho que... ¿hablaras? ¿Con él? O... ¿Ella? O... mira, lo que sea, no conozco las palabras adecuadas para... todo eso. Pero estoy seguro de que le gustaría. —añade Harry, su voz se ha vuelto muy incierta a estas alturas. Él ha estado siguiendo la teoría de que la gente que experimenta dolor de corazón necesita algo que hacer -es una de las ideas de Hermione, y ha resultado ser bastante cierta a lo largo de los años, en realidad varias veces- pero no está seguro de que vaya a funcionar en este caso.

Hay un golpe de silencio, y luego, tartamudeando -pero sin sollozar más- Kreacher dice "Está bien, Harry Potter". Se somete sin discusión a los hechizos de curación de Harry, y desaparece con su acostumbrado _plop_ en el momento en que Harry termina.

— _Hablar_ con ella, ¿hmm? —Draco dice, claramente entretenido.

—Oh, cállate —murmura Harry, un poco avergonzado, aunque vale la pena ver algo de luz en los ojos de Draco—. No es como si supiera lo que hacen. Sólo pensé...

—No, estuvo bien —dice Draco—. Quiero decir, es curioso, no me malinterpretes, pero... por lo general no puedo hacer que él deje pasar una de esas espirales de culpa tan rápidamente.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Kreacher y yo nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo —dice, y hace una mueca de dolor—. No en el buen sentido. Sirius era una especie de... y luego yo era una especie de... bueno, y luego _él_ era una especie de... pero no era su culpa, en realidad. Creo que yo también podría haber hecho lo que él hizo, ahora que sé lo que sé.

— ¿Se suponía que algo de eso tenía sentido para mí? —Draco dice, exasperado ahora— ¿O sólo estás hablando contigo mismo?

—Supongo que sólo estaba diciendo —dice Harry, de forma un tanto puntual—, que a veces, cuando tienes mucha historia con alguien, las cosas son diferentes.

Los ojos de Draco se abren un poco, pero antes de que pueda responder, Kreacher vuelve a entrar en la habitación sosteniendo...

Sosteniendo la varita de espino de Draco.

—Gracias, Kreacher —dice Draco. Él es, señala Harry, muy puntual al no mirar a Harry; y no puede culparle. Tampoco se estaría mirando a sí mismo si estuviera en la posición de Draco—. Por favor, hazme saber si hay algo que necesites, ¿de acuerdo?

Kreacher hace un pequeño sonido de lamento, pero luego asiente con la cabeza y desaparece de nuevo, dejando a Harry y Draco sentados en silencio durante un largo momento.

—Así que —dice Harry al final—. La conseguiste.

Fue tal vez dos años después de la guerra cuando Harry encontró esa varita... estaba en un baúl de cosas que había guardado seis días después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, todos los libros y recuerdos y herramientas que había asociado, en ese entonces, con la lucha contra Voldemort. No había querido mirarlos, no había querido tocarlos ni verlos, no había sentido que siquiera mereciera usarlos, cuando tantos estaban muertos y él estaba vivo. Había ayudado, extrañamente, durante un tiempo, el mantener esas cosas bajo llave; se sentía como una pequeña penitencia que hacía que el acto de andar por ahí, de respirar, fuera cada vez más manejable. Entonces él como que... bueno, se había olvidado de ellas, para no poner un punto demasiado fino en ello. Estaban fuera de la vista y de la mente, y cuando finalmente se tropezó con el baúl, la encontró en la parte trasera de su armario de especias.

Sin embargo, se sintió un poco culpable cuando sacó la varita de espino y recordó a quién pertenecía también. No eran nada en aquel entonces, Harry y Draco, excepto lo que siempre habían sido, rivales de la infancia, y personas que inexplicablemente se salvaban mutuamente de muertes horribles, y los dos únicos testigos vivos de la vez que Harry casi accidentalmente cometió un asesinato en un baño, que era otra cosa de la que se sentía culpable. Había hablado en nombre de Draco en su juicio, porque era lo correcto y porque Draco realmente había desempeñado un papel, por pequeño que fuera, en el cambio de rumbo de la guerra... y, un poco, porque la idea de Draco encerrado en Azkaban hizo que Harry sintiera... algo. Inquieto, desconcertado, desequilibrado, algo. Se habían visto en el pasillo ese día, después de que Draco fuera absuelto, y sus ojos se encontraron por un segundo entre la multitud que salía de la sala. Harry había pensado en acercarse, decir algo, pero al final no había podido averiguar qué quería decir.

De todos modos, esa fue la última vez que Harry vio a Draco, y para entonces él y Ginny estaban justo en medio de la ruptura. Por eso estaba limpiando los armarios de especias en primer lugar; ella seguía insistiendo en que él se había quedado con los utensilios de cocina de ella y Harry no quería creerlo, quería ser mezquino y estúpido e insistía en que él era el dueño de todo y que era ella la que se había quedado con su pimentón, o algo así. Fue estúpido, y se sintió estúpido por ello, y luego encontró la varita y se sintió estúpido por eso también, y él simplemente... no tenía la capacidad de localizar a Draco y devolverla adecuadamente. Fue un poco egoísta de parte de Harry, porque sabía que la varita probablemente no funcionaría bien a menos que hicieran todo el asunto de las lealtades, pero, bueno. Se imaginó que habían pasado dos años, y que seguramente Draco había encontrado otra varita, y que no era el trabajo de Harry asegurarse de que esta funcionara para él de la manera en que lo hizo una vez. Pensó que sólo devolverla tendría que ser suficiente.

La metió en una caja, y luego, como todavía se sentía un poco culpable, porque no podía evitarlo, escribió una pequeña nota que decía "Aquí tienes. Lo siento. Si tienes algún problema, por favor contáctame. -HP" con su dirección garabateada en la parte inferior. Luego le dio la caja al correo de Aurores, porque allí podían encontrar a cualquiera, y siguió con su maldita vida.

Draco nunca le respondió. Nunca le envió una lechuza, ni siquiera para decir que la varita ya no funcionaba bien, lo cual tenía que ser el caso, Harry no sabía. Esto lo enloqueció silenciosamente durante unos seis meses, preguntándose si Draco iba a aparecer un día. Luego decidió no pensar más en ello, y prácticamente no lo ha hecho desde entonces.

Sin embargo, ahora tiene muy claro que lo que pensó hace tiempo era la opción más probable, es decir, que Draco simplemente no había recibido su paquete, y ha pensado todo este tiempo que Harry tal vez había dejado caer la varita en el Támesis o algo así.

Draco no dice nada durante varios minutos, simplemente gira la varita una y otra vez entre sus dedos. Es extraño verla. Harry se ha acostumbrado tanto a la varita que Draco tienen ahora, que ha olvidado cómo se ve la madera ligeramente más oscura en la mano de Draco. Por un segundo Harry casi espera que... oh, no lo sabe. Que haga un _Piernas de Gelatina_ , o algo así.

Entonces Draco se aclara la garganta y mira a Harry, algo irónico y casi apologético en su pequeña y retorcida sonrisa, y Harry está demasiado consumido por tratar de averiguar el hombre que es ahora como para pensar en el niño que una vez fue.

—Sí que pensé en escribir, ya sabes —dice Draco. Gira la varita entre las palmas de sus manos y suspira—. Comencé a hacerlo un par de veces. Pero no podía... no sabía qué iba a decir. Después del juicio, y...

Se detiene, y Harry se apiada de él después de un segundo y asiente con la cabeza; sabe lo que Draco quiere decir. Se refiere a después del juicio, y el Fuego Maldito, y el incidente en la mansión, y el incidente en el baño, y Dumbledore, y Narcissa, y Snape, y todas las demás cosas de las que nunca hablan realmente. Se refiere a después de la guerra, y Harry no necesita que arrastre todo eso, especialmente no esta noche. Hace mucho que terminó. No cambiará nada ahora.

—Creo que tal vez lo habría hecho, si no fuera por la casa —admite Draco—. La maldita varita nunca tuvo el mismo aspecto, y siempre quise preguntarte sobre eso, pero... pensé que no sabías que fui yo quien compró este lugar. Hice lo que pude para asegurarme de que no te _enteraras_ mientras la compraba. Y luego, después... quiero decir, habría sido bastante fácil para ti averiguarlo si quisieras, y cuando recibí la varita, asumí que no lo habías hecho —se encoge de hombros, parece incómodo—. Pensé... la caja de Pandora, ¿sabes?

Por un segundo, Harry quiere decir que no lo sabe. Por un segundo, Harry quiere decir: "No, Malfoy, en realidad no tengo ni idea, pero gracias por asumir que hubiera sido reflexivamente horrible para ti, es genial oír que tu opinión sobre mí era tan alta". Por un segundo Harry quiere levantarse y salir de la casa y sólo... tomar un par de malditas respiraciones, o algo así, porque a veces Draco es tan frustrante que le falta poco a Harry para no arrancarse los pelos. Harry no puede creer que no lo haya mencionado durante este mes, y si es sincero le duele, un poco... No es que Draco no haya dicho nada cuando tenían diecinueve años y eran idiotas, sino que no ha dicho nada ahora, cuando tienen veinticinco y... bueno. Y todavía idiotas, probablemente, pero mayores.

Pero entonces Harry mira a Draco, la infeliz inclinación de su boca, la forma en que sus ojos miran a cualquier lugar menos a Harry, y se da cuenta de que Draco _se lo_ _está diciendo_ , ahora mismo. Esta es la oportunidad de Harry de no hacer lo que Draco temía en primer lugar.

—Lo entiendo —dice Harry. Draco levanta la cabeza para mirarle de inmediato, y Harry incluso se ríe un poco, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Dios, pequeño _imbécil_ , no estoy... mimándote, o lo que sea. Deja de mirarme así; lo digo en serio. Lo entiendo. Casi no te la envío, y definitivamente no lo habría hecho si hubiera, no sé, comprado la Mansión Malfoy y la hubiera convertido en un restaurante, o algo así.

Draco pone los ojos en blanco, pero parece aliviado.

—La Mansión Malfoy sería un restaurante terrible, Potter. La distribución está mal, y es demasiado grande, y no estaba a la venta, de todos modos.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Todavía. Está bien; fue hace mucho tiempo —hace una pausa, y luego, un poco incómodo, añade: —. Aunque probablemente sé por qué nunca tu varita volvió a funcionar de la misma manera.

Draco levanta una ceja y la esquina de su boca.

—Dilo.

Harry cree que será mucho más fácil mostrárselo, así que le ofrece a Draco su propia varita, con la otra mano extendida y la palma hacia arriba.

— ¿Me la cambias por un segundo?

Después de una larga y cautelosa mirada, Draco lo hace. La varita de espino se siente bien en la mano de Harry, una sensación familiar; todavía piensa en él como su amo, no en Draco, y Harry disfruta de la sensación sólo por un momento, sabiendo que será la última vez.

—Desármame. —dice Harry. 

—Uno de tus ojos es ligeramente más grande que el otro. —dice Draco.

Harry parpadea. Le toma un segundo reconocer la expresión de autosatisfacción en la cara de Draco, y luego un segundo más para entender el chiste. Cuando lo hace, gime, pone los ojos en blanco y agita la varita de espino en el aire un poco desesperadamente.

—Por el amor de Dios, Malfoy, quise decir--

— _Expelliarmus._ —dice Draco, con los ojos brillantes, porque nunca ha perdido una oportunidad en su vida de ser un pequeño y molesto imbécil y Harry no debería haber esperado que empezara ahora. La varita vuela por el aire, y Harry casi puede sentir cómo su lealtad se desprende de la punta de sus dedos con ella, hasta llegar a Draco, donde pertenece.

Draco la atrapa en el aire como a una Snitch. Le devuelve a Harry su propia varita sin siquiera mirarlo, y dice, como para sí mismo:

— ¿Podría ser realmente tan simple? —y lanza un fuego a la chimenea con un curioso _Incendio_. Las llamas estallan alegremente, y Draco estalla en risas, la primera risa genuina que Harry ha escuchado de él en toda la noche.

—Lo siento —dice Draco—. Es que... la sensación es tan extraña. Es como tener quince años otra vez —luego mira a Harry y, más tranquilo, su sonrisa se hace pequeña y un poco irónica, y añade: —. Bueno. No del todo.

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa, amplia y fácil, y se pasa los dedos por detrás de la cabeza, acomodándose en su silla.

— ¿Qué dices, Malfoy? ¿No te _gusté_ cuando éramos adolescentes o algo así? Eso es hiriente, sabes. Sólo tenía cosas amables y saludables que decir de ti.

—Ya no me gustas, Potter —dice Draco, claramente tratando de ser detestablemente serio, pero riéndose un poco de ello—. Te encuentro espantoso en todos los aspectos. Tus modales, tu personalidad, tus condiciones de vida, tu cabello. Todo en conjunto, y no puedo creer que socialice contigo. En pocas palabras: ¡Oh Dios mío!

— ¿A los quince años decías mucho "Oh Dios mío”? —Harry pregunta—. Quiero decir, tú con 1500 años, seguro, eso tendría sentido--

—Tú eres genuinamente y sin reservas un completo _horror_. —le dice Draco, pero no se molesta en ocultar su sonrisa cuando lo dice, y no aparta la vista ni un segundo cuando Harry se encuentra con sus ojos.

Se sientan en silencio durante un buen rato después de eso, algo... diferente, piensa Harry, de todo lo de la noche anterior. Es agradable. Normalmente Harry empieza a sentirse un poco inquieto si un período de silencio se prolonga demasiado, seguro de que se supone que debería estar haciendo algo, diciendo algo; seguro de que lo está estropeando todo, de alguna manera, al perder alguna pista. Con Draco, ahora mismo, es... como estar sentado en una habitación solo, pero mejor. Es un poco como sentarse en la sala común de Gryffindor, en realidad, a altas horas de la noche cuando nadie que estuviera cerca trataba de hablar. Harry solía sentarse a mirar el fuego durante horas en las noches en las que no podía dormir, escuchando los sonidos de sus compañeros de clase yendo y viniendo a escondidas de los dormitorios de los demás, o los arañazos de sus plumas en los deberes de última hora.

Mira a Draco, con las piernas estiradas delante de él, la cabeza apoyada en la silla y la mirada en el baile de las llamas. No parece asustado, ni resignado, ni afectado, ni triste, ni nada horrible, en este momento. Se ve cómodo, tranquilo... Tal vez lo más tranquilo posible que Harry lo haya visto en _todo_ el mes. Tal vez desde siempre. Harry piensa en cuando tenía quince años y odiaba a Malfoy más que a nada, y se pregunta si tal vez Draco no estaba sintiendo eso también, en aquel entonces, en las mazmorras de Slytherin. Si algunas noches no hubieran sido sólo ellos dos, en extremos opuestos del castillo, sentados a solas con el fuego.

Es una idea ridícula, una tontería. No le pregunta a Draco sobre ello, porque no quiere descubrir que está equivocado.

* * *

—Deberíamos llamar a los Aurores —dice Draco eventualmente—. Para informar, ya sabes, todos estos desagradables sucesos. Criminales sueltos, y cosas así.

—Sí —dice Harry, y suspira—. Y todavía necesitas ir a San Mungo. ¿Estás seguro de que estás--?

—Oh, sólo llama a tus malditos Aurores, Potter. —dice Draco, antes de que Harry pueda sacar la palabra "listo" de su boca, así que Harry se encoge de hombros y envía un Patronus.

Son sólo unos 20 segundos antes de que otro vuelva a entrar, y Harry parpadea un segundo, francamente sorprendido por el tiempo de respuesta, antes de que se dé cuenta de que es el Jack Russell terrier de Ron.

—Harry —dice, sonando furioso—, ¿dónde mierdas estás? Hermione ha sido atacada. Ven a San Mungo en cuanto oigas esto.

Se disuelve en el aire entre él y Draco, quien lo mira fijamente, con los ojos bien abiertos. Por segunda vez esta noche, Harry no piensa; se pone de pie, agarra a Draco por una de sus muñecas y los Aparece a ambos de la casa.


	9. Capítulo VIII

— ¡Qué carajo, Potter, estás completamente loco! —exclama Draco, en el momento en que se rematerializan en el vestíbulo de San Mungo. Mira a su alrededor salvajemente, como si no pudiera creer dónde está— Nunca te paras a pensar ni por un segundo. No puedes agarrar a alguien así, ninguno de nosotros lleva zapatos--

Luego mira la cara de Harry y deja de hablar. Le mira fijamente con los ojos bien abiertos por un momento, y algo cambia en él. Es repentino; su expresión y su postura no son los de antes.

—Potter —dice Draco otra vez, y esta vez es bajo, urgente—. ¿Qué necesitas?

Harry necesita... Harry necesita haber recibido la llamada de Ron antes. No necesita estar aquí en _primer_ lugar, porque necesita que Hermione esté bien, en casa durmiendo en la cama, a salvo. Necesita no haber dicho toda esa mierda estúpida y egoísta a Draco sobre Ron y Hermione hace dos días, sólo porque estaba triste y asustado sin imaginar estar aquí después. Sin saber nada excepto que Hermione fue atacada y está en el hospital y Harry no había estado allí para responder a la llamada, para ayudar.

—Necesito encontrarla —dice, y su voz suena destrozada, asustada por completo. No le importa—. Ahora mismo.

Draco asiente con la cabeza, sujeta la manga de Harry y lo arrastra hasta la recepción.

—Hola —le dice a la bruja detrás del mostrador. Ella levanta la vista con calma del informe en su escritorio—. Me llamo Draco, y este es... bueno, estoy seguro de que sabes quién es, y--

—Claro, sí, por supuesto —dice, sin esperar el resto de la frase—. Necesitas formularios de admisión, dame un momento, estamos un poco atascados esta noche pero estoy segura —mira a Harry, y luego vuelve rápidamente a Draco— que podemos meterte en algún sitio.

Draco la mira fijamente por un segundo y luego dice:

—Oh, por el amor de... No necesito que me ingresen, necesito encontrar a alguien que ya está aquí. Estamos buscando a Hermione Granger-Weasley, y es imperativo para... oh, digamos la seguridad nacional... que la encontremos.

—Yo... —dice la bruja. Ella le da a Draco una mirada considerada— ¿Estás seguro de que no necesitas ser admitido? 

— ¡Hay vidas que penden de un hilo! —Draco dice, lanzando sus manos al aire— Dios mío, mujer, ¡mira con quién estoy parado aquí! Cuando escriban sobre este día en los libros de historia, ¿quieres ser preservada para siempre, como la razón por la que el mal puso de rodillas a la Magia Británica?

— ¡No, señor! —la bruja chilla— ¡Lo siento, señor! —ella mira a Harry con pánico y luego huye hacia una puerta marcada con el nombre de "Recepción": — ¡Volveré con esa información, señor Potter, señor!

—Típico —murmura Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Te quedas ahí parado como un bulto mientras hago todo el trabajo y aun así es "¡Volveré con esa información, señor Potter! ¡Puede usar mi cuerpo como escudo, señor Potter! ¡Todo lo que siempre he querido es su amor y adoración, señor Potter!" Honestamente, es suficiente para revolver el estómago.

Harry no dice nada. No confía realmente en sí mismo para hablar; su mente es un espacio en blanco, todo pensamiento permanece estático hasta que una pesadilla resurge: _¡Está muerta! ¡Ambos están muertos!_ \- El pánico en su mente retumba demasiado rápido para que él mismo lo identifique como pánico, y que probablemente esté equivocado.

Draco suspira, y le golpea un hombro.

—Harry. —dice, tranquilo, pero entonces la bruja vuelve, agitando una carpeta sobre su cabeza.

—Cuarto piso, señor Potter, señor. —dice ella, sin aliento por correr, mientras que junto a Harry, Draco murmura algo que suena muy parecido a: "Lo suficiente como para hacer que alguien vomite su maldito almuerzo".

A un volumen adecuado, y en tonos congruentes, Draco agrega: 

—Muchas gracias por su ayuda, señora. Su país se lo agradecerá; la historia se lo agradecerá; el señor Potter y yo nos pondremos en camino en busca de la verdad y la justicia ahora. —luego arrastra a Harry por el pasillo.

—Deberías haber hecho que te admitiera —dice Harry, escuchando sus propias palabras como si estuviera a una gran distancia—. Todavía estás... podrías haber--

—Oh, honestamente, Potter, ¿es tan difícil para ti cerrar tu maldita boca? —Draco sisea—. Y camina más rápido, creo que tenemos unos doce segundos antes de que alguien se dé cuenta de que estamos _descalzos_ y en _pijama_ , y nos admitan a los _dos_ , ya que estamos claramente locos.

Harry asiente con la cabeza. Camina más rápido. Draco tiene razón; para cuando suben al ascensor, hay al menos tres personas que los miran de forma extraña, y él cree que oye a alguien gritando: "¡Oigan, ustedes dos! ¡Esperen un momento!" mientras las puertas se cierran.

Hay una música alegre y melodiosa sonando en el interior, lo cual no se siente bien.

—Cuarta Planta: Daños provocados por hechizos. —dice Harry, odiando la forma en que suena su voz. Es miserable y demasiado asustada contra el tranquilo zumbido del ascensor, y la pequeña y horrible melodía.

—Sí, y eso es una buena noticia —dice Draco, igualmente callado—. Tus otras opciones son las lesiones inducidas por las criaturas, las enfermedades mágicas y el envenenamiento. ¿Preferirías que estuviera en una de esas salas? El daño por hechizo es el mejor de los casos, idiota. Tal vez sólo le dieron con el extremo equivocado de un encantamiento de cosquillas, y ha pasado la noche sin hacer nada más doloroso que reírse histéricamente.

—Pensé que habíamos acordado dejar de seguirnos la corriente. —dice Harry, cansado.

Draco vuelve a golpear su hombro. 

—Tú estuviste de acuerdo en dejar de seguirme la corriente. Yo no acepté tales términos y tampoco tengo la intención de hacerlo. Ya eres bastante difícil de tratar, no voy a quitar ninguna de mis herramientas del juego. Y de todos modos, yo mismo he sido golpeado por un _Rictumsempra_ por un bastardo verdaderamente desmedido, debo añadir, que no tenía ninguna simpatía por lo humillante que puede ser que un niño de doce años casi se orine de risa en medio de lo que se suponía que era una experiencia adversaria para la construcción del carácter-- 

—No me disculpo por eso, Draco —dice Harry, e ignora la mirada de asombro que le da Draco al usar su nombre de pila. Harry olvidó frenarse; está demasiado cansado y preocupado como para molestarse, y no es que Draco no lo haya llamado Harry en el pasillo, de todos modos—. Me hechizaste primero, y otra vez después, y _me_ engañaste. Lanzaste el primer hechizo antes de que el duelo empezara oficialmente. 

—Lo que _quiero_ decir —dice Draco, ignorando el resto como suele hacer cuando Harry tiene razón—, es que un _Rictumsempra_ no es un juego de niños, lo cual sé por experiencia horrible y cicatrizante, así que _ni siquiera_ te estaba siguiendo la corriente. —las puertas del ascensor se abren cuando dice su última palabra, y Harry puede ver a Ron sentado en una silla al final del pasillo.

— ¡Ron! —grita, y se va en su dirección. Ron se pone de pie para recibirlo y se abrazan, un poco incómodos. Ninguno de los dos había imaginado abrazarse en una situación de estas. 

— ¿Dónde demonios has estado? —Ron exige, mientras se separan— Envié a ese maldito Patronus por medio Londres antes de que pensara en intentar... —se detiene, mira a Harry de arriba a abajo, y traga, antes de mirar por encima del hombro y que sus ojos se abran de par en par con sorpresa— ¡Malfoy! Por las tetas caídas de Merlín, ¿qué te ha pasado?

—Oh, todos son unos… —empieza Draco. Harry desliza una mirada sobre su hombro -Draco puede ser borde con _él_ todo lo que quiera, pero no con Ron, no ahora mismo- y Draco hace una mueca, para luego decir, en un tono mucho más agradable: — Quiero decir, buenas noches, Weasley. Hola, y etcétera.

—Grimmauld Place fue atacado de nuevo —dice Harry, en voz baja—. Kreacher vino y... hablaremos de ello más tarde. ¿Dónde está Hermione? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Está bien?

La cara de Ron se ensombrece. 

—Está con los Sanadores. No sé mucho todavía... cuando la encontré, estaba… —se detiene, traga. Su cara está pálida. Mira hacia otro lado. Harry cree que va a enfermar— No fue bueno, Harry. Está viva, pero... no me dirán nada ahora mismo.

Harry se toma esas palabras como un hechizo punzante al pecho; sabe demasiado bien lo que significa, cuando lo mejor que se puede decir es que alguien no está muerto. Sabe demasiado bien cómo las cosas podrían ir de mal después de eso. Se balancea un poco donde está parado, seguro por un momento de que todo esto lo va a abrumar, toda esta noche de terror, pánico y rabia pesada e impotente. Ron no se da cuenta, sus ojos se fijan en un conjunto de puertas giratorias con la palabra _"Sólo Personal Autorizado"_ escrita encima de ellas, pero Draco sí se da cuenta y pone una mano en la espalda de Harry. Da un paso adelante para ya no estar detrás de Harry, sino justo a su lado.

Poco a poco, manteniendo la mirada de Harry, respira profunda y lentamente, y luego estrecha sus ojos hacia Harry, manteniéndolos fijos, hasta que Harry imita su respiración. Ayuda, el aire limpio que entra en sus pulmones, el peso caliente de los dedos de Draco a través de su delgada camisa de pijama. Hace que sea más fácil seguir adelante.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? —le pregunta a Ron, y luego, recordando las palabras de Draco de antes: — ¿Qué necesitas?

—Yo... —dice Ron. Sacude la cabeza, le da a Harry una mirada perdida e indefensa, y luego se queda mirando sus manos— uh… ¿Algo de compañía, tal vez? Llevé a mi madre a la casa para cuidar a Rosie cuando no pude localizarte, realmente no debí haber seguido enviando los Patronus, pero... —se encoge un poco de hombros sin mirarle— Es... un poco horrible, según parece. Sentarse y esperar solo.

—Claro —dice Harry, sintiéndose horrible, culpable y arrepentido—. Siento mucho no haber... no haber estado allí para recibir tu mensaje, yo...

—Oh, para —dice Ron. Sus ojos se dirigen a Draco, y suspira. Sacude la cabeza—. Parece que fue una noche dura; estoy seguro de que tenías las manos ocupadas. ¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

Draco parece muy sorprendido por la pregunta; su mano se aprieta alrededor de la camisa de Harry, y luego se aleja casi de inmediato. 

—Yo, ah... Claro, Weasley. Claro que sí.

—No, no lo estás —dice Harry, recordando, y se gira para enfrentarlo. Los moretones de su cara son realmente miserables bajo la luz, y su postura se está volviendo a encorvar un poco; los hechizos de Harry probablemente están empezando a desvanecerse—. Dios, deberíamos haber hecho que te admitieran, no sé en qué estaba pensando...

—Pensabas que estaba _bien_ —dice Draco— porque lo estaba, y lo _estoy_ , y de todos modos, Potter, no pueden admitirme. Tengo cosas que hacer. Alguien tiene que volver a la casa y ocuparse de los Aurores que llamamos.

—Oh —dice Harry—. Mierda, lo olvidé. Yo... sólo tengo que enviar un Patronus y--

— ¿Diciendo qué, que te Apareciste de una escena de crimen activa con la víctima de dicho crimen doce segundos después de llamarlos para que vinieran? —Draco dice, exasperado— Vamos. Creerán que nos han secuestrado y que lo estás enviando bajo coacción. Es lo que yo pensaría.

—Tiene razón, Harry —dice Ron, y suspira—. Deberías irte. Estoy seguro de que seguiré aquí esperando cuando vuelvas, de todos modos.

—Yo... —dice Harry, mirando desesperadamente entre ellos. No puede _irse_ ; no puede abandonar a Ron aquí, abandonar a Hermione, después de que no estuviera para ayudar en primer lugar. Pero tampoco puede dejar que Draco se vaya... Draco necesita atención médica, y ya ha pasado por suficiente esta noche, y además, Harry no está seguro de poder soportar tenerlo fuera de su línea de visión inmediata todavía.

—Potter, por el amor de Dios —dice Draco en voz baja. Los ojos de Harry se fijan en él, y Draco le dedica una sonrisa torcida, la misma que le había regalado en el puente de la cañada unas noches antes—. Deberías quedarte. Estoy bien; iré a hablar con los Aurores, para asegurarme de que no inicien una especie de cacería humana del tipo "Chico que vivió es secuestrado". Deja de _mirar_ así. Ni siquiera tomará mucho tiempo.

—Pero —dice Harry, porque es importante— estás herido, necesitas--

—Sí, bien, _de acuerdo_ , volveré después y seré admitido como una buena víctima de asalto —dice Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. ¿Eso satisface tu horrible complejo de salvador, o debo llorar un poco por lo desesperadamente heroico que te encuentro en tu pijama con una Snitch Dorada? ¿Una rutina de canto y baile, tal vez? Tal vez debería construir un santuario a tu valentía con suministros médicos.

Hay un resoplido de lo que suena sospechosamente como risas de Ron, que Harry ignora valientemente.

—Vete a la mierda, Malfoy —dice, y si sale agradecido... bueno, entonces a Harry no le importa mucho, ¿verdad?—. Mira, quiero decir, ¿estás absolutamente seguro de que--?

—Juro por Dios —declara Draco— que eres el hombre más obstinado de la faz de la tierra; es increíble, de verdad. —y luego se Aparece directamente fuera de la sala antes de que Harry tenga la oportunidad de responder.

—Cállate. —dice Harry, reflexivamente, en el silencio que sigue.

—No he dicho nada, amigo. —dice Ron, con diversión en su voz, y Harry piensa que probablemente habría dicho mucho más si un equipo de Medimagos no hubiera escogido ese momento exacto para llevar a alguien en camilla.

Es aleccionador para ambos, el recuerdo de dónde exactamente están parados, abrupto y horrible, y por un segundo se quedan ahí parados, haciendo un miserable e incierto contacto visual.

Entonces Ron suspira. 

—Vamos —dice, y extiende las manos en un gesto de impotencia, en un gesto de qué-vas-a-hacer, mismo que hace Hermione cuando recubre la casa con panfletos y botones por alguna nueva causa. Harry se siente miserable al recordarlo—. Vamos... vamos a sentarnos, supongo.

Se sientan. Ron cae pesadamente en una silla, balancea los codos sobre las rodillas y pone la cabeza en las manos. Harry se sienta con cuidado, mira al suelo, cuenta los hilos de la alfombra beige estampada y entra en pánico en silencio. No está... no está seguro de lo que se supone que tiene que decirle a Ron, en este momento; no sabe si volver a preguntar qué ha pasado o decirle que va a estar bien o simplemente no decir nada y darle espacio para que hable si quiere. Era más fácil con Draco, a Harry se le ocurre, lo cual es simplemente... una locura. Es una locura, porque Draco es un enemigo de la infancia que Harry sólo conoce hace un mes y Ron es su amigo más antiguo, su compañero de armas y su socio desde hace siete años, sea cual sea el cargo que Ron ocupa ahora.

_Son tu familia_ , piensa Harry, en la voz de Draco, y quiere, con el inútil anhelo de un hombre que no lo ha hecho en años, llorar.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no me dices qué pasó con Malfoy? —dice Ron, sin levantar la cabeza, después de un rato. Su voz es plana; no es realmente un pedido— Ya que tenemos tiempo, y todo.

Harry tropieza un poco. 

—Ron, nosotros no... Quiero decir, no puedes querer hablar de eso ahora mismo.

Ron se acomoda sólo para caer de espaldas en su silla, presiona sus palmas contra sus ojos por un segundo, y luego se sacude un poco y deja caer sus manos a los lados.

—Harry —dice—, ahora mismo, lo que quiero hacer es hablar de cualquier cosa menos de… esto —cierra los ojos brevemente, traga—. Sólo... sólo cualquier otra cosa.

Parece que lo dice en serio y entonces Harry le cuenta sobre el ataque a Grimmauld Place, sobre el despertar a la llamada de Kreacher. Le cuenta a Ron sobre cómo se Apareció en la casa a ciegas, sin siquiera detenerse para salir de la cama; sobre encontrar a Draco atado a la pared; sobre escuchar a esa rata bastarda amenazar su vida; sobre atrapar a los intrusos sólo para perderlos por los Trasladores. Incluso le cuenta a Ron sobre el ataque de pánico de Draco, aunque no es su intención, y se siente fatal en el momento en que lo hace... se le escapa el resto, porque Harry no puede dejar de pensar en ello, pero Draco odiaría que Ron lo supiera. Ron acepta su súplica y dice, por supuesto, que no dirá nada, y que con quién cree Harry que está hablando, y Harry deja escapar un largo suspiro y le habla del agujero en la pared, de la forma en que él y Draco se sentaron un rato, después, y observaron el fuego, antes de que llamaran a los Aurores.

—No debería haberle dejado marchar —dice Harry, finalmente, frustrado consigo mismo. No _debería_ haberlo hecho, estaba distraído y abrumado, y Draco estaba siendo tan insistente, y Harry no tenía fuerzas para luchar—. Él estaba... quiero decir, no lo viste justo después, Ron. Le lancé un par de hechizos de curación sólo para quitarle el dolor, pero apenas podía caminar. Fue horrible.

_Fue_ horrible. Todo fue tan horrible, que Harry no puede creer que esté sentado aquí ahora mismo, hablando con Ron bajo las luces demasiado brillantes. Es simplemente... extraño, la silla incómoda, la fea alfombra beige, la forma en que todo esto ha sucedido y siguen siendo... las mismas personas que eran ayer, en este lugar que nunca esperaban encontrarse. Dos Medimagos con túnicas de hospital caminan charlando sobre sus planes para el fin de semana, en alguna fiesta a la que cada uno no puede creer que el otro vaya, y al pasar, Harry siente una risa histérica burbujeando dentro de él por...simplemente la forma en que él y Ron están sentados aquí en un terror impotente y frenético, matando el tiempo para evitar pensar en lo que podría estar sucediendo, ya que a su alrededor el mundo simplemente sigue adelante.

—Es difícil, ¿no es así? —dice Ron. Harry gira la cabeza para mirarlo, pero los ojos de Ron están fijos en las puertas de _Sólo Personal Autorizado_ , no parece que realmente estén viendo nada en absoluto— Cuando te preocupas por alguien, y están sufriendo.

—Yo no... —empieza a decir Harry, pero, por supuesto, no puede terminar la frase. No puede decir que no le importa Draco; no es verdad, y sabe que no es verdad, y ni siquiera quiere que sea verdad, está muy contento de que no lo sea. Su vida es mejor por Draco, incluso si el pequeño y odioso imbécil lleva a Harry a la locura en cualquier momento. No lo cambiaría por nada. No sabría cómo dejarlo ir.

Pero eso no significa que quiera admitirlo ante Ron. Pero antes de que se le ocurra una solución, alguna respuesta a la pregunta de Ron que no implique esa concesión en particular, Ron suspira.

—Oh, vamos, Harry. —murmura Ron, y no son las palabras las que le llegan, sino el tono. Suena exhausto, no sólo físicamente, no sólo emocionalmente, sino por _Harry_ , o tal vez por él. Parece harto, y Harry... Harry piensa en Draco apoyándose en el puente, hablando de labrarse un lugar para sí mismo y de aferrarse a las personas que ama. Piensa en la forma en que dijo: "No estás descalificado sólo porque no eres una persona particularmente bien adaptada", y cómo sonrió, esa torcida sonrisa que Harry volvió a ver no hace ni media hora. Piensa en Hermione, detrás de esas puertas, y en el nuevo bebé Weasley que está ahí dentro con ella, y en Ron, aquí fuera, esperando. Piensa en la espalda de Draco agitándose bajo la palma de su mano, en el maldito agujero de Grimmauld Place, y... quiere intentarlo.

—Sí —dice Harry, con la voz ronca, y se mira las manos—. Sí, es muy difícil.

* * *

Esperan un rato, Harry no puede decir cuánto tiempo, y luego una Medibruja sale y le pide a Ron que se reúna con ella. Ambos se ponen de pie, pero la Medibruja dice: "Sólo la familia, me temo", con una mirada puntiaguda a los pies descalzos de Harry.

Ron parece un poco indignado, un poco desconcertado, y Harry dice: 

—No, amigo, sigue, es... por supuesto. Ve.

Ron va. Harry se sienta y espera solo por un rato, y luego Ginny y George aparecen. Ambos llevan zapatos, abrigos y bufandas, y Harry se remite a la idea poco caritativa de que a _ellos_ se les habría permitido ir con Ron, sin importar que se tomaron el tiempo para vestirse. Cosa que no pudo hacer Harry. Él es a quien Ron llamó, tanto si recibió el mensaje como si no; Harry apareció primero, pero eso no importa, porque ellos son familia, y Harry no es parte de ella. No es justo, y, sólo por un segundo, honestamente los odia por ello.

Pero luego se sientan, y Ginny le aprieta la mano, y George hace un par de bromas vagamente desesperadas, y Harry se alegra por ellas después de todo. Se alegra por sus cualidades y debilidades específicas; se alegra de no estar solo.

Se pregunta cómo le va a Draco, y entonces entra Neville, y luego Arthur, Molly y Rose. Harry sostiene a la bebé un rato, se la pasa a Bill cuando este aparece, saluda a Percy y Penélope. Los Weasley son una fuerza a tener en cuenta en cualquier circunstancia, e incluso sus conversaciones en voz baja ahogan los sonidos del hospital que les rodea; Harry cierra los ojos un minuto, intenta tranquilizarse. Se pregunta cuánto tiempo ha pasado; piensa que debería ir a asegurarse de que Draco esté bien. Lo que sea. En problemas, o evitando la atención médica, o atrapado en una interminable conversación nerviosa con Trent, o algo así.

No se da cuenta de que se está quedando dormido hasta que alguien lo despierta, vacilante, con una mano caliente en su hombro.

—Oye. —dice Draco, cuando Harry abre los ojos. Se inclina sobre Harry y tiene un aspecto más tosco que cuando Harry lo vio por última vez; tiene una palidez gris en la piel, círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y se le ve un poco encorvado en su postura, porque tiene todo su peso sobre el lado derecho. Sin embargo, sonríe, débil y tensamente, con un corte cruzando una de sus cejas, y a Harry le duele sólo mirarlo, un nudo apretado y enroscado crece en su pecho.

—Hola —dice, y se estira un poco en su silla—. No quería quedarme dormido.

—La gente normalmente no lo hace, en posiciones como esa —Draco dice. Harry se da cuenta de que Draco ya no está en pijama... está vestido, con pantalones negros de aspecto suave y un suéter azul marino demasiado grande para él—. Algunos de nosotros no tuvimos tiempo para una incómoda siesta de gato, por supuesto. Algunos estábamos demasiado ocupados despachando a un Auror totalmente incompetente... Honestamente, Potter, podrías haberme advertido lo _terrible_ que era. Hablar con él fue en sí mismo un suplicio.

—Lo siento. —dice Harry, con una sonrisa tirando de las esquinas de su boca.

—Oh, bien, sí, ríete de mi sufrimiento —dice Draco. Luego sonríe y sostiene una bolsa de lona negra que Harry ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba sosteniendo—. Te diré algo, ¿qué tal si sigues burlándote de mí y yo no te doy la ropa que te traje?

—Tú... ¿qué? —Harry dice, parpadeando— Yo... _¿qué?_

—Bueno, si eso no le quita la diversión —murmura Draco, pero le lanza la bolsa a Harry de todos modos—. Ropa, Potter. Zapatos. Las cosas que los humanos usan para diferenciarnos de las bestias. De nada.

—Yo... gracias —dice Harry, un poco desconcertado, mientras abre la bolsa. Pero todo se vuelve más extraño, porque dentro está... —. Esta... es mi ropa.

Draco le da una mirada desesperada. 

— ¿Recibiste algún tipo de golpe en la cabeza mientras yo estaba fuera? ¡Sólo he estado fuera unas pocas horas! ¿Qué, había un loco vagando por los pasillos con un mazo, golpeando a gente de aspecto similar en la cabeza? ¿Cuántos dedos estoy levantando?

—Me refería a cómo las conseguiste. —dice Harry, mientras se pone una sudadera sobre la parte superior de su pijama. Es una roja, vieja y descolorida, que compró en un almacén muggle hace años; es una de sus favoritas, y a lo lejos se pregunta cómo diablos lo supo Draco.

—Oh, bueno —dice Draco, agitando una mano—. Fui a la casucha esa tuya. Tu seguridad es terrible, Potter, avergüenzas a los Aurores, entrar no fue ni siquiera difícil —se encuentra con los ojos asustados de Harry y vacila, sólo por un segundo, antes de continuar: —. De todos modos, nunca volveré a poner un pie en ese hueco, es realmente trágico. Me arrepiento de haber pensado que tal vez tú preferirías tu propia ropa mientras esperabas con... —mira a su izquierda, y luego, débilmente, como si se diera cuenta ahora por primera vez— el, uh… ¿todo el clan Weasley, al parecer?

—Hola Draco —dice Neville, con un ceño fruncido compasivo—. Parece que tú también tuviste una noche difícil, ¿eh?

—Sí, sí —dice Bill, asintiendo con una mueca—. ¿Estás bien, Malfoy?

Draco parece aún más sorprendido que cuando Ron se lo preguntó, pero por lo menos le da a Harry la suficiente confianza para recordarle que tiene cosas que hacer. Se pone los zapatos mientras Draco dice: "Sí, estoy... genial, gracias", y luego se pone de pie.

—No estás genial —dice Harry con firmeza—. Vas a ser admitido. Ahora mismo.

—Oh, bien —dice Draco, hosco. Luego mira a Harry de arriba a abajo y, sonriendo, agrega: —. Qué bien te ves, Potter.

—Cállate, Malfoy, terminaré de cambiarme en un minuto —dice Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco. A los Weasley, un poco torpe, añade: —. Lo siento, eh... él tiene que ir a registrarse y esas cosas. ¿Puede alguno de ustedes enviarme un Patronus si se enteran de algo?

Hay un momento de silencio, en el que cada uno de los Weasleys, incluso Penélope, inclina la cabeza en el mismo ángulo y... le mira, por un momento. Harry cree que esto va a atormentar sus pesadillas.

—Claro, Harry —dice Ginny al final. Sus ojos están cansados y preocupados, pero parece que está conteniendo la risa—. No te preocupes. 

Harry y Draco salen por el pasillo hacia el mostrador de admisión del cuarto piso a toda velocidad. Después de unos segundos, con una voz temblorosa, Draco dice: 

— ¿Sabes? Sospecho que ese momento va a atormentar mis pesadillas.

Harry se ríe, incluso después de esta noche sombría. No puede evitarlo. 

—Sí, bueno —dice—, puedes contarle todo esto a tu Medimago.

* * *

Espera de nuevo con Draco en otra sección del cuarto piso. Observa a su compañero mientras este rellena algunos formularios, juega con su pluma, y se pasa distraídamente la punta de esta por su cara unas cuantas veces, haciendo un gesto de dolor cada vez que lo hace. Harry extiende la mano dos veces para impedir que Draco siga jugando con la pluma y se detiene, ambas veces, pero cree que Draco se da cuenta de la segunda. Al menos le impide hacerlo, y esta vez cuando la Medibruja sale y dice: "Sólo la familia", Draco, con su voz más elegante, vuelve a hacer toda la pantomima sobre Harry Potter y la seguridad de la nación, con más o menos exactamente los mismos resultados.

—Tienes que dejar de _hacer_ eso. —le dice Harry mientras siguen a la Medibruja a través de otra serie de puertas de _"Sólo Personal Autorizado"_.

Draco le da una gran sonrisa maliciosa y le dice: "Ni hablar, Potter".

La cita real no lleva tanto tiempo. La Medibruja hace un examen, le da a Draco algunas pociones para los moretones y el daño interno, hace un rápido trabajo en sus quemaduras, y luego pasa un par de minutos tratando de cerrar el corte en su cara. Finalmente suspira, se quita los guantes y los tira a la basura.

—Me temo que es lo mejor que puedo hacer —dice con tristeza. El corte ya no es rojo y sangriento, pero sigue siendo de un escandaloso color rosa oscuro, que contrasta con la piel pálida de Draco—. Ese es un desagradable hechizo, sea lo que sea. Recomiendo un poco de díctamo, dos veces al día durante una semana, para acompañar las pociones que te he dado. Debería curarse bien, pero probablemente quedarán algunas cicatrices.

—Oh —dice Draco en voz baja. Luego mira a Harry, y su boca hace una pequeña y extraña expresión... no es una sonrisa, pero no es tan miserable como el ceño fruncido—. Ah, bueno. Tal vez le diga a la gente que he estado luchando contra los señores oscuros.

—Interesante, señor Malfoy, sí. —murmura la Medibruja, claramente no escuchando mientras escribe en su historial, pero Harry le hace una mueca grosera a sus espaldas. Parece que esto lo hace sentir mejor, aunque Harry no puede decir por qué.

Vuelven a la sala de espera llena de Weasley, la cual se ha convertido en una especie de campamento en el tiempo que estuvieron fuera. Molly sacó prácticamente toda la cena que había metido en su bolso, y Bill y George están jugando snap explosivo en una silla, Arthur y Ginny en otra. Percy ha sacado un montón de archivos de su maletín, que deben tener un Encantamiento Expansivo, y Penélope está leyendo lo que Harry cree que es una novela muggle, aunque tendría que mirarla para asegurarse.

Harry va y se pone los vaqueros, y luego él y Draco se sientan en el rincón más alejado, sin hablar mucho de nada. Neville se acerca un rato y hablan sobre Vicky, bueno, Draco y Neville hablan sobre Vicky mientras Harry escucha vagamente, pero luego Neville se ve envuelto en una discusión que tienen Ginny y Molly, y Draco lo deja ir con bastante facilidad. Tienen un par de conversaciones más con varios Weasley a medida que pasa la siguiente hora, nunca durante más de unos minutos, y Harry piensa que debería ser raro, probablemente. Lo es, un poco -George, en particular, parece tener problemas para superar a Draco Malfoy- pero sobre todo, todos son amigables, aunque un poco cautelosos. Son buenas personas, y Harry cree que el hecho de que Draco esté aquí, probablemente sea un gran paso. Aunque siga presentando un aspecto un poco patético, ceniciento y gris, además de la herida en su cara y los grandes círculos morados bajo sus ojos.

Harry no planea nunca, nunca mencionarle esa última parte, por supuesto. La vergüenza probablemente lo mataría.

Piensa que Draco se va a rendir hasta el agotamiento en un momento dado, de la misma manera que Harry lo hizo justo antes de que él apareciera. Hay un largo silencio en el que Draco se desploma cada vez más en su silla, y cuando su cabeza golpea el hombro de Harry, este se da cuenta de que está fuera de combate. Se alegra por ello, piensa que Draco necesita dormir, y se hunde interiormente cuando Draco se pone de pie menos de un minuto después.

—Lo siento —dice Draco rápidamente—. Eso... lo siento, estaba... lo siento.

Harry le entrecierra los ojos y ondea una mano.

—Está bien —dice, y luego, sintiendo el calor de su cara un poco por razones que no puede explicar del todo, añade: —. Quiero decir, no... No me importaría. Puedes dormir, si quieres.

Draco vacila y luego dice:

— ¿Qué, yo? ¿En este hospital? ¿Rodeado de Weasley? Por favor, sería terriblemente grosero, ni siquiera estoy cansado. —es una voz extraña la que usa, ligeramente más aguda de lo normal. Harry se encoge de hombros, pero no se pierde la forma en que Draco sigue echándole miradas después, esas curiosas miraditas de reojo que Harry no puede interpretar, y que Draco retira cada vez que Harry se encuentra con sus ojos.

Mientras están sentados, Harry vuelve a sentir esa sensación de la mañana anterior. Ese estiramiento, o sensación de bucles, como si llevara gafas diferentes, y de repente el mundo parece totalmente desconocido y exactamente igual. Se siente casi... es como estar al borde de un acantilado, piensa, escoba en mano y listo para saltar. Es esa misma anticipación que agita las tripas, esa misma mezcla de adrenalina y excitación y el distante y apenas reconocido temor de que algo vaya mal; no lo suficiente para empañar la experiencia, sólo para aumentarla, darle peso. No sabe cómo explicarse a sí mismo. No sabe de dónde viene.

Observa las manos de Draco retorciendo la varita de espino una y otra vez, los círculos bajo sus ojos oscuros y pronunciados. Harry quiere enviarlo a casa, para que descanse, pero no encuentra en sí mismo la forma de decirle que se vaya.

Cuando Ron finalmente sale, el amanecer comienza a asomarse por las ventanas, y Draco está sentado en el suelo, jugando con Rose. Ha transfigurado cuatro tazas de café vacías en pequeños soldados de papel que marchan en círculos a su alrededor, haciendo que algunos de ellos diga ocasionalmente, cosas como: "¡Yo lo digo!" y "¡Qué grosera!" en pequeñas voces cuando ella trata de aplastarlas. Ella está encantada con ellos, riéndose hasta el punto de casi caerse cada vez que uno de ellos habla, y Draco parece satisfecho incluso a través de su agotamiento. Le da a Ron una especie de sonrisa nerviosa cuando lo ve acercarse, como si temiera que Ron le arrebatara a su hija y desterrara a Draco de su vista o algo así, pero Ron le devuelve la sonrisa y le asiente con la cabeza.

Draco echa la cabeza hacia atrás en el asiento de la silla y le da a Harry una mirada significativa. Harry está demasiado cansado, aterrorizado y ansioso por escuchar lo que Ron les va a decir para saber realmente lo que Draco quiere decir, pero de todas formas asiente con la cabeza y Draco sonríe.

—Se va a poner bien —les dice Ron, sin parecer sorprendido por el pequeño ejército que ha aparecido mientras él no estaba. Pone su mano en su corazón mientras lo dice, luciendo y sonando tan aliviado, que por un momento Harry no está seguro de poder soportarlo, piensa que va a gritar o saltar por una ventana o algo así—. La van a tener aquí por un día o dos, para asegurarse de que todo siga con normalidad, pero esperan que se recupere completamente.

Hay gritos de alegría y varios "gracias a Merlín", y luego Arthur, cuidadosamente, dice: "¿Y... el bebé?"

—Sano como un buey —dice Ron, sonriendo, a otro coro de vítores y gratitud—. Siento haber estado tanto tiempo ahí dentro, fue todo un poco... caótico, por un tiempo, y tuvimos mucho de qué hablar. Todo el mundo puede venir a verla dentro de un rato —añade, levantando la mano para evitar que seis personas diferentes lo pregunten—, pero por ahora... ¿Harry? ¿Te importaría volver conmigo?

Harry asiente, se pone de pie y luego mira a Draco, que sigue tirado en el suelo con la cabeza apoyada en el asiento de la silla, mirándolo fijamente. Hace una pequeña mueca, probablemente ante la idea de quedarse aquí con casi todos los Weasley, y Harry hace otra, honestamente al menos en parte ante la idea de dejarlo con ellos. Entonces, torpe, forzándolo a salir, dice:

—Oye, puedes... quiero decir, si quieres ir a casa--

—En realidad —dice Ron—, Malfoy, tú también deberías venir. Esto les concierne a los dos, de verdad.

—Bueno, eso es siniestro. —murmura Draco, demasiado silencioso para que lo oiga nadie excepto Harry, pero se pone de pie y sigue a Ron por el pasillo.

La habitación de Hermione está al final del pasillo, y Harry vacila en el umbral, con el pie congelado en el aire. Él no sabe... ¿y si ella--?

Desde atrás, Draco tose y empuja a Harry, con fuerza, en el hombro. Harry tropieza un poco y le devuelve la mirada, pero Draco parpadea con una expresión falsamente inocente, y, bueno, después de eso, ya está dentro de la habitación. Es más fácil seguir caminando.

Hermione está sentada en la cama. Hay vendas cubriendo una buena parte de su cara, y se ve cansada y enferma, un poco demacrada, pero está sonriendo. Por un segundo Harry puede verla a los doce años en una cama como esta, cubierta de pelo de gato en su lugar, y no puede respirar por lo agradecido que está de no haberla perdido, años después de todo ese tiempo oscuro. Por supuesto que sabe, lógicamente, que no había garantías cuando derribaron a Voldemort de que las cosas serían simplemente felices e indoloras para siempre, que la pesada mano de la Muerte nunca volvería a llamar a sus puertas, pero sigue siendo un golpe en el estómago cada vez que la vida demuestra ser aleatoria, dura. Todavía hace que Harry se maree un poco al pensar que, al final del día, todos tienen tan poco control.

—Harry —dice ella cálidamente, y luego, con una mirada divertida y extrañada a Ron—, y Draco, ya veo. Hola, chicos.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, tan contento de verla viva y lo suficientemente bien para hablar con él, que no confía en sí mismo para hablar. Ron se encoge de hombros y se acerca a su cama, pone una mano en su hombro pareciendo no querer estar más tiempo lejos de ella; como si esos cinco minutos en la sala de espera hubieran sido los más largos de su vida. Harry traga con fuerza, su mirada se dirige a Draco y luego rápidamente vuelve a Hermione. No tiene tiempo para lidiar con eso ahora mismo.

—Granger —dice Draco, probablemente porque Harry se queda parado estúpidamente, sonriendo con gran alivio a Hermione pero diciendo un montón de nada—. Me alegro de verte. Lamento… —le hace un gesto a su propia cara en las mismas zonas vagas del vendaje de Hermione— las circunstancias.

Ron parece un poco sorprendido, pero Hermione se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Siento lo tuyo —repite el gesto de Draco en su propia cara— también.

—Tal vez podamos formar un club —sugiere Draco alegremente—. Tú, Potter y yo aquí. Weasley, lo siento mucho, no estás invitado... bueno, a menos que quieras considerar las pecas como una desfiguración trágica, supongo. 

—Hermione no está _trágicamente desfigurada_. —Ron gruñe, y Draco retrocede medio paso, pareciendo alarmado.

Harry cree que va a tener que interceder, pero entonces Hermione pone los ojos en blanco, coge la mano de Ron y dice:

—Ronald, está bromeando —y a Draco agrega: —. En serio, no dejes que él te asuste. Ladra más que muerde.

—No le digas _eso_ —siseó Ron, perfectamente audible, en el mismo momento en que Draco dice, "Ciertamente no estaba asustado, muchas gracias".

Hermione sólo se ríe, sus ojos se encuentran con los de Harry.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry?

—Me alegro mucho de verte —admite Harry, y está sorprendido y contento de que su voz salga casi segura—. ¿ _Estás_ bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Quiero decir... Si tú... si no te importa hablar de eso. No tenemos que hablarlo —añade rápidamente—, si no quieres.

—Respira, Potter. —dice Draco, en un tono bajo. Harry le da un pequeño codazo, pero con cuidado, y evitando su lado herido.

—No me importa hablar de ello —dice Hermione. Se agarra un poco a su manta, desapareciendo una pelusa invisible; cuando empieza a hablar de nuevo, suena distante, y Harry se pregunta si no está tomando unas pociones para el dolor bastante fuertes—. Estaba... saliendo del trabajo. Me quedé hasta tarde, tengo un juicio enorme que terminar y sólo estoy a mitad de camino de escribir el borrador... Ron, ¿puedes hacer que alguien recoja--?

—Tus notas, sí, ya lo has dicho —dice Ron. Toma su mano y hace una pequeña, miserable e indefensa mueca, y Harry tiene que apartar su mirada, para detener la marea de esa extraña e hinchada sensación que todavía está en el límite de su mente—. Tengo a alguien que los va a recoger, amor. Estarán aquí hoy más tarde.

— ¿Crees que será lo suficientemente pronto? —Hermione pregunta ansiosamente— Sé que los Medimagos dijeron que debería descansar, pero no sería muy difícil leer algunas de las declaraciones de nuevo y--

—Un día —Ron dice—. Te lo ruego, Hermione. Casi... —se detiene, traga. Baja su voz, no es que eso impida que Harry escuche: — Casi te pierdo. Sólo… por favor. Veinticuatro horas de descanso, y luego puedes volver a ser la adicta al trabajo completamente loca que todos conocemos y amamos.

—Oh, está bien. —dice Hermione, y lo mira con tanta emoción en su expresión que la piel de Harry se siente demasiado tensa. Intenta llamar la atención de Draco, desesperado por mirar a cualquier parte menos a este momento tan privado, pero Draco está mirando al suelo.

—No importa —dice Hermione, aclarando su garganta—, estaba trabajando hasta tarde, y me gusta caminar a casa, a veces, para aclarar mi mente... sí, Ronald —dice, antes de que Ron pueda hacer algo más que abrir la boca—, _sé_ que siempre has dicho que no es una práctica particularmente segura, pero he hecho esa caminata miles de veces y esta es la única vez que he sido asaltada, así que realmente, estadísticamente, es en realidad de muy bajo riesgo.

—Qué pensamiento tan reconfortante, Mione, gracias. —dice Ron, secamente, y ella lo golpea ligeramente con la mano que no está sosteniendo.

—Bueno, no fue culpa de la caminata —dice—. Sólo fue esta... mujer. Salió de un callejón, y me di cuenta de que tenía un glamour, y busqué mi varita y me di cuenta de que no la tenía. Sé que la llevaba encima cuando salí de la oficina, y sólo había caminado unos diez minutos… creo que me habrá robado.

Draco hace un pequeño y sorprendente ruido. Cuando todos se giran para mirarlo, él se ruboriza, dice:

—Lo siento, yo... acabo de tener una experiencia similar esta noche. Me desperté y tuve la sensación de que algo no estaba bien y busqué mi varita en el bolsillo de mi pijama y no estaba allí —Draco frunce el ceño, se estremece un poco; la sensación de hinchazón en la parte posterior de la mente de Harry está empezando a darle dolor de cabeza—. Sé que estaba ahí cuando me fui a la cama, pero... no importa. Me disculpo. Esto no es de lo que estamos hablando.

Ron y Hermione intercambian una mirada sombría que no le gusta nada a Harry.

—Puede que se relacione —dice Ron—. Estamos llegando a eso.

—No lo creo —dice Hermione, y respira profundamente—. No recuerdo mucho del... ataque. Excepto que se sintió casi... personal. Ella estaba ensañada con mi cara... Yo creí que ella al menos no parecía saber que yo estaba embarazada, que ella prefería que me quedara con cicatrices o ciega que... bueno, que cualquier otra cosa. Pero yo también pude dar algunos buenos golpes —añade, cambiando de táctica bruscamente, casi desafiante al respecto—. Con glamour o sin él, necesitará un Medimago excelente para la herida que le dejé en el hombro; siempre llevo un bote lleno de una reducción especial de semillas de tentácula venenosa, por si acaso. Esa cosa quemará la carne de cualquier cosa que toque.

—Granger —dice Draco, aprobando—. Muy bien.

—Gracias —dice Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa—. Ron siempre dice que esa costumbre es algo salvaje y ligeramente desquiciada.

—Bueno, ya no lo diré más —dice Ron, con expresión de pena—. De ahora en adelante, llevarás lo que quieras —a Harry y a Draco, les dice: —. Esto es raro. Quiero decir, todo esto es raro... cómo cualquiera podría... pero, mira, recibí una llamada por Flú, y creo que era de la atacante de Hermione. No hay forma de saber si alguien ha estado hechizado por medio de una chimenea, pero la línea de tiempo tiene sentido. Ella dijo que mi esposa había sido atacada y que yo tenía que venir de inmediato, y que no tenía que preocuparme, que ella llamaría al señor Potter por mí. Pasé por allí, y Hermione estaba... estaba en la calle y yo... no volví a pensar en ello hasta que Hermione y yo estuvimos hablando hace un rato. Supongo -y sí, amor, sé que esto es un poco sexista- pero supongo que asumí que tu atacante era un hombre, y que la mujer en la chimenea era... lo que sea —le da a Harry una mirada incómoda—. Una admiradora, o algo así. Alguien que sabía quiénes éramos y quería ayudar. Ni siquiera se me ocurrió que era raro que no te hubiera localizado, porque yo tampoco podía localizarte. Pero entonces Hermione y yo estábamos hablando, y...

—Bueno, me pareció un poco extraño que Draco _y_ yo fuéramos atacados en una noche. —dice Hermione con cuidado.

Hay una fuerte respiración a la derecha de Harry; cuando gira la cabeza, Draco lo está mirando. No, piensa Harry; Draco lo está _observando_ , con los ojos atentos.

—Compañero —dice Ron—. No te pongas tan... así como te pones.

— ¿De qué están hablando? —Harry dice, mirando entre los tres— ¿Qué estás diciendo, que Hermione estaba--?

Esto lo golpea como un tren de carga: Hermione fue atacada por _Harry_. Hermione fue atacada para evitar que Harry respondiera a la llamada de Grimmauld Place; probablemente incluso hubo una llamada de Flú, como dijo la mujer. No es que su casa esté muy vigilada, dado al anonimato de su vecindario muggle y sus propias habilidades de combate en caso de robo, pero... Se había levantado de la cama. Si hubiera habido una cabeza en el fuego de la sala de estar, no la habría visto. Dios, probablemente se le escapó, dejó a Hermione casi muriendo para... bueno, para evitar que Draco fuera asesinado, pero...

—Oh, ya estás con esas de nuevo hecho —dice Draco, sonando furioso, muy lejos. Cruza la habitación para ponerse delante de Harry, y le chasquea los dedos en la cara—. ¡Potter! Juro por Dios que si te pones en plan Kreacher con esto, me voy a enojar. ¡De verdad que sí! Tengo sueño y necesito una larga ducha y he hecho y dicho unas diecisiete cosas vergonzosas delante de todos los Weasley del hemisferio occidental esta noche. No vamos a hacer esto también; ¡me niego! No está sucediendo. ¡No es culpa tuya! ¡Nadie te va a tirar al pozo!

—Yo... espera, ¿qué? —Harry dice, brevemente distraído por el arrebato de Draco, antes de que la culpa lo engulla de nuevo— Dios, no puedo creer esto. Debería haber...

—Oh, Merlín —dice Draco, su mirada fría de repente—. Dejarme morir, ¿verdad?, huir y--

—Por supuesto que no, estúpido imbécil —interrumpe Harry, horrorizado. Draco estrecha sus ojos hacia él, sospechoso, pero al menos deja de decir esa horrible frase en voz alta—. No quise decir eso en absoluto. Yo sólo... podría haber conseguido ayuda, podría haber _hecho_ algo...

—Sí, bueno, tus varios arrepentimientos son notorios y profundamente útiles para lo que nos concierne —dice Draco, mordazmente sarcástico, y pone los ojos en blanco—. ¿Podemos tal vez, no sé, seguir adelante con esto? El hecho de que te castigues a ti mismo no es exactamente una contribución valiosa o productiva, ya sabes.

—Tú… —dice Harry— Oh, está bien —cruza sus brazos sobre su pecho, más para protegerse del furioso resplandor de Draco, que de cualquier otra cosa—. ¡Jesús, Malfoy! Dije que está bien.

Draco le da una larga y sospechosa mirada más, pero luego dice: "Bien" y mira hacia otro lado.

—Vaya. —dice Hermione, mirando a los dos. Harry de repente se siente un poco expuesto; a su lado, Draco se mueve incómodamente.

—Lo sé —dice Ron—. Salvaje, ¿verdad?

— ¿Siempre hacen esto? —Draco exige a Harry, sonando indignado— ¿Sólo tener su... su propia pequeña conversación? ¿Allí? ¿Entre los dos?

—Sí —dice Harry, y se encoge de hombros—. Te acostumbras a ello.

Draco abre la boca, y luego, por alguna razón, la crispa muy ligeramente y la cierra de nuevo. Después de un segundo, le da la espalda a Harry, porque es un pequeño y desconcertante personaje que nunca tendrá sentido y Harry no sabe por qué sigue intentando en comprenderlo.

—Sí, bueno —dice Ron, con un incómodo encogimiento de hombros—. Obviamente estaremos atentos a esto en el trabajo, pero pensamos que sería mejor advertirles a ambos ahora. Le diré a todos los demás que se mantengan atentos, también. Alguien está realmente decidido a llegar a algo en esa casa, y, Harry, saben que tú eres su mayor obstáculo. Quienquiera que sea, ambos están en su punto de mira ahora.

Los ojos de Harry se encuentran con los de Draco. Este levanta las dos cejas en una pregunta, y Harry se encoge de hombros en respuesta. No le importa que alguien le ataque, aunque la idea de que alguien más quede atrapado en el fuego cruzado como Hermione, le pone los pelos de punta, le hace querer golpear y gritar. No descansará hasta que todo termine. Ya se le ocurrirá algo.

La boca de Draco se mueve un poco, pero su voz está controlada cuando dice:

—Bueno. Eso es maravilloso, Weasley. Gracias por el aviso.

Se quedan un rato después de eso, y luego Hermione pregunta por Rose. Cuando todos los demás están distraídos por la afluencia de muchos Weasley en un espacio diminuto, Harry nota a Draco balanceándose alarmantemente, apoyándose contra una pared. Él da sus excusas y se lleva a Draco de vuelta a Grimmauld Place, ignorando las protestas de este sobre que está exagerando y que todo se puede prestar para malentendidos. Cae en la cama como si algunas cuerdas imaginarias que le estuvieran sosteniendo se rompieran, cuando Harry lo lleva a un dormitorio casi al azar -obviamente no puede dormir en el suyo, no en su estado actual- y se duerme casi instantáneamente, su respiración es pareja, lenta.

Harry está de pie allí, en la puerta, mirándolo fijamente, dormido entre las sábanas con sus pantalones negros y su suéter demasiado grande, el corte cicatrizante de su cara aún es perfectamente visible. Su cabello cae en suaves pedazos sobre sus ojos, y mientras Harry lo mira, los largos y pálidos dedos se enroscan contra las sábanas, y el extraño e hinchado globo de sensación que Harry ha estado empujando toda la noche finalmente estalla, todo a la vez. No es nada como saltar de un acantilado. Es como saltar al agua fría, subir casi congelado y medio ahogado, y jadear por la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Harry no sólo se preocupa por Draco; no sólo quiere que Draco esté a salvo; no sólo piensa que Draco es interesante y divertido y extraño. Harry confía en Draco. Harry se preocupa por Draco. Harry entiende, de verdad y por primera vez, la forma en que Ron mira a Hermione, porque es la forma en que mira a Draco. Harry confía en Draco con sus peores secretos. Harry confía en Draco con su vida.

Harry está _enamorado_ de Draco. Y ha hecho todo lo posible por no darse cuenta hasta ahora.

—Oh, mierda. —dice Harry, en el silencio de la habitación. Draco se da la vuelta mientras duerme, pero no responde.


	10. Capítulo IX

Harry no duerme mucho esa mañana. Debería, sabe que lo necesita, e intenta hacerlo, por un rato -después de llamar al trabajo para decir que está enfermo-, primero en una habitación justo enfrente de la que ocupa Draco y luego en la habitación en la que él dormía cuando esta era su casa. No se parece en nada a cuando tenía diecisiete años, y por primera vez desde que puso un pie en el museo, Harry desea, que los polvorientos y viejos salones del lugar, regresen. Piensa que sería más fácil dormirse si todo a su alrededor fuera aplastantemente deprimente, en vez de brillante y limpio y que le recordara a Draco.

Dios: está enamorado de Draco. Harry es tan estúpido que no puede creer que haya dejado que esto ocurra, y sin que se dé cuenta, y eso, cree Harry, es la parte más horrible. Al menos dos veces al año desde que tenía catorce años, Harry ha tenido la misma pesadilla, en la que está atado a una asta de bandera en medio de Privet Drive, intentando frenéticamente esquivar a un basilisco con la cara de Voldemort, ya que desde el suelo Ojo-Loco Moody grita, "ALERTA PERMANENTE, POTTER", a todo pulmón. A veces la asta de la bandera es la estatua del Departamento de Misterios; a veces el basilisco es un lago lleno de Inferi; a veces no es Ojo Loco sino Sirius o Dumbledore, o el pequeño Teddy Lupin, un momento particularmente difícil en el que a Harry no le gusta pensar. Pero el mensaje es siempre el mismo: alerta permanente, Potter. Alerta permanente o morir.

Por lo cual, Harry piensa histéricamente, es particularmente _horrible_ que se encuentre en esta bestialidad de situación. ¡Se supone que debe ser consciente de lo que le rodea! ¡Se supone que debe estar al tanto de la situación! Se supone que no debe estar enamorado de Draco Malfoy, accidental pero irremediablemente, y no darse cuenta de que sucede hasta que es demasiado tarde para hacer algo al respecto.

Lanza sus manos al aire mientras piensa esto, y luego reconoce que está acostado de espaldas en la cama agitando sus manos como un loco, y baja las escaleras para caminar un poco.

Al final, camina por toda la casa. Camina por el almacén, por sus interminables y relajantes estantes; camina por el museo, leyendo los pequeños carteles junto a las exposiciones; camina por los pisos privados de Draco, con cuidado de pasar a pie ligero. Incluso sube al ático para ver a Vicky, que parece dormitar y le lanza únicamente una púa.

Harry vuelve a bajar. Se sienta en el sofá del salón del primer piso. Pone su cabeza en sus manos e intenta decirse a sí mismo que todo irá bien, que es sólo la presión y la intensidad de las últimas doce horas lo que le juega una mala pasada, y que no está para nada enamorado de Draco. Incluso intenta decirse a sí mismo que él es un complejo de salvador con pantalones mal ajustados, y que todo esto no es más que un afloramiento de su retorcido deseo de salvar a alguien, y luego se da cuenta de que está intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que no está enamorado de Draco con la voz del propio _Draco_ en su cabeza. Tiene un ataque de histeria en este punto, amortiguando su risa no muy agradable en un cojín, y debe quedarse dormido en algún momento, porque se despierta con el sonido de los golpes en la puerta.

Pestañea; siente los párpados pesados y los músculos doloridos, lo que le hace saber que no durmió lo suficiente, no más de una o dos horas. Entonces recuerda que Draco está arriba y que necesita dormir mucho más que él, así que se arrastra cansado del sofá, para encontrarse con Kreacher en la puerta.

—Kreacher no estaba seguro de si el Amo Draco y Harry Potter querían que él respondiera, dadas las circunstancias —le dice a Harry con un chillido nervioso—. ¡Kreacher lamenta haber hecho esperar a los invitados!

—Está bien, Kreacher, voy yo. —dice Harry.

Asume que se trata sólo de invitados del museo o algo así, que les dirá que vuelvan mañana y que se vuelvan a dormir, así que es una desagradable sorpresa abrir la puerta a Blaise Zabini y a una mujer bajita y con cabello corto, de la que Harry está bastante seguro que es Pansy Parkinson.

—Eh... —dice Harry, y luego -porque ¿qué demonios se supone que debe hacer?- añade: — Hola.

—Oh Dios mío, es verdad —dice Pansy, y mira a Blaise—. ¡Pensé que me estabas mintiendo! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que no me estabas mintiendo?

Blaise se encoge de hombros.

—Lo hice, Pans. No me creerías. Nunca lo haces — y a Harry, en tono conspirativo, añade: —. Draco y yo le hicimos demasiadas bromas de niños. No estaba preparada para jugar con los chicos grandes, y eso la asustó; puede que nunca vuelva a confiar. Todo es muy trágico.

—Quiero que recuerdes que dijiste eso —le dice Pansy dulcemente—, cuando te desaparezca las cejas de nuevo, Blaise. Que la frase "ella no estaba dispuesta a jugar con los grandes" te reconforte en su ausencia.

—Oh, no lo harías —dice Blaise; se ríe, pero de todos modos toca con un dedo una de sus cejas con un poco de nerviosismo, y ella sonríe. Pareciendo decidir que ha terminado con ella por el momento, Blaise se vuelve hacia Harry. En un tono que Harry sospecha que significa que se están burlando de él, dice: —. Entonces, ¿qué, ahora eres el portero de Draco?

—Eh... —dice Harry otra vez— no —intenta pensar en alguna forma de explicar su presencia que no sea algo como _"me ofrecí a quedarme aquí indefinidamente porque resulta que estoy desesperadamente enamorado de Draco, whoops, lo siento"_ , y se le ocurre: —. Sólo estoy... vigilando las cosas.

—Te dije que Draco seguía en San Mungo —exclama Pansy, y golpea a Blaise en el brazo con su bolso—. Te _lo dije_ , y tú estabas todo "Oh, mi información dice que fue tratado y dado de alta, está perfectamente bien esperar hasta casi las dos de la tarde para pasar y ver cómo está". ¡Hombres! Hemos dudado toda la mañana mientras él se aferra a la vida solo en una cama de hospital--

—Eh... —dice Harry, por tercera vez en tantos minutos. Tiene muchos problemas para enlazar un pensamiento— No, él está... arriba. Durmiendo. Fue —Harry se detiene, bosteza enormemente, y termina— una noche muy larga.

—Nos _hemos_ enterado. —dice Pansy, regalando a Harry una mirada asesina.

—Bueno, lo he oído —enmienda Blaise—. Y luego cometí el horrible error de decírselo a esta chica, pensando que tal vez podría permanecer en calma el tiempo suficiente para--

—Oh, me quedé tranquila la última vez y mira lo bien que me hizo —dice Pansy. Entra y pasa de largo a Harry, aparentemente compartiendo la actitud de Draco "conozco las reglas de etiqueta y por lo tanto es perfectamente aceptable que las rompa" Malfoy—. "Quédate en El Cairo, Pansy", dijiste. "Tengo todo esto perfectamente controlado, Pansy", dijiste. ¡Y ahora me encuentro con que Draco anoche fue tratado por hemorragia interna!

—No, no fue así —dice Harry—. Eran... moretones, estoy bastante seguro. Un poco de daño en sus riñones, en un par de sus costillas —cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, y añade, más defensivamente de lo que probablemente sea prudente—. Ya está bien.

Blaise y Pansy le dan idénticas miradas incrédulas. Harry como que quiere morir.

—Blaise, ¿vas a entrar o no? —demanda Pansy, habiendo aparentemente determinado que Harry es obsoleto para todo el proceso que requiere la portería— Porque te dejaré aquí abajo con Potter si tengo que hacerlo, pues yo si voy a subir.

—Eh... —dice Harry, que empieza a sospechar que es todo lo que puede decir— Lo siento... no.

Pansy gira la cabeza para mirarlo y luego camina por el pasillo hasta que están a centímetros de distancia. Es un movimiento familiar, uno de Draco, pero cuando este lo hace, siempre mira a Harry un poco; a diferencia de Pansy que gira violentamente y sujeta a Harry de un brazo, enterrando sus afiladas uñas pintadas de un profundo color gris metalizado.

— ¿No? —exige, como si la palabra misma fuera ofensiva. Harry se pregunta si tal vez hay algún tipo de énfasis en el dramatismo, que el Sombrero Seleccionador busca para la Casa Slytherin.

Entonces recuerda que el Sombrero Seleccionador _quería_ ponerlo a él en Slytherin, y rápidamente destierra ese pensamiento.

—No —le repite a Pansy. Cuando ella continúa mirándolo, él le da un pequeño encogimiento de hombros... es un intento de disculpa, pero Harry no está seguro de hacer un gran trabajo—. Como dije, está dormido. Puedes... —se detiene y mira a su alrededor, tratando de sugerir algo más, antes de suspirar y decir: — esperar aquí abajo, si quieres.

En lugar de parecer apaciguada por esta oferta perfectamente razonable, Pansy parece que quiere arrancarle la columna vertebral a Harry y golpearlo con ella.

— ¡ _Tú_ —escupe furiosamente— no puedes decidir si podemos esperar o no! No puedes decidir si subimos a verlo o no, en primer lugar. Quiero decir, ¿quién te crees que eres, exactamente?

Harry le mira. Está demasiado cansado para esto.

—Calma, calma, Pansy —dice Blaise en tonos tranquilizantes—. Sé que ser innecesariamente agresiva te mantiene joven, lo sé, pero Harry ha hecho algunos puntos perfectamente racionales, ¿no es así, Harry? —no espera a que Harry responda, sólo se adelanta— Y ya que sería una idea terrible despertar a Draco, ¿por qué no nos sentamos en el salón? ¿Relajarnos allí un poco? ¿No suena bien?

—Ugh —dice Pansy. Se quita la chaqueta de cuero negro y la deja en las manos de Harry; Harry la mira fijamente en una muda confusión y una vaga ofensa—. Bien, pero sólo para que dejes de usar esa terrible e indecible voz sobre mí. ¡Es tan degradante! Te conozco desde que teníamos cuatro años, soy consciente de que me estás manipulando.

—Hice mucho de eso a los cuatro, ¿no? —Blaise dice, divertido, y sigue a Pansy hacia la sala de estar. Harry no se molesta en esforzarse para escuchar su respuesta.

Kreacher asoma la cabeza desde detrás de una barandilla.

— ¿Harry Potter? —susurra.

Harry suspira.

— ¿Sí, Kreacher?

—Kreacher podría encargarse del té para los invitados del Amo Draco —susurra Kreacher, en una pequeña voz suplicante. Se acerca a Harry, parpadeando hacia él con grandes ojos—. Los huéspedes del Amo Draco pueden ser a veces... muy difíciles. Harry Potter probablemente haría mejor en dejar que Kreacher lo maneje.

—Kreacher —dice Harry con agradecimiento—, agradezco a Merlín por ti. Por favor. Sí. Dios, ¿qué hago con el abrigo?

—Kreacher tomará el abrigo, Harry Potter —dice Kreacher, y le da a Harry una palmadita cariñosa mientras lo dice. Parece un poco nervioso—. Harry Potter debería... hacer lo mejor que pueda, ¿de acuerdo?

Desaparece, y Harry pasa un momento solo en el pasillo, pensando que hasta Kreacher sabe que Harry está loco, y que tal vez debería dejar todo este sinsentido y correr gritando hacia la luz del sol de la tarde.

Entonces recuerda de nuevo todo sobre la situación amorosa, y una vez que termina de hacer una mueca hacia el suelo por el horror de todo esto, decide que va a tener que aprender a tratar con esta gente para tener una oportunidad con Draco. Lo cual es honestamente bastante absurdo de todos modos, ya que nadie termina estableciéndose con alguien, cuando ya haya firmado un juramento de sangre para no meterse con sus amigos. Es una idea loca y Harry está loco por tenerla, y si fuera inteligente, si tuviera algún instinto de auto-preservación, _saldría_ corriendo y gritando por la puerta, y nunca miraría atrás ni un momento.

Él suspira. Entra en el salón.

—Oh, bien, _todavía_ estás aquí. —dice Pansy, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Y es que... está sentada en el mismo lugar en el que estaba Draco cuando, hace más de un mes, le dijo esas mismas palabras a Harry, ese mismo primer día. Es como si Harry pudiera ver todo ese momento superpuesto a ella; él y Draco mirándose fulminantemente por encima de los escombros de la habitación. Él, recordando esto, quiere extender la mano y abofetear la versión pasada de sí mismo, exigirle que se siente y preste atención y que no fastidie completamente a su yo futuro con su estúpida distracción, y su negativa a interactuar con sus emociones hasta que le exploten en la cara de esta manera.

Dios. Harry está muy cansado.

—Sí —dice, colapsando en la silla más cercana—. Sigo aquí. Me quedaré aquí por un tiempo. Hasta que todo esto se... solucione o lo que sea.

— ¿Qué, como su Auror residente? —Pansy mira a Blaise, con una expresión agria en su cara— ¿Sabías de esto?

—No creo que los demás Aurores sepan de esto, Pansy —dice Blaise, y le sonríe a Harry extrañamente—. Desde las once de la mañana, lo último que el Departamento de Aurores tiene de Harry Potter es que está fuera por enfermedad, y se espera que vuelva a trabajar mañana.

—Sabes que es espeluznante, ¿verdad? —Harry dice, presionando su mano contra su frente para evitar un inminente dolor de cabeza. Cuando Blaise asiente alegremente, imperturbable, Harry deja caer su mano, ya que obviamente no va a ser de ninguna ayuda— Bueno. Genial. Mientras seas tú quien lo sepas.

— ¿Así que estás —dice Pansy, mirando incrédula a Harry— ofreciendo tu tiempo libre, entonces? ¿Para proteger a Draco? ¿Draco _Malfoy_? ¿A quién atormentaste sin piedad durante toda la escuela?

— ¡Oye! —Harry se enfurece— Yo no... Bueno, eso fue... ¡tormento mutuo! ¡Y Draco empezaba la mayor parte!

— ¿Acabas de llamarlo _Draco_? —dice Pansy, con los ojos muy abiertos— Blaise, vamos... es demasiado malo. Dejaré tus cejas en paz si lo cancelas ahora; honestamente no estoy segura de poder soportarlo.

—No es un truco —dice Blaise otra vez, sonriéndole—. No es que lo cambiaría si pudiera, por supuesto. Es básicamente teatro de calle.

—No me dignaré a responder. —dice Pansy, y se sienta en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

Kreacher aparece con un _plop_ en el silencio que sigue. Le lleva el té a Blaise y a Pansy antes de poner una taza para Harry y susurrar: "No parece que vaya muy bien, Harry Potter".

—Buen ojo, Kreacher. —le dice Harry con cansancio. Cree que escucha un resoplido de risas de Blaise, pero no tiene el corazón para mirar y averiguarlo.

Kreacher desaparece de nuevo, y Harry, un poco desconcertado por su comentario, decide tratar de hacer una pequeña charla. Tiene que ser mejor que estar sentado aquí siendo mirado y/o burlado, y, además, si no hace algo pronto, se va a quedar dormido en esta silla, y duda que eso vaya a salir bien con ellos.

Con Pansy, mayoritariamente. Empieza a pensar que _todo_ va bien con Blaise, en el sentido de que él encuentra todo profundamente entretenido, y eso es todo lo que realmente le importa.

—Así que... —dice Harry, sonando valiente— Pansy. ¿Vives en El Cairo?

Pansy pone los ojos en blanco sobre su taza de té, pero al menos se digna a contestar la pregunta.

—Vivo en todas partes. Soy una rompe-maldiciones.

— ¡Oh! —dice Harry. Él mismo había considerado esa línea de trabajo en un momento dado, hasta que se sentó con Bill y repasó lo mucho que influían las matemáticas, la analítica y otras cosas que a Harry no le importaban— Se supone que es un trabajo muy interesante. ¿Cómo... te encontraste en esa línea de trabajo?

Pansy levanta las cejas. Luego, lentamente, se inclina hacia adelante, con ese amenazante truco de lenguaje corporal que a Harry no le gusta nada.

—Bueno, Potter, cuando tenía unos diecisiete años, un maníaco genocida entró en mi escuela y dijo que mataría a todos si no entregábamos a este chico en particular. Era un compañero de clase, ya sabes, ese chico que siempre había sido bastante horrible con mis amigos y conmigo, y luego casi mató a uno de ellos para empezar. Así que pensé, bueno, tal vez voy a decir que su vida probablemente no vale la pena sobre _todas las demás_ , y que tal vez deberíamos considerar entregarlo antes de que el maníaco empiece a matar a niños de doce años por deporte —le da a Harry una mirada de disgusto y añade: —. No digo que haya sido un momento de orgullo ni nada, pero creo que el ostracismo resultante fue un poco duro, dadas las circunstancias. No lo disfruté, así que encontré un trabajo viajando a lugares donde nadie conocía esa historia en particular, y donde, si Dios quiere, nunca más tendría que mirar a ese chico a la cara —ella mira a Harry de arriba a abajo—. Desafortunadamente, la vida parece venir con estas pequeñas decepciones.

—Eh... —dice Harry, deseando desesperadamente no haber preguntado.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que él va a decir? —Pansy pregunta a Blaise— ¿Es realmente un analfabeto funcional? ¡Pensé que era sólo una de las locas teorías infantiles de Draco!

Harry se salva de tener que defender su alfabetización, por el sonido de las pisadas en el suelo en el piso de arriba. Todos se callan, mirando hacia el techo, mientras los pasos cruzan el pasillo sobre ellos y hacia la escalera.

Luego Draco grita:

—Espero sinceramente que me hagas el desayuno, Potter, dondequiera que estés. He pasado por una prueba traumática, sería eludir tus deberes como agente de la justicia, si te niegas a prepararme mis salchichas y--

Draco se interrumpe, habiendo llegado a las puertas del salón y descubierto a Harry, Pansy y Blaise sentados allí. Está desarreglado, claramente despierto, pero se ve tan saludable que el corazón de Harry se retuerce en su pecho, y luego... se queda así, cada latido es doloroso y demasiado fuerte. Se pregunta si así sucederá cada que mire a Draco de ahora en adelante (un agónico anhelo sin esperanza), o si quizás se hará más fácil con el tiempo, y Harry pueda seguir con su vida. Horriblemente, no está seguro de qué camino quiere tomar.

En este momento, Draco lo mira con un poco de pánico, el cual, Harry devuelve. Él sabe por qué está entrando en pánico, pero en cuanto a Draco, no tiene la menor idea. Son sus amigos, después de todo. Debería saber cómo tratar con ellos.

—Pansy —dice Draco, después de una larga pausa—. Blaise. Hola. Veo que han encontrado a Potter.

—Es un truco —dice Pansy—. Sé que lo es; tiene que serlo. Es la única explicación que tiene sentido.

—Rompimos tu espíritu cuando eras joven —le dice Draco, pareciendo recuperar su equilibrio. Le lanza una sonrisa brillante a Blaise antes de que le devuelva a Pansy una expresión de preocupación burlona—. No es tu culpa. ¡Eras sólo una niña!

—No sé por qué me importa que estés vivo. —dice Pansy, y suena como si lo dijera en serio durante tres segundos, antes de levantarse del sofá y abrazar a Draco apretadamente. Draco le da unas palmaditas en la espalda unas cuantas veces, pareciendo sorprendido y gratificado.

Harry toma esto como su señal para irse. No está seguro de lo que sucede cuando un intruso es sorprendido viendo el afecto genuino entre los Slytherin, pero en su estado mental actual, no puede evitar pensar que podría implicar la muerte por fusilamiento o algo así. Él dice: "Yo, eh, sólo voy a..." y se pone de pie y baja por el pasillo a la cocina antes de que alguien pueda detenerlo. No es que alguien lo haga, pero por si acaso.

Está tamborileando sus dedos contra la encimera, tratando de decidir qué va a cocinar, cuando Draco dice, "Oh Dios mío, lo sabía", detrás de él.

Harry se gira y le mira sorprendido. El corte en su mejilla parece menos visible ahora; su cabello está suelto, y sus ojos son cálidos. Harry es tan, tan estúpido.

— ¿Qué sabías? —dice.

—Sabía que —dice Draco, y pone los ojos en blanco— aquí era de donde salía el desayuno. Eres un imbécil. Vete a la cama, te ves mal.

—Pero —dice Harry—, tú dijiste...

—Sí, bueno, eso fue porque supuse que habías dormido —dice Draco—, lo que obviamente no hiciste, y por mi culpa. Debo haber permitido que mis expectativas se eleven a "funcionalidad humana básica" de nuevo. Qué tontería. Un error de novato —le da a Harry una mirada oscura—. Cuando acepté que te quedaras aquí, no quise decir: "Mantente despierto, cada minuto del día, y tropieza por ahí con el aspecto de un Inferi para que inquietes a mis huéspedes". Vete. Duerme. Te despertaré si hay un crimen.

—Tus huéspedes son más inquietantes que yo. —murmura Harry, porque siente en su corazón que es verdad.

Draco se ríe abiertamente de él.

—Oh, Potter. —dice, como si Harry fuera un perro muy divertido que acaba de hacer un truco entretenido, y se aleja hacia el salón.

Harry se dice a sí mismo, mientras sube las escaleras de vuelta a su antiguo dormitorio, que no hay razón para amar a un imbécil tan desagradable de todos modos. Que Draco es condescendiente e insultante y que tiene un gusto terrible para los amigos. Que lo que realmente haría feliz a Harry es alguien amable, simpático y sin rencores de la infancia, que nunca le dé órdenes, le insulte o se ría en su cara como un imbécil.

Sin embargo, no se cree ni una sola palabra de lo que piensa, y se duerme sabiéndolo.

* * *

Está casi oscuro cuando Harry se despierta. Se estira, gime y se arrastra fuera de la cama. Tiene cosas que hacer, por mucho que le guste estar aquí tumbado y dejar que el mundo se aleje de nuevo. Dormir no le ha hecho la amabilidad de borrar de su mente sus sentimientos por Draco, pero en realidad no lo esperaba, y decide que va a... dejarlo a un lado, por el momento. Lidiará con ello después.

Draco no está en la casa, lo cual es una pequeña misericordia. Kreacher le dice a Harry que Draco le dijo que dijera que iba a salir, y que no había sido secuestrado, y que Harry debería abstenerse de hacer cualquier locura en su ausencia, así que Harry vuelve a su propia casa para empacar algunas de sus cosas y tomar una ducha. Su antiguo cabezal de ducha silba y escupe y Harry se encuentra alcanzando a través de la cortina de la ducha su varita, molesto, y lanzando un par de hechizos de restauración que aprendió cuando él y Draco estaban arreglando el museo la primera vez. Esto ayuda, y Harry se da una palmadita con una toalla después, preguntándose por qué nunca antes se había molestado en hacer algo al respecto; preguntándose si ha estado aquí todos estos años ignorando silenciosa y sistemáticamente las cosas que le molestaban, cuando podría haberlas arreglado con un poco de atención.

Se queda de pie en su sala de estar durante unos minutos, con una toalla colgada de la cintura, goteando sobre los suelos de madera ya combados, y por primera vez ve lo que Draco debe ver cuando viene aquí. Este lugar es horrible. Hace frío y está oscuro y hay grandes manchas descoloridas en las paredes por el moho y el agua; la mitad de sus electrodomésticos apenas funcionan; puede oír una viciosa pelea entre sus vecinos de al lado, el sonido es tan familiar que se ha convertido esencialmente en ruido blanco. Harry no se avergonzaría de vivir aquí si fuera todo lo que pudiera permitirse -Dios sabe que ha vivido con cosas peores-. Podría vivir en un lugar más limpio y más cómodo y mejor mantenido que este, sólo con su salario de Auror, olvidando el dinero que heredó de sus padres y el pago, en gran parte intacto, que aceptó por Grimmauld Place hace siete años.

Y Harry está, se da cuenta, avergonzado de vivir aquí. Por eso nunca ha invitado a Ron y Hermione; por eso nunca ha organizado una cena, ni siquiera una fiesta de _cumpleaños_ , o una alternativa más pequeña y menos horrible a las noches de pubs. No quiere que la gente venga aquí y vea esto, la inmutable gruta de privacidad de Harry, lo poco que le importan las cosas que son sólo para él. Ha estado siete años en este lugar; Harry podría haberlo arreglado de una docena de maneras... pero simplemente no lo hizo. Nunca pareció tan importante.

—Lo siento —le dice a la habitación vacía, a pesar de que es un apartamento muggle en una estructura muggle y es casi seguro que no puede oírle ni preocuparse—. Lo haré mejor cuando vuelva. O… —añade, pensando en la abierta y aireada extensión del Grimmauld Place, y cómo estos días, esta no parece que pueda pertenecer a nadie más que a Draco— encontraré a alguien mejor, lo juro.

Se viste, empaca ropa, zapatos y artículos de tocador, y luego toma su capa de invisibilidad, su escoba y los archivos del caso Malfoy. Han estado reposando junto a su sillón durante un mes, tan pesados e infructuosos que la mayoría de los bordes están orillados y maltratados, y Harry siente una gran culpa al levantar la caja bajo un brazo. Debería haber resuelto esto ya, es su culpa que todo haya sucedido, si él fuera un mejor Auror todo esto nunca hubiera pasado...

...pero ese pensamiento, recuerda Harry, no es productivo. Se lo traga, lanza sus pertenencias en una bolsa de lona y se va a San Mungo.

Hermione está en un humor raro y aterrador cuando él llega allí. Tiene diecisiete archivos abiertos en su cama y un contenedor de comida china en una mano mientras dirige a dos asistentes. Ella saluda a Harry y luego lo echa casi inmediatamente, así que Harry y Ron llevan a Rose a dar un paseo por los alrededores. Harry está tranquilo, absorto en sus pensamientos, así que se asusta un poco cuando mira a su izquierda y se da cuenta de que Ron le está mirando fijamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Harry? —dice.

—Claro —dice Harry—. Sólo... estoy pensando.

—Bien —dice Ron burlonamente—. Pensar, eso siempre es algo bueno —hace una pausa, y luego, incómodamente, añade: —. Estoy... aquí, por si necesitas hablar de algo, ya sabes. Si alguna vez lo necesitas, quiero decir. Incluso si es... bueno, lo que sea. Puedes hablar conmigo.

Harry siente un fuerte afecto por su amigo, quien nunca parece tratar de avergonzarlo para su propia diversión. Pero también se siente de parte de Draco, al pensar en cómo aguantó a todos los Weasley anoche, teniendo como elección irse a casa. Puede parecer sencillo y fácil para Harry, pero está seguro de que para Draco, Pansy y Blaise parecen... bueno. No. No se imagina que nadie pueda definir a Pansy y Blaise de ninguna de esas maneras.

Sin embargo, aun así, fue algo bueno viniendo de Draco. Especialmente agradable, incluso, sabiendo como es Draco.

—Gracias, Ron. —dice Harry, y lo dice en serio, pero no acepta su oferta. En cambio, regresa al Número 12.

Draco no ha vuelto, y Harry tiene hambre, así que prepara la cena, ese plato francés con el vino del que nunca recordará el nombre, pero que él piensa en privado como "Jódete Tío Vernon". No está mal, y come una buena porción, regándola con una copa del vino que usó para cocinarlo. Cuando Draco aún no ha vuelto antes de lavar los platos, o cuando empieza a lavarlos y Kreacher suelta un grito de guerra y empieza a abofetearle y a pincharle hasta que se aparta y deja que el profesional haga su trabajo, empieza a preocuparse un poco. Harry se da cuenta rápidamente de que es mucho más horrible preocuparse por Draco ahora que entiende por qué se preocupa, y sólo dura unos veinte minutos antes de decidir si actuar o perder la cabeza.

Tiene una idea bastante buena de dónde puede estar Draco una vez que lo piensa realmente, y no tarda mucho en ayudar a Kreacher a localizar algunas cosas, a coger su bufanda y su chaqueta del montón de cosas de su cama que trajo de su apartamento. Está en la esquina de la calle en el Londres Muggle no quince minutos después de que decidiera ir, mirando, un poco desesperado, al lugar donde debería estar el portal de la cañada.

—Probablemente sólo permanezca abierto para ti si realmente lo ves abierto. —murmura Harry. Sabía que era una posibilidad, pero esperaba... oh, bueno, nada en realidad.

Harry mira por encima de sus hombros, suspira profundamente, y hace un intento del movimiento de pez que Draco hizo la otra noche. Esto no hace nada excepto hacer que Harry se sienta muy tonto, y cuando lo intenta de nuevo, todo lo que pasa es que alguien al otro lado de la calle grita, "¡Sacúdelo, nena!" y luego un pequeño silbido.

Lo intenta por tercera vez, pensando que si esto falla, volverá a Grimmauld Place y se enfrentará a la indignidad de estar sentado preocupado, en lugar de la indignidad mucho más inmediata de ser mirado por muggles desconocidos que se burlan. Pero esta vez funciona; el portal se abre, y Harry avanza a zancadas a través de él rápidamente, mirando a su alrededor.

Desde la distancia puede ver la cabeza rubia y blanca de Draco a la luz de la luna. Está sentado en el puente, con las piernas colgando sobre el borde, lanzando piedras. Harry camina por el pequeño sendero hacia abajo.

—Verás —dice Draco, sin mirar alrededor, cuando Harry se acerca—, este es el problema de decirle a alguien dónde está tu guarida secreta. Es realmente un defecto muy significativo.

—Puedo irme —ofrece Harry, aunque en realidad no quiere—. Si es que quieres estar solo.

—Dime, ¿por qué vendría aquí si no quisiera estar solo? —la voz de Draco es mordazmente sarcástica, y Harry se desploma un poco; esto fue estúpido. El amor es estúpido, y hace que la gente sea estúpida. Debería haberse quedado en la casa y dejar a Draco tranquilo.

—Bien —dice, cambiando de pie incómodamente—. Yo sólo... —señala con un pulgar hacia donde vino, pero no es como si Draco lo esté mirando, así que se da la vuelta, y comienza a caminar de nuevo por el camino.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios, Potter —Draco lo llama. Harry se gira; Draco ha saltado desde el puente y está de pie junto a él, con las manos en las caderas y las cejas levantadas—. Estaba bromeando. ¿Qué te pasa?

 _Bueno, ya que lo mencionas, resulta que estoy locamente enamorado de ti y no lo manejo bien_ , Harry piensa. En lugar de eso, se encoge de hombros y camina para apoyarse contra el puente.

—No lo sé. Un día extraño, supongo.

—Bueno, es comprensible —Draco se vuelve hacia el agua, con la boca apretada en una pequeña línea. Harry nota inconscientemente que están en la posición contraria a la que estaban la otra noche, cuando Draco dejó salir todas sus emociones. Ahora Harry se pregunta si se supone que debe devolver el favor o no. Bueno, si fue un favor o no, Harry no puede estar muy seguro.

Suspira.

—Eh... ¿No resultaron bien las cosas con Pansy y Blaise, o algo así?

Draco lo mira, sorprendido, y luego suelta un breve ladrido de risa.

—Querido Dios, he creado un monstruo. ¿Es mucho pedir que te quedes ahí parado en tu habitual silencio estoico, tal vez haciendo algún que otro comentario conciso? Honestamente.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

—No me quedo en silencio estoico, Malfoy.

—Eso es en realidad un poco angustioso —dice Draco, aunque su voz es ligera—. Que no sepas que lo haces, quiero decir. A continuación, me dirás que tu pelo está así a propósito, y que nunca has dicho "eh" en tu vida.

—Eh... —dice Harry, y luego frunce el ceño cuando Draco sonríe— ¡Cállate!

—Ahí está —dice Draco alegremente—. Sólo espera, te enfurruñarás un minuto, y luego te olvidarás de que estás enfurruñado y te quedarás mirando fijamente a la noche, como si fueras el único que lleva los problemas del mundo. Te he visto hacerlo miles de veces. En muchos sentidos, Potter, eres realmente muy predecible.

Harry abre la boca, la cierra de nuevo, y luego, odiándose a sí mismo por ello, realmente mira al agua en un silencio malhumorado porque... porque... ¡porque lo que sea! ¡Porque le apetece! Porque Draco puede predecir los estúpidos estados de ánimo de Harry mejor que Harry, pero no puede ver que el corazón de Harry late más rápido en su pecho cada vez que Draco le mira.

A Draco le lleva un minuto dejar de reírse de él, pero luego, en un tono conciliador, dice:

—Todo salió bien con Pansy y Blaise.

Harry le lanza una mirada de reojo, pero no dice nada que pueda servir de distracción. Draco, Harry cree con un pequeño y vicioso giro de satisfacción, es en muchos sentidos muy _predecible_. 

Draco pone los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, por el amor de... Si quieres saberlo, sí, bien, no ha sido la mejor tarde que hemos pasado. Son un poco... —se interrumpe, lanza un guijarro al agua y suspira— Blaise heredó la finca Zabini cuando tenía catorce años. Su madre, ya sabes, no quería que el lugar acabara con un marido despreciable, por error. Y Pansy... bueno. Pansy lo pasó muy mal después de la guerra.

—Ella dijo que —dice Harry en voz baja. Ha estado pensando en ello toda la tarde—, si te sirve de algo--

—Oh, no —dice Draco, levantando una mano y mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido—. Lo que sea que vayas a decir, Merlín, me lo puedo imaginar. "¡Pero Malfoy, yo también pienso que yo debería haber sido entregado al Señor Oscuro en bandeja de plata para salvar la vida de los estudiantes!" Tú eres personalmente responsable de todas las consecuencias de cada decisión que se haya tomado en la historia del mundo, Potter, _lo sé_. Pero nadie piensa eso, incluso Pansy no piensa eso, y de todos modos no se trata de eso, así que sólo olvídalo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Eh... —dice Harry, desconcertado. Sólo iba a decir que sentía las molestias, aunque ese pensamiento que Draco planteó como hipotético, quizás se le haya pasado por la cabeza hoy, una o dos veces— Está bien.

—Bien —Draco dice, y vuelve su mirada al agua. Cuando vuelve a hablar, suena más tranquilo—. El punto es que, de todos modos, fue... difícil, para Pansy. Bueno, fue difícil para todos nosotros, pero especialmente para ella y para mí. Yo estaba en el centro de las cosas, con o sin absolución, y ella dijo lo que dijo, de la manera en que lo dijo —se encoge un poco de hombros; el movimiento es frágil, y Harry lucha con el loco impulso de tratar de alcanzarlo y... darle una palmadita, o algo así. Tocarlo de alguna manera—. Lo tratamos de diferentes maneras. Decidí quedarme, y aprender, e intentar ser... alguien mejor, supongo. Pensé que si trabajaba lo suficientemente duro, si crecía y me convertía en otra persona, el mundo olvidaría lo que había hecho. No estaba del todo bien; hay algunas personas para las que siempre seré quien era a los diecisiete años. Y eso está bien. Ese es el precio. La mayor parte del tiempo mi vida es mejor de lo que esperaba, mejor de lo que probablemente merezco —Draco suspira de nuevo, tamborileando sus dedos contra la piedra—. Pansy... bueno, Pansy se fue.

—A veces la gente huye de cosas que no sabe cómo manejar. —dice Harry, sabiendo muy bien la verdad de todo esto.

—Oh, ya lo sé —dice Draco. Arroja todos los guijarros que le quedan al agua, con fuerza, al tiempo que dice: —. No estoy _enfadado_ con ella. Ella puede hacer lo que quiera. Pero ellos... ninguno de ellos entiende realmente lo que es hacer algo, ¿sabes? Dedicarse a cambiar algo, como hice con esa casa. La forma en que me _hice_ a mí mismo —frunce el ceño con sus manos vacías y, abruptamente, dice: —. Quieren que me vaya.

—Ellos... ¿qué? —Harry dice, con su ritmo cardíaco acelerando— ¿Ir a dónde?

—Donde Blaise —dice Draco. Todavía está mirando sus manos; su voz es plana—. O la vieja finca de los Parkinson, o la mansión Malfoy. Pansy cree que debería ir con ella a El Cairo; está segura de que hay un loco tratando de vengarse de mi padre a través de mí, como lo que pasó con el chico Dolohov hace unos años.

—Lo hemos investigado —dice Harry, con voz increíblemente plana cuando todos sus pensamientos están alborotados y gritando _"¡Se va! ¡Se va a Egipto y no volverá nunca más! ¡Agárralo mientras puedas y corre con él hacia las colinas!"_ —. Debo haber recorrido una docena de pistas en el caso de Lucius/venganza; todo salió limpio.

—Le dije eso —dice Draco, levantando un poco las manos—, e intentó sobornarme con el acceso a una próxima excavación arqueológica. Ambos piensan que estoy siendo "voluntariamente terco", y que una vieja casa que ni siquiera es mi hogar ancestral, no merece que yo muera por ella.

—No vas a morir. —dice Harry. Sale más bien como un gruñido.

—Oh, bueno —dice Draco, todo diversión oscura—, en ese caso, supongo que les diré que no hay nada de qué preocuparse, y que se les retorcerán las bragas por nada.

Harry no dice nada de eso. Sólo mira fijamente a la cañada en mudo temor, preguntándose qué coño se supone que debe hacer ahora. Quiere... Draco necesita estar a salvo... si Draco quiere irse y Harry lo convence de que no lo haga y muere, esto matará a Harry también, pero... no quiere que Draco se quede sin Grimmauld Place, no cuando ha trabajado tan duro por ello y lo ha amado tanto, no cuando ha demostrado ser el tipo de persona que no se queda sin nada de nada. No quiere que Draco se mude a El Cairo, ni siquiera a Wiltshire; dejaría atrás demasiado, el bar y el almacén y Vicky y Kreacher... y... y...

...y Harry. Al diablo con _todo_.

—No vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad? —dice Harry. No es lo que quiere decir. Quiere decir: _"¿Qué crees que vas a hacer?" o "¿Has pensado en ello?"_ o algo así, una opción sin compromiso y sin presiones. Pero en lugar de eso ha dicho esto, lo que no le hace parecer mayor de doce años.

Pero luego Draco se vuelve para mirarlo, y Harry inhala profundamente y se olvida de dejar ir el aire por un momento. La mirada en su rostro... hay una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, un brillo en sus ojos, y un ligero surco en su frente como si Harry fuera una especie de sorprendente y notable sorpresa.

—No —dice lentamente—. Por supuesto que no. Me molestó que pensaran que podría hacerlo.

Se miran el uno al otro por un largo momento, parados allí sobre el puente. Los ojos de Draco son cálidos y atentos; se dirigen a la boca de Harry y luego a sus ojos de nuevo y Harry piensa, por un segundo, que tal vez... tal vez todo va a ir de una manera diferente a la que él espera, después de todo. Tal vez no es la idea más loca que se le ha ocurrido, el pensamiento de que él y Draco podrían ser... algo. Después de todo, no es como si Draco fuera una persona normal; es extraño, de la misma manera en que Harry es extraño. Le agrada Harry, ¿no es así, tanto como le agrada cualquiera? Deja que Harry le haga entrar en razón; le muestra a Harry sus espacios privados. Habla con Harry, de la forma interminable en que habla con todo el mundo, pero también de forma real, sólo a veces. Y está mirando la boca de Harry.

Harry podría arriesgarse, podría inclinarse hacia delante ahora mismo. Podría besar a Draco sólo para saber qué pasaría. Podría ver.

Pero dice:

—Dejarlo ir no es tu fuerte, ¿verdad? —y sabe, mientras lo dice, que es una tontería.

Parece romper el hechizo; Draco se sacude como si le picara, aunque su voz está completamente calmada cuando dice:

—El poder de la memoria, al menos, parece que lo has captado. No, Potter. No es así —sus ojos se mueven por un momento, un poco locos, como si buscara algo más en lo que centrar su atención. Se fijan en la bolsa sobre el hombro de Harry por primera vez—. ¿Qué tienes ahí?

—Oh —dice Harry, recordando—. Bien.

Saca sus escobas de la bolsa - la suya de su apartamento y la de Draco de parte de Kreacher, quien le informó amablemente que Draco tenía cuatro escobas, pero que probablemente preferiría ésta, porque las otras tres eran frágiles antigüedades detrás de vitrinas y Draco podría matar a Harry por siquiera mirarlas.

—Pensé —dice Harry, vacilante ante la total falta de expresión en el rostro de Draco—. Eh... Quiero decir. La otra noche... pregunté... y no dijiste que no, así que pensé, bueno... ¿Quizás quisieras intentarlo ahora?

Lanza a Draco su escoba, en gran parte porque Draco se ha quedado completamente quieto y confundido, y Harry quiere asegurarse de que no esté en shock o algo así. Sin embargo, él extiende una mano para atraparla con sus reflejos de Buscador, piensa Harry, preguntándose por qué exactamente ese pensamiento en particular es un golpe tan fuerte en su pecho y luego lo deja pasar, porque Draco le está sonriendo.

— ¿Sabes? Siempre he dicho que... Espera, ¿alguien viene a través del portal? —dice. Entonces, como es un pequeño bastardo tramposo y siempre lo ha sido, se lanza al aire con una loca carcajada en el momento en que Harry gira la cabeza— ¡Una carrera, Potter!

— ¿Carrera hacia dónde? —Harry grita, y ya está empezando a ir tras él. Draco, como el horrible tramposo que es, no responde, así que Harry lo alcanza y se desliza por el aire debajo de él, se pone boca abajo para poder mirar a Draco, y asegurarse de que sus palos de escoba están alineados. Harry no puede ganar si no sabe adónde se supone que van, pero seguro que puede seguir empatando.

— ¡Estás loco! —Draco le grita, riéndose— ¡Te vas a arrancar la cabeza! ¡Vuelve a subir y te diré adónde vamos!

—No lo harás. —grita Harry, y Draco se ríe de nuevo y luego despega directamente hacia el aire, una sinuosa y vertiginosa escalada. Harry lo sigue.

Nunca averigua dónde se suponía que estaba la línea de meta; al final, la mayoría de las veces terminan persiguiéndose mutuamente, cada uno haciendo los trucos que tienen para mostrar al otro. Draco hace una imitación de Viktor Krum que es tan absurda y exagerada que Harry casi se cae de la escoba riendo, y Harry le cuenta a Draco sobre la Copa del Mundo a la que fue con Ron y Seamus hace tres años, grita la historia de cómo Seamus casi le lanza un duende a Dean después de unos cuantos hidromieles de más. Es bueno, es puro, es _divertido_ , y cuando aterrizan por fin, los dos están respirando pesadamente, sonriendo con deleite.

—Esta fue una idea brillante —dice Draco, y luego, pareciendo recordar que era de Harry, añade rápidamente: —. No es que seas menos estúpido en general, por supuesto.

—Oh, por supuesto. —Harry pone los ojos en blanco. Quiere... bueno, lo que quiere es atraer a Draco por las solapas de su chaqueta, besar sus labios larga y desesperadamente junto al puente, pero... esto está bien. No es más de lo que puede soportar, el sólo ser amigo de Draco; es más de lo que debería esperar, y está agradecido por ello. Está seguro de que puede encontrar la manera de que sea suficiente.

Vuelven a casa -regresan a _Grimmauld Place_ , recuerda Harry, por lo que parece ser la centésima vez- y Draco dice que se muere de hambre, y que será absolutamente trágico cuando los ladrones vuelvan y él ya esté inconvenientemente muerto por desnutrición. Harry pone cara de histriónico pero le calienta un plato de pollo "Jódete Tío Vernon", aunque no menciona cómo lo llama cuando lo pone delante de Draco en la mesa.

Después de un largo y ligeramente angustioso momento de mirarlo, Draco dice, débilmente,

— ¿Esto es coq au vin? **(*)**

—Al diablo si lo sé —dice Harry, encogiéndose de hombros, mientras cae en la silla frente a él—. Podría ser, supongo.

Draco lo huele, lo pincha con un tenedor, le da un mordisco. Sus ojos se abren de par en par.

—Es... espera. Potter. ¿Sabes cómo hacer coq au vin, pero no sabes que se _llama_ coq au vin?

Harry se encoge de hombros otra vez.

— ¿Supongo? No lo sé. Es algo que mi tía solía hacerme hacer para las cenas cuando era niño; creo que nunca supe cómo se llamaba. La receta se me quedó grabada, supongo.

Draco tararea gustosamente alrededor de un bocado, un pequeño ruido interesante. Cuando traga, dice:

— ¿Cocinabas mucho de niño?

Harry se tensa, pero no hay una cuidadosa lástima en la voz de Draco, sólo curiosidad.

—Sí —dice Harry, y se sorprende a sí mismo añadiendo, tan ligeramente como puede: —. Era una especie de situación de "No cocinas, no comes".

—Qué encantador —murmura Draco, con un tono agudo de ira, pero luego cambia de táctica tan rápidamente que Harry no tiene tiempo de pensar, en cómo debe sentirse respecto a eso—. Lo que quise decir fue… ¿Empezó en ese entonces? Toda tu extraña obsesión secreta por la comida, quiero decir.

—No es extraña —dice Harry, un poco a la defensiva—. Y no es un _secreto_ , y... no. En realidad no —nunca antes había pensado en ello, y sus próximas palabras salen lentamente mientras se remonta a su memoria—. Cuando cocinaba de niño, lo hacía porque tenía hambre, o porque me lo decían, y sabía que me castigarían si no lo hacía. Nunca lo hice por diversión, o para hacerme feliz o algo así.

— ¿Lo hace ahora? —el tono de Draco es casual, pero la mirada es penetrante, intensa— Me refiero a si te hace feliz.

Harry tiene que considerar la pregunta durante mucho tiempo. Cocinar es algo que hace, nunca se ha preguntado por una reacción emocional a ello, o se ha preguntado por qué. Todo el mundo tiene que comer, y él es bueno en ello, y no hay grandes y horribles apuestas en un sándwich o una olla de guiso. Nadie profetizó nunca que ni él ni el caldo de pollo podrían vivir mientras el otro sobreviviera, y le gusta eso, la naturaleza constante, fiable y sin contratiempos de todo esto. Le ayuda a pensar. Lo calma.

—Sí —dice eventualmente, y roba un hongo del plato de Draco—. Creo que sí.

— _Crees_ que sí —dice Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Algunos días me pregunto cómo sobreviviste a la edad adulta, donde no te quedarás, Potter, por cierto, si no dejas mis hongos en paz.

Harry se encoge de hombros, y sonríe un poco, y como que desea muy ligeramente que Draco lo mate, porque si está peleando por sus hongos, significa que le gusta lo que está comiendo y eso hace que a Harry le duela el pecho, lo cual es patético, y también horrible. Pero se echa atrás y deja que Draco termine su cena, y está a punto de levantarse de la mesa y considerar la posibilidad de volver a la cama cuando Draco se aclara la garganta.

—Pedí coq au vin todos los años en mi cumpleaños, desde los seis a los dieciséis años —dice Draco, con los ojos puestos en su plato vacío, tan silenciosamente que Harry casi no lo oye—. No lo he comido desde la guerra. Pensé... no sé lo que pensé —mira a Harry sólo por un segundo, y el corazón de Harry se rompe un poco cuando él aparta la mirada y sonríe a su plato—. Es realmente bueno. Lo había olvidado.

—Yo… —dice Harry, desesperadamente lleno de mil cosas, pero ninguna de ellas claras. Eso claramente significaba algo para Draco; también significaba algo para Harry, no que pudiera empezar a explicarse a sí mismo qué o por qué. A pesar de eso (o tal vez debido a eso), lo único que puede lograr sacar de su boca es: —. Yo, eh... Yo lo llamo "Jódete Tío Vernon" en realidad. Porque... bueno. Porque a mi tío Vernon nunca le gustó mucho.

Draco levanta la cabeza para mirarle fijamente un segundo, pero luego se ríe, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Realmente eres un hombre muy extraño, ¿no es así, Harry?

—Como si tú no lo fueras. —dice Harry, con bastante buen humor.

—Oh, sé que soy extraño —Draco está de acuerdo—. Probablemente lo he sabido desde que me conozco. Pero de ti... —hace una pausa, se encoge de hombros. Vuelve a sonreírle al plato— De ti es una sorpresa constante.

Harry se va a la cama esa noche pensando en la expresión de su cara, la calidez de su voz y todss esos pequeños gestos que resultan intersecarse perfectamente. Tal vez no sea un problema tan reciente, el estar enamorado de Draco. Tal vez Harry ha estado condenado todo el tiempo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (*) O pollo a la francesa. El coq au vin es uno de los platos más conocidos de la cocina occitana, a través de Francia, como plato nacionalizado. En esta zona es muy típico este tipo de estofado, que se hace con pato u oca en el sur, y también con otras carnes, por ejemplo, buey/vaca, también en el norte de Occitania.


	11. Capítulo X

Durante las próximas tres semanas, Harry se acostumbra a ello.

Qué mentira. Ni siquiera es capaz de convencerse a sí mismo de que es verdad en sus momentos más sombríos, en los que más lo necesita. ¿Cómo podría una persona acostumbrarse a ello? Harry se despierta cada mañana y mira fijamente a su techo y se maravilla de que la gente camine todos los días, estando enamorada, y que no estén... cayendo muertos por ahí en la calle por ello. Es inimaginable. Es una locura, llevar tantos sentimientos en el pecho por otra persona; Harry apenas tiene espacio para los suyos, la mayoría de las veces. Piensa que tal vez no está bien equipado, y luego decide que eso no importa, porque está sucediendo de todos modos. Está atascado en ello, y no puede evitar pensar que seguramente se ha enfrentado a cosas peores; Voldemort, por ejemplo.

No parece cierta la trascendencia de todo esto. Se siente como si Harry estuviera parado en un largo y delgado panel de vidrio, viendo la más pequeña grieta crujir lentamente hacia él, listo para romperse en cualquier momento. En el buen sentido, más o menos, y también muy decididamente no. Harry intenta no pensar en ello, pero por primera vez en una historia de encerrar las cosas en el fondo de su mente hasta que se sienta preparado para lidiar con ellas, no está teniendo mucho éxito. Se sigue sorprendiendo a sí mismo pensando en Draco sin siquiera darse cuenta, lo cual, además de ser un inconveniente, también es muy vergonzoso. No presta atención en las reuniones. Seamus le dio un codazo en la escena del crimen una tarde, para decir que algo parecía diferente en él, y que si finalmente estaba teniendo sexo. Fue horrible.

Vivir con Draco, por cierto, no ayuda con el pequeño problema de Harry. Pensó que tal vez lo haría al comienzo del tercer día, después de haber dejado un desastre en la cocina la noche anterior, pero al final él y Draco tuvieron una pelea a gritos antes de que Harry, abruptamente, dijera: "Sabes qué, a la mierda con esto, lo limpiaré", y Draco parpadeó y luego dijo: "Oh, qué, ¿eso es todo? ¿De repente eres el señor Agradable?" Después de eso, todo el asunto descendió en... bueno, todavía una pelea a gritos, pero una especie de... pelea juguetona. Harry se siente un poco mareado incluso pensando en ello… bueno, "mareado" puede no ser la palabra correcta. Las correctas le hacen sentir que va a vomitar, así que se ciñe al vocabulario que tiene.

Cada día es algo más. Cada día Harry se dice a sí mismo que ha alcanzado su capacidad y ha encontrado el límite y a partir de aquí sus sentimientos se reducirán y no crecerán, y cada día se equivoca. Draco hace o dice las cosas más estúpidas -sólo que son _cosas_ intrascendentes, por ejemplo, la forma en que revuelve su _café_ \- y Harry siente que la presión ya insoportable de todo el asunto sube otro nivel. Más de una vez tiene que luchar contra las ganas de ir a casa de Ron y Hermione, sentarlos en su sofá y exigirles que digan cómo lo han hecho todos estos años; cómo han podido estar enamorados, sin necesidad de enloquecer y sentir que les falta el aire cada que piensan en el otro.

Hay una voz peligrosa en el fondo de la mente de Harry cuando piensa de esta manera. Dice: _Tal vez, idiota, toda la naturaleza mutua de un matrimonio tiene algo que ver, ¿no crees?_ Harry trata de ignorarlo. Y trata de no pensar como quién suena esa voz.

Algunas de las cosas no son intrascendentes, de todos modos. Otras son mucho peores.

Harry entra en la habitación de Sirius una noche, una semana y media después. Él sólo... está aburrido. Draco sale a cenar con Pansy, quien ha decidido quedarse en la ciudad por un tiempo, y con Blaise, quien parece no salir nunca de la ciudad y de quien Harry sospecha a medias, que está físicamente en todas partes, y al mismo tiempo fuera de la vista, todo el tiempo. Ron y Hermione tienen una cita, y él no tiene ganas de hablar con nadie más, ni siquiera de salir. Se da cuenta de que no puede recordar lo que solía hacer en su tiempo libre, aunque recuerda que tenía mucho. ¿Se sentaba y miraba fijamente al espacio? ¿Pensaba en nada?

Lo intenta. Piensa en Draco. Es horrible, tiene que parar. Se levanta.

Ni siquiera quiere abrir la puerta de Sirius. Hay muchas habitaciones en Grimmauld Place, porque es más grande por dentro de lo que parece por fuera, y aunque Harry había dejado muchas vacías cuando esta era su casa, Draco ha hecho algo con todas ellas. Incluso las que no tienen un propósito específico tienen cosas fascinantes en su interior, todos estos artefactos mágicos que Draco ha coleccionado pero que aún no ha puesto en el museo, o que sólo pone en el museo en días específicos basados en algún sistema loco que siempre que le suele exponer a Harry y al que Harry nunca presta atención. También ha coleccionado cosas raras, desde esculturas de tucanes malditos hasta una cantidad de información francamente inquietante sobre las antiguas prácticas de baño de los Magos. Es desquiciante.

Y Harry... Harry sólo quiere ver lo que hay detrás de la puerta de Sirius, eso es todo. Sabe lo que solía haber allí. Quiere ver lo que Draco ha hecho con la habitación.

No espera que se vea exactamente como estaba la última vez que la vio, sin la capa de polvo y suciedad. Está limpia, pero por lo demás no ha cambiado, los posters de Sirius en la pared cuelgan un poco sueltos, y Harry se apoya en el marco de la puerta, y sin darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo, se desliza hacia abajo para sentarse en el suelo. No cree que tenga algún sentido que Draco se _quedara_ con esto, Draco que ni siquiera conocía a Sirius, Draco que no tenía forma de saber que esta fue la habitación de Sirius, una vez.

Los ojos de Harry arden al mirar a su alrededor. Piensa que tal vez su padre se sentó allí, en esa cama, con Sirius, y jugó al maldito Snap Explosivo, o algo así, cuando eran niños. Golpea su cabeza contra el marco de la puerta un par de veces; no fuerte, sólo lo suficiente para... castigarse, tal vez. Lo suficiente para mantenerse quieto. No quiere estar aquí, pero no se atreve a irse, así que se sienta, tranquilo, durante mucho tiempo.

Eventualmente Draco vuelve a casa. Harry oye sus pasos en las escaleras y suspira; debería moverse, pero no lo hace. Se sienta y espera, y después de unos minutos, Draco lo encuentra.

Draco suspira también, una exhalación desordenada que suena fuerte en la habitación silenciosa.

—Ah, melancolía. Ya veo. Y yo que pensé que tal vez estabas haciendo algo productivo con tu tiempo.

Harry no tiene el corazón para discutir con Draco en este momento, así que sólo dice:

—No —y luego, después de un momento: —. Esta era la habitación de Sirius. Cuando era niño.

— _Lo sé_ , gran idiota —dice Draco, y antes de que Harry le pregunte cómo, se acerca a una estantería y saca un volumen delgado y se lo tira a Harry—. Esto me lo aclaró.

Harry lo mira fijamente, con un grueso y enojado nudo en el fondo de su garganta. Es un cuaderno negro, encuadernado en cuero, pero alguien ha tallado minuciosamente las palabras "PROPIEDAD DE SIRIUS BLACK. NO ABRIR. ESTO VA PARA MI MADRE" en la portada. Lo abre de golpe, sin estar seguro de lo que espera encontrar, y da un pequeño suspiro de… ¿alivio? ¿Decepción? Cuando se da cuenta de que todas las páginas están en blanco.

—Voltea hasta el final. —dice Draco, desde mucho más cerca de lo que Harry espera. Mira hacia arriba y Draco está sentado en el suelo, también, con las piernas cruzadas, apoyándose en el otro lado del marco de la puerta. Sus ojos son brillantes en la semioscuridad, la única luz de la habitación entra por el pasillo detrás de él.

Harry pasa las páginas hasta el final. Allí, en la última página, en la letra desordenada de Sirius, están las palabras _“¡Ja! ¡Te engañé! -S.B”_. Harry se ahoga un poco en su aliento, pero Draco es lo suficientemente bueno para no criticarle.

—Traté de cambiar esta habitación una vez, ya sabes —dice Draco, amenamente—. Cuando me mudé por primera vez. Se puede decir que él tenía un gusto muy... convencional, pero pensé que el espacio podría estar mejor con alguna nueva decoración —sacude la cabeza, con una expresión irónica—. Cuando volví a la mañana siguiente, todo estaba exactamente igual que antes de empezar. Era como si nunca hubiera hecho ningún trabajo. Después de eso, decidí que era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban; la casa obviamente quería mantener esta habitación como estaba.

— ¿Por qué? —Harry dice. Su voz se quiebra, pero... no lo entiende, para nada. Sirius fue horrible con esta casa, volvió y le dio esperanza sólo para dejarla de nuevo fría, sin amor y sola. Esta casa debería estar enfadada con Sirius, como lo está Harry, a veces, aunque sea tonto y no sea justo, ya que sabe que Sirius hizo lo mejor que pudo. Aunque fue hace mucho tiempo. Esta casa tiene más motivos para estar enfadada con Sirius que Harry y, sin embargo, aquí está, conservando todo lo de su antiguo amo. Harry piensa en la ventana de Ron en la Madriguera, la cual permanecerá así durante los próximos cien años. Y esta habitación también lo hará, perdurará de esta manera hasta que esta sea sólo una habitación que nadie sabe que pertenece a Sirius, aunque todavía lo haga.

—Tal vez quería recordar —dice Draco, considerándolo, después de un momento—. O tal vez, y quédate conmigo en esta teoría, Harry, el boggart que encontré aquí cuando lo limpié por primera vez, era sólo la punta de un horrible y gigante boggart, y de hecho lo que estamos viendo ahora es algo completamente nuevo en los caminos de la magia. ¡La horrible ilusión de muchos boggarts fusionados! Un rey Boggart, si se puede decir.

Harry no puede evitarlo; sus ojos se deslizan, casi en contra de su voluntad, lejos del resto de la sala para centrarse totalmente en Draco. Exasperado, y también con un tono cariñoso, dice:

—Sabía que no debería haberte hablado de los reyes ratas.

—Estás muy equivocado —dice Draco—. Deberías hablarle a todo el mundo sobre los reyes ratas, eres un Auror, es tu _deber público_. ¡La gente está ahí fuera ahora mismo! ¡En las calles! ¡Ignorando el horror que se esconde bajo sus pies!

—Es sólo un mito muggle, Draco —dice Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza—. No son reales.

— ¡Nosotros somos un mito muggle! —Draco declara, lanzando sus manos al aire, lo cual, en realidad, no es un punto terrible— ¿Desde cuándo, te pregunto, es _“Un muggle dijo que no era verdad”_ , un buen barómetro de la realidad? Los reyes de las ratas están ahí fuera y vienen por nuestras propias almas. Vienen por la tuya primero, por cierto, porque tu actitud displicente hacia su existencia los ha ofendido.

Harry se ríe, porque Draco está loco, y luego se levanta, porque Draco insiste, y luego hace la cena, porque Draco tiene hambre. No vuelve a la habitación de Sirius, pero se alegra, cada vez que pasa por allí, de saber que está ahí detrás de la puerta.

Por supuesto, también apenas resiste el impulso de lanzar a Draco contra la pared y besarlo con furiosa y desesperada pasión mientras bajan las escaleras esa noche, así que... no está seguro de si es una buena experiencia o no, en general.

También hay cosas más duras. Una tarde Harry entra y encuentra a Pansy y a _Narcissa Malfoy_ tomando el té en el salón, y, en uno de los momentos menos orgullosos de su vida, dice, "Tengo que irme, ha habido un... asesinato", y sale directamente de la casa. Draco se ríe histéricamente de todo el asunto más tarde, y Harry se conforma en una aceptación ligeramente tímida de esto, fingiendo que no se da cuenta de la forma en que las manos de Draco están temblando un poco. Finge que no sabe por qué la madre de Draco está en la ciudad para pasar la noche, quedándose a dormir en la Mansión Malfoy, cuando Draco ha dejado perfectamente claro una docena de veces que ella ya no pone un pie en suelo inglés cuando puede evitarlo.

Draco está asustado. Se le nota en la cara y en la tensión en su mandíbula cuando piensa que Harry no está mirando, también en las incómodas bromas a medias que hace a los huéspedes del museo sobre ser asesinado en su cama. Harry cree que Draco probablemente piensa que está haciendo un buen trabajo escondiéndolo, pero en realidad no lo hace, y eso mantiene a Harry despierto algunas noches, revolviéndose entre sus frescas y limpias sábanas por su impotencia frente a eso, por lo poco que puede hacer. Draco ni siquiera habla del tema, de todos modos, o cambia de tema abruptamente cada vez que Harry lo saca a relucir, así que Harry no ha dejado de hacerlo. Él sólo... hechiza las ventanas con encantamientos zancadilla en todas las ventanas, y hechizos de alarma en todas las puertas, y cada noche va piso por piso y comprueba que no haya agujeros en las salas.

—Hice todo esto antes, ya sabes. —dice Draco todas las noches, pero nunca insiste en tomar el control, y Harry siempre piensa que así es más fácil.

También están trabajando en el caso: Harry ha dejado de fingir que dirige una investigación profesional y le ha enseñado a Draco todos sus archivos, porque él es mejor en investigación y, sinceramente, quizás es mejor que Harry, en ser Auror en general, aunque este intenta no reconocer esa sombría posibilidad la mayoría de las veces.

Casi sin darse cuenta, en una cena que comparte con sus amigos, Harry termina contando lo que hace con Draco sobre la investigación. Cuando repara en su error y en el gesto de Ron, ya es muy tarde y se horroriza inmediatamente, pero entonces Hermione dice, "Oh, gracias a Dios, ya he investigado tanto yo sola, ¿cuándo podemos reunirnos y repasar todo?"

Todos cenan en Grimmauld Place unas dos semanas después de la noche de los ataques. Harry cocina porque Draco dice que debería hacerlo, y termina siendo una noche muy agradable, aunque los cuatro no avancen mucho en la investigación. Hermione y Draco se llevan bien, y Draco y Ron tienen varias conversaciones perfectamente civiles, y Harry cree que mantiene sus sentimientos por Draco en secreto bastante bien, considerándolo todo. Se sorprende a sí mismo cuando él le mira fijamente y detiene su conversación. No dice nada raro. Todo va bien.

Después del postre, beben en la sala de estar, repasan un poco el trabajo del caso, y acuerdan reunirse de nuevo la semana siguiente para repasar el resto, ya que todos están demasiado llenos y un poco achispados, excepto Hermione. Entonces Hermione dice que ella y Ron tienen que irse a casa, y que han pasado una noche encantadora, y que se irán por la chimenea, y ¿a Harry le importaría pasar un minuto para saludar a Rose?

Harry mira a Draco, quien levanta una ceja, coge su libro actual de la mesa de café y dice: "Por supuesto, Potter, no dejes que te detenga", así que Harry se encoge de hombros y atraviesa el fuego tras ellos.

Recuerda que Rose está en casa de Molly, y no aquí para saludarla, en el mismo momento en que Hermione se pellizca el puente de su nariz y grita:

— ¡Harry, oh _Dios mío_!

—Por las bolas de Merlín, fue horrible —dice Ron, agarrando una silla para apoyarse—. Siento que he visto _dentro_ de ti. A los dos. ¡Algo así como tus entrañas! Así de sucio me siento ahora mismo.

—Eh… -dice Harry, muy sorprendido— ¿De qué están hablando?

— ¿De qué estamos hablando? —Hermione repite— ¿De qué _estamos hablando_? ¡Harry!

—Mira, compañero —dice Ron, y hace muecas—. Si las cosas están... quiero decir... si tú y Malfoy tienen... problemas de dormitorio--

— ¿Qué? —dice Harry, en un susurro, y luego, a un volumen que es más bien un grito, repite: — _¿Qué?_

Resulta que Ron y Hermione básicamente pensaron que estaba teniendo sexo con Malfoy todo este tiempo. Es una revelación bastante horripilante, aparentemente por todos lados.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no te acuestas con él? —Ron exige, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Luego hace una mueca— Oh, _ew_ , espera, ¿te refieres a la cosa de esta noche con el--?

—El _maíz_ —Hermione gime—, ¡oh _Dios mío_ , ya era bastante malo cuando pensaba que era intencionado! ¡Harry! ¿Cómo es posible que no te estés acostando con él? Ni siquiera es tensión sexual, es... Quiero decir, ¡lo del maíz era _casi_ pornográfico!

Harry trata de pensar en lo que están hablando. Él tiene un recuerdo un poco perturbador sobre cómo sostenía Draco una mazorca de maíz en la cena, lo cual, sí, bien, tal vez generó algunos pensamientos menos que saludables por parte de Harry, pero eran sólo... ¡pensamientos! ¡Ron y Hermione no deberían ser capaces de ver sus pensamientos!

Cuando dice eso, Ron le da una mirada de asco.

—Amigo, todo el mundo podría ver tus pensamientos —dice, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Desde el espacio, podrían verlos; los tuyos y los de él. ¿Qué hay de la cosa con la salsa en su cara, Mione?

Hermione hace un sonido de dolor y pellizca el borde de una manta. Inclinándose en el espacio de Ron, y en una impresión verdaderamente terrible de la voz de Draco, dice: “Oh, _Potter_ , tienes una pequeña _mancha_ ", mientras frota la manta en lo que se supone que es una manera sensual en la mejilla de Ron.

Harry sabe de qué momento están hablando, y obviamente ambos están locos. Draco sólo… lo rozó un poco, con la servilleta, por un segundo… y Harry definitivamente, definitivamente no estaba usando la expresión verdaderamente espantosa que está en la cara de Ron en este momento.

—Por favor, paren —dice Harry, en voz baja—. Quedaré con traumas

—Bueno, ¿cómo crees que nos sentimos? —Ron dice, lanzando las manos al aire— Mira, vale, de verdad no puedo creer que esté diciendo esto, me duele decir esto, pero: Harry. Por favor. Por el bien de la decencia. Por el bien de mis _ojos_. Sólo pasa a la acción, amigo. Sólo tenlo en cuenta. Esto ya ha durado bastante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? —Harry dice con una nota de verdadera histeria en su voz— ¿Cómo pueden estar… estar hablando como…? ¡Yo sólo me di cuenta de que tenía —se detiene, traga, escupe la siguiente palabra como si fuera una enfermedad— _sentimientos_ por él, o lo que sea, como hace dos semanas!

Hay un silencio absoluto durante un largo momento. Luego…

—Oh, Harry —dice Hermione, con su mano volando hacia su boca—, ¿qué?

—Pero… —dice Ron, sonando muy nervioso. Echa una mirada de pánico a Hermione— pero... Pensamos que no querías decírnoslo. Y quién podría culparte, quiero decir, es Malfoy--

—Harry —dice Hermione, y es casi un lamento—. ¡Lo sé desde el sexto año! ¿Qué quieres decir con que lo descubriste hace sólo dos semanas, eso es--?

— ¿Sexto año? —Harry repite. Tal vez lo grita un poco— ¿Sexto _año_?

— ¡Bueno! —Hermione se retuerce las manos, su rostro es una imagen de horror mortificado— Estabas... ¡estabas tan obsesionado! Y al principio pensé, bueno, pero siempre ha estado un poco obsesionado con Malfoy, ya sabes, sólo entonces me puse a pensar en eso y… ¡Todo tenía mucho más sentido! Si tuvieras un... un pequeño enamoramiento, o…—su voz vacila, probablemente por la expresión de la cara de Harry— O algo así.

— ¡Hemos hablado de esto! —Ron dice, en el tono de alguien que ha encontrado un túnel secreto de una mina que se está derrumbando— ¡Sí! ¡De esto! ¡Semanas y semanas atrás! ¡Justo al principio de todo esto! Dijimos, Harry, que siempre has estado un poco obsesionado con Malfoy, y te pusiste muy nervioso y dijiste que no era verdad y nosotros simplemente... asumimos que intentabas evitar el tema, porque obviamente era verdad, y... —Ron mira a Harry y palidece un poco— Merlín. Realmente pensaste que no lo era, ¿verdad?

— _¿Sexto año?_ —Harry lo dice de nuevo, porque eso no puede estar bien. Harry no estaba enamorado de Draco, de _Malfoy_ , en ese entonces, en la escuela. Él sólo... sabía dónde estaba Malfoy la mayor parte del tiempo, y agonizaba durante horas sobre lo que podría estar haciendo, y pasaba muchas tardes perfectamente felices divagando en clase, imaginándose derrotándolo en el Quidditch, o dándole un puñetazo, o jugándole alguna broma sólo para ver la mirada en su cara, o...

—Oh Dios mío. —dice Harry, horrorizado, al suelo.

—Si te ayuda, yo no me di cuenta hasta que le enviaste esa varita —dice Ron, un poco débil—. Sólo entonces... quiero decir, seis meses hablaste de ello, Harry. “¿Crees que él consiguió la varita? Probablemente lo hizo y no me está respondiendo; qué estúpido. ¿No crees que Malfoy es un estúpido, Ron?” ¡Así era todos los días contigo, Harry!

—Yo… —dice Harry. Supone, ahora que lo considera, que había pensado mucho en todo el asunto de la varita, durante un tiempo.

—Hace dos semanas significa que ni siquiera lo sabías —dice Hermione, sacudiendo la cabeza ante él con incredulidad—. Quiero decir… la noche del pub… el _hospital_ …

— ¿Podríamos parar todos —dice Harry, demasiado alto— de hablar de todas las formas estúpidas en que no me di cuenta de que estaba jodidamente enamorado de él por un segundo? ¡Por favor! ¡Sólo un maldito minuto!

Hay otro momento de silencio.

Eventualmente, en voz baja, Ron dice:

—Vaya, amigo.

Harry traga.

—Sí.

—He... —Hermione dice, igualmente en voz baja— Nunca te he oído decir eso de nadie antes. Ni siquiera de Ginny. Eso es… wow.

—Bien, _hurra_ —escupe Harry, demasiado asustado para detenerse y no le importa mucho—. Una cosa esta noche que sabía antes que ustedes dos. ¡Al menos he hecho un avance!

Silencio otra vez. Esta vez es pesado, pero Harry no puede encontrar en sí mismo ni una sola mierda. Él está demasiado… él está demasiado… cualquiera que sea la palabra para ello, cuando tus dos mejores amigos en el mundo te dicen que saben de tus secretos y vergonzosos sentimientos horribles por Draco Malfoy desde _mil novecientos noventa y seis_. Él está demasiado... _eso_ , para preocuparse ahora mismo.

Eventualmente, sin embargo, le llega la inspiración, y dice:

—Oh, ¿podrían por favor dejar de... dejar de mirarme así? No significa nada, de todos modos.

—Harry —dice Hermione, cautelosa—, creo que significa mucho.

—No, _no es así_ —gruñe Harry, como si decirlo con suficiente dureza, lo haría cierto—. No significa nada, es sólo... una fase, o algo así. No puede importar, no lo es… quiero decir, no podríamos… y, de todos modos, no es como si él se sintiera de la misma manera.

—Desearía no saber esto —dice Ron, con un pequeño escalofrío—, pero, amigo: Estoy bastante seguro de que lo hace.

—Quiero decir —Hermione habla, cuando Harry levanta la cabeza para mirar a Ron—, obviamente no sabemos si él… si sus sentimientos por ti son… profundos. Como los tuyos por él —ella intercambia otra mirada nerviosa con Ron, y luego termina—. Pero creo que Ron y yo podemos decir con cierta certeza que lo que hemos estado presenciando definitivamente no ha sido unilateral.

—Es realmente asqueroso —dice Ron, dando palmaditas en el hombro a Harry—. ¡No por el asunto de los gais ni por nada! Es por lo de Malfoy. Y, también, porque ustedes son muy asquerosos al respecto.

—Supongo que la intensidad —dice Hermione lentamente— tiene mucho más sentido, ahora que sabemos que ustedes dos no han--

— ¡No lo digas! —Harry dice y alza una mano en advertencia— No otra vez. No más. Yo sólo... sólo quiero ir a un lugar donde ustedes dos. No estén. Ahora mismo.

—Es justo… —dice Ron, un poco distante, después de un momento— ¿Lo sentimos?

—Lo siento mucho —repite Hermione, demasiado rápido—. De verdad, Harry, pensamos--

—Sí —dice Harry—, claro, lo entiendo. —y regresa a la chimenea, incapaz de hacer nada más.

Draco sigue leyendo en su sillón en la sala de estar cuando Harry pasa por la chimenea, y levanta una ceja cuando Harry deja escapar medio grito estrangulado al verlo.

—Dios mío, Potter. ¿Qué te hizo esa bebé?

—Yo… —dice Harry, parpadeando rápidamente. _¡Sexto año!_ grita una voz histérica en el fondo de su mente, la cual Harry sospecha que nunca dejará de gritar hasta el día de su muerte. Se ríe casi histéricamente— Nada. Todo estaba... perfectamente bien. ¡Normal! ¡Y bien!

Draco inclina su cabeza y deja su libro.

—Oh, porque eso es algo tan normal y fino de decir.

—Sólo… —dice Harry salvajemente— no puedo… no quiero… hablar de ello. Nunca. Para siempre. Por siempre y para siempre, es el tiempo que quiero… para… ¡para nunca jamás pensar o hablar de ello de nuevo! ¿De acuerdo? ¿Está bien para ti?

— ¿Si…? —Draco dice. Parece que está considerando llevar a Harry a San Mungo. Después de un minuto, con cuidado, dice: — ¿Quieres... hablar de otra cosa?

—Por favor —dice Harry, colapsando en su propio sillón—. Cualquier cosa. Matemáticas. Babosas. Lo que quieras.

—Hmm —dice Draco, frunciendo el ceño, pero luego se encoge de hombros y se lanza a despotricar sobre un cuerno de bicornio de 1812 que ha estado rastreando durante tres años y medio, y Harry se concentra en la subida y bajada de su voz, el ritmo relajante de sus inflexiones puntiagudas, hasta que siente que puede respirar de nuevo.

Entonces… en la escuela también estaba enamorado de él. No de la misma manera, seguro, pero… aun así…

* * *

Así que, sí. Harry cree que no se acostumbra. Sin embargo, sí se acostumbra; no sólo a Draco, a lo que siente por Draco, sino a vivir con Draco, en Grimmauld Place, sin una fecha límite de estadía.

Es... agradable. Sorprendentemente agradable. Obviamente algo de eso es sólo el resultado de... lo que sea, la estúpida mierda emocional, el hecho de que cada vez que Harry mira a Draco está lleno de calor y afecto y, sí, vale, un poco de horror visceral, también. No es sorprendente que esté disfrutando de pasar tiempo con Draco; lo disfruta, realmente. Superó ese shock particular de saberlo hace un tiempo.

Lo que aún es una sorpresa para Harry -y le hace sentir un poco abrumado- es la forma en que ellos dos caen en ciertas rutinas. Es la forma en que Harry disfruta de ellas.

Nunca ha sido un tipo particularmente estructurado. Harry siempre se ha adherido a la teoría de jugar rápido y suelto con… bueno, con casi todo, sólo tomando decisiones cuando estas llegaban a su cabeza. Come cuando tiene hambre. Lava la ropa cuando se le acaba la ropa limpia. Ordena cuando las cosas se ensucian, o tiene problemas para encontrar algo. Siempre se sintió opresivo, extraño y forzar las reglas sobre sí mismo en ausencia de alguien más que lo haga por él, como si se pusiera a sí mismo en una caja sin otra razón que estar dentro de una. Nunca le sentó bien.

Resulta que Draco es una persona muy estructurada. Y es realmente sorprendente lo poco que le importa a Harry.

No le importa; Harry se ha acostumbrado a ello después de un periodo de observación. Ha sido testigo de cada particularidad de Draco y puede decir ahora que si alguna eventualidad ocurriera, Harry no sabría cómo lidiar con ello sin armar un alboroto hilarante.

Por ejemplo, Draco cena a las siete. No a las seis y media, ni a las siete y quince, sino a las siete. A Harry le lleva una semana darse cuenta de que Draco lo lleva casi a empujones a la cocina a las seis y diez de cada noche para lograr este objetivo, y luego le lleva otros cuatro días comprenderlo del todo, después de haber estado en la cocina haciendo asados complejos que tardan horas en cocinarse, antes de que Draco le grite acerca de cómo el siete es el momento más _racional_ y _civilizado_ para comer.

— ¿Qué hacías antes cuando no me tenías a mí para que te alimentara todo el tiempo? —Harry pregunta, cuando Draco se ha calmado un poco y Harry ha subido sutilmente la temperatura del guiso que está haciendo para que se cocine a tiempo, es divertido darle cuerda y todo eso, pero Harry no es cruel.

—Me _moría de hambre_ —dice Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco y lanzándose dramáticamente al mostrador, antes de poner una cara como si acabara de morder un limón y se enderezara—. Honestamente, el ego en ti es asqueroso. Hacía que Kreacher me cocinara, por supuesto. O pedía comida para llevar, o salía a comer con uno de mis muchos y brillantes amigos, ninguno de los cuales sintió nunca la necesidad de decir, "Oye, Draco, cuando tú y yo no estamos compartiendo una comida como esta, ¿te sientas solo en tu cocina y tratas de hacer que la cena exista con el poder de tu mente?"

—Sólo preguntaba —dice Harry, alzando las manos en una rendición simulada y lanzando un poco de guiso a la pared en el proceso. Draco mira con detenimiento la mancha en el azulejo y luego fulmina a Harry con la mirada. Harry se ríe… es un pequeño _imbécil,_ es honestamente increíble—. ¿Por qué no haces eso, entonces, si soy tan... como dijiste esa vez, inexcusable y criminalmente retrasado todo el tiempo?

—Lo tuyo sabe mejor —dice Draco, y luego rápidamente se ve horrorizado consigo mismo. Agarra un puñado de una ensalada de espinacas cercana y se la tira a Harry, gritando: —. ¡Me engañaste para que dijera eso! ¡Nunca lo admitiré oficialmente! ¡Borra eso de tu memoria! ¡Quema las pruebas!

Harry se ríe y le lanza trozos de zanahoria, y luego se da cuenta de que Draco ha mezclado la ensalada con el guiso, y la cena se retrasa después de todo. Pero después de eso, va a la cocina a las diez y seis por su cuenta, excepto que esa noche, Draco decide arbitrariamente que van a salir. Es raro, pero Harry cree que... le gusta, en realidad.

Otra de las particularidades de Draco: las mañanas. Draco se levanta a la misma hora todos los días; se ducha a la misma hora todos los días; se sienta y lee el periódico en su sala de estar a la misma hora todos los días. A partir de ahí lo cambia, y Harry tiene la secreta sospecha de que tal vez no solía desayunar, porque no parece importarle la hora en que eso sucede, pero en esas tres primeras cosas nunca vacila. El horario mañanero de Draco ha hecho que el de Harry cambie por completo, pues ahora se despierta más temprano con el sonido del agua que corre por la tubería de la pared detrás de su cama cuando Draco se mete en la ducha, y luego... bueno, luego piensa en Draco en la ducha, así que no puede volver a dormir. De una forma u otra, siempre termina sintiendo la necesidad de tomar otra ducha, para luego salir y encontrarse con Draco en la sala de estar. Draco suele leer la mayor parte del Profeta para cuando Harry cae en su silla, se seca el pelo con una toalla y bosteza un poco, y le dice a Harry lo que vale la pena saber, ya que Harry sigue sin leer el periódico y tampoco tiene intención de hacerlo. Y resulta ser útil; Harry nunca se dio cuenta de que muchas de las conversaciones que no podía seguir en el trabajo eran en realidad sólo de personas que hablaban de lo que había en el Profeta de esa mañana. Ahora incluso se une a veces, aunque generalmente recibe miradas extrañas cuando lo hace.

Harry no puede acostumbrarse a estar enamorado de Draco, pero es casi imposible no familiarizarse con sus diversas idiosincrasias y patrones, las pequeñas formas en que parece decidido a moldear el mundo que le rodea. Estas tienen sentido para Harry, aunque no deberían, aunque el hecho de que lo hagan va en contra de muchas de las cosas que él siempre pensó que eran verdaderas sobre sí mismo; le hacen pensar, funcionan para él, de una manera que sus propios hábitos nunca han hecho. Está tratando de no preocuparse por eso. Trata de no pensar que tal vez nunca se ha conocido muy bien a sí mismo.

Por eso, cuando baja a una sala vacía un sábado por la mañana al final de la tercera semana, sabe que algo va mal.

— ¿Draco? —Harry llama, se quita la toalla de la cabeza y baja rápidamente las escaleras. Probablemente no es nada… Draco probablemente sólo está abriendo la puerta o algo así -el museo no abre hasta las diez y son sólo las ocho y media, pero alguien probablemente quiere entrar temprano o algo así. Esta sensación de agitación en sus entrañas probablemente no signifique nada— ¿Draco? ¿Estás aquí abajo?

—Cocina —grita Draco, con una voz horriblemente estrangulada. Harry deja caer su toalla y corre.

Draco está de pie en el medio de la habitación, de espaldas a la cocina. Por un momento Harry se siente tan aliviado de verle ahí de pie, perfectamente bien, sin una varita apuntando a su cuello, o sangrando de nuevo por la ahora delgada y plateada cicatriz bajo su ojo derecho, que no se da cuenta de lo que está _mirando_. Entonces ve que las manos de Draco están apretadas en un puño a sus lados, y, ya temiendo, sigue su línea de visión.

Escarabajos -cientos y cientos de escarabajos- están formando la palabra "VETE" en letras grandes sobre el fregadero de la cocina.

— _¡Qué carajo!_ —dice Harry, mirándolos fijamente. Nunca ha tenido muchos problemas con los bichos, pero es asqueroso verlos en su cocina… bueno, en la cocina de _Draco_ , Harry se corrige apresuradamente. También hay que considerar que el mensaje es raramente perturbador; Harry hace una mueca de dolor por todo el lío, furioso, pero también... confuso— ¿Quién se toma el tiempo para hacer algo así? Es como algo sacado de una mala película de terror muggle, ¿para qué sirve? Ni siquiera es tan intimidante, en realidad, sólo _raro_. Bueno, a menos que tengas miedo a los bichos, supongo. Ron probablemente lo odiaría.

Mira de reojo a Draco, esperando que ponga los ojos en blanco y diga algo con esa voz seca y exasperada que tiene cuando está de humor para sentirse superior a Harry, lo cual es la mayoría de las veces. Lo que no espera es que la cara de Draco esté blanca como una sábana, lo cual es estúpido, Harry se da cuenta, porque Draco es el dueño de un museo, un ciudadano común y corriente, y no un Auror. Aparte de las vacaciones escolares que pasó compartiendo la vivienda con Voldemort, probablemente nunca, por ejemplo, haya visto un insulto garabateado con sangre de un cadáver. Es una persona normal, por no decir más. Debe estar aterrorizado.

Harry se gira rápidamente, se interpone entre él y la ventana.

—Oh, Draco, espera —dice, y pone una mano en el hombro de Draco porque... porque ya hicieron esto una vez antes, ¿no? La noche del ataque, cuando Draco se acurrucó en él y jadeó para respirar; Harry confió en sus instintos, y tenían razón. Y eso es todo lo que está haciendo ahora, es lo mismo, sabe lo que significa esa mirada en la cara de Draco y quiere ayudar, pero... pero Draco no debe querer su ayuda.

Es extraño, sin embargo, porque sólo por un segundo él se inclina, todo el peso de él presionando la mano de Harry, sus caras se acercan, y Harry respira profundamente y...

Draco se aleja del toque de Harry como si lo hubiera quemado, su mirada cambiando desde distante y temerosa hasta furiosa y dura. Disgustado, Harry se aleja también, sintiendo la lejanía como un golpe físico.

—No me _toques_ —escupe Draco, y luego, burlándose, agrega: —. Maldición, Potter, no puedes evitarlo, ¿verdad? No puedes esperar a que alguien necesite de tu ayuda de “gran héroe y salvador mágico”, ¿no? Bueno, más bien no te importaría cumplir tu papel de héroe sin importar si alguien _quiere_ o no que lo hagas.

—Yo… —dice Harry, asustado y tambaleándose— No estaba tratando de...

—Oh, _cállate_ —grita Draco—. O... o... ¡no te quedes ahí parado! No intentes ser amable conmigo, maldito imbécil, ¿no entiendes que no es _justo_ \--? —se interrumpe bruscamente, se queda pálido y rígido en el centro de la cocina, y mira a Harry con ojos enormes e ilegibles.

El corazón de Harry vuelve a latir muy fuerte; inconscientemente se pregunta si Draco puede oírlo.

— ¿No es justo por qué?

—Nada —dice Draco. Toda la ira se ha ido de su voz ahora; sólo suena plana. Fría—. Si me disculpas… sólo un momento...

Gira sobre sus talones y se dirige hacia las escaleras y Harry... Harry está en la cocina, de espaldas a los escarabajos, y mira fijamente el lugar donde Draco acaba de estar.

No es que Harry no haya pensado en lo que Hermione y Ron dijeron la semana pasada: que no es unilateral, esta cosa entre Draco y él. De hecho, ha pensado mucho en ello. Ha perdido horas pensando en ello, mirando a Draco por el rabillo del ojo y preguntándose: ¿qué pasaría si…? Incluso ha habido momentos en los que se ha permitido pensar que tal vez sus amigos tenían razón, y que Draco podría... bueno, sentirse como él, o algo así, un poco. Harry nunca se ha permitido pensar ni por un momento que Draco podría amarlo; no es un idiota, y conoce demasiado bien el poder del amor, cómo es de fuerte más allá de toda medida y está grabado en tus huesos y nunca está ahí cuando quieres que esté, de alguna manera. Pero él pensó, sólo tal vez... pensó...

Bueno. No importa lo que él pensó. Draco no quiere que Harry lo _toque_ , cree que es injusto que Harry lo intente. Eso... eso está bastante claro. Incluso Harry puede darse cuenta de eso.

Respira despacio y profundo, y mira el patrón de las baldosas del suelo, y piensa que el amor nunca ha valido la pena, ni por un segundo, porque el dolor que conlleva es demasiado miserable. Porque es _insoportable_. Porque duele demasiado.

Draco vuelve abajo unos minutos después. Está tranquilo, de esa forma que no es natural, como si hubiera una delgada muralla entre él y el resto del mundo; ha tomado el Filtro de Paz, y Harry casi le pide un poco. Pero no lo hace. No quiere pedirle nada a Draco, ahora mismo.

—Me disculpo —dice Draco. Lo peor de todo es la facilidad con la que eso le sale de la boca; conseguir que Draco le pida disculpas es típicamente una tarea hercúlea, que implica días de esfuerzo coordinado y una comprometida campaña de desgaste. Conseguir una sin invitación como esta, no sólo se siente miserable… _duele_ —. Estaba sobreexcitado. A nadie le gusta que lo echen sistemáticamente de su propia casa.

—Claro —dice Harry mirando al suelo. Si Ron y Hermione tienen razón, ha estado haciendo el ridículo durante semanas, siguiendo a Draco de forma tan obvia que se puede ver _desde el_ _espacio_ , así que seguro que no va a mostrarle su cara a Draco ahora mismo—. Tiene sentido.

Draco hace un pequeño sonido, uno que Harry podría identificar si se esforzara en levantar la cabeza y mirarle, pero no lo hace. No puede, y después de un segundo Draco pasa a su lado, con fuerza, golpeando sus hombros mientras se acerca al lavabo.

Harry se arriesga a girar para mirar la línea de su espalda. La sensación es tan amarga y dura como el sabor de boca de Harry, pero se queda callado, cuidadosamente a un paso, mientras Draco saca un pequeño frasco de su bolsillo y empuja a uno de los escarabajos dentro, con la punta de su varita.

Draco se da la vuelta, y su cara está fría de furia, incluso a través del efecto de la poción. Sin mirar a Harry, dice con fuerza:

—Creo que ya es hora de que pidamos refuerzos.

* * *

Blaise aparece primero; echa un vistazo a los escarabajos, mira la cara de Draco, y luego los destierra, que es lo que Harry debería haber hecho. Ron y Hermione llegan después, ambos en ropa de trabajo después de haber sido retirados de un proyecto de mejoras en el hogar durante el fin de semana… Cada uno de ellos le da a Harry una mirada ponderada, pero él mira hacia otro lado, sin responder. Finalmente, Pansy entra por la puerta, con pantalones de chándal y una cara de lo que parece ser el maquillaje de anoche. Se queja amargamente de haber sido alejada de su negocio un sábado por la mañana, pero de todas formas se instala con el resto de ellos, tirada junto a la silla de Draco en el suelo de la sala de estar.

Es un largo día. Curiosamente, Ron, Hermione, Pansy y Blaise se llevan bien, hasta el punto de que Harry les presta atención; la intersección de sus variadas disciplinas, y su inversión compartida en el asunto en cuestión, parece superar cualquier animosidad persistente de la escuela. Hay un par de momentos delicados, pero en general todos ellos funcionan bien juntos, pasando notas e ideas de casos y grandes tomos de las bibliotecas.

Todos ellos excepto Harry y Draco, es decir. Es... Harry sabe que es su culpa, que Draco esté siendo frío y cerrado, que lo que Draco necesita ahora es que Harry se trague toda su estúpida e improductiva _mierda_ y esté ahí para él, ayudándole a trabajar en el maldito problema. Harry incluso atrapa a Draco lanzándole pequeñas miradas, una o dos veces, momentos que tienen que estar costándole con todo su estúpido orgullo. A Harry le mata esa mirada en la cara de Draco así que no es capaz de regresar a su ritmo de trabajo, aunque fuera la cosa más simple del mundo. Quiere escapar de... de esto... de lo que sea. De este bloqueo que se ha asentado bajo su piel como el cemento, separándolo de sí mismo.

Pero no puede. No puede dejar de verlo: el disgusto en la cara de Draco esta mañana, la forma en que se alejó de la mano de Harry como si el toque de Harry fuera venenoso. No debería ser importante, Harry no debería dejar que le afecte, debería importar mucho menos, pero no... Importa. Harry mintió a Ron y Hermione, y se mintió a sí mismo; no está seguro de que nada le haya importado como lo hace esta cosa con Draco, y no puede soportar ni un minuto más, sentarse aquí y tranquilizarse cuando no tiene ni siquiera un lejano faro de esperanza para seguir adelante.

Es egoísta. Es horrible. Es demasiado difícil hacer otra cosa.

—Bueno, _aquí_ hay algo —dice Hermione, después de unas horas. Harry le está agradecido -a todos ellos, de verdad, incluso a Pansy- por quedarse aquí y trabajar con ellos, incluso por el eco cavernoso de su propia presencia y el helado silencio de Draco—. Ven, Ron, dame ese informe inicial… Draco, dijiste el primer día que no dejaban de preguntarte por la fuente, ¿verdad?

Por el rabillo del ojo, Harry ve a Draco endurecerse muy ligeramente, aunque su voz es perfecta incluso cuando dice: "Eso suena bien, sí".

Hermione hace un ruidito triunfal.

—Bueno, ¿qué pasa con el núcleo real de la casa? Dice aquí -y no puedo creer que nunca supe esto sobre la propiedad mágica- pero dice que en cada uno hay un objeto físico real que actúa como una especie de punto focal para todo el poder que un lugar recoge a lo largo de los años. Casi como una varita para la casa, en cierto sentido. ¿No podría ser eso de lo que estaban hablando, cuando mencionaban la fuente?

—Algo así sería increíblemente poderoso. —dice Blaise pensativo.

—Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa con la casa? —Ron pregunta— Sin el núcleo, quiero decir...

— Bueno —dice Hermione, con voz vacilante—. Creo que se muere, Ron. La estructura física puede permanecer, pero honestamente es muy difícil. Gran parte de la arquitectura mágica se basa en el trabajo de hechicería que podría dejar una ruina atrás. No estoy segura.

—Lo siento —dice Pansy— pero eso es una estupidez. Quiero decir, claro, es un objeto poderoso, pero, ¿suficientemente poderoso para justificar todo esto? Además, no explica toda la mierda de la tortura psicológica. Estoy segura de que es otra cosa.

Harry no la está mirando mientras ella dice esto. Harry no está mirando a ninguno de ellos. Harry está mirando, como lo ha hecho desde que Hermione sacó el tema, a Draco, quien está sentado tan rígido en su silla ahora, que casi parece que la va a romper. Y también está evitando a propósito los ojos de Harry.

Draco dijo -a punta de varita esa noche en su dormitorio- a su atacante que él _moriría_ primero. Dijo que _prefería_ morir. En toda la confusión y el pánico y las revelaciones emocionales sin precedentes, Harry perdió de vista ese pequeño comentario, no pensó en preguntarle a Draco qué era exactamente lo que se le pedía que hiciera y qué rechazó tan rotundamente. Harry procedió alegremente, asumiendo que Draco le presentaría cualquier información que tuviera que Harry necesitara saber. Harry se adelantó, sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo un tonto.

—No, eso es todo —dice, mirando fijamente a Draco, y está tan enfadado que le tiembla la voz—. ¿No es así? —cuando Draco no dice nada, y ni siquiera mira a Harry, este coge el pesado tomo en su propio regazo y golpea, fuerte, en la mesa de al lado. Grita: “¿No es así, Malfoy?" lo suficientemente fuerte como para que hasta el estruendo del impacto del libro suene silencioso.

Un músculo de la mandíbula de Draco se mueve, pero sigue sin abrir la maldita boca.

—Uh… —dice Ron apresuradamente— Hermione, ¿recuerdas que… teníamos que--?

— ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes? —Harry exige, ignorando a Ron por completo— ¿Cuándo lo comprendiste, Draco? Sé que fue antes del segundo ataque. Les dijiste que no se lo darías, ¿verdad? ¡Les decías que te _mataran_ , que preferías morir antes que entregarlo! —los ojos de Draco se posan en la cara de Harry por un segundo, antes de mirar hacia otro lado con la misma rapidez, y la voz de Harry se eleva de nuevo, ni siquiera intencionadamente, mientras repite: — ¿Cuánto tiempo?

Por un segundo Harry piensa que Draco _aún_ no va a decir nada, pero entonces él levanta la cabeza. Sus ojos son fríos. Sus labios están crispados. Su voz, cuando dice: "Desde tres días después del primer robo, Potter, si quieres saberlo", es una maldita arma homicida, de una violencia mortal y aguda.

— ¿Saben? Creo que deberíamos irnos todos —dice Pansy, sin detenerse a respirar; en un parpadeo, Harry registra que Ron y Hermione ya se dirigen a la puerta. Pansy sujeta su bolso, y luego el brazo de Blaise—. Vamos, Blaise. No puedes quedarte a ver la pelea de otro. Es voyeurista, y muy torpe.

—Pero... —dice Blaise.

— _Ahora_ —dice Pansy, echando una mirada urgente a la forma en que Harry y Draco se miran el uno al otro, y Blaise cede y se deja llevar. Cuando llegan a la puerta, se detiene lo suficiente para decir, "No se maten, por favor, sería una molestia horrible", antes de desaparecer a la vuelta de la esquina.

Harry debería decir muchas cosas. Debería decir que Draco es una pequeña serpiente conspiradora que le ha estado mintiendo durante dos meses. Debería decir que el estúpido y egoísta fetiche de Draco ha hecho perder el tiempo y el dinero del departamento Auror. Debería decir que se ha estado matando de preocupación todo el tiempo, todos los días, viendo como el estrés se hace cada vez más pesado sobre los hombros de Draco, o cómo entra en pánico cada vez que llega dos minutos tarde a casa… Draco ha estado _escondiendo_ esto, cuando sólo decir cualquier mierda podría haberles solucionado todo el asunto. Debería decir que Draco es un Slytherin, que tiene menos instinto de conservación incluso que Harry, y que su idiotez podría haber sido la muerte de ambos. De la casa, también. De todo.

Pero lo que sale de su boca, amarga y embarazosamente, obviamente herida, es, "¿Por qué coño no me lo dijiste?"

—Por favor, Potter —se burla Draco. Se para y camina hacia el fuego, y Harry se pregunta si lo hace a propósito, poniendo distancia física entre ellos, ya que una de sus otras estúpidas paredes ha sido comprometida—. Casi asesinaste esta casa tú mismo, con tu negligencia y tu ignorancia y prácticas de venta sin escrúpulos. Ni siquiera me _creíste_ cuando te dije que las casas mágicas tenían almas y personalidades, me miraste como si estuviera loco, dijiste que la gente debería derribar _paredes_ \--

— ¡Sí, y eso fue hace unos malditos meses! —Harry casi grita. Se levanta de su silla, porque no quiere que Draco tenga ninguna distancia ahora mismo… porque Harry está demasiado enfadado como para querer darle espacio— ¡Me equivoqué y lo admití, algo que aparentemente no puedes hacer tú para salvar tu maldita vida! Y de todos modos, sé que no me habrías dejado quedarme aquí ni un minuto si aún pensaras que soy ese tipo de persona, así que, ¿cuál es la verdadera razón? ¿Simplemente no confías en mí?

— ¿Confiar en ti? —Draco dice, sus ojos brillando— Debes estar bromeando. ¿Qué pensabas, que iba a abrirme a mi némesis de la infancia y--?

— ¡Estás tan lleno de _mierda_! —grita Harry, lo suficientemente fuerte como para ahogar cualquier otra basura tóxica hiriente que Draco intente arrojarle— ¿Crees que después de todo, voy a quedarme aquí y dejarte actuar como si eso fuera todo? Como si no hubiera una sola cosa diferente entre tú y yo parados aquí ahora mismo y, qué, ¿tirarse barro el uno al otro en tercer año? ¡Debes estar loco de remate!

— ¿Por qué te importa? —Draco grita, igual de fuerte; igual de miserable— ¿Qué podría importarte, por qué te importa una mierda si confío o no en--?

— ¡Porque estoy enamorado de ti, estúpido! —Harry grita. Nunca ha sido muy bueno para contener sus emociones en la hora de la verdad.

Aun así, no es lo que él esperaba. Harry pensaba que si alguna vez le decía a Draco esta verdad en particular, sería una de esas cosas que tendría que sacar a la fuerza, que tendría que soltarlo con demasiado Whiskey de Fuego y apretar los dientes alrededor de las palabras mientras las decía. En cambio, se le escapa sin dudarlo ni un momento, furioso y desafiante y tan honesto que a Harry le duelen los dientes, que Harry tiene que cruzar los brazos sobre su pecho para tratar de protegerse de los estragos que sabe que acaba de causar.

Draco lo mira fijamente, con la boca abierta, durante lo que debe ser el momento más largo de la vida de Harry.

Luego se ríe. No es... Harry no se imagina por qué sabe cómo suenan todas las risas reales de Draco, debido a lo bastardo reservado que es, pero sabe más allá de toda duda que esta no es una de ellas. Es breve y suena tan forzada a salir de la boca de Draco como Harry pensó que tendría que ser su propia admisión, y eso no hace que duela menos, de alguna manera.

—No —dice Draco—, no lo estás.

— ¡Sí, lo estoy! —Harry se enfurece, porque ahora las emociones le han sobrepasado y Harry no puede evitarlo— ¡Pienso que puedo saber eso un poco mejor que tú!

Draco pone los ojos en blanco, aunque su cara se ha vuelto muy pálida.

—Oh, pruébalo, Potter —dice, burlándose—, excepto que espera, no _puedes_ , porque no es--

Harry nunca averigua lo que no es; con un gruñido en la garganta, empuja a Draco contra la pared y lo besa.

Espera que dude, pero Draco le devuelve el beso con una inmediatez que asusta un poco a Harry. Sus manos están en el pelo de Harry tan rápido que este cree que debe haberlas levantado, alcanzándolo, mientras aún se movían hacia la pared, y eso es... Harry no puede pensar en lo que es eso ahora, porque está pensando en esto, Draco caliente y feroz bajo sus manos, su boca. Su beso es tan intenso e implacable como el resto de su estúpida personalidad y Harry lo recibe con todo su cuerpo, moviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Draco, para atraerlo. Extiende su mano contra la espalda de Draco y este lo arrastra hacia abajo para conseguir un mejor ángulo con su apretado agarre en el pelo de Harry y es tan bueno que Harry siente que algo dentro de él se fractura espectacularmente, una lluvia de cristales de fragmentación temblando por su columna vertebral. Quiere… quiere lanzar a Draco al suelo, a la silla, ponerle las manos encima y presionar la verdad de su estúpida confesión en los huecos de sus huesos.

Pero luego Draco lo empuja hacia atrás y lejos, empujándolo tan fuerte que Harry tropieza, un poco, para librarse de él. Al tambalearse, se encuentra con los ojos de Draco y casi tropieza de nuevo con lo que ve en ellos: el pánico, la incredulidad y la rabia. La propia ira de Harry se desangró en la consumidora fricción de su beso, y al ver el crispamiento en los labios de Draco y el temblor de sus manos, le hace sentirse enfermo, arrepentido, humillado y asustado, sobre todo.

—Bastardo arrogante —dice Draco. Su voz es más aguda que de costumbre, y respira de tal manera que hace que Harry se ponga nervioso por él—. ¿Qué te da derecho a hacer eso? ¿Qué te hace pensar que puedes simplemente... venir aquí, a mi _casa_ , y tomar lo que quieras? ¿De verdad imaginaste que podías decir eso, como si no importara, como si estuviera bien decir eso quieras o no cuando se supone que significa algo real--?

—Significa algo real —dice Harry. Su voz ha perdido el volumen, y es desconocida para sus propios oídos—. Es... es real para mí, de todos modos.

Draco lo mira, y ahora que Harry no está envuelto en su propia mierda puede ver que es la misma forma en que Draco lo ha estado mirando todo el día; enfadado, claro, pero más asustado que otra cosa. Es un golpe en la puta garganta, que Harry todavía puede sentir la sensación fantasmal de los labios de Draco en los suyos cuando ve esa expresión en la cara de Draco. Cuando besar a Harry es lo que deriva esa expresión.

—Tenía todo como me gustaba —dice Draco, y su voz es tan raída y herida que Harry tiembla un poco—. ¿Entiendes? Trabajé muy _duro_ , Harry. Me dije a mí mismo que si sólo mantenía la cabeza para… ¡Y seguía intentándolo! ¡Que eventualmente tendría lo que quería! Y lo _hice_ , estaba _feliz_ , ¡tenía mi trabajo y mis amigos y mi casa y nunca quise nada! Me dije a mí mismo que podía hacerlo y lo hice, y fue perfecto, y tenías que aparecer y arruinarlo, ¿no? Porque eso es lo que haces. ¡Porque no puedes evitarlo!

—Lo siento. —susurra Harry. Lo siente. Lo siente tanto que duda que haya palabras para ello en cualquier idioma.

—Devuélvelo, entonces —demanda Draco—. Retráctate ahora mismo y podemos olvidarlo y... y resolver el maldito caso y volver a... a... simplemente lo de antes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo siento. —dice Harry otra vez, porque no puede, por mucho que quiera, decir otra cosa.

Hay un golpe de silencio tenso, y luego Draco dice:

—Tengo que irme.

—Pero —dice Harry— es tu--

—Me tengo que _ir_ —repite Draco, agarrando un puñado de polvos Flú y tirándolo a la chimenea—. Vigila la casa… o no lo hagas. ¿Qué me importa, de todos modos? ¿Qué importa nada de eso, después de todo? —se mete en las llamas y grita, "¡Mansión Parkinson!" desapareciendo en un remolino del fuego.

Harry se para frente a la chimenea vacía por un largo, largo tiempo.

* * *

Eventualmente se traslada al bar de bebidas, y pasa el resto del día y gran parte de la noche emborrachándose.

No es una estrategia de afrontamiento saludable; Harry lo sabe mientras cuando lo hace. No es lo que hacen los adultos bien adaptados. Pero que se joda si no tiene que hacer _algo_ , y la quemadura del Whiskey de Fuego en sus labios y su garganta es lo más cercano a limpiar el sabor y la forma de la boca de Draco contra la suya.

No debería haberlo hecho, lo hizo mal. Es impulsivo e imprudente y nunca piensa en nada; en todo este tiempo que ha estado agonizando por Draco no se detuvo a considerar lo cauteloso y espinoso que es él, lo mal que reacciona ante la sorpresa. Harry debería haber actuado de cualquier otra manera, en lugar de hacer que Draco se enfureciera todo el día y luego dejarle caer eso en frío, sin previo aviso, en medio de una pelea. No quería hacerlo, pero eso no lo hace mejor. No quería hacerlo, pero eso no lo hace correcto.

Trata de estar enojado con Draco por un tiempo alrededor de las siete, cuando no regresa para la cena, pero no puede aferrarse a la emoción por más de un momento o dos. Draco no le debe a Harry su amor. Draco no le debe nada a Harry, excepto... bueno, probablemente la verdad de lo que los ladrones buscaban era lo menos que podía hacer, dadas las circunstancias, pero incluso esa ira suena hueca y fría. Harry se _siente_ hueco y frío, ni siquiera borracho, aunque sabe lógicamente que lo está, debe estarlo. Se siente vacío, perdido, y cada pocos minutos se encuentra frotando dos dedos contra su labio inferior, como si tratara de recuperar el toque de Draco, de alguna manera.

Se va a la cama eventualmente, y Draco aún no está en casa cuando se despierta, y Harry toma la poción para la resaca que le trae Kreacher y no se siente mejor en absoluto.

Por un momento se queda en la cama, mirando al techo, y se pregunta qué pasará después. ¿Draco se quedará en casa de Pansy para siempre o volverá a casa y le dirá a Harry que se vaya? Harry duda, siendo realista, que Draco pueda estar lejos de la casa por mucho tiempo… pero, de nuevo, Harry aparentemente le ha arruinado todo, así que tal vez lo haga. Quizá se mude a El Cairo y Harry atrape a sus ladrones o no lo hará y no importará, de cualquier manera. Draco se irá y Harry... volverá a su antigua vida, en su pequeño apartamento a unas pocas manzanas del Callejón Diagon, y se dirá a sí mismo que no piense en Draco hasta que finalmente descubra cómo hacerlo. Irá a trabajar, y a casa de Ron y Hermione; al parque con Teddy, y a la Madriguera los domingos. Se sentará solo en su mesa en la noche del pub Gryffindor. Pasará por esa esquina donde se esconde el portal de la cañada y no moverá su cuerpo como un pez en el océano, y cuando su camino por la ciudad le lleve por Grimmauld Place, apartará la vista y fingirá que es un muggle, fingirá que los números de las casas saltan del 11 al 13, como solía hacer antes. Tiene mucho en su vida, sin Draco. Estará bien.

El peso de la mentira recae sobre el pecho de Harry tan fuertemente que tiene que levantarse, ir a hacer algo, porque sabe que si no lo hace, lo aplastará.

Al final sale a correr. En general, Harry no se ejercita mucho, ya que ha descubierto que el instinto y la determinación de ganar, son más útiles en la mayoría de sus peleas que la definición de los músculos. Lo que quiere hacer es ir a dar un paseo, despejar su cabeza, pero está tratando tan desesperadamente de escapar de sus propios pensamientos, que se encuentra corriendo casi cinco millas con sus jeans y camiseta. Era un bonito día de primavera cuando empezó, pero Londres es difícil y tan descontento como Harry se siente; llueve cuando llega a casa, a Grimmauld Place, oh, _lo que sea_ … la que solía ser suya, y de Sirius, y ahora es de Draco. Y Harry se descubre pensando en que desearía que fuera su casa con tal desesperación, que se siente injusto incluso mirarla, y mucho menos entrar.

Pero lo hace. Entra y mira por el pasillo de entrada, abierto y aireado, ferozmente amado. Harry cierra los ojos por un segundo, tratando de grabarlo en su memoria exactamente como se ve ahora, en caso de que Draco atraviese el fuego en un minuto y le diga a Harry que no vuelva nunca más. También lo haría con Draco, si pudiera, si Draco estuviera aquí, si Harry pensara que Draco le dejaría mirar lo suficiente para hacerlo, ahora mismo.

Él suspira. Baja al almacén. Deja que una mano descanse ligeramente sobre una cabeza de lechuga y piensa en Draco diciendo: _"Tenía todo como me gustaba"_. Harry cree que tal vez lo entiende, un poco. Que tal vez él también estaría enojado, si tuviera un lugar como este, una vida como esta, y alguien tan torpe como Harry se tropezara y comenzara a tirar cosas.

Lleva algo de comida arriba para hacer el desayuno, y la pone en la encimera. Su cuchillo de chef favorito falta en su puesto habitual, y Harry lo busca, revisa el fregadero y algunos de los cajones antes de...

...sentir cómo algo se hunde, con un dolor lacerante y frío, en el espacio justo debajo de su caja torácica por detrás.


	12. Capítulo XI

No es la primera vez que Harry ha sido apuñalado, por supuesto. Hubo un caso en Brixton hace dos años con un Mortífago fugitivo, quien se escondió en un apartamento muggle no muy diferente al de Harry; Harry entró sin refuerzos y el bastardo le atravesó el hombro con un atizador de fuego, lo que resultó siendo terriblemente doloroso y difícil de curar. También esa vez en el callejón con la capa de invisibilidad y el oclumante, y otra con un tenedor de tostar cuando era un Auror Junior, durante lo que debería haber sido una llamada rutinaria de disputa doméstica. No le es extraño, la sensación de shock y adrenalina, la forma en que el dolor empieza siendo agudo e impresionante y luego parece asentarse en todo su cuerpo... no es el tipo de cosa que se olvida, no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado desde su última visita.

Pero es la primera vez que ha sido apuñalado cuando no lo esperaba. Es la primera vez que su constante vigilancia le ha fallado.

Harry busca su varita, pero no está en su bolsillo, y maldice. No está asustado, aunque sabe que debería estarlo. Este es su modus operandi, con estos ladrones que han estado haciendo miserable a Draco todos estos meses, que atacaron a Hermione en la calle. Han venido a por él y son mejores que él, se han escapado de él dos veces y le han dejado con una serie de crímenes que no ha podido resolver, está herido y sin esperanza, y debería estar aterrorizado.

Pero sólo está enfadado. Más que nada, piensa que estos bastardos fueron los que lastimaron a Hermione, los que lastimaron a Draco, y aunque lo maten ahora, Harry los hará pagar.

Se da vuelta, sólo tropieza un poco, y...

— ¿Profesor _Slughorn_? —Harry dice.

Parpadea, porque... porque eso no puede estar bien. Porque después de todas estas semanas de búsqueda y rompecabezas y de desmontar las piezas y volver a montarlas, la respuesta no puede ser, simplemente _no puede ser_ , el maldito Horace Slughorn. No encaja en el perfil; ni siquiera comparte un tipo de cuerpo con ninguno de los tipos con glamour con los que Harry se ha encontrado en el transcurso de este caso, y de todas formas, es demasiado viejo para haber sido uno de ellos, incluso si se las arregló para mantener el glamour de cuerpo entero que cambia de forma una o ambas veces. Dios, Harry se reunió con él al principio, como consultor oficial del departamento; revisaron las notas del caso y él era… bueno, servil, como siempre lo es, pero no… ¡no un maldito cerebro criminal! No puede ser Slughorn, porque no tiene sentido que sea Slughorn. Porque Harry ya se habría dado cuenta de eso.

Pero por otro lado, hay una evidencia muy condenatoria del cuchillo que él acaba de clavar en la espalda de Harry, así que...

—Harry, mi muchacho —dice Slughorn, su voz es cálida y agradable, como si Harry estuviera parado frente a él tranquilamente en vez de chorrear sangre en el suelo de baldosas de Draco—. Por favor. Es Horace.

—Creo que es _púdrete_ , en realidad —dice Harry. Mira hacia atrás para intentar evaluar la gravedad de su herida; el cuchillo sigue en la herida, y cuando lo empuja por accidente, el dolor le recorre por todo el cuerpo. Jadea con un ligero temblor y aparta la mano, notando que sus dedos vuelven a estar llenos de sangre—. ¿Qué... tú... cómo has entrado aquí?

—Oh, Harry —dice Slughorn, con una pequeña risa—. Recuerdas mi talento para el robo de casas, ¿no? Aprendí por necesidad, por supuesto, perfectamente vulgar hacerlo por deporte, pero me volví bastante bueno en esos años en los que estaba huyendo. Empecé con lugares muggles, pero un hombre echa de menos sus comodidades; cuando Albus y tú me encontraron, estaba en casas de magos la mitad del tiempo. El truco, ya ves, es entrar cuando los guardias permiten invitados, y luego simplemente esconderte hasta que sea el momento adecuado. Entré con la última ronda de invitados del museo el viernes, y luego pasé un fin de semana instructivo como un sofá abandonado en la sala de estar del segundo piso —mira con fijeza a Harry, con la voz enhebrada con una compasión burlona—. Vi tu pequeña exhibición con el señor Malfoy, ¿sabes? Qué dulce. Tan conmovedor. Tan triste, la forma en que todo terminará en una _tragedia_ así.

— ¿Se supone que eso debería asustarme? —Harry exige. Intenta que suene imperturbable, como si estuviera teniendo una charla normal con un criminal normal— Porque, para ser totalmente honesto, es más que nada para molestarme. Hubiera sido mejor que me mataras por adelantado.

— ¿Quién está tratando de matarte? —Slughorn dice. Hace girar la varita de Harry entre sus dedos, un gesto que Harry registra como familiar, importante. Tiene un pequeño problema para mantener sus pensamientos en orden— Quiero decir, si mueres, entonces mueres, aunque, por supuesto, lamentaría mucho perderte, Harry. Siempre fuiste una enorme promesa. Es una pena, en realidad, que hayas seguido con tan poco autocontrol.

—Oh, entonces adelante. Haz lo tuyo. —dice Harry.

Slughorn sonríe.

—Creo que ya he hecho todo lo que tengo que hacerte, Harry. Verás, no quiero que mueras, aunque, de nuevo, dudo que me importe mucho si lo haces. Tú, muchacho, eres simplemente el cebo perfecto. No necesito que mueras; necesito que sangres, para que el señor Malfoy venga corriendo. Él... —y aquí Slughorn se encoge de hombros, con una sonrisita jugando en los bordes de su boca— Bueno, a él, admito, que tengo la intención de matarlo.

Harry no piensa. Sólo actúa, lanzándose a Slughorn con un grito de rabia, y un puño en el aire. Puede que no tenga energías y esté herido, pero eso no lo hace indefenso, y Slughorn es viejo, de todos modos; Harry no necesita magia para noquearlo. Harry no necesita magia para vencerlo hasta que esté demasiado magullado y golpeado como para matar a Draco en su propia casa.

Excepto, que resulta que sí lo necesita. Excepto que Slughorn agita su varita y dice _Protego_ , casi perezosamente, y el puño cerrado de Harry golpea la sólida pared del escudo en lugar de su horrible e insoportable cara de engreído. El impacto causa un estallido tan intenso de dolor por la herida en la espalda de Harry, que le hace gritar y caer de rodillas, jadeando a través de los dientes apretados, y casi desmayándose. Se aferra a la conciencia con todo lo que tiene, mientras espera que pase lo peor.

—Es como dije —Harry oye decir a Slughorn, como desde una gran distancia—. No eres muy bueno en esto, muchacho. Culpo a Albus, de verdad. Estoy seguro de que eras un arma de guerra muy buena, pero él podría haberse asegurado de que aprendieras algunas habilidades de pensamiento crítico, por si acaso lograbas sobrevivir —suspira, un sonido cariñoso y melancólico—. Ah, Albus. Era un hombre que sabía cómo hacer las cosas para su conveniencia, si entiendes lo que digo... pero, espera, ¿con quién estoy hablando? Por supuesto que no lo entiendes. Tu _equipo_ se hizo cargo después de la guerra, ¿no? Tú y Ron Weasley, y Kingsley Shacklebolt, y Rebecca Erhard, y esa Hermione Granger, que podría ser la peor de todos. Niños idiotas, todos ustedes. Esperan que la gente haga lo correcto sólo porque sí. Crees que puedes dirigir un gobierno con las manos limpias —su voz y sus ojos se vuelven duros—. No más pequeños favores. No más conexiones internas. ¡Y realmente crees que la gente va a seguirte la corriente!

—Nos ha ido bastante bien hasta ahora —dice Harry, mirándolo a través de su pelo e hirviendo de rabia—. ¿De eso se trata, entonces? ¿Quieres vengarte de... qué, de _Draco Malfoy_ , porque ya nadie te trae... piñas de cristal, o lo que sea? ¡Eso es una locura! ¡Eso no tiene sentido!

—Por supuesto que no, Harry —dice Slughorn, con un tono genuinamente compasivo esta vez—. Porque no es eso lo que estoy haciendo. Este asunto entre el señor Malfoy y yo, es sobre las casas, puro y simple. Sólo eso.

— ¿Las casas? —Harry empieza a sentirse más que un poco mareado, y Slughorn debe ser capaz de verlo; se ríe y sacude la cabeza.

—Mírame, parado aquí charlando como si no tuviera cosas que hacer. —dice Slughorn. Guarda la varita de Harry, y algo acerca de la forma en que lo hace, la continuación del pequeño movimiento giratorio de antes--

—Fuiste tú —dice Harry lentamente—. Tú eras la mujer, en ese primer robo. Y en el segundo, tú eras… ese tipo… —se detiene, tratando de pensar a través de la estática que abarrota su mente, el zumbido en sus oídos— Usaste Multijugos _y_ glamour, ¿no? ¿Por qué--?

—Para despistarte, obviamente —dice Slughorn, y suspira—. Me temo que no es el trabajo adecuado para ti. No te preocupes; si sobrevives a esto, olvidaré toda la experiencia y empezaremos de nuevo como algo más. Estarás tan agradecido, por supuesto, de haberte salvado de un brutal intento de asesinato-suicidio a manos de un antiguo Mortífago, que harás todo lo que yo diga. Un jugador profesional de Quidditch, tal vez. Eso te mantendría en los periódicos, ya sabes, y estoy seguro de que Gwenog estaría feliz de mostrarte algunos trucos--

—Tú y Gwenog Jones pueden irse los dos al infierno. —dice Harry, temiendo golpearlo por primera vez al pensar en Slughorn tratando de mantenerlo como un animal entrenado. No es que Harry esté preocupado por ser víctima de ello -Harry podía esquivar un _Imperius_ desde los catorce años-, pero la idea de que podría despertar en San Mungo, con Draco muerto -sin recuerdos de Draco- pensando que Draco trató de _matarlo_ …

—Tal vez te deje morir. —dice Slughorn.

Harry trata de mantener el alivio fuera de su cara. Su voz permanece suave mientras dice:

—Supongo que te veré en el infierno, entonces —Slughorn le frunce el ceño y Harry le devuelve la sonrisa, lenta y despiadada—. Más vale que esperes que me muera, _Horace_. Porque si vivo, y lo has matado... juro por Dios que te enviaré al infierno yo mismo.

* * *

Slughorn se va, y Harry no está seguro de cuánto tiempo se sienta allí, en el suelo. Sabe que trata de pararse y no lo logra, se sube y se cae contra un armario. Sabe que mira un pequeño charco de su propia sangre y se ríe, porque, honestamente es un poco gracioso, aunque le duele al hacerlo. Es un poco gracioso que después de todas esas experiencias cercanas a la muerte luchando contra el mago oscuro más poderoso de los últimos cien años -después de que _muriera_ , aunque fuera de forma transitoria, a manos de ese maníaco-, se desangrara aquí en el suelo de Grimmauld Place, asesinado con su cuchillo favorito. 

Intenta mantenerse despierto, porque... porque Kreacher no está aquí, y Kreacher estaría aquí si no se hubiera ido a Draco, y Slughorn cree que Draco vendrá. Harry no está tan seguro; Harry espera, en realidad, que Draco no se preocupe por él en absoluto, que Draco lo deje aquí para morir, porque eso significaría que se mantendría alejado. Le dolería, pero no por mucho tiempo, y Draco viviría, así que eso estaría bien.

Sus ojos se cierran y abren lentamente. Harry está bastante seguro de que cada vez que sus pesados párpados caen, él también cae, lejos de la conciencia a la que intenta aferrarse; ahora mismo tiene algunos problemas para recordar qué es lo que lo debe mantener despierto y alerta. Sería un gran alivio, ¿no es así? El ir a dormir y lidiar con todo este alboroto en la mañana...

—Harry, _maldito_ , no te atrevas a estar muerto, te juro por Dios que si estás muerto yo... yo...

Draco.

Los ojos de Harry están abiertos.

Draco está arrodillado frente a él, con los ojos bien abiertos y mirando a todas partes menos a la cara de Harry; la suya está mortalmente pálida. Sus manos se mueven demasiado rápido como para que Harry pueda comprenderlo realmente, lo alcanza y se aleja y lo vuelve a hacer, sin llegar a tocarle nunca. Esto tira de un músculo del pecho de Harry por la pura verdad en la cara dolorosamente frenética de Draco, y Harry se siente egoísta porque resulta que está contento de que Draco no lo dejara aquí para morir. Probablemente siga muriendo, por supuesto, pero al menos llega a conocer esta ternura vacilante y agitada que nunca antes había sentido.

Pero...

—Es… una trampa —dice Harry, jadeando un poco por el dolor de respirar para hablar. La cabeza de Draco se levanta, y mira fijamente a Harry, con la cara completamente inmóvil; afligido. Harry no puede evitar la pequeña sonrisa que se le dibuja en la cara, y de todas formas no quiere hacerlo. Tal vez Draco no lo ama, pero esta podría ser la última oportunidad de Harry para sonreírle, y la aprovechará, maldita sea, antes de irse-— Tienes que salir de aquí, es--

No puede decir la palabra _Slughorn_ , porque Draco lo besa.

No es... Harry sabe que no puede ser un buen beso. Apenas puede recordar _cómo_ besar ahora mismo, y de todos modos piensa que Draco podría estar mordiéndolo, un poco. También duele -aunque Draco no lo toque en ningún sitio excepto en los labios-, porque hace que la respiración de Harry sea más rápida y cada respiración es un juego de ruleta rusa, en lo que respecta a la agonía. No es un buen uso del tiempo que tienen, y todo puede derivar en la _muerte_ de Draco. Además, cualquier Auror que valga la pena, actuaría y los pondría a salvo, pero Harry sigue tan contento por el beso, que podría llorar.

—Por supuesto que es una trampa, imbécil —dice Draco, sonando cerca de las lágrimas, cuando se retira. Apoya su frente contra la de Harry por un segundo, apoyando su mano en el gabinete junto a ellos—. ¿Crees que no reconozco una trampa cuando la veo? ¿Por qué clase de idiota Gryffindor imprudente me tomas?

Harry mira a Draco a través de sus pestañas de nuevo, tratando de beber cada centímetro de él. Tratando de fijar a Draco en su memoria, como lo hizo con la casa.

—No llevas... zapatos.

—Bien, tal vez soy un idiota imprudente —admite Draco. Se aparta y besa a Harry una vez más, deslizando las dos manos en su propio pelo mientras lo hace—. Dios, soy inútil, yo... Mi varita desapareció en cuanto entré por la puerta, sólo miré hacia abajo y no estaba allí y no sé qué se supone que debo hacer, Harry. ¡Estás cubierto de sangre! Pareces... cuando entré, parecías... ¡y todo lo que puedo pensar es... Que es una estúpida broma de Merlín, y que no te permitiré morir!

—Oye —dice Harry. Levanta la mano, un poco a ciegas, hasta que consigue sujetar la parte superior del brazo de Draco—. Está bien. Respira.

— ¡Oh! —Draco dice, incrédulo— Respirar, ¿debería hacerlo? Debería respirar, ¿es tu evaluación profesional de esta situación? Tú, desangrándote en el suelo, ¿crees que yo debería respirar? Eso es genial, Harry, gracias. Eso es muy útil.

—O podrías llamarme por más nombres. —sugiere Harry, con su sonrisa más amplia. Sabe que esto es malo, que es realmente malo; sabe que se siente realmente mal y no quiere morir, no con Draco sentado aquí delante de él, con aspecto de que se desmoronará si Harry lo hace. Pero... Dios, pero él ama a este loco idiota, que nunca tiene sentido excepto cuando tiene todo el sentido del mundo, y finalmente, aunque sea por unos minutos, no tiene que esconderlo más.

—Bastardo —escupe Draco, de inmediato. Su cara, es como si tratara de parecer enfadado pero no lo consigue, como si de alguna manera hubiera perdido parte de la máscara—. Eres realmente un bastardo, ¿sabes? Nunca quise… sentirme así por otra persona, ¡es demasiado riesgo! Sabía que lo sería, lo sabía, y ahora vas a morir y tendré que vivir con eso, rata de mierda. Tú... quiero decir... ¡Es todo! Incluso el simple acto de comer está contaminado, porque ahora cada vez que miro la comida pienso en ti... ¡Comida, Harry! ¡La que necesitamos para sobrevivir! ¡No está bien!

—Tal vez puedas hechizar el almacén para que todo parezca otra cosa —dice Harry, a la deriva. Le cuesta mucho mantener los ojos abiertos—. Como... hojas, o algo así. Las de los árboles. Nunca te he cocinado nada con hojas de árbol.

Hay un largo silencio, y luego Draco jadea.

—El almacén. Oh, Dios mío.

Harry no sabe qué pasará después; Draco llama a Kreacher y se desmaya por un segundo y luego está... flotando, piensa, boca abajo en una de sus sábanas, siendo transportado por el aire. Debe ser Kreacher quien lo hace, porque Draco está a su lado, Draco no tiene una varita. Harry puede ver sus pies calcetados avanzando por el suelo de la cocina, y luego por el cuarto de baño.

—Tienes que hacerlo —dice Harry, recordando con prisa, girando la cabeza para mirar a Draco aunque no pueda contener un gemido de dolor por el movimiento—. Tienes que irte, sigue siendo una _trampa_ , él te matará--

—Oh, cállate y concéntrate en mantenerte vivo por una vez en tu maldita vida. —dice Draco, y el suelo bajo sus pies cambia de nuevo a la pulida madera de las escaleras que bajan al almacén.

Harry siente que una extraña sensación lo invade. Se siente... agujereado, como si no sólo su sangre sino también sus pensamientos, se derramaran a través de la herida de su espalda. Pero ahora… hay un hormigueo a lo largo de sus venas, centrado en el cuchillo, y no… no se siente _curado_ , o incluso mejor. Es como si todo se hubiera detenido, de alguna manera.

—Los hechizos de éxtasis —Harry se da cuenta. Kreacher lo dijo él mismo, que los Amos solían dormir aquí abajo para mantenerse frescos… no pueden curarlo o reemplazar la sangre que ha perdido, pero le comprarán algo de tiempo, lo mantendrán rondando por aquí, débil pero vivo, por lo menos un poco más—. Draco, eres un genio.

—Deja de hablar —dice Draco. Respira con dificultad y añade, con fiereza: —. ¿Crees que quiero tus elogios mientras estás medio muerto y apenas coherente? No, Potter, no lo creo. Yo, a diferencia de otras personas que podría nombrar, no tengo un ego tan antiestético y masivo que necesite ser alimentado constantemente incluso en las circunstancias más extremas —su fachada se rompe un segundo después, cuando Kreacher baja suavemente la improvisada camilla de sábanas de Harry hasta el suelo y, a pesar de todo, Harry hace un poco de ruido con el impacto—. ¿Harry? ¿Estás...? ¿Ya no funciona, se ha detenido?

—Está funcionando. —dice Harry. Puede sentir que funciona, y es más fácil mantenerse despierto ahora, aunque todavía se siente como si hubiera recibido unas siete palizas en la cara y el cuerpo, y le gustaría más que nada desmayarse y despertarse en el ala del hospital.

Sin embargo, el efecto de los Hechizos no se extiende lo suficiente como para darle la fuerza para sostener su propio peso, y después de un segundo de tratar de levantarse en sus brazos, Draco dice:

—Oh por el amor de Dios, a veces me vuelves tan loco. —y se acerca para ayudarlo a levantarse. Una vez que Harry está en posición vertical, Draco no aparta las manos; sólo se arrodilla en el suelo, con una mano sobre el hombro derecho de Harry y la otra enlazada alrededor de su bíceps izquierdo, y le da una mirada acusadora.

—Se suponía que debías evitar que me asesinaran, ¿sabes? —dice Draco severamente. Harry no está seguro qué tan enojado está, en cuanto al tono que usa y a la forma en que uno de los pulgares de Draco está frotando un patrón firme y calmante contra su brazo; ni siquiera está seguro de que Draco sepa que lo está haciendo— ¡No te mates a ti mismo! Siempre me estás robando mis partes, Potter, es honestamente patético. Quiero decir, incluso en la escuela--

—Slughorn. —recuerda Harry abruptamente, la furia invadiéndolo de nuevo.

—McGonagall —Draco regresa, levantando las cejas—. Flitwick. ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

—No, quiero decir... Es Slughorn —dice Harry—. Quién hizo esto. Quién lo hizo todo.

— ¿Qué? —dice Draco, con el aspecto de estar tan aturdido como lo estaba Harry— ¿ _Horace_ Slughorn? ¿El profesor de pociones? Potter, seguramente no. Sé que has perdido mucha sangre, pero te juro que ese hombre una vez dejó que Blaise le cambiara media caja de cáscaras de naranja confitadas para "olvidar" que nos pilló bebiendo en la sala común de Slytherin. ¡No puede ser un cerebro criminal!

Harry se ríe un poco, lamentándose incluso cuando el sonido sale de su boca.

— Sí. A mí también me sorprendió.

—Bueno, tengo que decir que no estoy impresionado con sus habilidades para tender trampas —dice Draco, mirando a su alrededor—. Podríamos sobrevivir durante años aquí abajo... bueno, yo podría —frunce el ceño a Harry, inclinando la cabeza para ver mejor el cuchillo que aún sobresale de su espalda—. Merlín, eso es horrible. Tenemos que llevarte a San Mungo... Kreacher, ¿puedes--?

—No —dice una voz ya familiar—, no puede. —y Horace Slughorn entra por la puerta del almacén.

—Dios mío —dice Draco. Gira su cabeza y su mano sigue sobre el hombro de Harry—. Ese es... realmente Slughorn.

—Te lo dije. —dice Harry.

—Sí, bueno, pensé que las probabilidades estaban a mi favor de que estuvieras _loco_ —dice Draco, mirándolo fijamente, antes de mirar a Slughorn nuevamente y suspirar—. No es bueno para la reputación de Slytherin, ya sabes, hacer cosas como esta. ¡Manchas el nombre de la casa!

Harry pone los ojos en blanco a espaldas de Draco, divertido y débilmente horrorizado de que eso es lo que Draco ha elegido para objetar en este momento.

Slughorn no parece entretenido.

— ¿Y qué sabe usted sobre el mantenimiento de la reputación de Slytherin, señor Malfoy? Según recuerdo, durante la guerra me ofrecí para el bando ganador, y usted--

—Sí, cometí un montón de horribles errores, por los cuales fui juzgado ante un jurado de mis pares —dice Draco—. ¿Es así como excusas lo que estás haciendo? _Brutalizando_ esta casa, atacando a mujeres inocentes en la calle--

—De hecho, no fui yo —dice Slughorn—. Fue por orden mía, por supuesto, pero no me ocupé de ello personalmente.

—Debes dormir muy bien por la noche. —murmura Harry, y Slughorn sonríe.

—Así es, mi muchacho —dice—. Lo hago, de verdad. Pero dormiría mejor, mucho mejor, de hecho, en una de las camas de aquí que en cualquiera de mi propia casa.

—Vaya —dice Draco—, gracias por ese importante boletín sobre tus preferencias de siesta, pero sabes, ¡me encuentro extrañamente desinteresado! Kreacher, lo siento, me distraje con el loco; ¿puedes por favor llevar a Harry a San Mungo? Y que envíen a todos los Aurores que se les ocurran aquí, sería excelente.

—No te _dejaré_ aquí —gruñe Harry, y al mismo tiempo Kreacher susurra:

—Kreacher lo siente, Amo Draco. Kreacher lo haría si pudiera, pero no puede.

Draco mira a Kreacher, obviamente asustado.

— ¿Por qué diablos no?

—Por la misma razón que no pudo hacer nada cuando lo tuve a mi merced, señor Malfoy —dice Slughorn—. Uno de los amos de la casa está en peligro mortal. Sólo puede llamar a otro amo, o a otra casa.

—Pero… —dice Draco, volviéndose para mirar a Kreacher— ¡Estoy perfectamente bien! Estoy... —se interrumpe y su mirada se dirige a Harry, horrorizado— No querrás decir--

—Kreacher lo siente, Amo Draco —dice Kreacher otra vez. Distante, a través de la ola de realización que amenaza con engullirlo, Harry piensa que hay algo un poco extraño en eso… Normalmente cuando Kreacher se disculpa, va acompañado de lamentos y sugerencias de qué tipo de daño se merece, no la mirada amplia y suplicante que parece estar dirigiendo a ambos ahora—. La Casa sabe cómo se siente el Amo Draco, y Harry Potter fue su Amo una vez antes. Harry Potter se queda aquí; Harry Potter ha caminado por la Casa, desde el ático hasta los cimientos, mientras el Amo Draco dormía. La Casa le ha mostrado el camino. Le ha permitido entrar en el almacén por sí mismo. El Amo Draco sigue siendo el Amo de Grimmauld Place, pero... Harry Potter también es el Amo de Grimmauld Place.

—Yo… —dice Harry, con el corazón en la garganta. _La Casa sabe cómo se siente el Amo Draco_. Harry no tiene tiempo para pensar en eso ahora— Kreacher, eso no puede estar bien, yo... la he vendido. Es tuya —añade, rápidamente, a Draco, quien parece estar teniendo algún tipo de experiencia fuera del cuerpov. Te la vendí a ti, y es tuya. Esto es… un error. La compraste legalmente--

—Oh, no sé nada de eso —dice Slughorn—. Verás, Harry, había otra oferta sobre la mesa para esta casa. Una que fue hecha antes que la del señor Malfoy, debo agregar. Incluso vine a verte por eso, si lo recuerdas.

Harry lo recuerda, con la turbia neblina de todos sus recuerdos del año después de la guerra. A Slughorn en la oficina de Auror.

—Querías saber si era cierto que estaba vendiendo Grimmauld Place —dice Harry lentamente—. Preguntaste... sobre el Juramento Inquebrantable.

—Verás, eso es lo que realmente me molesta de toda esta situación —dice Slughorn, extendiendo sus manos—. Ya estabas tan despreocupado por el lugar, que no querías molestarte con todo ese lío; todo podría haber sido tan fácil. Si hubieras acudido a un abogado menos escrupuloso para manejar tus asuntos, yo me habría quedado con la casa antes de que el señor Malfoy supiera que estaba en venta —les mira a ambos, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho—. Pero, por supuesto, el viejo Bracefoot es un sentimental, ¡y sólo tenía que esperar a alguien con una conexión de sangre, que estaba dispuesto a jurar por su vida el no dañar el viejo lugar! La casa era mía por _derecho_ , ya sabes. Yo la vi _primero_.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —dice Draco, débilmente, después de un momento— Todo esto es... ¿es sólo porque quieras vengarte de mí? ¿Por tener algo que querías?

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que tienes! —Slughorn grita, lanzando sus manos al aire— Niños, todos ustedes… El núcleo de la Casa de los Black no siempre ha vivido aquí, ya saben. ¡Esto es sólo una casa de remate! ¡Una concha! Ese núcleo ha sido acarreado desde la Edad Media, desde la cabaña a la casucha, a la casa y al castillo, dondequiera que esa familia haya ido, durante cientos y miles de años —mira a su alrededor, con los ojos brillantes—. Esta es la Sala de Preservación, ya saben. Siempre aparece, en cada versión de la casa. La Mansión Malfoy no tiene una, ¿verdad, señor Malfoy?

—No —dice Draco, y por primera vez desde que Slughorn entró en la habitación, suena genuinamente nervioso—. Pero eso es... He hecho todo tipo de investigaciones, esto es sólo... Yo sabría si esta casa tuviera un núcleo de la Edad Media--

—Oh, no sabes nada —dice Slughorn—. No puedo decirles lo doloroso que fue estar sentado y escucharlos a ustedes y a sus amiguitos ayer, ¡todos ustedes apenas más que unos estudiantes de Hogwarts! Hablando como si supieran algo de la historia que dicen amar.

— ¿Qué? —Draco exclama— ¿Cómo pudiste entrar?

—Le gusta ser un mueble —dice Harry, fijando en Slughorn una mirada de profundo asco—. Fue el sofá de la sala de estar durante los dos últimos días.

— ¿El verde? —Draco exige— ¡Harry, me senté en eso!

—Y tampoco fue un picnic para mí —dice Slughorn, haciendo una mueca triste—. ¡Pero valió la pena! Mi madre solía decir que en la antigüedad, los Black eran nigromantes, y ponían a sus muertos aquí para reanimarlos… Este núcleo una vez tuvo el poder de _despertar a los muertos_ , señor Malfoy, ¡y usted lo está desperdiciando dirigiendo un pequeño y pintoresco museo casero!

—Oh, ¿y qué harías tú con él? —Draco pregunta. Su voz es feroz, pero su mano está agarrando el hombro de Harry tan fuerte que Harry cree que probablemente le dejará un moretón justo sobre su cicatriz de atizador de fuego— Piensas que un ejército de zombis probablemente te hará ganar mucho poder e influencia, ¿verdad?

—No seas tonto. —dice Slughorn suavemente, y luego...

Harry usa mucho la palabra "loco", sus derivados y variaciones. La utiliza en Draco mentalmente al menos tres veces al día. También en Ron y Hermione, en la gente con la que trabaja y en el resto de sus amigos. Lo piensa sobre sí mismo, que es el quid de la cuestión, en realidad. Harry ha temido durante toda su vida adulta que está mal conectado, que fue dañado demasiado joven y demasiado gravemente para volver a ser una persona completa. Vivió consigo mismo el año después de la guerra, cuando las cicatrices en su mente eran tan frescas e intensas que su magia se descontrolaba, a veces, rompiendo ventanas y formando cráteres en el suelo. Ha vivido consigo mismo todos estos últimos siete años, se ha visto a sí mismo parado desde un poco de distancia mientras sus amigos revoloteaban y bailaban a su alrededor, construyéndose a sí mismos, construyendo sus vidas. Harry ha llamado a la gente loca, lunática, maníaca, lo ha hecho en broma, lo ha hecho mucho, porque la verdad es que ha tenido miedo de que esto fuera verdad sobre sí mismo. Ha querido, con una desesperación tan patética que no podía admitirlo ni siquiera en la intimidad de su propia mente, no ser el único.

Pero la mirada que atraviesa el rostro de Slughorn ahora… es una verdadera locura, el tipo de locura que Harry vio por última vez terminar en un rebote de su propia maldición en el medio del Gran Salón. Es la mirada de un hombre que no se preocupa por nada ni por nadie más que por sí mismo y sus propios fines, que herirá y matará y nada más. E irónicamente, Harry siente que el alivio se asienta sobre sus hombros, dulce y simple y hace tiempo que llegó.

Harry no está loco. Draco tampoco está loco. O, si lo están, entonces la palabra significa… defectuoso y complicado, herido y _humano_ , y si eso es cierto que todos están locos, entonces nadie lo está realmente. Tal vez Harry no es una persona bien ajustada. Tal vez ha perdido años por una niebla omnipresente y espesa alrededor de su cabeza y su corazón. Una niebla que desangró las cosas que sentía tan fácilmente cuando era joven sin que se diera cuenta: ¿y qué? No significa que no pueda ser reparado, que esté lastimando a alguien, que haya algo malo en él. Sólo significa que esta es la persona que resulta ser, eso es todo. Sólo significa que esto es lo que tiene.

También significa que lo que esté a punto de salir de la boca de Slughorn será una locura fuera de serie.

—Fui engañado, ¿sabes? —dice Slughorn—. Todos esos años pasados con la culpa comiéndome... ¡y para qué! Estoy seguro de que Tom se habría enterado de los Horrocruxes de otra manera, si no fuera por mí. ¡Estoy seguro de que habría terminado de la misma manera! Pero ahora, con el paso de los años, como me veo obligado a vivir sin las comodidades y jerarquías a las que me he acostumbrado, me persigue el tiempo que he perdido. Las cosas que podría haber hecho con él —Slughorn sonríe beatíficamente, extendiendo sus manos—. No quiero levantar un ejército de zombis, señor Malfoy. Sólo quiero tomar el núcleo e instalarlo en mi propia casa, donde pueda tomarme todo el tiempo que necesite para averiguar cómo retroceder, digamos, cincuenta, sesenta años atrás. Recuperar lo que se me debe. Eso es todo.

—Sí —dice Harry, asintiendo sombríamente con la cabeza—. Ahí está.

Draco le lanza una mirada confusa, pero luego se vuelve hacia Slughorn.

—Oh, ¿eso es todo? Estás _loco_. Grimmauld Place no puede hacer eso, nada puede hacer eso, ni siquiera sé dónde está el núcleo--

—Por favor —dice Slughorn, riéndose—. Sabes exactamente dónde está, pero honestamente, no te molestes. Todo lo que necesitaba era conseguir que la casa llamara a alguien que no fuera el querido Harry. Pensé que esperar los siete años habituales anularía esa cláusula en particular, pero obviamente subestimé la profundidad de su… —sonríe un poco a Harry y Draco— _pasión_ por el otro. Si el nuevo propietario no puede dejarlo ir, la Casa tampoco lo hará. Es muy irritante, especialmente cuando no me haces el favor de volverte loco por el estrés, aunque como puedes ver, al final lo solucioné. Tuve que probar varias opciones alternativas.

— ¿De qué te sirve la llamada? —la voz de Draco es más alta de lo normal, pesada ahora con verdadero pánico— Seguramente la casa llamará a… la Mansión Malfoy, por supuesto, o la Mansión Zabini, o las propiedades de Parkinson… Incluso la casa de _Weasley_ \--

— ¡La casa llamará al apartamento Slughorn! —Slughorn grita. Harry cree que la afición de los Slytherin al dramatismo tiene cierto peso— Sabía lo que era esta casa hace años, Malfoy, planeé ponerle las manos encima… ¡Yo vine! ¡Cuando Walburga Black se estaba muriendo! ¡Cuando sus hijos estaban muertos o encarcelados, y parecía que pronto la casa se mantendría sola! Me hice amigo de ella... ¡Yo solo! Escribí la oferta yo mismo, y ella la tomó, y la llevó con ella por los pasillos de la casa hasta sus días de muerte. ¡La Casa de los Black, en peligro, llamará al apartamento Slughorn!

—Oh Dios mío. —dice Draco. Su mano cae por fin del hombro de Harry… Parece casi tan asustado como en la cocina, cuando Harry se estaba muriendo.

Bueno. Harry probablemente siga muriendo, pero mucho más lentamente.

— ¿Qué? —le dice en voz baja a Draco; no le importa si Slughorn oye o se burla de la preocupación en su voz. Al diablo con Slughorn— ¿Qué importa si la casa lo llama? ¡Ya está aquí!

—Harry —dice Draco, y traga—. Si una Casa llama a otra Casa… Si un Amo está en tal peligro, que la propia Casa tiene que hacer la llamada… Es una pérdida. Para el Amo de la otra casa, quiero decir. Si quieren hacerse cargo de ella, pierden el derecho a hacerlo. La teoría era que si un Amo se metía en un problema tan grande que no podía ni siquiera pedir ayuda, no estaba en condiciones de ser el guardián de uno de estos lugares.

— ¡Pero sólo yo estoy herido! —Harry grita— Eres el verdadero Amo de esta casa, de todos modos, y estás _bien_ , sólo que no tienes tu varita. ¡Eso no puede contar! ¡La casa no puede ser abandonada si todavía hay un Amo que puede cuidarla!

—Sí, Harry —dice Draco, y su voz es casi amable. Sonríe un poco y completamente sin ninguna felicidad—. Pero tú mismo lo has dicho: me va a matar.

Slughorn da un gran suspiro de satisfacción, incluso cuando Harry mira a Draco con horror.

— ¿Saben? Me siento mucho mejor ahora que todo está claro —dice, y se cruje los nudillos—. Ahora, chicos, esto ha sido divertido, pero realmente estoy deseando encontrar ese núcleo, y señor Malfoy, lamentablemente, su momento ha llegado. ¿Últimas palabras? ¿Quizás le gustaría un cigarrillo? Tenemos mucho tiempo, ya ve, nadie más va a venir.

Hay movimiento por el rabillo del ojo de Harry; Kreacher está agitando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. Cuando Harry lo mira, Kreacher echa una mirada nerviosa a Slughorn para asegurarse de que no está prestando atención, y luego su mirada va desde los ojos de Harry hasta su bolsillo. Repite la acción una y otra vez.

Le recuerda a Harry a Draco ese primer día, guiando silenciosa y rápidamente la atención de Harry hacia donde tenía que ir. Lentamente, con cuidado, mete la mano en su bolsillo.

Todo lo que hay ahí es su billetera. Draco puede ver lo que está haciendo, lo mira con curiosidad mientras habla con Slughorn sobre los peligros de fumar en lo que es claramente una táctica dilatoria, pero Slughorn no lo ve. Harry la abre, curioso, bajo la mirada aguda de Kreacher. No hay mucho en ella, usa una billetera diferente para su dinero mágico, así que lo único que hay en esta, es lo que siempre lleva encima por si se queda varado en algún lugar muggle: un par de libras, una identificación, y unos cuantos recibos viejos que nunca se ha molestado en botar. Y luego, en la parte de atrás, lo encuentra: algo que ha olvidado completamente haber recibido hasta ahora.

—Oye, Slughorn —dice Harry, interrumpiendo el despotrique de Draco a mitad de camino—. ¿Cuáles dijiste que eran esas reglas? Un Amo tiene que aceptar una oferta de ayuda y... ¿qué más dijiste? ¿Llevarla por la casa con ellos? ¿Conseguirla por escrito y caminar por los pasillos con ella?

—Así es como funciona, sí —dice Slughorn, y sacude la cabeza—. Este es un intento muy fútil de detenerse, Harry, incluso para ti. Voy a matarlo sin importar qué, ya sabes.

—Oh, claro —dice Harry, ignorando la pequeña mirada de indignación de Draco por su tono casual—. Pero antes de que lo hagas, déjame mostrarte algo rápidamente. ¿Crees que esto cuenta?

Sostiene el trozo de papel que encontró en el reverso de su cartera, los trazos azules de su caligrafía original están casi ocultos bajo la forma en que cada línea es de oro brillante.

_Potter..._

_Estás muy borracho ahora mismo, pero por favor, cuando encuentres esto, no dudes en llamar si Draco necesita algo. Y, qué demonios, si tú también lo necesitas, hazlo. Ya que por lo visto, eres un intento muy gracioso de Auror (¡e incluso de Gryffindor!). Además de que realmente no puedes aguantar tu bebida, y eso es una verdadera tragedia teniendo en cuenta los gustos de Draco. Es Mansión Zabini, 10 Rosethorple Lane, Pangbourne._

_¡Saludos!_

_Blaise Zabini_

—No. —Slughorn jadea.

—Déjame ver eso. —dice Draco, arrebatándole el papel de la mano, ya que desde arriba oyen el sonido de la puerta que se abre.

— ¡Harry! –grita una voz tan familiar que Harry podría llorar de alivio— ¡Malfoy! ¿Dónde diablos están?

— ¡Ron! —Harry grita de regreso, y luego se dobla un poco, porque resulta que gritar duele _espantosamente_ , incluso a través del Encantamiento de Estasis.

Draco mira alarmado la herida de Harry y grita:

— ¡Estamos aquí abajo, Weasley! _Muévete_ , él está herido, estamos... ¡No te atrevas, _gusano_ traicionero!

Esto último va dirigido a Slughorn, quien se cuela por una de las pequeñas ventanas que se encuentran en la mitad superior de las paredes del almacén. No es necesario, sin embargo, porque mientras Harry mira asombrado, dos enormes tentáculos verdes recubiertos de espinas se estrellan en el vidrio desde el exterior y envuelven a Slughorn en sus garras, arrojando púas salvajemente.

—Vicky. —dice Harry, sacudiendo la cabeza, una sonrisa incrédula se extiende por su cara.

—Bueno, que me parta un rayo —dice Draco, parpadeando ante la masa retorcida del hombre y la planta—. Ella me ama.

Ron baja las escaleras a toda velocidad. Trent, Seamus y Blaise le pisan los talones. Harry se complace en notar que Trent parece estar a punto de orinarse; es una gran mejora, aunque su cara se afloja con horror cuando ve a Harry en el suelo.

La cara de Ron también lo hace, así que… tal vez hagan un Auror del chico después de todo.

—Merlín, Harry —dice Ron, con los ojos bien abiertos—. Mierda, ¿ese es el profesor Slughorn?

—No le hagas preguntas, llévalo a San Mungo —dice Draco—. Honestamente, todos ustedes son completamente incompetentes… Excepto Blaise, que aparentemente sabía todo este tiempo lo que estaba pasando y no vio la necesidad de mencionar--

— ¡No lo sé! —Blaise dice, sonando sorprendido— Ni siquiera sé lo que está pasando ahora, toda mi maldita casa se volvió loca, y entonces Blinky comenzó a gritar que la llamada sonaba desde Grimmauld Place y que debíamos asistir--

—La nota, Blaise —dice Draco. Parece exasperado, pero ya no mira a Blaise, aunque le habla; mira a Harry, fija y cálidamente—. La que le diste a Potter. Oh, supongo que esa noche “fingiste” encontrarte con él en el pub, ¿no es así?

Blaise se encoge de hombros, todavía parece completamente desconcertado.

— Tenía un poco de miedo de que intentaras matarlo o algo así, Draco. O, no sé, llenar toda la casa de agua otra vez...

—Eso fue una vez —le dice Draco a Harry, los bordes de su boca subiendo—. Y tuve una muy buena razón, ya sabes.

Y Harry... Harry se ríe, se inclina hacia adelante y deja que su cabeza descanse en el hombro de Draco. Está tan cansado, y ya todo está arreglado, ¿no? Draco está a salvo, y Harry puede dejarse ir por un minuto. Harry puede dejar que alguien más resuelva el resto.

Lentamente, los dedos de Draco se deslizan por el cabello de Harry, acariciando con pequeños toques vacilantes la nuca. Harry cierra los ojos, deja salir un suspiro. Están bien. Todo va a estar bien.

— Estoy seguro de que sí. —le dice a la clavícula de Draco, y se duerme ante la débil sensación de la risa de Draco golpeando el lado de su garganta.


	13. Capítulo XII

Harry se despierta en una cama de hospital. Solo.

Bueno… no. No solo. Hay un Medimago con él, y también un Sanador; le dicen que perdió mucha sangre, pero que la herida no tocó su arteria esplénica por un pelo, pero que va a estar bien. Ni siquiera habrá una cicatriz, lo que Harry piensa que es un poco injusto, ya que Draco está atascado con esa fina línea de plata en su mejilla por toda la eternidad. Aun así, son buenas noticias, y se alegra de oírlas. Ron llega unos minutos más tarde, y luego Hermione, y luego el clan completo de los Weasley, a excepción de Charlie, quien, según Bill, sigue fuera en partes desconocidas. Harry habla y se ríe con ellos un rato, preguntando dónde está Draco. Ninguno de ellos parece saberlo, aunque Ron le asegura que estuvo con Blaise y que la última vez que estuvo en el hospital le vio, y que está seguro de que Draco está bien, y que Harry no debería preocuparse por ello.

Harry no puede evitar preocuparse por ello, por supuesto. Se pregunta si después de todo -los besos, claro, pero también la hemorragia y las amenazas de muerte, y descubrir que Harry es aparentemente un Amo de Grimmauld Place otra vez-, Draco decidió que no quería lidiar más con ello. Si resultaba ser demasiado arriesgado, después de todo.

_La casa sabe cómo se siente el Amo Draco_ , Harry piensa, y espera, espera, espera.

Finalmente todos se marchan -“las horas de visita han _terminado_ ” le dice el Sanador a Ginny, cuando ella trata de esconderse detrás de una maceta- y Harry se queda solo en la oscuridad y escucha su propia respiración, mientras se pregunta qué está haciendo Draco en este momento. Debería estar aquí, Harry no puede creer que no esté aquí, y está tan ocupado tratando de averiguar dónde o por qué podría haberse ido, que le lleva más tiempo del que debería, para darse cuenta de que está escuchando el sonido de dos personas respirando, no una.

— ¿Sabes? —dice Harry a la habitación vacía— Robar mis cosas es técnicamente un crimen.

Hay un golpe de silencio, y luego Draco suspira y se quita la capa de invisibilidad de Harry. Se apoya en la mesa junto a la cama, y mira hacia abajo para dedicarle una mueca agria a Harry, quien está casi seguro de que es más bien fingida.

—No deberías dejarla colgada en el perchero si no quieres que la gente la tome prestado.

—No lo hice —dice Harry, divertido, con su corazón latiendo en su pecho. Tal vez sea toda la sangre nueva que corre por sus venas, pero se siente vivo, de repente, de una manera en que no lo ha hecho en mucho tiempo, mirando el pequeño y querido ceño fruncido de Draco—. La dejé doblada dentro de mi mochila de trabajo, donde siempre la dejo, y donde la encontraste husmeando como la serpiente que eres.

Draco se encoge de hombros y se deja caer en la silla junto a la cama de Harry.

—Tal vez no me apetecía mucho hablar de todo el calvario con todos los Weasley conocidos, ¿consideraste esa posibilidad? Y no es que la estuvieras usando, después de todo.

—Podrías haberte ido a casa —señala Harry—. Dejarme aquí bajo el ojo vigilante de los Weasley. —está diciendo tonterías, y lo sabe, y no le importa; Draco ha estado sentado en esta habitación bajo su capa de invisibilidad durante horas, probablemente, estaba claramente planeando quedarse y vigilar a Harry toda la noche. Llevó a Harry a la cañada. Dejó que Harry se mudara. Le devolvió el beso a Harry, y luego lo besó de nuevo; no quería que Harry muriera. La casa sabe cómo se siente Draco, y Harry está bastante seguro de que él también. Harry está bastante seguro de que ambos lo saben, y puede ser paciente, si es lo que Draco necesita de él, pero... ha tenido un día difícil. No hay nada malo en tontear un poco.

La sonrisa que le da Draco es pequeña, una pequeña media luna de admisión de pena curvando las esquinas de su boca. En voz baja, dice:

—No creo que pueda, en realidad. Trágicamente es la verdad —Harry sonríe, amplia y estúpidamente, y está tan feliz que podría estallar cuando Draco parece asustarse un poco por la expresión antes de que se ruborice y agache la cabeza—. No me mires así. Dios, vas a hacer que alguien deje de cenar.

—No hay nadie más aquí —dice Harry—. Excepto tú, es decir, ¿y quieres saber la verdad, Draco? Creo que te gusta.

—Creo que los síntomas de la pérdida de sangre deben incluir alucinaciones —le dice Draco seriamente—. Sé sincero, te parezco un cangrejo ahora mismo, ¿no?

—No —dice Harry, y no deja que su sonrisa se oscurezca ni un solo grado; no cree que pueda, aunque quisiera—. No es así.

Draco le da una mirada dura y aguda incluso en la oscuridad, y luego, con una voz que se esfuerza demasiado en sonar casual, le dice:

—Mira. Potter. Obviamente has pasado por una... prueba--

—Por favor, estoy bien —dice Harry—. ¡Ni siquiera ha sido la peor puñalada que he recibido! Hace un par de años, hubo una cosa con--

—Ahórrame eso —dice Draco, levantando la mano. Tiene un gesto de dolor en la cara—. La mayoría de la gente, ya sabes, no responde a un ataque mortal con una lista de ataques comparables a los que han sobrevivido. Eso no está _bien_ , Harry. Ten la decencia de parecer sorprendido por todo el asunto, como mínimo.

—Eh… —dice Harry— ¿De acuerdo? —él mira alrededor por un minuto, y luego, porque también podría hacer un intento, intenta— Hombre. Es… tan extraño. Estar aquí. En... este hospital. Y apuñalado, y todo eso. Qué... extraño.

—Eres un tonto sin remedio —dice Draco, con una ligera sonrisa en los bordes de su boca. Se inclina hacia adelante, apoya sus brazos en la cama de Harry, reclina su cabeza sobre ellos, y mira a Harry de lado—. Mentí, ¿sabes?

— ¿Sobre qué?

—Sobre por qué estaba bajo la capa —Draco cierra brevemente sus ojos, da un fuerte aliento antes de abrirlos de nuevo—. Estaba seguro de que si me veías, inmediatamente empezarías a hacerme preguntas, y estoy muy cansado, ya ves. Estuve despierto toda la noche porque... bueno... —hace un gesto de dolor y se sienta lo suficiente como para liberar una de sus manos, gesticulando ampliamente con ella— Estoy seguro de que lo recuerdas. No es justo, ya sabes, que me hagas tener una conversación sobre todo eso ahora mismo; bien podría estar bajo el Veritaserum, hace tanto tiempo que no duermo. No puedo ser responsable de mis acciones, y es malo -injusto- presionar tu ventaja de esta manera.

Pequeño imbécil espinoso. La garganta de Harry se estrecha con sólo mirarlo, por la fragilidad que se ha metido en sus hombros y el sonido de su voz. Que el cielo no le pida a Harry que lo deje en paz como una persona normal… No, obviamente tiene que hacer una acusación falsa. Aunque le retuerce un poco el corazón pensar en ello, Harry se pregunta si Draco ha llegado más allá de unos pocos minutos con su armadura bajada. Cree que la respuesta probablemente sea no.

—No te estoy obligando a hacer nada, Malfoy —dice Harry, suave, en su lugar—. Sólo estoy sentado aquí. Acostado aquí. Lo que sea.

—No creas que eso te libera de la responsabilidad —dice Draco. Es una tontería, y como para subrayar esto, bosteza enormemente después de la última palabra, haciendo una mueca cuando se detiene—. Merlín.

—Sí —dice Harry, mientras bosteza—. Deberías ir a casa y dormir.

—Ya dije que no lo haría —dice Draco— y no lo haré. ¡Deja de insistir! Honestamente, la terquedad, es increíble, como un perro con un hueso --

—Sólo para que quede claro —interrumpe Harry, antes de que Draco pueda despotricar sobre lo terco que es Harry y que le maten de pura hipocresía a mitad de camino—, ¿no te irás a casa, pero no quieres hablar de nada, y yo me guardo todo lo que quiero decir, incluso si lo sacas a relucir?

—Ese es el punto, sí.

—Entonces —dice Harry, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¿Juego estándar, entonces?

Draco pone los ojos en blanco, pero Harry cree que parece aliviado, de todos modos.

—Oh, vete a la mierda, Potter.

Se sientan en un silencio cómodo durante unos minutos, escuchando el zumbido del hospital pasando por la puerta, y Harry encuentra que Draco tiene razón; quiere hacer un montón de preguntas. No está seguro de que ninguna de ellas sea la correcta, de hecho, más bien lo duda, pero de todos modos se alinean en su mente, una tras otra, luchando por la primera posición.

—Draco —dice Harry lentamente—. Y si… quiero decir, lo que acabo de preguntar a uno--

—Oh Dios mío, lo sabía —Draco gime—. Sabía que no podías dejar que los perros durmieran. Apuesto a que despiertas a los verdaderos perros durmientes, en realidad. Apuesto a que vas a las casas de la gente y te dejan entrar, sin saber tus planes cobardes, pensando que eres perfectamente confiable porque eres Harry Potter y nunca te han conocido antes. Luego tienen que mirar con horror mientras despiertas a sus compañeros caninos que duermen tranquilamente. ¡Cruelmente! ¡Por deporte!

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—Es un hobby.

Draco lo mira fijamente por un segundo, pero luego se ríe. _Está_ cansado; incluso si Harry no puede verlo en el círculo bajo sus ojos, puede oírlo en esa risa, la forma en que se adelgaza y se tensa desde la parte posterior de la garganta de Draco.

—Dios. Bien. Una pregunta, a costa de que se te prohíba preguntar nada más hasta al menos mañana. ¿Qué es? ¿Qué no puede esperar hasta que ya no te veas como si hubieras vaciado la mitad de tu sangre en el suelo de mi cocina? ¿Qué es tan urgente que debe ser contestado antes de que tenga la oportunidad de disfrutar de la dulce liberación del sueño?

—Eh… —dice Harry. Y no debería preguntarlo -en realidad está haciendo lo que Draco le acusó, presionando su ventaja, usando el agotamiento de Draco como si fuera Veritaserum- pero debe hacerlo. Él quiere saber— ¿Por qué... por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Sobre el núcleo?

Draco raspa el respaldo de la silla y se levanta abruptamente. Por un segundo Harry cree que va a salir de la habitación, sin siquiera decir adiós -piensa que va a hacer, a todos los efectos, lo que terminó haciendo la última vez que Harry le hizo esta pregunta- pero no lo hace. En cambio, se acerca a la ventana, mira fijamente a la noche por un momento, y, no sin amargura, dice:

— ¿No podrías haber salido con algo más fácil? —luego, quizás recordando el complemento completo de otras cosas que no han discutido, añade apresuradamente— No contestes eso.

Harry no lo hace. Sólo se queda en silencio, mirando la línea de la espalda de Draco, hasta que este se da la vuelta y se inclina contra el vidrio para mirarlo.

—No lo sé —dice, finalmente. Cuando Harry levanta las cejas, él levanta una mano—. No, detente. Esa no es toda mi respuesta, pero es... una respuesta, de todos modos. Realmente no la tengo. Al principio fue como dije… No pensé que alguien que había tratado a Grimmauld Place como tú, hubiera merecido saber ese tipo de secreto. Nadie ha sabido dónde está el núcleo de esa casa durante años; no creo que la tía Walburga lo supiera. Sólo lo encontré porque yo... bueno...

— ¿Hiciste algo un poco loco para averiguarlo? —Harry sugiere. Su voz es más suave de lo que quiere, y se estremece cuando Draco lo mira— No tienes que decírmelo, ya sabes. Dónde está, quiero decir. No te estoy pidiendo eso.

—Bueno, bien, porque no lo estás entendiendo —dice Draco, con el mismo tono archienemigo de Hogwarts. Su voz vuelve a un registro más normal, mientras añade—. Pero sí. Hice algo un poco loco, y funcionó, y me gustó que funcionara. Me gustó ser el único que sabía. Así que creo que algo de esto también fue eso, lo cual es... estúpido, honestamente. ¡Todas las razones que se me ocurren son estúpidas! Simplemente no hable de ello, esa es la respuesta. Iba a hacerlo, y luego, después del segundo ataque, tú viniste a quedarte, y yo… —deja de hablar y fija su mirada firmemente en el suelo— Quería resolver el caso, obviamente, me estaba matando, estaba aterrorizado por la casa… por mi vida, también. Tal vez. No lo sé.

Harry no puede estar seguro, pero cree que es posible -no probable, pero sí posible- que Draco diga que no le dijo a Harry sobre el núcleo porque podría haber resuelto el caso para ellos, y así Harry no tendría que volver a casa. Y si es así –aunque Harry no puede _creerlo_ \- hay quince cosas que quiere decir pero cada una de ellas tiene una pregunta inherente, esa gran verdad que se avecina y que ambos no tocan, y Harry prometió que sólo preguntaría una.

—Está bien —dice. Cuando Draco levanta la cabeza, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa, Harry se ríe—. Quiero decir, no lo hagas de nuevo ni nada… Maldito estúpido, casi haces que te maten--

—Casi hice que _te_ maten, querrás decir. —murmura Draco, mientras se mueve para volver a caer en su silla de nuevo.

Harry se encoge de hombros.

—No me importa.

— ¿Sabes que —dice Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco— creo que eso es realmente cierto? Y podría ser lo peor de ti, Harry. Esa inherencia tuya a tu propia vida. Quiero decir, es como si no fueras consciente de tu propia mortalidad y... ¿Alguna vez he compartido contigo los detalles verdaderamente espantosos de los escritos privados de Archibald el Arcaico?

—No lo creo —dice Harry, aunque sabe que Draco sólo intenta distraerlo. Está bien; Draco está cansado, y, si es honesto, Harry también. Pueden ocuparse del resto de esto mañana—. ¿Por qué no me lo cuentas?

Draco lo hace, y Harry debe quedarse dormido por la subida y bajada tranquilizadora de su voz, porque cuando se despierta hay luz solar que se desliza por la ventana y Draco está fuera de combate, dormido en su silla, su cabeza un peso caliente contra el muslo de Harry.

Su cabello está suelto, despeinado, cubriendo sus ojos, y Harry, medio despierto y curioso, extiende una mano para...

—No me toques el pelo, Potter. —dice Draco, sin abrir los ojos.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —dice Harry, alejando la mano, y luego corrige apresuradamente: — ¡Quiero decir, no lo iba a hacer! —está un poco horrorizado consigo mismo, de hecho, por haber llegado a la mitad del gesto. Ahora que está más alerta, puede reconocer que probablemente sea raro -lo que sea- enrollar el pelo de alguien bajo la punta de los dedos sólo para ver qué se siente, o sacárselo de los ojos. No está seguro de si alguna de las dos cosas es lo que estaba planeando hacer exactamente, pero puede reconocer que dos besos desesperados, en el momento de la verdad, no le dan permiso para ir... tocando, cuando quiera.

Los ojos de Draco están abiertos, pero apenas; los tiene estrechos y sospechosos.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Eh… —dice Harry, parpadeando hacia él— Supongo que... ¿con hambre?

Suspirando fuertemente, Draco se sienta.

—Quise _decir_ , cómo te sientes, ya que ayer una angustiosa cantidad de tu sangre salió de tu cuerpo por el suelo de mi cocina… pero, claro. Hambriento. Muy bien.

— ¿Dormiste toda la noche en esa postura? —Harry ladea la cabeza con interés mientras Draco se estira y hace una mueca de dolor, su cuello cruje— No creo que eso sea bueno para tu espalda.

—Mejor que tener un cuchillo clavado en ella —dice Draco, sonriendo asquerosamente—. Yo gano.

Se instala de nuevo en su silla, y antes de que Harry pueda discutir, una Medibruja, Hermione y Ron entran por la puerta.

—Señor Potter —dice la Medibruja calurosamente—. Me alegro de verle despierto. Por supuesto, estoy seguro de que el Sanador Menteur lo ha atendido muy bien. Le decía al Auror Weasley lo increíble que debe ser tener un Sanador de otro país a su disposición por sus esfuerzos en la guerra.

—Se dijeron muchas cosas muy interesantes —Ron está de acuerdo, dándole a Malfoy su mejor mirada de “Te tenemos vigilado”—. Muchas cosas, de considerable interés, se han dicho esta mañana. Yo, por ejemplo, me sorprendí mucho al enterarme de su amplia clientela de celebridades.

— ¿Qué puedo decir? La Sanación, es mi vocación —dice Malfoy, aparentemente totalmente imperturbable por la suspicacia de Ron, y con un acento francés tan pronunciado que avergonzaría a Fleur— Y trabajar con Harry Potter es… insufrible.

—Creo que la palabra que quieres decir es increíble. Pobrecito, el español es un poco difícil —dice la Medibruja distraídamente, mientras se ocupa de lanzar un surtido de hechizos de diagnóstico sobre Harry—. No te importa si reviso tu trabajo, ¿verdad, señor Sanador? Estoy segura de que eres muy capaz, pero ya que está en nuestro hospital, y todo...

—Adelante —dice Draco, al mismo tiempo que Hermione con voz divertida, le dice a Harry: "¿Sabías, Harry, que Menteur significa mentiroso en francés?"

Harry se rinde y se ríe, tanto que la Medibruja empieza a preocuparse de que tal vez una de las pociones haya salido mal y Draco tenga que empezar a agitar los brazos y explicar, medio en francés, que la histeria es un efecto secundario de una vieja herida de guerra y que está siendo terriblemente grosera al sacarlo a colación. Ella se apresura en irse y Harry se ríe un poco más cuando Draco deja el acento de una vez, y dice:

— ¿Qué, Weasley? Tenía que hacer algo; la desdichada mujer trató de echarme. ¿Me vas a arrestar por hacerme pasar por un Sanador?

—Debería arrestarte sólo por tu personalidad —murmura Ron, aunque se sienta en una silla sin moverse hacia Draco—. Algún pobre bastardo tiene que haberse encontrado con toda tu... cosa... antes. No puedes ser la primera persona en toda la historia en estar tan loco. Tal vez fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes como para poner algunas leyes para proteger al resto de nosotros.

—Ay —dice Draco—. He buscado en los anales de la historia por mí mismo, y lo más cercano que he encontrado es un tipo llamado Wildercomb de finales del siglo XII.

Harry empieza a reírse de nuevo.

— ¿El tipo del salón del segundo piso? Draco, _¿el tipo hipotético de la magia?_

—Wildercomb estaba muy comprometido con su oficio, Potter —dice Draco. Levanta las cejas y cruza los brazos, con una expresión severa—. Y aunque, sí, te concedo, sus métodos eran poco ortodoxos--

— ¡Quemó tres bosques! —Harry espera que su incredulidad esté escrita en su cara— ¡La mitad de la exhibición es un tapiz de él gritando, mientras un cuarto lleno de sirvientes se cubren los oídos!

—Dos bosques y un pequeño huerto, y se _pretendía_ que fuera hipotético. Creo que lo importante es centrarse en todos los bosques que no quemó —dice Draco—. Y, de todos modos, el punto es que hizo lo que era necesario, incluso si todos a su alrededor pensaban que estaba loco. Él es mi alma gemela. El hermano de mi alma.

— ¿Has estado provocando un incendio, Malfoy? —Ron dice, dándole a Draco una mirada especulativa— Eso es una ofensa seria. Estaba bromeando antes, pero tal vez deberíamos llevarlo para interrogarlo.

Draco lanza una mirada de pánico a Harry.

—Potter. Controla a tu hombre, él está… el Auror se ha ido a su… Oh Dios mío. Esperen. ¿Estás bromeando?

—Por supuesto que estoy bromeando —dice Ron, sonriendo ampliamente—. No puedes esperar que me vaya sin hacer _ningún_ disparo, ¿verdad?

—Tuve que convencerlo de que no comprara un hurón por esta misma razón, el otro día —dice Hermione, dándole una palmadita a Ron en el brazo—. Los rencores de la infancia están bien, estoy segura, pero todos somos adultos, y los hurones tienen un olor terrible.

—No hablaremos —dice Draco, con la voz varios tonos más alta de lo normal— sobre el incidente del hurón. —y luego se pone de pie y sale de la habitación sin decir una palabra más.

—Mierda —dice Ron, luciendo incómodo—. Sólo quería relajar el ambiente un poco. En realidad, no quería, ya sabes, arruinarlo.

—Por favor —dice Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Está bien. Él sólo intenta hacerte sentir culpable para que hagas cosas por él más tarde.

—A ver si te traigo un café ahora, Potter. —dice Draco, sonando vengativo, desde el pasillo.

—Sin café, no hay desayuno. —Harry grita de vuelta, aunque no sabe si saldrá de aquí a tiempo para cocinarlo. Es recompensado con una serie de insultos que cambian al francés a mitad de camino, y también se ve obligado a soportar idénticas miradas de sufrimiento de Ron y Hermione.

No es de extrañar que el Draco Sanador embaucador entre en escena un segundo después, seguido por la verdadera Sanadora de Harry, una bruja de mediana edad que claramente tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar aquí lidiando con esto. Le da permiso a Harry para que se vaya a casa, aunque le ordena que deje el servicio activo durante una semana, y después de que se hayan ido y Harry se haya cambiado a ropa normal, él, Ron y Hermione se sientan en la cama a esperar que Draco vuelva.

—Siento que hayan venido hasta aquí —dice Harry, un poco torpe—. Ya que estoy, ya saben…

—No seas ridículo, Harry, por supuesto que vinimos —dice Hermione. Ella le pone una mano en el brazo, y Ron golpea su hombro contra el de Harry—. Estábamos preocupados por ti, y tú harías lo mismo por nosotros.

—Bueno, claro —dice Harry—, pero... —se detiene, mira la pálida exasperación en la cara de Hermione y el mal escondido gesto de dolor en la de Ron, y traga lo que iba a decir. _Es diferente cuando se trata de mí_ — De todos modos, gracias. Es bueno tenerlos aquí.

—Siento que no hayamos pretendido ser tu equipo médico extranjero —dice Hermione, secamente. Luego, con cuidado, dice: —. Entonces. ¿Draco realmente durmió aquí toda la noche?

—Sí —dice Harry—. O, bueno, creo que sí, de todos modos. Supongo que podría haberse ido mientras yo dormía y volver.

—Pero, aun así —dice Ron, con un pequeño asentimiento de aprobación—. Esa es la forma correcta de hacerlo. Apoyar a tu pareja, y todo eso.

—No le dijiste a nadie que eras mi Sanador francés personal cuando _yo_ estaba en el hospital —dice Hermione, con aire herido—. El romance está claramente muerto.

— ¡Oye! —dice Ron— No tuve que decirle a la gente que era un maldito Sanador francés, soy un Auror. No trataron de hacer que me fuera. ¿Qué es más romántico, un pequeño imbécil mentiroso o un hombre de la ley respetable?

—Entonces, Harry —dice Hermione, ignorando el escandaloso ruidito de Ron al ser ignorado—, ¿tú y Draco lo hablaron todo?

—Eh… —dice Harry.

—Ya sabes —presiona Hermione—, lo de tus sentimientos, y lo que vas a hacer con ellos, y dónde te sientes con cada uno de ellos.

—Eh… —dice Harry otra vez.

—Oh, Harry —dice Hermione, desesperada—. ¡Tienes que hablar de estas cosas! ¡Todas las buenas relaciones se basan en la comunicación!

—Creo que Draco y yo nos comunicamos bien —dice Harry, y mira sus manos—. Es sólo que... toma un tiempo, a veces. No quiero forzar nada, ¿sabes? Él... creo que él... oh, no lo sé —le ofrece una pequeña sonrisa, un poco triste—. ¿Podemos dejarlo por ahora? Prometo que te diré si algo, ya sabes. Si hay algún cambio, o lo que sea. 

—Claro, Harry —dice Ron con firmeza, y luego levanta el cuello de una manera que Harry sabe, sin mirar, que significa que le está dando a Hermione una mirada de sosiego por encima de la cabeza de Harry—. Podemos ser _respetuosos_ y _moderados_ , ¿no es así, Mione?

—Oh, bien —dice Hermione, a regañadientes—. Pero ayúdame, Harry, si no me dices...

— ¿Decirte qué? —Draco dice, regresando. Le da a Harry una taza de café y luego levanta las cejas a Ron— Lo siento, Weasley. Un hurón salvaje me atacó en el camino de regreso; él se bebió el tuyo.

— ¿Y el mío también, supongo? —dice Hermione, sonando divertida, mientras Ron frunce el ceño.

—Estás embarazada —dice Draco, agitando una mano—. No deberías beber café de todos modos, y especialmente no la basura que venden aquí —toma un sorbo y se estremece—. Honestamente, es terrible. Deberías agradecerme.

Harry toma un sorbo de su propio café y hace muecas, aunque una pequeña parte de él se calienta al notar que Draco recuerda cómo lo toma.

—Dios. Qué asco. De todas formas ya me han dado el visto bueno; vamos a... de vuelta a Grimmauld Place. Tengo café de verdad allí.

—Dios mío, sí —dice Draco, arrojando su taza a la basura de inmediato—. ¿Por qué no dijiste eso, horroroso hombre, hasta que me bebí la _mitad_ \--?

—Antes de que se vayan —dice Ron, y su tono atrae todas las miradas de la habitación. Cuadra sus hombros—. Quería asegurarme de que decirles que Slughorn habló.

—Ayer también habló —dice Draco, su cara se oscurece con el nombre de Slughorn. Empieza a moverse hacia Harry, pero sus ojos se dirigen a Ron y Hermione que lo flanquean a ambos lados, y se detiene, se mantiene quieto—. Supongo que debería estar agradecido, ya que su incapacidad para callarse y seguir adelante probablemente me salvó la vida, pero admito que no me siento caritativo con el hombre en este momento.

—Ya somos dos. —murmura Harry.

—Cuatro, de hecho —dice Hermione—. Pero... bueno, él entregó a su compañera y la trajeron. Los otros cómplices tardarán un poco más en ser localizados, pero no estaban involucrados en la planificación, y no deberían intentar nada por su cuenta. Pensamos que ambos podrían ser más felices sabiendo que realmente se ha terminado.

— ¿Qué, la mujer que te atacó? —Harry exige— ¿Quién fue?

Hermione suspira.

— ¿Recuerdan a Marietta Edgecombe?

—Eh… —dice Harry, quien sabe que debería recordarla. El nombre le suena familiar...

—Sí —dice Draco, sonando sorprendido—. ¡Es esa chica que desfiguraste por chivarse en tu club de lucha clandestino en el quinto año!

— ¡No la desfiguré! —la voz de Hermione es aguda, aunque Harry cree que sería mucho más aguda si pudiera ver a Ron diciendo: "Lo hizo, maldita mujer aterradora", de la manera en que Harry puede hacerlo por el rabillo del ojo— Advertí a todo el mundo que había una maldición en esa lista y ella no eligió prestar atención a mi advertencia. Se desfiguró a sí misma.

— ¿Sabes, Granger? —dice Draco, con un tono genuinamente cálido— Podrías haber prosperado en Slytherin. Obviamente estos dos imbéciles desesperados se habrían ahogado en su primera semana, si el Sombrero Seleccionador hubiera sufrido algún tipo de ataque y los hubiera clasificado como serpientes, pero tú... tienes potencial.

Harry decide, con un tranquilo deleite que siente desde los dedos de los pies, que esperará a decirle a Draco que el Sombrero Seleccionador lo quería para Slytherin, hasta que realmente merezca la reacción que está destinado a provocar. Tal vez para su cumpleaños. Dios, va a ser muy divertido.

—Voy a tomarme eso como un cumplido. —dice Hermione.

—Yo no lo haría —dice Ron, dándole a Draco una mirada oscura—. De todos modos, ya que aparentemente es difícil conseguir un trabajo normal con “Chivata” escrito en tu cara en pústulas gigantes para siempre…

— ¡Se lo advertí! —Hermione insiste— ¡No debería haberlo dicho!

—… se convirtió en una Bruja Golpeadora —Ron se encoge de hombros ante Harry—. Así que no estábamos totalmente equivocados, al menos; era un trabajo profesional. Slughorn sólo usó su experiencia para sus propios fines. Le ofreció el doble de su tarifa habitual, más lo que saqueó en el primer robo; llevaba ese collar cuando la arrestamos. Supongo que el viejo Sluggy pensó que tendría dinero de sobra después de tomar tu lugar, Malfoy.

—Aparentemente estaba tranquila y complacida de tener la oportunidad de asaltarme —dice Hermione, con su mano volando hacia arriba para tocarse la débil cicatriz en su nariz, bajo su ojo izquierdo—. Sus palabras exactas fueron, “un bonito compensatorio”.

— ¿Cómo es que ya tienes la transcripción de la entrevista? —Ron gime, dejando caer su cabeza en sus manos— Te juro, Hermione, tienes que dejar de hacer eso, todos los muchachos hablarán de cómo mi esposa en la Justicia recibe un trato especial--

—Pero ella no recibe trato especial, Ronald —dice Hermione—. Ella sólo se molesta en saber dónde están archivadas las cosas, que es más de lo que se puede decir de ti y de tu equipo.

Harry se pone de pie, pensando que podría dejarlos con sus discusiones, ya que continúan en ello sin interrupción. Se encuentra con los ojos de Draco.

—Entonces —dice Harry—. Supongo que realmente se ha acabado.

—Al diablo —dice Draco—, me prometiste desayuno y café. —agarra a Harry por la manga y lo lleva hacia la puerta.

* * *

Es el desayuno más extraño de la vida de Harry.

A decir verdad, no debería serlo. La vida de Harry ha sido muchas cosas, pero nunca ha estado mucho tiempo en la normalidad. Incluso su historia de desayunos es extraña, con docenas de comidas consumidas en lugares que nunca hubiera esperado que se encontraran. El sabor de la libertad esa mañana en casa de los Weasley cuando tenía doce años, después de que Ron, Fred y George lo sacaran de casa de los Dursley; un bagel que comió, todavía temblando y manchado de sangre, en la oficina de Erhard después de que su primer caso saliera mal; demonios, ese _primer_ desayuno con Draco, en el apartamento de Harry, hablando de palacios bajo el Támesis y la naturaleza de la estructura mágica, todos ellos deberían ser más raros que esto, Harry lo sabe. Son sólo él y Draco, sentados frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina como lo han hecho cada mañana durante semanas, y no debería ser nada raro.

No importa. Es el desayuno más extraño de la vida de Harry, haya o no lógica en ello.

Hablan de... algo. Dios. Nada importante, de todos modos, sea lo que sea. Harry no presta atención a la conversación, aunque la esté teniendo, oye palabras que salen de su boca en respuesta a los despotriques de Draco y luego las olvida al instante, como si nunca lo hubieran hecho. No prueba su comida. Ni siquiera _mira_ su comida, sólo se la mete a ciegas en la boca mientras sus ojos se dirigen a las manos de Draco... a sus pómulos angulosos, al patrón de las baldosas del suelo. Cada vez que respira, se siente un poco más pesado que el aire normal, y Harry piensa salvajemente en Bernice y las pociones de amor. Se pregunta si esto es lo que se siente al estar en sus manos, esta desesperación de garras afiladas bajo cada centímetro de su piel, o si esto es peor por ser la cosa real.

No lo dice. No pregunta. Sólo se sienta allí, y mira a Draco y luego aparta la mirada de nuevo, y trata de no pensar en el vacío de incertidumbre que se abrirá entre ellos en el momento en que dejen sus tenedores.

Tienen que hacerlo eventualmente, por supuesto. Harry coloca el suyo en su plato con cuidado, y luego mira hacia arriba para ver su propia y temible anticipación reflejada en la cara de Draco. Es suficiente para asustarlo y Draco parpadea, pero también se ríe con tristeza, moviendo la cabeza.

—Mira, Potter —dice, y se frota brevemente la frente—. Sé que son sólo las diez y media, y que eres, quiero decir, un sobreviviente reciente de un ataque brutal y todo eso, pero… ¿podemos... te gustaría un trago?

—Dios, sí. —dice Harry de inmediato.

—Gracias a Merlín. —dice Draco, y ambos se retiran de la mesa.

Harry espera que Draco los lleve al estudio - _al_ estudio de Draco, recuerda Harry con prisa frenética, es el estudio, no el suyo de ninguna manera- pero en cambio los lleva al salón, saca una botella polvorienta de un estante y convoca dos vasos.

—No tiene sentido tener lo bueno —dice Draco, cuando Harry levanta las cejas—, si no puedes identificar una circunstancia que realmente lo requiera. Me temo que nos hemos encontrado en uno de esos momentos innobles.

— ¿Qué es esto? —Harry pregunta, mirando hacia abajo al cristal las manos de Draco. El líquido en el interior es el ámbar profundo que él asocia con un excelente Whiskey de Fuego, pero tiene una cualidad iridiscente que nunca ha visto antes; el olor, también, es familiar y de alguna manera... no del todo.

Draco sonríe.

—Basta con decir que es lo suficientemente antiguo y raro como para que si no lo saboreas, me enfade _mucho_.

Harry considera por un momento tirar todo el vaso de un trago sólo para irritarlo, pero sólo por un momento. Sea lo que sea lo que han intercambiado estos últimos meses, se siente demasiado frágil en este momento para ese tipo de juego; en su lugar, toma un pequeño y lento sorbo, pasando el whisky por su lengua. Es rico y embriagador y no se parece a nada que haya probado antes, y cuando lo traga la sensación es más que el habitual calor ardiente… Siente una pequeña fracción de firmeza que le atraviesa también, como si sus cimientos estuvieran siendo apuntalados.

—Vaya —dice Harry—. Esto es... guau.

—Sí —dice Draco. Y luego, con su voz cuidadosamente en blanco, añade: —. Una bebida digna del Amo de la casa.

Así que ahí es por donde van a empezar. Harry lucha contra el impulso de ceder a la decepción; no es que realmente esperara otra cosa.

—Draco, mira, ya lo he dicho, es tuya. Lo ha sido durante mucho tiempo. Firmaré lo que quieras, renunciaré a lo que sea necesario; no intentaré reclamar nada, o... quitarte nada. Yo no haría eso.

—Y aquí estaba yo inundado de terror porque me echaran a la calle —dice Draco, toda la neutralidad borrada de su tono por su más típica molestia. Harry siente músculos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que tenía, tensarse—. Por supuesto que lo sé, Harry, imbécil; incluso si quisieras robarme esta casa, tu enorme y difícil complejo de culpa se interpondría inevitablemente. “Lo siento”, gritarías, “Soy una persona terrible, todo lo malo que ha pasado es sólo culpa mía, no merezco vivir en esta hermosa casa que una vez maltraté y de la cual cruelmente te eché de--

— ¿Esto es como una obra de teatro? —Harry dice, secamente, sus cejas subiendo— ¿Se supone que debo hacer más escenas, o me quedo aquí aplaudiendo cuando termines de hablar?

—Ojalá pudiera convencerte de que te quedaras ahí, y aplaudieras cuando terminara de hablar —dice Draco, en tono lúgubre—. Un hermoso sueño, aunque por supuesto también uno terriblemente cruel, ya que nunca sucederá y tendré que languidecer aquí, anhelándolo, hasta que la muerte se apiade de mí y venga por mi alma.

Harry resopla y toma otro sorbo de su whisky.

—Bueno, al menos no tienes ninguna expectativa engañosa.

— ¿No lo hago? —dice Draco, y su voz se enhebra con tal vulnerabilidad imprevista que Harry levanta la cabeza y se encuentra con sus ojos. Espera que sean amplios y aterrorizados, pero en lugar de eso Draco luce… desafiante, su afilada barbilla inclinada orgullosamente hacia arriba, su mirada más desafiante que asustada.

—Yo... no lo sé —dice Harry, después de un momento. Es, al menos, honesto—. No sé lo que esperas, supongo.

—Caminaste por la casa —dice Draco. Toma un largo sorbo de su vaso sin romper la mirada de Harry, lo deja en la mesa de al lado cuando termina—. Eso es lo que dijo Kreacher. Mientras yo dormía… caminabas por la casa, desde el ático hasta los cimientos. Eso es magia antigua, ¿sabes, Harry? Da a entender... ciertas intenciones, el conocer la casa de alguien de esa manera. 

Harry se encoge de hombros, no está muy seguro de a dónde quiere llegar Draco.

—No lo sabía. No quería... dar a entender nada, de verdad.

— ¿Qué _querías_ hacer? —la voz de Draco es aguda— En la medida en que realmente quieras hacer algo más allá de ponerme de los nervios, claro está.

Harry decide dejarlo ir por la estabilidad de su interior.

—No lo sé. Quería... ¿asegurarme de que era seguro?

—Eso es basura y lo sabes. Los dos lo sabemos —la mano de Draco se extiende hacia su vaso de nuevo, pero entonces sus dedos se flexionan en el aire y en su lugar deja caer su brazo—. Hiciste las comprobaciones todas las noches mientras estaba despierto -no me refiero a cerrar puertas y ventanas y reafirmar los hechizos de seguridad-. Estoy hablando de la otra vez. Las otras veces, tal vez; no lo sé. Debes tener alguna idea de lo que quiero decir.

—Sí —dice Harry, y sale en un susurro, porque: sí. Lo sabe. Sabe de qué tiempos habla Draco, las noches que pasó subiendo y bajando las escaleras de Grimmauld Place, asomándose por cada pasillo y detrás de cada puerta. Draco tiene razón; es una mierda, completamente y sin duda, decir que lo hizo por el bien de la seguridad o cualquier otra cosa que no sea el agitado empuje de su propio instinto, tan a menudo confiado y tan raramente llamado a dar sus razones de esta manera.

— ¿Y bien? —Draco dice, cruzando sus brazos ahora— ¿Qué _querías_ hacer, Potter? Intenta ser un adulto y usa tus palabras, aunque honestamente en este punto aceptaría la danza interpretativa si me proporcionara alguna iluminación.

—Yo… —dice Harry. Piensa en esas noches, los suelos de madera resbaladizos y lisos bajo sus calcetines, el cálido y envolvente abrazo de un espacio donde una vez se sintió estrangulado, atrapado— Quería conocerlo como... tuyo. Me gusta mucho más ahora —admite, dejando caer los ojos para mirar un punto del suelo— que cuando era mío, o incluso de Sirius, y quería, pensé que podía, estaba conociéndolo, supongo. En mi cabeza. Reemplazando lo que tenía, o lo que pensaba que tenía con... lo que tiene ahora —se encoge de hombros, y piensa en la forma en que Draco siempre espera lo peor, la forma en que encontrara cualquier forma para dudar de él con algo que no sea explícitamente aclarado. Hace que a Harry se le ponga la piel de gallina, pero se obliga a decir: —. Yo no... quería perderme nada. Cualquier parte de ello. Eh… De ti.

Draco toma un respiro en ese último momento, pero cuando Harry se obliga mirar hacia arriba no puede ver el pánico en ninguna parte, sólo la ferocidad de los ojos estrechos.

— ¿Y por qué sería eso, exactamente?

Harry consume todo el contenido de su vaso y lo pone en un estante cercano con un estruendo.

—Ya sabes por qué —dice, y aunque quiere dejar de mirar a Draco, no se permite ese lujo. Observa esos lirios grises, inescrutables y enfocados en él con una intensidad tan consumidora que es casi intoxicante, incluso ahora que Harry se ha acostumbrado—. Te dije que no me retractaría y lo dije en serio, Draco. Todavía lo hago. Y no... Tampoco voy a cambiar de opinión, y sé que te enfadaste la última vez que lo dije, pero... Ya sabes... Luego me besaste, así que... no sé realmente qué está pasando, y yo... creo que probablemente tenemos que hablar de ello.

—Probablemente, sí —dice Draco. Su voz es plana y su cara impasible, y por un horrible segundo Harry se prepara para escuchar: _“no siento eso por ti”_ o, _“Oh Potter, tú insufrible Gryffindor sub-socializado, ¿no sabes que es costumbre en la sociedad de los magos besar en la boca a cualquiera que esté al borde de la muerte sin importar tus sentimientos por ellos?”_ No sería lo peor que le ha pasado, probablemente. Vivió con los Dursley, después de todo. Sobrevivió a la guerra. Murió, esa vez.

Pero entonces... entonces la boca de Draco se curva en esa sonrisa que Harry nunca ha visto antes, todo un desenfreno, una implicación malvada. Sus cejas se levantan incluso cuando sus ojos caen y viajan a lo largo del cuerpo de Harry en una observación tan clara, que Harry tiene que respirar profundamente y con calma.

Draco dice:

—...O.

Harry no está seguro de cuál de ellos se mueve primero, sólo que se estrellan juntos con una intensidad rozando la violencia, sus movimientos casi se filtran con la franja de luz que se derrama a través de la ventana del salón. Una de las manos de Draco aterriza en el lado del cuello de Harry como una de las manos de Harry sobre los bíceps de Draco y luego se besan, la boca de Draco caliente y con sabor a whisky contra la de Harry. No se parece en nada a su primer beso furioso y mordaz, y está tan lejos del desesperado y furioso que Draco le plantó ayer, que Harry se marea un poco con él. Jadea en la boca de Draco y este presiona su ventaja, inclinándose hacia él, con todo su cuerpo hacia abajo. Harry tropieza incluso cuando se mueve para rodear a Draco con sus brazos, eliminando cualquier espacio molesto que pudiera quedar entre ellos, y sigue tropezando cuando Draco le da un empujón con el hombro. Su espalda choca con la pared y vuelve la cabeza contra ella, se atraganta con su aliento cuando Draco aprovecha la oportunidad para separarse, inclina su cabeza y presiona su boca contra el cuello de Harry.

—Jesús —dice Harry, su voz ya se vuelve un poco áspera. Sus dedos se enroscan en un puño alrededor de la camisa de Draco mientras Draco pellizca y chupa la tierna piel debajo de su mandíbula—. Jesús, Draco, eso es...

—Oh, sí, ¿qué _es_? —Draco jadea contra su oído— Dilo, Potter; me muero por saberlo.

—Bueno —dice Harry. La palabra se vuelve graciosa y se estrangula a mitad de camino, cuando Draco arrastra sus dientes por el lóbulo de la oreja de Harry—. Dios. Realmente bueno.

Draco exhala un aliento de risa contra el lado del cuello de Harry.

—Supongo que habría sido una locura esperar una elocuencia de tu parte en un momento como éste, ¿eh?

—Eres tan molesto —dice Harry, consciente de que tal vez sea lo menos convincente que ha dicho y no le importa en absoluto— ¿Podrías...? —y desliza una mano en el pelo de Draco, lo tira hacia atrás lo suficiente para que Harry pueda volver a por su boca.

Draco gime contra sus labios, probablemente con más palabras que quiere decir, parloteando interminablemente como el pequeño imbécil que es. Harry piensa en algunas respuestas a eso mientras besa a Draco, recuerda algo sobre la importancia de lo que le dijo Hermione sobre la comunicación y luego lo olvida de nuevo, olvida que alguna vez lo pensó. Se olvida de casi todo, honestamente, excepto del tamaño y la forma exacta del cálido cuerpo de Draco bajo sus manos y su boca. El simple hecho de esto es demasiado importante, demasiado imposible, para desperdiciar un segundo pensamiento de cualquier otra cosa.

Una de las manos de Draco se desliza por debajo de la camisa de Harry… La camisa que estaba justo ahí, en la mesita de su habitación en San Mungo, con vaqueros limpios, zapatillas limpias y la varita de Harry esta mañana. Ni siquiera lo había pensado en ese momento, pero ahora se da cuenta de que Draco debe haberlos dejado, debe haber vuelto aquí y escogido esa ropa entre las cosas de Harry como las más adecuadas para el día. No sabe por qué se le ocurre que Draco lo vistió y _ahora_ , sinceramente, lo va a desnudar, pero lo hace. Dios le ayude, lo hace. Hace un pequeño gemido al extender la mano de Draco sobre su estómago y siente que Draco se estremece contra él, aprieta sus dedos en el pelo de Draco, alcanza su otra mano hacia el cinturón de Draco, y...

El timbre de la puerta suena.

— _¿Es enserio?_ —dice Harry, cuando Draco se escapa— Esto es... Draco, si es Pansy, juro por Dios que la llevaré de vuelta a El Cairo yo mismo. Con esposas, si es necesario. Esto es demasiado.

—Son los huéspedes del museo, imbécil —dice Draco, pero el insulto se atenúa por la falta de aliento de su voz y su brillante e irrefrenable sonrisa—. Olvidé poner el maldito cartel de "cerrado".

—Kreacher puede hacerlo —dice Harry, ya atrayendo a Draco para otro beso—. El tour… es un guía turístico, puede--

—Es su día libre —dice Draco, pero deja que Harry lo bese de nuevo de todos modos, sólo se aleja cuando el timbre suena por segunda vez—. Dios, está bien. Está bien. Realmente es su día libre, Potter, tenemos que parar.

—Es su... espera, ¿conseguiste que Kreacher se tomara días libres?

—Sólo del museo —dice Draco. Sólo está a medio pie de distancia; Harry tiene que meter las manos en los bolsillos para no volver a alcanzarlo—. No quiere ser apartado de sus deberes en la casa por nada del mundo, Dios sabe que lo he intentado. Así es como sé que son invitados, porque él se da cuenta. Magia de elfo, ya sabes. No responde por los… visitantes del museo en sus días libres, eso es parte del acuerdo que hicimos, y tuve que pelear con él con uñas y dientes, así que probablemente esté sentado… arriba moviéndose cada vez que suena la campana... —Draco se corta bruscamente y respira profundo mientras se pasa una mano por el cabello. Todavía está sonriendo— Estoy balbuceando.

—Por lo general. —dice Harry, sonriendo de vuelta, y da un paso adelante, sus manos se deslizan fuera de sus bolsillos por su propia voluntad, Draco ya se inclina hacia él, cuando la campana suena por tercera vez.

—Oh, Dios mío —dice Draco. Da tres limpios, aunque dolorosos, pasos hacia atrás—. Bien. Tengo que... lidiar con esto. Y tú tienes que... irte, porque no seré una persona que fue atrapada en _flagrante delito_ con Harry Potter, simplemente me niego, es tan vergonzoso que no hay _palabras_ \--

—Tú —dice Harry, parpadeando—, ¿vas a... ahora mismo... vas a enviarme a casa? ¿Para que puedas dar un tour por el museo?

—Eres el hombre más estúpido de la tierra —dice Draco, levantando las manos—. En la historia de la tierra, incluso. _No_ , Harry. Te voy a enviar arriba. Mientras les digo a estos desafortunados visitantes -en mi más calmado y profesional tono-, ¡que se pierdan tan pronto como sea humanamente posible! ¿Te parece bien, o de verdad tenías la intención en que te pillaran con los pantalones abajo?

En lugar de responder, Harry cierra la distancia entre ellos y captura la boca de Draco de nuevo, bebiendo el molesto ruidito que hace Draco mientras lo hace. Besa a Draco hasta que la campana suena por cuarta vez y Kreacher, con voz de luto, grita: "Por favor, Amo Draco, Kreacher se lo ruega. ¡Kreacher no ha mostrado nada más que amabilidad durante muchos años!" desde el rellano de arriba.

—Ya voy, ya voy —grita Draco. A Harry le dice: —. Tú… sube. Sólo tardaré un minuto.

Harry va. Soporta un horrible momento de contacto visual con Kreacher en las escaleras, aunque afortunadamente Kreacher parece sentir la incomodidad también, porque se desaparece con un _plop_ antes de que Harry tenga que hacer algo tan horrible como averiguar qué decirle sobre esto ahora mismo. Sube solo las escaleras y entra en los pisos privados de Draco, camina rápidamente por el pasillo y atraviesa la puerta del dormitorio de Draco.

Draco se mudó de nuevo aquí hace unos días; arrastró a Harry para verlo todo arreglado, emocionado y parloteando sobre la extensión del daño y cómo realmente debería haber tomado más tiempo en repararlo. Ese día Harry pensó que era una tortura, de pie con Draco junto a su enorme y cómoda cama y casi vibrando con todo lo que estaba reteniendo, por muy contento que estuviera de ver que el agujero en la pared se había curado. Ahora es diferente, mejor, pero... también es raro estar en la habitación de Draco así. Esperando esta cosa que Harry ha estado esperando, lo supiera o no, desde hace meses. Años, tal vez. Más de una década, según los cálculos de Hermione, aunque Harry aún no está seguro de estar preparado para reconocer ese punto.

Se sienta en la cama. Se levanta. Camina. Se pregunta si debería... quitarse la camisa o algo así. Si eso es algo que se supone que una persona debe hacer en una situación como esta. Se sienta en la cama. Se levanta. Se sube la camisa por encima de la cabeza.

Naturalmente, se atasca. Y aún más naturalmente, es mientras que Harry está atrapado en su camisa, que oye la puerta cerrarse y a continuación la voz de Draco, con una risa apenas reprimida.

—Vaya, vaya. Desayuno _y_ un espectáculo.

—Cállate —dice Harry, abriéndose paso a través de la tela. Por supuesto, sin sus útiles cualidades de escudo se enfrenta a toda la fuerza del escrutinio de Draco, y a lo expuesto que está frente a él. Siente el calor en su cara—. Yo no... no hago esto tan a menudo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Muy bien. —dice Draco. Su mirada se dirige al pecho de Harry, y se queda allí. Sus ojos están hambrientos.

Harry traga.

— ¿Lo hiciste? Eh... ¿Te deshiciste de los invitados y todo eso?

—No creo que te importe —dice Draco, sonando divertido—. ¿Te importa?

—No —admite Harry, y cuando Draco se ruboriza -como si no esperara que Harry estuviera de acuerdo con él- añade: —. No creo que me importe que estén justo detrás de la puerta.

—Una racha de exhibicionismo —dice Draco, un poco demasiado rápido. Sus ojos se abren de par en par cuando Harry se acerca a él—. Sabía que estabas fingiendo ser tímido con los medios de comunicación. Una astucia retorcida, ¡expuesta al fin! Poco saben todos esos reporteros del Profeta--

Lo que sea que el resto de la frase iba a ser, además de ofensivo y calumnioso, obviamente, se pierde en un beso. El museo está cerrado ahora, con el cartel y todo, y el caso está resuelto y Draco no ha huido gritando todavía, así que Harry se deja ir despacio, esta vez, besa a Draco de la manera que nunca ha sido capaz de imaginarse besando a nadie. Todo el cuerpo de Draco parece desplegarse contra él, cada uno de sus toques haciéndole más flexible, y Harry se inclina para desabrochar el cinturón de Draco sin separar sus bocas. Cuando desliza una mano bajo la cintura de los calzoncillos de Draco para rodear su polla, Draco aspira un aire estremecedor de la boca de Harry, se inclina hacia atrás para separarse y presionar su frente contra la de Harry y observar cómo Harry saca su polla.

—No hago esto muy a menudo —dice Draco, imitando la voz de Harry en un intento de sonar aburrido. Pero suena todo lo contrario—. Este soy yo imitándote, Harry. Debo decir, Potter, que cada vez sospecho más. Eso fue angustiosamente elegante, pero más aún si eres, como dijiste, un ermitaño sexual.

—Dije que no hacía esto muy a menudo, no que fuera un maldito virgen —dice Harry, y siente su propio miembro moverse un poco cuando Draco ríe—. O un... _ermitaño sexual_ , Draco, qué _carajo_ \--

—Veo que maldices más durante el sexo —dice Draco, alegre—. Porque, por supuesto, como siempre he dicho, eres un _desviado_. ¡Lleno hasta el borde de sucios apetitos! ¡El escándalo del siglo!

—Sí —dice Harry. Cambia un poco el agarre en la polla de Draco, y es recompensado con un visible temblor—. Apetitos asquerosos. No te equivocas —se arrodilla, porque... porque quiere, y parece que puede, y está tan, tan cansado de fingir, que no piensa en ello—. ¿Puedo...?

—Bueno, ciertamente no voy a detenerte. —dice Draco, la voz elevándose y toda apariencia de compostura desvaneciéndose por fin. Y Harry se mete la polla a la boca.

—Dios —jadea Draco, mientras Harry gira su lengua sobre la cabeza de la polla de Draco, y la atrae hacia la parte posterior de su garganta—. Dios, qué demonios, Potter, ¿cómo puedes... ya sabes...? Quiero decir, todo lo que necesitas es una maldita corbata Gryffindor y esto es... _Merlín_. Debo haberme masturbado con eso mil veces, así que jódete, honestamente, esto es sólo... quiero decir, justo en la _puerta_ …

Draco, piensa Harry, tarareando su satisfacción alrededor de la polla de Draco, probablemente nunca ha dejado de hablar ni un minuto en toda su vida. Probablemente todos esos momentos de los últimos meses que Harry pensó que estaban sentados en silencio, Harry estaba de hecho sentado en silencio mientras que Draco, en la relativa seguridad de su propia cabeza, estaba divagando siempre. Harry está contento. No lo sabía hasta ahora, pero se habría decepcionado al descubrir que la verdad era otra cosa.

—Un poco más áspero en mi cabeza, por supuesto —balbucea Draco, aunque su voz se vuelve cada vez más difícil a cada segundo—. No lo tomes como algo personal, sólo... la naturaleza de... oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Harry, cuya boca está ocupada, no le responde. Sólo toma la muñeca que ha agarrado y la usa para depositar la mano de Draco en su cabello. Cuando Draco toma un respiro, Harry mira hacia arriba a lo largo de la larga línea de su torso para encontrarse con sus ojos, asiente todo lo que puede con la polla de Draco en su boca.

—Harry. —dice Draco, preguntándole, y Harry pone los ojos en blanco y hunde la polla en su cavidad bucal, la primera vez, siente que todo su cuerpo cobra vida con la sensación de que la polla de Draco golpea con fuerza contra la parte posterior de su garganta.

Draco capta la idea y es rápido, después de eso… aprieta el pelo de Harry y folla en su boca y Harry le deja, le anima, gime incluso cuando las lágrimas brotan por las esquinas de sus ojos. Se agarra a los faldones de la camisa de Draco con ambas manos, y cuando mira hacia arriba para encontrarse con los ojos de Draco otra vez, este se corre con un grito, el cuerpo se lanza hacia adelante, con una mano todavía en el pelo de Harry y la otra cayendo sobre el hombro de Harry para estabilizarse. Harry lo succiona, tragando cada gota antes de dejar que la polla flácida de Draco se le escape de la boca, y ambos se quedan quietos por un segundo, jadeando en la habitación silenciosa.

Luego Draco dice:

—Merlín, Harry, eso estuvo muy bien. —y desliza su mano por el cabello de Harry, acariciándolo hasta la nuca. Y Harry se corre tan fuerte y tan rápido, que realmente lo asusta, el orgasmo se estremece a través de él antes de que tenga la oportunidad de procesar qué está sucediendo. Jadea, su cabeza se estrella contra la cadera de Draco, y durante un largo momento está demasiado abrumado por la liberación del orgasmo como para darse cuenta de que se ha corrido en los pantalones como un adolescente de verdad, y que eso es verdaderamente mortificante.

—Potter —dice Draco, sonando sorprendido—, ¿acabas de--?

—No te atrevas a decir ni una maldita palabra. —dice Harry. Se pregunta si la parte de atrás de su cuello está tan caliente con la humillación bajo la mano de Draco como la siente él.

—Oye —dice Draco. Le agarra el pelo a Harry otra vez y le echa la cabeza hacia atrás para poder verlo a los ojos. Sonríe, sólo con un lado de la boca, y una expresión cálida y casi... vulnerable, de alguna manera. Su voz es suave—. No lo haría. O, bueno... probablemente lo haría, honestamente. Me has conocido, después de todo; sabes cómo soy. Pero. No lo haré.

—Bien —dice Harry. Traga; su boca está seca—. Gracias.

—Claro —dice Draco. Repite el gesto que deshizo a Harry, pasando la mano por la nuca casi experimentalmente, y ladea la cabeza cuando Harry se estremece, con sus terminaciones nerviosas ya gastadas y gritando por el afecto casual y propietario de la misma—. Te gusta eso, ¿no? Es bueno saberlo.

Harry descansa su cabeza contra el estómago de Draco de nuevo en lugar de responder, cierra los ojos, se deja llevar por la sensación de un minuto… Los dedos de Draco acariciando ligeramente su pelo, su piel, lo que puede alcanzar de la línea de la columna vertebral de Harry. Harry cree que podría quedarse dormido así, y Draco debe pensar lo mismo, porque después de un minuto un murmullo, "Podríamos estar haciendo esto en la cama, es una estupidez", arrastra a Harry a sus pies con una mano bajo el brazo. Harry se deja empujar por el edredón, deja que Draco le eche uno de esos complicados hechizos de limpieza de fluidos sexuales que el propio Harry nunca ha dominado, y deja que se le cierren los ojos cuando Draco se acuesta a su lado y se extiende para volver a tocarlo. Tiene el mismo aire curioso, aunque esta vez no se acerca al cuello de Harry, sino que pasa los nudillos por el lado del brazo de Harry. Está igual de bien -casi mejor- y Harry suspira, feliz, todo su cuerpo relajado contra las almohadas.

—Harry. —dice Draco.

Suena... preocupado. Es suficiente para hacerle abrir un ojo y mirar el pequeño ceño fruncido que riza los bordes de la boca de Draco.

— ¿Draco?

La mano de Draco se queda quieta, aunque no la retira.

—Entiendes que no es... que siempre seré esta persona, ¿no? Que no me vas a calmar con el sexo, ¿sí? La gente ha pensado que antes… ya sabes. Y realmente, es exactamente lo contrario. Soy obsesivo e intenso y... y grosero, a veces, y me gustan las cosas como me gustan, y tú no vas a cambiar eso. Ese soy... yo. Y si eso no es lo que quieres... —se detiene, toma un gran respiro, y continúa— Si eso no es lo que quieres, entonces probablemente es mejor para todos que no lo hagamos. Bueno... el hacer esto peor para nosotros mismos de lo que ya lo hemos hecho, supongo.

Harry frunce el ceño contra la almohada y se apoya en un codo para poder mirar bien a Draco. Tan honesta y deliberadamente como sabe, dice:

— ¿Y si lo que quiero es estar con el loco bastardo que patea mi puerta a las seis y media de la mañana por un artículo del Profeta? ¿Y si me gusta que sea obsesivo e intenso y, sí, Draco, muy grosero la mayor parte del tiempo? ¿Y si lo último que quiero es calmarte?

—Entonces estás loco —dice Draco, tras una larga pausa, pero no aparta la vista de Harry cuando lo dice, y Harry no se pierda el gruñido de esperanza salvaje en su voz—. Completamente loco. De hecho, si ese es realmente el caso, lamento decirte que tal vez sea imposible para ti vivir como un miembro normal y respetable de la sociedad.

Harry lo piensa por un minuto. Luego se encoge de hombros y sonríe.

—Bueno, oye —dice—, está bien. Después de todo, ¿quién quiere ser uno de esos?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!
> 
> Gracias por los kudos y reviews :3 Sólo nos falta el epílogo y ¡listo!


	14. Epílogo

Tres meses después de su enfrentamiento con Slughorn, Harry cruza el umbral del Cuartel General de Aurores y sabe abruptamente que ya no puede trabajar allí.

No es una gran sorpresa, en realidad. Ha estado hablando con Draco durante semanas, durante la cena o durante las mañanas perezosas en la cama. Han hablado sobre el hecho de que sólo se metió en esta línea de trabajo porque pensó que era lo que se suponía que debía hacer, porque no se imaginaba haciendo otra cosa. Draco le ha dado puesto los ojos en blanco muchas veces, le ha dado un golpe en el pecho y le ha llamado idiota por todo el asunto, pero no ha dicho que cree que Harry debería dejarlo. Harry no está seguro, pero cree que es una conclusión que Draco quiere que saque por sí mismo, ya sea por la salud mental de Harry o porque Draco no quiere ser responsable de ninguna consecuencia.

Sin embargo, hubo una noche en la que Harry llegó a casa tembloroso y cubierto de sangre, demasiado enfadado y desconsolado por lo que había visto, lo que no había logrado detener, para siquiera decirle algo a Draco que no fuera "Estoy bien, no es mi sangre" y "No, no quiero hablar de ello, joder". Se metió en la ducha e intentó, sin éxito, limpiarse de la experiencia, y después de un rato Draco se puso detrás de él, enganchó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Harry, con la barbilla sobre el hombro de Harry.

—No tienes que hacerte esto a ti mismo, ¿sabes? —dijo Draco, apenas audible por el sonido del agua— Hay mucha gente que incluso disfruta de su trabajo. _Yo_ disfruto mi trabajo. Creo que Blaise le haría el amor a su trabajo, si fuera posible.

Harry inclinó la cabeza, el agua golpeando un patrón constante y vergonzoso contra la parte posterior de su cuello.

—Blaise es un hombre enfermo —dijo, porque siempre valía la pena decirlo, después, miserablemente, continuó: —. Pero es... Tengo una obligación, ¿sabes? Con esta gente. Con _todos_. Tengo que... luchar y defenderlos, y no puedo dejarlo porque no... lo disfrute, o lo que sea.

Después de un largo momento de silencio, y con una voz extraña, Draco dijo:

—Dios mío, Harry. ¿Nunca te cansas de martirizarte? Tengo una obligación con todas las personas en cualquier tipo de angustia, honestamente.

—Pero… —dijo Harry, y Draco con calma levantó una mano y redirigió el chorro de la ducha directamente a la cara de Harry, el pequeño y odioso cabrón.

—Tengo esta teoría —dijo Draco, todo inocente, mientras Harry balbuceaba—. Que en realidad no te escuchas a ti mismo, cuando hablas. He decidido que cada vez que abres la boca todo lo que te registra es... bueno, no sé, no he resuelto esto todavía. Un pato graznando, o algo así. En cualquier caso, es claramente menos teoría que realidad, porque si pudieras escuchar como sonabas hace un momento, tengo plena fe en que lo sabrías por la completa tontería que era —hundió su afilada barbilla en la carne del hombro de Harry, como un pequeño gesto de castigo—. Mereces ser feliz, ¿sabes? Incluso si _eres_ la persona más trágicamente irritante bajo el sol.

Harry no le creyó realmente lo que dijo, pero se dio la vuelta para presionar a Draco contra el fresco y húmedo azulejo y besarlo sólo por haberlo dicho; sólo por parecer pensar que era verdad. Draco abrió la boca contra la de Harry y con una cosa y otra, nunca volvieron a hablar sobre el tema, pero ha llevado las palabras de Draco en su cabeza desde que las escuchó como una especie de talismán. _Mereces ser feliz_. Es un pensamiento extraño.

Sin embargo, ni siquiera lo es, la mañana que entra en la oficina y sabe en sus huesos que ya no está hecho para ser un Auror. No es que piense: _"Esto no me hace feliz y nunca lo hizo y por lo tanto debo irme, porque merezco la felicidad"_ ; Draco lo dijo, o algo tonto como eso. Es más como mirar a la colmena de actividad que zumba a su alrededor y sorprenderse, totalmente y sin reservas, al darse cuenta de que ya no sabe dónde encaja en ella. Que tal vez nunca lo haya sabido.

No duda. No se detiene a pensarlo. Entra en el despacho de Erhard, cruza los brazos sobre el pecho y dice: "Entonces, creo que lo dejo".

Erhard levanta las cejas y, después de un segundo, cierra la puerta y refleja su postura, inclinándose hacia atrás sobre sus brazos cruzados para mirarlo.

— ¿ _Cree_ que lo deja?

—Eh… —dice Harry otra vez. Él se mueve un poco bajo su escrutinio, incluso cuando su empresa de resolución sube— No. Renuncio. Quiero decir… Supongo que la gente no se va así como así, ¿verdad?

—Dos semanas de aviso previo es la cortesía habitual —dice Erhard, y Harry se sorprende al notar una ligera sonrisa en su cara—. ¿Alguna vez ha renunciado a un trabajo antes, Auror Potter?

—No —admite Harry. Se pasa una mano por el pelo y le ofrece un encogimiento de hombros con vergüenza—. Nunca he renunciado... Bueno, no es que haya hecho mucha cosa antes. Lo siento.

Erhard resopla.

—No se disculpe conmigo. No tengo interés en mantener a nadie en el personal que no quiera estar aquí, y, para ser completamente honesta con usted... —se detiene, y la rara expresión de incertidumbre en su rostro es tan pronunciada que Harry no puede evitar reírse.

—No soy muy bueno en esto, ¿verdad? —Harry dice. No necesita que ella responda; sabe que es la verdad.

Erhard le da una mirada evaluativa, entrelazando sus dedos.

—Creo que eso es un poco duro. En algunos aspectos de la posición, usted es uno de nuestros Aurores más fuertes. Pero en otros aspectos...

— ¿Lo de tomar decisiones tácticas? —Harry dice a la ligera. Esta conversación debería ser embarazosa, pero extrañamente es un alivio— ¿Lo de esperar refuerzos? ¿Lo de seguir órdenes? ¿Lo de olvidar hacer el papeleo?

—Parece que al menos conoce sus debilidades —dice Erhard, la sonrisa volviendo a su cara—. Que es más de lo que puedo decir de algunos de sus colegas —se inclina hacia adelante, apoya sus manos en su escritorio—. ¿Puedo preguntar qué provoca esta abrupta salida? ¿Ha sido capturado por otro departamento, tal vez? ¿Irá a trabajar con Granger en Justicia?

—Dios —dice Harry, riéndose un poco de ello, antes de darse cuenta de que es una pregunta seria—. ¡Oh! Eh… no, señora. No estoy del todo seguro de lo que voy a hacer a continuación, para ser honesto con usted. Sólo... algo más. Sin ánimo de ofender. —añade, un poco incómodo, cuando ella levanta las cejas.

—Admito, Potter, que le tenía catalogado como un ministro de por vida -dice Erhard, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pero, ¿qué se puede hacer? Empiece a organizar sus casos activos para el traslado, y lo anunciaremos a la prensa el lunes —ella levanta una mano antes de que Harry pueda protestar que no hay _razón_ para involucrar a los periódicos, y él no sabe por qué ella insistiría en llamarlos—. Usted es una figura pública le guste o no, Harry Potter. Es lo más inteligente que se puede hacer, para usted y para el departamento.

—Bien. —murmura Harry, preguntándose si no puede encontrar una manera de ser convenientemente retenido a punta de varita ese día, como los viejos tiempos.

Erhard le sorprende y se ríe.

—Le diré una cosa que no echaré de menos: esa mirada en su cara. La migraña que siempre va con ella, tampoco. Salga de mi oficina, y lo que sea que esté pensando hacer el lunes, olvídelo. Un último favor a la vieja jefe antes de que se vaya.

—Sí, está bien —dice Harry, sonriendo ahora. Se siente... más ligero cuando se levanta y camina hacia la puerta. Culpable también, y temeroso de siquiera considerar lo que el Profeta podría escribir sobre ello, pero... más ligero, de todos modos.

—Oh, ¿y Potter? —Harry se gira, y Erhard se endereza en su asiento, levanta su barbilla— Gracias por su servicio.

—Eh… —dice Harry, sorprendido y conmovido— ¿a usted también? —y huye a su escritorio antes de que tenga que lidiar con más sinceridad.

Mantiene la cabeza baja durante el resto del día, sin estar preparado para decir nada a nadie, y cuando llega a casa recuerda que es miércoles y que Ron, Hermione y Rose vienen a cenar. Es algo que hacen muy regularmente ahora, él y Draco… tienen gente en casa. Invitan a amigos a compartir su espacio. Es muy agradable. Harry se está acostumbrando.

Draco aún no está en casa, pero la cena (como siempre) es a las siete, así que Harry se encoge de hombros y empieza a cocinar, perdiéndose un poco en el proceso. Cuando Draco irrumpe por la puerta a los diez minutos, sudoroso por el calor del verano, y enfurecido por algún encuentro con un anticuario de Sussex, Harry honestamente olvida decírselo. Deja sus ollas y sartenes trabajando en la estufa y en su lugar sigue a Draco arriba, se inclina contra la puerta de su dormitorio mientras Draco se cambia de camisa y despotrica…

—Y luego, Harry, _luego_ dice, “Oh, no sé nada de eso, señor Malfoy, tengo otro comprador que me ofrece un valor de mercado justo”, como si yo no supiera lo que es un valor de mercado justo para un hechizo del siglo XVIII que ni siquiera funcionó en _primer_ lugar. —y todo es tan cómodo que Harry no piensa en el gran cambio de vida que acaba de tomar. Sólo tararea un vago acuerdo donde cree que debe y observa las manos de Draco, que vuelan agitadas incluso cuando se abotona la camisa, haciendo que todo el proceso sea agonizantemente lento.

Todavía es un poco raro para Harry, si es honesto, mirar esta habitación que una vez fue de Draco y reconocer que ahora también es suya. No es que sea algo realmente nuevo; aunque ambos acordaron que sería una locura mudarse juntos de inmediato. Prácticamente, Harry ha vivido aquí desde que decidió quedarse temporalmente durante el caso, y ambos lo saben. Demonios, Harry sólo ha dormido un puñado de noches en su apartamento en los últimos tres meses, y algunas de ellas fueron sólo para probar que podía, y la otra apenas cuenta, de todos modos. Ni siquiera fue una noche completa… Él y Draco tuvieron una enorme discusión sobre Hagrid, entre otras cosas, y luego Draco se presentó a las cuatro de la mañana para, esencialmente, acosar a Harry para que _se_ disculpara, así que… Harry ha vivido aquí por un tiempo, es la verdad.

Harry supone, mientras ve a Draco hacer su último botón, que es un poco como el agujero que solía estar en la pared perfectamente sólida que Draco tiene enfrente. A esta le llevó semanas volver a unirse -un trabajo lento y meticuloso que Draco siguió con un poco de ceño fruncido y ansiedad-, y Harry apuesta a que él se siente un poco extraño a veces, también, estando allí perfectamente entero como si nunca se hubiera roto en pedazos.

Le sonríe a Draco, quien arregla las cosas como un hobby, que ama esta vieja casa loca que rescató y esa vieja planta loca que rescató y tal vez incluso al viejo loco Harry, a quien rescató un poco también. Algunos días, Harry piensa que Draco tiene mucho valor para acusarlo a _él_ de tener un complejo de salvador.

Draco lo sorprende mirando, y se ruboriza. Aun así, su voz es elevada y digna cuando dice:

—Deja de mirarme así, Potter. Tus amigos llegarán en cualquier momento, con su hija, nada menos, y estoy seguro de que quedarían marcados de por vida si se toparan con algo atrevido.

—Oh, porque van a subir al dormitorio buscándonos —dice Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Y también son tus amigos, Draco.

—Muérdete la lengua —dice Draco, aunque Harry sabe que es más que nada puro espectáculo—. Ya es bastante malo que me asocie _contigo_.

—Tú y Ron fueron a tomar un trago la semana pasada —dice Harry, en los tonos triunfantes de un hombre con un as bajo la manga—. Eso es verdadera amistad, eso es.

— ¡Fue sólo porque tú y Hermione llegaron tarde! —dice Draco, con tono indignado— ¡No nos divertimos! ¡No se forjó ninguna camaradería!

—Ron dijo que la pasaste muy bien —dice Harry con maldad—. Creo que sus palabras exactas fueron: “Muy útil, ese Malfoy”.

Draco se estremece.

—Eso es realmente horrible, Harry, gracias. Mi día iba demasiado bien, ya ves. Sin ti para derribarme, podría haber pasado toda la noche disfrutando.

—Algo que uno hace —dice Harry suavemente— con sus amigos. —también intenta subir las cejas como lo hace Draco, pero no está seguro de que funcione tan bien.

Después de luchar para mantener el ceño fruncido durante unos dos segundos, Draco resopla de risa y sacude la cabeza.

—Pareces trastornado. Quiero decir, estás trastornado, así que es apropiado, al menos, pero…

Lo que estaba a punto de decir queda interrumpido por la repentina aparición de Kreacher con su acostumbrado _plop_. Aunque al principio le enfurecía un poco, Harry ha llegado a amar ese _plop_ ; es muy útil en situaciones delicadas, y le ha salvado de exponerse accidentalmente más de una vez.

— ¡Los Weasleys están aquí, Amo Draco y Harry Potter! —Kreacher trina, incluso mientras Harry suspira. Le ha prohibido categóricamente a Kreacher llamarlo Amo Harry, Amo Potter, o cualquier otra cosa que implique la palabra Amo, en la teoría de que realmente es la casa de Draco, sin importar lo que se haya decidido, y también la idea de responder al término Amo lo hace sentir incómodo de todos modos. Kreacher estuvo de acuerdo fácilmente, pero no pudo convencerse de llamarlo "Harry" (la preferencia de Harry) o "Potter" (la de Draco), por lo que Harry parece estar atascado con su nombre completo mientras dure.

—Gracias, Kreache.r —dice Harry, en lugar de luchar esa batalla perdida otra vez. Él y Draco bajan, discutiendo todavía sobre si Ron y Hermione son o no amigos de Draco, aunque Harry nota con cierta diversión que Draco abandona el tema en el momento en que están acercándose a sus invitados. Beben en la cocina mientras Harry termina de hacer la cena, y Draco juega con Rose, y en general no es hasta la mitad de la comida que Harry recuerda que tiene una información importante que compartir. Se prepara.

—Así que —dice Harry, manteniendo su voz casual y sus ojos en el plato, cuando hay una pausa después de una apasionada discusión sobre la última decisión oficial de Hermione— yo, eh... dejé mi trabajo hoy.

Su admisión es seguida de un silencio total. No se atreve a mirar hacia arriba.

Ron es el primero en hablar.

—Tú... ¿tú hiciste _qué_?

—Oh, _Harry_ —dice Hermione, sonando desesperada—. ¡Pero has pasado tanto tiempo allí! ¡Estabas cada vez más cerca de un ascenso!

—No quería un ascenso —dice Harry, a sus guisantes—. Tuve que dejar el trabajo de campo, y esa es la única parte del trabajo que me ha gustado.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —Ron dice de inmediato— Te gustaba... bueno, está bien, tal vez no la mayoría del papeleo y la creación de redes y cosas, ¡pero aun así! Podrías haber encontrado una manera de, no sé, ¡trabajar en torno a eso! ¡Algo! —baja la voz conspiratoriamente— ¿Sabes? No he escuchado ningún comentario sobre esto entre el personal superior; apuesto a que todavía tienes tiempo para cambiar de opinión.

—No quiero cambiar de opinión —dice Harry a sus restantes bocados de cordero con corteza de romero, desafiante por lo que no hace contacto visual con nadie—. Y no voy a hacerlo, de todos modos. Ya está hecho.

El silencio vuelve a florecer entre ellos, ininterrumpido excepto por el sonido de Rose golpeando alegremente su cuchara contra la mesa, y Harry no puede soportarlo más. Levanta la cabeza y mira a Draco.

Draco le devuelve la mirada, con ojos cálidos, una sonrisa pequeña y honesta, y tan contento que Harry no puede evitar sonreír, inundado de alivio.

—Bueno, Potter. Te tomó mucho tiempo.

—Idiota. —dice Harry, tan cariñoso que Draco hace una pequeña mueca de dolor, aunque no deja de sonreír.

—Oh, no —dice Ron, mirando de un lado a otro entre ellos—. ¡No me digas que apoyas esto, Malfoy! Si este es uno de tus... tus planes...

—Lamento decepcionarte, Weasley —dice Draco, aunque sus ojos no se alejan de los de Harry ni un segundo. Si Harry no lo conociera mejor, diría que Draco suena casi orgulloso—. Me temo que esto fue todo lo que Harry quiso.

—Pero _amigo_ —dice Ron. Su voz es tan suplicante que Harry aparta la mirada de Draco para mirarle y se arrepiente inmediatamente; el rostro de Ron ha caído dramáticamente y Harry siente una gran culpa por su mirada herida—. Íbamos a trabajar juntos hasta que fuéramos viejos. Íbamos a ser esos tipos, ¡ya sabes! ¡Esos que habían estado allí desde siempre! Y los Aurores Junior entraban y decían: “¿Quiénes son esos tipos?”, y todos se reían y decían: “Oh, ¿ellos? Son Potter y Weasley. Han estado aquí desde el principio de los tiempos”.

Harry tiene un momento de frustración y enojo, sólo por un segundo, pensando en esa noche en el comedor de Ron y Hermione, hace ya varios meses. Había ido allí tan seguro de rogarle a Ron que no aceptara su ascenso, y luego... luego vio lo feliz que estaba Ron, y se mordió la lengua. Y no es... no es justo, la situación no es la misma, pero por un segundo quiere quitarle la cabeza a Ron de todas formas. La de Hermione también. Puede verse a sí mismo gritando, "¿No quieres que sea _feliz_?" aunque no está del todo seguro de saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. Aunque quiere creer que no es por eso que ha hecho esto, porque no parece una razón suficientemente buena, de alguna manera.

—Es un sueño tan sombrío, que podría beber mis propias lágrimas con el postre —dice Draco, antes de que Harry pueda decir algo—. Harry, ¿mis lágrimas irán bien con el postre que preparaste?

— ¿Espuma de Victoria con frambuesas? No —dice Harry, agradecido por la distracción—. Pero puedo hacerte un plato de queso rápido, si quieres.

Los hombros de Draco tiemblan un poco con risa reprimida, aunque su voz es sarcástica cuando dice:

—En verdad, tu dominio de las artes culinarias me asombra. Un plato de queso… ¡Qué perspicacia! ¡Qué visión!

—Mira, si quieres beber una taza de lágrimas con pastel, adelante —dice Harry, sin molestarse en ocultar su diversión—. Atragántate con él, para lo que me importa.

—Tal vez lo haga, Potter —dice Draco, con una oscura mirada. Se inclina un poco hacia adelante con los codos—. ¿Crees que--?

— ¡Oh Dios mío! —dice Ron, recordando abruptamente a Harry -y a Draco, a juzgar por su pequeño salto- que todavía está ahí. Afortunadamente, el haberle olvidado hace un poco difícil mantener su ira ante el hecho de que Ron no preste suficiente atención al… estado emocional de Harry o lo que sea— En primer lugar, vamos a evitarle a Rose este espectáculo--

—Y a su madre también —dice Hermione, dando palmaditas en la ahora visible presencia de Violeta/Hugo—. Soy frágil, ya saben. Podrían abrumar mi delicada sensibilidad y matarme aquí mismo en esta mesa.

—Hermione, la primera mitad de la conversación de la cena de esta noche incluyó una historia sobre ti diciéndole a dos oficinistas donde podían meter sus informes inexactos —dice Harry, levantando las cejas—. “Frágil" y "delicado" no son realmente las palabras que me vienen a la mente.

—Bueno —dice Hermione, metiéndose un tomate cherry en la boca y sin tener la delicadeza de parecer avergonzada—. Eso fue antes.

—Volviendo al asunto que nos ocupa —dice Ron—, tal vez... tal vez fue un poco irreal, vale, pensar que tú y yo simplemente, ya sabes, trabajáramos juntos para siempre, o lo que sea. Pero... ¡Colega! ¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

—Sí, Harry —dice Hermione, inclinándose hacia adelante para mirarlo con interés—. Si no son los Aurores, ¿entonces qué? Oh, no estarás pensando en volver a tomar tus EXTÁSIS, ¿verdad? Sé que es un poco tarde, pero creo que es una gran idea. ¡Siempre dije que desearías hacerlos algún día!

Cuando Harry le echa otra mirada a Draco, sintiéndose perseguido, Draco le devuelve la mirada, todavía con esa pequeña y honesta sonrisa. Con ojos brillantes, dice:

—Déjame adivinar. Decidiste renunciar, oh, unos doce segundos antes de que lo hicieras realmente, ¿no? Y por supuesto no te molestaste en pensarlo más allá de eso, así que no tienes ni idea de lo que vas a hacer ahora. ¿Suena eso bien?

Harry se estremece y se encoge de hombros.

—Eh… Bueno. ¿Más o menos?

— _Harry._ —Hermione gime, mientras Ron deja caer su cabeza en sus manos.

Pero Draco inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe, el sonido es bajo y rico, llenando la habitación. No se está riendo de Harry, exactamente -Harry, para bien o para mal, está muy familiarizado con ese sonido en particular-, y no hay ningún indicio de burla en él, no hay bordes afilados en los que cortarse. Parece más encantado que cualquier otra cosa, como si Harry fuera tan salvajemente entretenido que Draco no puede evitar burbujear un poco de risa con él. El calor recorre a Harry hasta los dedos de los pies.

—Oh, Potter —dice Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza, con la voz aún entrecortada por la risa—. Eres quien eres, ¿no es así?

Harry se encoge de hombros otra vez.

— ¿Supongo que sí?

—Increíble —dice Draco a su plato, alcanzando un par de guisantes, pero sin hacer ningún movimiento para comérselos. Pone los ojos en blanco ante Harry, con exasperación—. Y supongo que no se te ha ocurrido preguntarte qué quieres hacer, ¿verdad? ¿O qué te gusta hacer, incluso?

—Eh… —dice Harry, lo que parece ser suficiente respuesta.

Draco agita un poco su tenedor cargado en el aire; uno de los guisantes vuela hacia un rincón, no es que parezca darse cuenta.

—Honestamente es un milagro que hayas sobrevivido tantos años en esta tierra. Cumplirás veintiséis años en una semana, Harry Potter, y aun así, de alguna manera, no sabes nada de la vida —sonríe, entonces, tan ampliamente pareciendo vagamente a un tiburón, a opinión de Harry—. Por suerte, me tienes a mí. Estoy seguro de que entre nosotros podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

—Esta conversación ha tomado un giro aterrador —dice Ron en tonos fatalistas—, ambos estarán muertos en un año. —pero, bueno. Harry no está tan preocupado por eso.

* * *

Viajan, por un tiempo. Draco cierra el museo durante un mes y van a… bueno, "galantear por ahí" no es la frase que Harry usaría, pero ha surgido de las lechuzas tanto de Hermione como de Pansy, así que no hay mucho qué hacer. Draco sigue insistiendo en que van a hacer un _Gran Tour_ , como los _magos de antaño_ , hasta que finalmente Harry tiene que contarle sobre los planes de Gran Tour de Dumbledore y Grindelwald para que se calle. Le sale el tiro por la culata, porque Draco se pasa el resto del viaje murmurando de vez en cuando sobre la responsabilidad que aún se debe tener con la juventud gay, incluso si tus vacaciones gay fueron canceladas por una tragedia, pero al menos ya no las anuncia con orgullo a los otros turistas.

Algunas de sus paradas son de trabajo, para Draco; Harry pasa tres días vagando solo en Estambul, otros dos en Praga. No le importa; es algo agradable, en realidad, escabullirse en las tiendas y charlar agradablemente con los locales -que o bien no saben quién es él o no les importa una mierda-, comiendo pequeñas comidas al azar de puestos de comida y pequeños restaurantes. No puede creer que ahora mismo se vea como una persona relajada y afable que se asemeja al hombre que siempre esperó llegar a ser. Draco pone los ojos en blanco y dice que Harry sabría lo que son unas vacaciones si se hubiera comportado como una persona normal y se hubiera tomado unas vacaciones antes, pero Harry cree que está al menos un poco equivocado. Harry cree que sólo está... aprendiendo cómo encaja todo dentro de su piel, a pesar de que sea un puñado de años más tarde de lo que debería.

En El Cairo, Pansy toma a Draco por los hombros e insiste en que Harry se vaya a la mierda por el día, así que Harry se encoge de hombros, pregunta por ahí un poco, y luego se Aparece por las diez millas hasta Giza para ver la Gran Pirámide. Sólo quiere detenerse y mirarla, como ha mirado una docena de viejas casas y cuevas y árboles raros a los que Draco le ha arrastrado, siempre con alguna fabulosa y loca historia sobre lo que le movió a llevarlos allí en primer lugar. Es interesante, ciertamente, pero más por las historias de Draco que por las visitas en sí mismas; cuando está solo, Harry prefiere su método de observación de las vistas, que admitámoslo, no se trata tanto de ver las vistas como de tener conversaciones extrañas con los extraños de la zona en tiendas mágicas, pero aun así. No espera nada que le haga temblar las piernas, cuando se Aparece en la pirámide. Sólo quiere haberlo visto por sí mismo.

Termina quedándose durante horas, con el sol pegado a su cuello, maravillado. No está seguro de lo que es; la familia de su padre era de Egipto antes de que se establecieran en Inglaterra hace generaciones, y tal vez por eso está tan cautivado, porque ni siquiera considera alejarse. Tal vez es sólo que... Harry ha pasado gran parte de su vida escuchando, sabiendo, que era historia viva, que su propia existencia fue profetizada y predicha para derribar el mal oscuro, que cada una de sus acciones sería estudiada y juzgada durante años y siglos. Pasó de ser un inútil desperdicio de espacio a ser el salvador del mundo de los magos, y de una forma u otra nunca tuvo la oportunidad de ser sólo Harry, o incluso de averiguar quién era Harry. Pero está frente a esa pirámide, construida a mano hace todos esos años, frente al trabajo de la gente que estuvo aquí en esta misma tierra que está bajo los pies de Harry ahora, y se siente… pequeño. Felizmente, benditamente pequeño. Sólo una en una interminable y creciente línea de almas que viven y mueren bajo este sol. Amantes, fracasados, héroes, todos.

— ¿Las quemaduras de sol realmente te _hacen feliz_? —Draco exige esa noche, mientras que Harry se somete sin quejarse a ser frotado con alguna poción u otra. La respuesta a su pregunta es “No… Duele mucho, en realidad”, pero hay una sensación desconocida en sus miembros de todos modos, y también el frotamiento es bastante agradable— No puedo creer que me hagas hacer esto, por cierto. Es grotesco. Es indigno.

—No te obligué a nada —dice Harry, con bastante facilidad—. Dijiste: “Por el amor de Dios, idiota, te has puesto morado, te juro que a veces podría matarte”, y luego _insististe_ \--

—Calumnias y mentiras —dice Draco, frotando un punto particularmente doloroso en el cuello de Harry. La poción ayuda, y cuando Harry da un pequeño suspiro de alivio, la voz de Draco se suaviza—. Obviamente no me importa si te quemas hasta quedar crujiente.

—Obviamente. —murmura Harry, y se pregunta si tal vez la sensación en sus miembros no es de paz. Es extraño. Cree que le gusta.

* * *

Pasan un fin de semana en Francia con Narcissa Malfoy, y Harry ve lo que Draco quiso decir con lo de crecer en un museo. Es una persona diferente dentro de los muros de su hermosa casa de campo, es conciliador y estudiado en sus palabras y sus movimientos; es cuidadoso, de esta manera que va más allá de la ya dolorosa consideración que trae a la mayor parte de su vida. Una docena de veces Harry le ve evitar decir algo, cubre el impulso con una tos o un bostezo o, un par de veces, una pequeña patada en el tobillo de Harry. Cree que Narcissa también lo ve, de vez en cuando Harry la sorprende frunciendo el ceño ante la suave máscara de los rasgos de Draco, como si intentara ver debajo de ellos, aunque por supuesto la expresión se desvanece en el momento en que nota a Harry mirando.

Es extraño. Harry nunca ha sido realmente... no sabe mucho sobre la dinámica familiar, eso es todo. Sobre los padres. Su relación con los suyos ha sido, obviamente, una conversación básicamente unilateral, salvo un año que no recuerda y esa noche en el Bosque Prohibido que nunca olvidará, y por lo demás no tiene mucho más que los Dursley y los Weasley para variar. Tal vez por eso ha pasado toda su vida pensando que la familia, la verdadera familia, significaba gente que te conocía de antes a después, que te escuchaba, que te amaba sin importar quién eras… Incluso los Dursley eran así, aunque sólo y muy exclusivamente para Dudley.

Este asunto entre Draco y su madre es... mucho más complicado que eso. Harry observa, en gran parte en silencio, mientras hablan de una docena de temas, sus tonos siempre agradables incluso cuando sus ojos son cálidos o estrechos o duros. Narcissa debe ofrecer un centenar de pequeños comentarios que parecen totalmente inocuos para Harry pero que visiblemente no lo son para Draco, y Harry ve que Narcissa se estremece más de una vez ante algo que Draco dice y que le parece perfectamente inocente. No hablan de ello: Lucius; la guerra; la infancia de Draco; la presencia de Harry; los ataques a Grimmauld Place que atrajeron a Narcissa a Gran Bretaña hace unos meses; el hecho de que Harry y Draco compartan la cama. No parecen hablar mucho de nada, de alguna manera, a pesar del hecho de que en un momento dado o Draco o Narcissa están hablando.

Esto hace que Harry se ponga triste al verlo. Es dolorosamente obvio que cada uno de ellos ama al otro, pero igualmente claro que ninguno sabe cómo expresarlo, y que tal vez nunca lo han sabido. Esto lo desconcierta por un tiempo, porque una vez que aprendes a hablar su idioma, Draco es una persona muy demostrativa; simplemente lo esconde, a menudo bastante descuidado, bajo unas cuantas capas de insultos y vitriolo y balbuceando salvajemente sobre algo extraño. Finalmente, Harry concluye que Narcissa _no_ _habla_ el idioma de Draco, y eso es aproximadamente la mitad del problema, la otra mitad es que Draco, por miedo a ser malinterpretado, más o menos ha dejado de hablarlo en absoluto.

Harry no está realmente seguro de cómo ser útil -ni siquiera está seguro de que la situación pueda tener solución - por lo que trata de centrarse en no ser activamente inútil, lo que en su mayoría funciona. Pasan el viernes y el sábado sin ninguna carnicería, y después de la cena del domingo, su última noche, Narcissa le pide a Harry que salga corriendo a buscar un poco de leche para el té de la mañana siguiente. Piensa que tal vez se está despejando para hacer espacio para una conversación privada, así que se toma su tiempo para ello, se pierde en el supermercado y luego simplemente camina, por un tiempo, a través de la campiña francesa. Es una noche clara, y en su camino de vuelta a la casa ve una cabeza de pelo blanco y rubio en uno de los amplios campos más allá de la propiedad de Narcissa.

Harry se desvía del camino, cortando la hierba alta y las flores silvestres. Cuando llega a la larga valla de madera en la que se apoya Draco, también se apoya en ella, y coloca el cartón de leche en la madera que hay entre ellos.

Draco le da una mirada torva.

—Después de todo el tiempo que estuviste fuera, esperaba más bien un cubo. Supuse que habías encontrado una vaca y la habías ordeñado... bueno, no. De hecho, lo que asumí es que encontraste un _toro_ , intentaste ordeñarlo, y después de que el traumatismo craneal resultante se alejara en la noche, te alejabas para no ser visto nunca más.

—Estabas aquí afuera llorando por mí, ¿no? —Harry dice secamente.

—Oh, claro —dice Draco, disparándole una sonrisa de plata que se desvanece tan rápido como apareció—. De luto, celebrando; lo que quieras.

Harry hace un gesto grosero, luego toma un tallo de hierba alta de un grupo cercano y comienza a separarlo, una larga cuerda a la vez. Después de un momento, dice:

—Pensé, eh... pensé que tal vez ella quería hablar contigo, o algo así. No quería volver demasiado rápido, por si acaso.

Draco se ríe, breve y agridulce.

—Por favor. Somos Malfoy. Cualquier conversación seria que tengamos va así: mi madre dice, “Draco, he tomado la siguiente decisión unilateral”, y yo digo, “Quizás podrías haberme consultado primero”, y ella dice, “Es un poco tarde para preocuparse por eso ahora, ¿no?” y yo digo, “Muy bien”. Tres minutos habrían sido más que suficientes —hace una mueca y añade: —. Supongo, técnicamente, que esta noche podemos haber tomado hasta cinco minutos. Ocasionalmente ella intenta hacer el papel de Lucius en su ausencia, en cuyo caso es lo mismo que antes, excepto que al final hay un pequeño y agradable anexo que me advierte de no hacer una escena, presentando una emocionante lista de lo más destacado de las escenas que he hecho en conversaciones anteriores.

—Haces siempre una bonita escena, en realidad —dice Harry, porque tiene que decir algo, y porque habla el idioma de Draco, aunque le resulte un poco extraño incluso ahora; aunque Narcissa no lo haga—. Divertido y atractivo para todos los demás, por no mencionar a cualquiera que tenga la suerte de estar en un radio de tres millas.

—Oh, vete a la mierda —dice Draco, pero se inclina un poco más cerca de Harry mientras lo dice, así que sus brazos están presionados juntos sobre la barra de la valla. La leche se cae, pero a Draco no parece importarle—. Tú eres el que habla, de todos modos. “Soy Harry Potter, todo el mal que le ha ocurrido a alguien en la tierra es mi _culpa_ , en el curso de mi vida he cometido seis actos de _violencia arbórea_ —“

—Estamos, gracias a Dios, hablando sobre ti ahora mismo —dice Harry, golpeando ligeramente su hombro contra el de Draco sin apartar el brazo. Draco frunce el ceño pero no dice nada, así que Harry, con cuidado, pregunta: —. Entonces, ¿qué...? ¿Una decisión unilateral, supongo? ¿Tu madre la tomó?

—Oh —dice Draco, y suspira. El ceño fruncido se aleja de su cara, que ahora parece más joven mientras mira fijamente la noche—. Ella está… vendiendo la mansión, de hecho.

— ¿En serio? -dice Harry, después de una pausa de un momento. Él, personalmente, no tiene amor en su corazón por esa propiedad en particular, ya que sus únicos recuerdos de ella giran en gran medida en torno a la tortura, el encarcelamiento y el desgarrador sonido de los gritos de Hermione, pero no es eso lo importante ahora— Lo lamento.

Draco se burla.

—No lo lamentas —dice, y luego, más tranquilamente: -. _Yo_ no lo lamento. ¿No es eso horrible? Esa casa soportó tanto por nosotros, y... supongo que tuvimos una relación complicada, pero seguía siendo el hogar de mi infancia.

— ¿Cómo--?

— ¿Tener una relación complicada con una casa? —Draco dice— No lo sé, Harry. ¿Por qué no me lo dices?

—Eso es justo. —murmura Harry, aunque odia renunciar al punto.

—No quiero decir que no lo lamente —dice Draco, abruptamente, como si Harry no hubiera hablado—. O no debería decirlo en serio, de todos modos. Yo… Esa casa ha albergado generaciones de Malfoy, ya sabes. Es probablemente mi —su boca se retuerce de disgusto— _responsabilidad_ de convencerla de que no la venda. Vivir en ella yo mismo, honestamente. Si pudiera conservar los terrenos, eso sería una cosa; siento mucho haberlos perdido.

Guardándose para sí mismo su comprensión de por qué Draco parece encontrar algún rasgo de esa naturaleza en el qué apoyarse cuando experimenta una emoción, Harry dice:

—Draco. Sabes que soy la última persona que te juzgaría, o lo que sea, por no querer vivir en algún lugar.

— ¿A quién le importa tu juicio? —Draco exclama— _Me_ estoy juzgando yo mismo por ello. Juzgaría a alguien más, si dejara que su casa ancestral se vendiera a un tercero desconocido.

Harry pone los ojos en blanco.

—Gracias.

—Oh, Grimmauld Place ni siquiera era tu hogar ancestral, ególatra —dice Draco con malicia—. Y de todos modos, _te_ juzgué por eso. Todavía lo hago. Incluso ahora mismo, mientras estamos aquí, pienso para mí mismo, “¿Ese hombre, Draco? ¿Quien una vez te arrojó lodo y dejó de lado tu orgullo y alegría por una pequeña casucha cubierta de moho? _¿Él?_ "

—Me alegra ver que has superado el incidente del barro —dice Harry, y se ríe un poco cuando Draco le da un codazo—. ¿Qué? Sólo digo que es muy maduro por tu parte, dejar el pasado en el pasado y todo eso.

—Eres un horror —murmura Draco, sin ningún rencor real detrás de ello. Luego, sonando un poco incierto, agrega—. ¿Sabes? Ni siquiera me preguntó si lo quería. Ella dijo, “La estoy vendiendo”, y yo dije, “¿Qué pasa si no quiero que la vendas, qué pasa si te la compro?” y ella dijo, “Haz lo que te haga feliz, Draco”. Sólo eso —se ríe, una risita débil y dolorida que se escapa con el viento—. Y la verdad es que, honestamente, no sé si lo decía en serio o qué. Llevo media hora aquí de pie pensando en ello y _todavía_ no lo sé. Si quería decir: "Haz lo que te haga feliz, Draco, aunque sea vivir en Grimmauld Place sin tener un heredero mientras la Mansión Malfoy cambia de manos... Condenando tu línea y fallándonos a tu padre y a mí de una vez por todas, como él sospechó que harías desde tus primeras palabras". Supongo que no la culpo, y puedo vivir con ello, de todos modos. He vivido con ello tanto tiempo. Pero si ella realmente quiere que sea feliz... —frunce el ceño, mira sus manos— No estoy seguro de saber qué hacer con eso, para ser totalmente honesto.

Harry mira la línea de sus hombros, la tensión en el conjunto de su boca, y la odia. No tiene ni idea de qué hacer, así que dice lo que está pensando, que es:

—No sé si eso ayuda, pero... Sé que ella te ama.

Realmente lo hace, es la cosa. Lo sabía incluso antes de conocer adecuadamente a Draco, nunca olvidará la mirada en el rostro de Narcissa esa noche en el bosque, la desesperación en su voz cuando siseó, "¿Draco está vivo?" En ese momento Harry no había sido capaz de aceptar la idea de que alguien amara a Draco lo suficiente como para desafiar a Voldemort por él, una ironía que ahora le retuerce un poco el corazón, pero... aún sabe que es verdad, y Draco merece saberlo también, si no lo sabe.

—No seas absurdo, por supuesto que me ama —escupe Draco, demostrando que lo sabe, y también que Harry es un idiota. Sonríe a Harry, aunque, después de un segundo, algo reservado en su expresión aparece—. Incluso conozco la historia que imagino que estabas a punto de contarme, pero debería decirte algo sobre nuestra relación que no he oído de ella. Lo escuché de... bueno, de ti, de hecho —dice, con la voz baja—. En su juicio. Nunca lo discutimos, después, pero para ser justos con ella, ella hizo un contacto visual muy significativo conmigo durante su testimonio, así que. Supongo que eso es algo.

Parece tan frágil en ese momento, con los labios crispados por cualquier pensamiento brutal que le ronde por la cabeza, que Harry arde en el deseo de tocarlo, de ofrecerle algún tipo de _algo_ … Algo físico para compensar las palabras que no tiene posibilidad de acertar a decir. Pues Harry sabe que es muy malo en ello, que su actitud es incómoda e incierta y nunca está seguro de cómo se supone que debe actuar. De todos modos, se extiende, y lleva a Draco a un abrazo duro y sin gracia.

Es... bueno, es algo horrible, al principio. Draco obviamente no se lo espera, posiblemente porque Harry está insertando un abrazo donde un abrazo no pertenece (nunca ha sido capaz de averiguar a dónde van, para ser honesto) o posiblemente porque Harry casi nunca es el que inicia el contacto que no es de tipo sexual. Prefiere seguir el ejemplo de Draco que apuñalarse a ciegas en la oscuridad y humillarse a sí mismo, lo que ya hizo una o cinco veces cuando estaba con Ginny y le gustaría evitar repetirlo ahora.

Cualquiera que sea la razón, Draco no se mueve a tiempo para evitar que Harry golpee la cabeza de Draco en su pecho, y Harry hace una mueca de dolor por su propia ineptitud, deseando breve pero fervientemente la muerte.

—Eh… —dice, sin querer dejarlo ir, porque es entonces cuando la risa comenzará. Por supuesto, entonces su estúpida boca se abre de nuevo y produce “¿Estoy haciendo esto bien?" sin ninguna aportación de su _maldito cerebro_ , por lo que la risa comenzará en un segundo de todos modos.

Pero Draco le sorprende. Se queda un segundo bajo los brazos de Harry, inmóvil en una posición incómoda, antes de que se tuerza un poco y los alinee. Mueve su cabeza para apoyarse en el hombro de Harry, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de la cintura contraria y se relaja bajo sus manos cuando estas caen, una tras otra cuidadosamente, sobre su espalda.

—No estoy seguro de ser la autoridad pertinente para calificarlo —dice contra la clavícula de Harry—. Pero yo diría que... seis puntos de diez. Se puede mejorar, pero no es un espectáculo terrible -se ríe un poco cuando Harry da un gran suspiro de alivio—. Eres patético, Potter. Alguien podría arrojarte a un combate a muerte en un foso de escorpiones y no pestañearías, ¿pero _esto_ te hace temblar en tus botas?

—Sí, bueno —dice Harry, porque es verdad. Se encoge de hombros, sólo un poco, tratando de no empujar la cabeza de Draco—. Lo peor que puede hacer un escorpión es picarte.

—Eso es… —dice Draco, sonando horrorizado— Eres _tan_ … —pero no termina la frase, y se arropa contra Harry un poco más cerca— No necesito que hagas esto, ya sabes. —añade, sin alejarse.

—Por supuesto que no. —Harry está de acuerdo, con demasiada calidez, pero en lugar de insistir en que Harry no le siga la corriente, Draco se limita a soplar un pequeño e irritado aliento contra su cuello.

Se quedan así un rato, y después de unos quince segundos Harry es capaz de callar la voz de su cabeza gritando: _"¡Aléjate! ¡Ha pasado demasiado tiempo! ¡Lo estás haciendo ver raro!”_ Draco es consciente de que Harry no tiene ni idea de lo que está haciendo; lo terminará cuando quiera que lo haga. Harry puede quedarse aquí, y frotar su mano por el camino de la espina dorsal de Draco, y esperar que él le ayude, de alguna manera. Se siente bien, al menos en su extremo. Tal vez sea suficiente.

— ¿Quieres que compre la mansión y la convierta en un museo? —Harry dice, eventualmente. Es más que nada una broma, pero hay una pequeña parte horripilante de él que está bastante segura de que lo haría, en realidad, si fuera lo que Draco quiere.

Draco se ríe y finalmente da un paso atrás, mira a Harry con ojos brillantes.

—No creo que eso sea necesario, Harry, pero gracias. La imagen de cómo se vería ese lugar bajo tu cuidado es realmente muy útil; al menos quien lo compre no serás tú.

—Estoy seguro de que quienquiera que sea, te dejará visitarlo. —dice Harry, ignorando amablemente el resto.

— ¿Ah _sí_? —dice Draco, sonando como si no lo creyera ni por un momento.

—Claro —dice Harry-. Y si no te dejan entrar, bueno. Vendré y podrás hacer eso de “Mira, es Harry Potter, ahora hagan lo que él les diga para salvar a Gran Bretaña”, algo que te gusta mucho. Tal vez incluso puedas enterrar mi cuerpo en el césped. Ya sabes, cuando muera de vergüenza.

—Disfruto de la oportunidad de abusar de tu celebridad —dice Draco, con voz pensativa—. Ya que se desperdicia tan horriblemente en ti, y todo. Honestamente lo considero un deber público. Si no soy yo, ¿entonces quién? Si no es ahora, ¿cuándo?

—Mira, a veces me pregunto qué hago contigo. —dice Harry, y luego se ríe cuando Draco le muestra el dedo medio.

Vuelven a la casa unos minutos más tarde, aunque tienen que regresar afuera cuando se dan cuenta de que se han olvidado de la leche, y Draco coge a Harry de la mano y le da un beso unos minutos antes de llegar a la puerta. Harry va, atrae a Draco con el brazo en la espalda, y se encuentra palmeando la mandíbula de Draco cuando se separan sin recordar cómo llegó su mano ahí.

Cree ver otra cabeza de cabello rubio desaparecer detrás de la cortina de la ventana de arriba, y a la mañana siguiente, mientras él y Draco salen, Narcissa le da su propio abrazo. Es mucho más breve y mucho menos cómodo que el abrazo de Draco de la noche anterior, especialmente por el agarre mortal que tiene en sus brazos cuando le susurra, "Cuida de mi hijo".

Harry no tiene ningún interés, ni ahora ni nunca, en decirle que la mayoría de las veces ese sentimiento particular funciona de la otra manera. Pero sonríe con cautela y asiente con la cabeza, y sigue a Draco hacia la luz del sol de la mañana sintiéndose... bien, piensa, por haber experimentado eso con la madre de Draco. Es bueno pensar que ella puede sentirse más tranquila por haberlo dicho. Es bueno pensar que tal vez haya algo que pueda hacer más allá de no ser activamente inútil después de todo.

—Me gusta ayudar a la gente —le dice a Draco, antes de que se Aparezcan. Draco lo ha estado acosando desde que dejó a los Aurores para que se le ocurran cosas que le gusten, guardando una lista de sus respuestas en uno de los cuadernos que siempre tiene escondido en algún lugar de su persona, y es difícil, honestamente algo angustiosamente difícil, pero Harry está trabajando en ello—. Me gusta... sentir que hice algo bueno por alguien.

—Impactante. —dice Draco, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero lo anota.

* * *

Su última parada es en la ciudad de Nueva York, porque Draco tiene una profunda y extraña obsesión con la idea de los reptiles viviendo en las alcantarillas.

—Son como las sirenas —le dice a Harry con entusiasmo, unos seis minutos después de que lleguen—. Sólo que no completamente acuáticos, obviamente, y por supuesto estoy seguro de que las mismas sirenas se opondrían a la comparación. No disfrutan particularmente de ser asociadas con algo que no tenga branquias. ¡Pero aparentemente esta sociedad de alcantarillado está muy avanzada! Nombran a sus jóvenes en honor a famosos pintores europeos, y están fuertemente comprometidos con la búsqueda y aplicación de la justicia. 

—Draco —dice Harry, reteniendo un absoluto grito de risa con esfuerzo heroico—. Creo que estás hablando de las Tortugas Ninja.

Draco estrecha sus ojos.

—Un nombre ridículo para una sociedad reptil subterránea. Estoy seguro de que no se llaman así _realmente_ ; es una mala traducción o algo así, estoy seguro. Y si estás a punto de decirme que son un mito muggle, te recuerdo de nuevo--

—No, lo sé, pero… —dice Harry, perdiendo rápidamente el control de su alegría— No son un mito. Son una caricatura.

— ¿Qué es eso, una palabra muggle para una leyenda urbana? —Draco dice, poniendo los ojos en blanco— Puedes decir todo lo que quieras, Potter, yo sigo manteniendo que la sociedad existe.

—Bueno, en ese caso —dice Harry—, ¿crees que deberíamos darles una pizza? —y luego se rinde y aúlla de risa, no se detiene ni siquiera cuando Draco suspira y le agarra la manga y comienza a arrastrarlo a la fuerza por Central Park.

Le lleva la mayor parte de los veinte minutos que Harry se calma y, lenta y minuciosamente, intenta convencer a Draco de que las Tortugas Ninja no son seres reales que viven en las cloacas de Nueva York. Draco es muy obstinado en no creerlo, y Harry tiene que sacar las grandes armas al explicar que Dudley las había amado cuando eran niños antes de permitir a regañadientes que tal vez, posiblemente, _también_ había un espectáculo sobre criaturas que se asemejaban a la sociedad reptiliana con mentalidad de justicia que él todavía mantiene que podrían habitar en el sistema de alcantarillado de la ciudad de Nueva York.

—Estás loco —le dice Harry alegremente, mientras Draco camina enfurruñado a su lado—. ¿A dónde vamos, de todos modos? ¿A encontrar la tapa de alcantarilla más bonita?

—Bueno, de todas maneras no la encontraremos. —murmura Draco, y Harry se ríe de nuevo, tan fuerte esta vez que casi llora.

Terminan caminando por un rato, sus discusiones sobre las tortugas se deslizan en la historia realmente histérica de cómo Draco llegó a creer en una sociedad reptil subterránea de la ciudad de Nueva York en primer lugar. Se trata de dos pollos, un sable del siglo XIII, y un adolescente muggle que claramente sólo lo estaba jodiendo por deporte, y mientras Draco cuenta la historia, ese hecho se hace visible para él, lo que lo hace mucho más divertido. Cuando termina, Harry se limpia las lágrimas de risa de su cara y Draco está encorvado, con las manos en los bolsillos, vibrando de rabia impotente...

— ¡Años, Potter! —dice, sonando a partes iguales enfurecido y mortificado— ¡Años, los pasé creyendo eso! ¡Hablando con la gente sobre eso! Oh, podría morirme. Juro por todo lo sagrado, que si vuelvo a _encontrarme_ con ese niño ingrato, lo enviaré a vivir a las alcantarillas —se estremece un poco—. No será más de lo que se merece, también. Lugares sucios, alcantarillas.

Harry está de acuerdo, pero luego recuerda que su única experiencia real en una alcantarilla fue con un basilisco y Tom Ryddle, y Draco no había estado presente. Lo cual, Harry piensa ahora, es una lástima, porque probablemente si él y Draco no se hubieran peleado cada segundo del día, podrían haber resuelto todo eso mucho antes. No puede imaginar una versión de los hechos en la que esa situación hubiera desconcertado tanto a Draco como a Hermione durante tanto tiempo.

Aun así:

—Espera —dice Harry, con una risa que ya se oye en su voz otra vez—, ¿has ido a _buscar_ antes?

— ¡Voy a por un helado! —Draco dice, un poco demasiado alto, y las mejillas se le ven rosadas mientras se apresura hacia un carro en la distancia. Lo que significa: sí. Y, también, que este es el mejor día de la vida de Harry.

Harry se ríe para sí mismo mientras Draco se aleja, encantado por todo este ridículo giro de los acontecimientos, y ve una carpa y algunas personas un poco más lejos. Curioso, se acerca y encuentra una feria de adopción de mascotas, perros y gatos en jaulas, un par de voluntarios charlando con la gente que se mueve alrededor. Harry sonríe vagamente a una niña pequeña que juega con un cachorro pequeño y entusiasta, y luego se ve atraído por una jaula al final del grupo, sin gente cerca. Dentro hay un pitbull gris, tal vez de seis meses y demasiado flaco, al que le falta un ojo, una feroz cicatriz y de aspecto fresco se extiende por el lugar donde habría ido el ojo faltante.

Le gruñe a Harry desde la esquina de su jaula, el sonido retumbando de la parte posterior de su garganta.

—Huh —dice Harry, inclinando la cabeza. Después de un segundo se agacha delante de la jaula, deja caer los ojos al suelo, y dice, con la voz baja—. No te compadezco, si eso es lo que piensas. Apuesto a que lo que pasó ni siquiera fue culpa tuya, y estoy seguro de que lo hiciste lo mejor que pudiste. Tengo un par de cicatrices, también… ¿ves? —extiende su mano derecha, donde las palabras _“no debo decir mentiras”_ serán vistas cada día por el resto de su maldita vida, y mira al perro por debajo de sus pestañas.

Gruñendo abandonado, la criatura se arrastra hacia delante unos pasos en la jaula y olfatea la mano de Harry un momento antes de que, apresuradamente, se retire de nuevo. Harry esconde una sonrisa.

—Está bien. Lo entiendo. Alerta permanente, ¿tengo razón?

El perro le da un empujón con la cabeza. Harry le devuelve empujón, y es recompensado con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja antes de que alguien le diga, "¡Vaya! ¡Le gustas de verdad!"

Harry levanta la vista para ver a una voluntaria adolescente que le está sonriendo. Le da al perro una mirada traicionada, avergonzado de haber sido atrapado hablándole como a una persona; el perro parece imperturbable.

—Eh… —dice Harry, encogiéndose incómodamente de hombros, y se pregunta si se supone que debe ponerse de pie o no— No sé nada de eso. Estoy seguro de que sólo está... aburrido, o algo así.

—No, lo digo en serio —dice la voluntaria a borbotones—. Ha estado en tres de estos eventos ahora, y siempre asusta a la gente. Es un gran perro, de verdad —añade rápidamente, luciendo un poco horrorizada consigo misma—. Quiero decir, he trabajado con él en el refugio, no debería haberlo dicho… Es maravilloso, realmente merece ser adoptado. Simplemente no le gusta estar en una jaula.

— ¿Quién no lo hace? —Harry dice, regalando al perro una mirada compasiva.

Draco regresa mientras ella se aleja, y Harry se pone de pie. Pero es demasiado tarde, porque Draco levanta las cejas y dice:

—Potter, oh Dios mío. _Absolutamente_ no.

— ¿De verdad no me has comprado un helado? —Harry dice, mirando el cono solitario en la mano de Draco, y Draco sonríe, momentáneamente distraído.

—No dijiste que querías uno —dice, todo inocencia—. Y por supuesto que lo compartiría, pero... _¡Potter!_ —este último suena como un grito, probablemente porque Harry acaba de meter el dedo en el lateral de su helado y se ha sacado una pequeña sección para sí mismo.

Harry lame casi la mitad de ella, devolviéndole a Draco su aspecto de inocencia y disfrutando de la forma en que la mirada de Draco sigue llegando a la boca de Harry, como si luchara contra las ganas de mirar abiertamente. Entonces Harry se agacha, ignorando el gemido desesperado de Draco, y mete el dedo en la jaula con el pitbull.

Una vez más, el perro se acerca cautelosamente, pero esta vez, cuando olfatea la mano de Harry, su cola comienza a menearse y él le lame el helado de inmediato.

—No puedo creer que te haya dejado solo durante cinco minutos y esto es lo que ha pasado —dice Draco, claramente más para sí mismo que para Harry—. No puedo creer que hayas metido el _dedo_ en mi _helado_. Sinceramente, sería mejor que viajara con un niño pequeño.

—Siempre es así —le dice Harry al perro, que ahora mira a Draco con interés, posiblemente porque es el que tiene el resto del helado—. No es tu culpa.

—Harry, no vas a adoptar este perro —dice Draco con urgencia—. Apenas eres capaz de mantenerte con vida, mucho menos a otro ser vivo. Te insto, te imploro, deja de hablarle como a una persona, de hecho, vete de inmediato. Está claro que ya estás peligrosamente apegado, y en otros treinta segundos ni siquiera yo seré capaz de evitar que hagas algo imprudente.

—Adiós, amigo. —le dice Harry al perro, mientras Draco lo toma del brazo para levantarlo. Está un poco arrepentido, pero Draco probablemente tenga razón, después de todo, está desempleado y no tiene ni idea de cómo será su futuro horario de trabajo, en una ciudad al otro lado del océano. Probablemente no sea un momento responsable para convertirse en dueño de una mascota.

Y ese sería el final de todo, excepto que mientras se alejan, este tipo totalmente al azar con una camiseta de Rush asiente con la cabeza a Draco y le dice, "Estás tomando la decisión correcta, amigo mío".

—Perdona —dice Draco, crispando un poco los labios—, pero creo que no nos conocemos. Así que dime: me importa tu opinión porque…

El tipo se encoge de hombros, no parece molestarse en absoluto por la hostilidad de Draco.

—Tal vez no te importa. Sólo decía que es la decisión correcta, no llevarlo a casa. Son peligrosos, los pitbulls. Se debe a la crianza. No hay alguno de ellos que al final no se eche a perder.

— ¿Es eso cierto? —Draco arrastra las palabras. Su voz es como el hielo, y el tipo debe captarla esta vez, porque se apresura en alejarse. Draco lo mira fijamente por un segundo, y luego mira hacia atrás a la jaula donde el perro todavía los está mirando, y luego dice, "Oh, vamos", y comienza a alejarse de nuevo, claramente esperando que Harry lo siga.

Harry lo sigue. Después de unos pocos pasos, Draco dice, agudo e interrogante,

— ¿Qué harías con un perro?

—No lo sé, de verdad —admite Harry—. Nunca he tenido uno antes. Siempre quise tener uno cuando era niño, pero obviamente eso nunca sucedió. Bueno, a menos que cuentes la forma Animagus de Sirius —Harry sonríe un poco al pensar en Canuto, a pesar de que le duela el pecho—, pero no lo sé, de verdad. No fue exactamente lo mismo, no creo —considera la pregunta de Draco por un momento—. Lo llevaría a dar largos paseos, supongo. También a correr. Le enseñaría trucos y cosas. Ya sabes. Cosas de perros.

Draco gime con un sincero ruido de la parte de atrás de su garganta.

— ¿Qué? —Harry dice, un poco picado. Después de todo, no dijo: _"Hacer que sea mi mejor amigo y que me escuche, y tengamos aventuras, y que muerda a mi primo en el trasero, porque eso era lo que quería cuando tenía nueve años"_ —. ¡Eso es lo que se hace con los perros!

—No, sólo estaba pensando —dice Draco, y hay una ligera pausa antes de terminar: —, que probablemente deberíamos instalarnos, es todo. Estoy hambriento. Ve a buscarnos un restaurante, yo buscaré alojamiento, y nos encontraremos aquí en, oh, ¿veinte minutos?

—Claro. —dice Harry, perplejo, mientras Draco se aleja, preguntándose cuánto de hambriento puede estar, mientras se come un cucurucho de helado.

Está mucho menos desconcertado cuando, veinte minutos más tarde, vuelve al lugar que acordaron sólo para ver a un avergonzado Draco, con la correa en la mano, de pie junto al perro tuerto.

—Un gran trabajo evitando hacer algo precipitado o imprudente, Draco. —dice Harry, mirando de un lado a otro entre ellos con los ojos muy abiertos.

Draco frunce el ceño.

—Tu estúpida putrefacción Gryffindor es contagiosa —murmura, lanzando la correa a Harry—. Y esto es tu culpa, así que él es _tu_ perro.

Harry podría discutir, pero en realidad no quiere, así que en su lugar toma la correa. El perro lo mira con un ojo curioso; como se prometió, parece infinitamente más feliz fuera de su jaula.

—Necesitarás un nombre. —le dice Harry en tono serio, y él le da un ladrido alegre y menea la cola.

—Me consume un arrepentimiento inmediato —dice Draco, mirándolos con exasperación—, ¿cómo es que ustedes los Gryffindor _viven_ así? —pero los lleva a su casa con un Traslador al final de la tarde, así que Harry no cree que lo diga en serio.

* * *

Lo del nombre resulta ser un punto de discusión, porque, aunque Draco insiste en que es el perro de Harry, exige tener voz y voto. Harry quiere ponerle “Cíclope”, por razones obvias; Draco rechaza esto de plano, y sugiere “Bartolomé”, el cual Harry odia.

— ¿Qué tal “Alastor”? —dice, todavía intentado con la cuestión de la falta del ojo.

—Absolutamente no —jadea Draco, poniendo una mano en su corazón y haciendo una mueca de profunda traición—. Sé que es tu gran héroe brillante de “Alerta Permanente”, pero ese hombre me convirtió en un _hurón_ , Potter. ¡Un hurón! ¡Y me hizo rebotar en el suelo de piedra! Me llevó días recuperarme físicamente y psicológicamente aún no lo he hecho; me niego rotundamente a ponerle su nombre a un animal.

—Pero ni siquiera era Ojo Loco —dice Harry, aunque sabe que es una batalla perdida—. Ojo Loco estaba encerrado en un baúl por los ingredientes de Multijugos cuando eso sucedió, tu problema es con un hombre diferente. Quien —añade, encantado de darse cuenta— en realidad podría haberse llamado “Bartolomé". Así que...

—Te odio —dice Draco, y luego mira al perro y añade—, y también a ti. A los dos. Obviamente a él —le hace un gesto a Harry— un poco más, pero eres un terror por derecho propio, y no dudaría ni por un segundo que usaste algún tipo de truco canino para asegurar tu adopción en primer lugar.

El perro le da un empujón con la cabeza a Draco, y luego mira a Harry, quien se encoge de hombros.

—No me mires a mí, amigo. Te lo advertí. Se pone así.

—No le hables como si fuera una _persona_. —insiste Draco, por enésima vez ya, sin darse cuenta o sin dignarse a preocuparse de que él mismo haya hecho lo mismo.

Durante una semana el perro no tiene nombre y causa estragos mientras Harry aprende a adiestrarlo, orinando por todas partes y derribando cosas; se come el fondo de un juego de cortinas que Draco afirma que eran una reliquia muy preciada, aunque no menciona de quién es la reliquia, y nunca pareció gustarle mucho antes. Aun así, cada vez que se encuentra con una nueva afrenta canina Draco grita, "POTTER", y hay un día o dos en los que Harry tiene miedo de que el perro empiece a responder a ese “nombre”, condenándole a él a toda una vida de vergüenza.

Afortunadamente, Rose se las arregla por ellos, en cierto modo. Ella anda por ahí ese miércoles por la noche mientras Harry cocina la cena, y Harry sigue olvidando lo rápido que ella avanza. Después de dos segundos de concentración en su cena, mira a su alrededor y ella se ha ido, y se apresura a buscarla, llamándola por su nombre.

— ¿Qué, la perdiste? —Ron exige, sacando la cabeza por la puerta del salón. No parece tan preocupado, probablemente porque Rose, Harry sabe, lo ha engañado varias veces también— ¡Hermione, Harry perdió a la bebé!

—La bebé se le escapó con intención, quieres decir —dice Hermione, mientras ella y Draco salen al pasillo tras él—. Te juro que desde que aprendió a caminar... ¡Rose! ¡Rosie!

— ¡Tomo! —la voz alegre e infantil de Rose regresa a ellos.

Parece que viene del salón, y mientras todos se mueven para seguir el sonido de su voz Ron dice: "Qué gracioso. Eso es lo que ella llama tomates".

—Oh, Dios —dice Harry, entendiendo lo que pasa cuando entra por la puerta. Rose está de pie en el centro de la habitación, aplaudiendo con deleite, frente al perro, quien sostiene alegremente entre sus dientes la bolsa que Harry ha hechizado para que le siga y recoja sobras mientras cocina. La cual, esta noche, está casi completamente llena... de trozos de tomate.

—Oh, _Dios mío_ —dice Draco, en una especie de chillido contenido. Avanza a codazos para ponerse al lado de Harry, ignorando las respectivas objeciones de Ron y Hermione—. Potter, ayúdame, si una sola exhibición en esta habitación se daña, te arruinaré. ¿Me entiendes? Arruinaré tu _vida_.

—Tranquilo —dice Harry, sin saber si está hablando con Draco o con el perro. Se acerca al centro de la habitación, con una mano extendiendo lentamente la mano hacia el saco de sobras—. Oye, chico, ¿por qué no me dejas--?

Mientras el perro empieza a inclinar la cabeza, todos los adultos de la habitación se mueven; Ron, Harry, Hermione y Draco sacan sus varitas y gritan, _"¡Protego!"_ presumiblemente para todas las exhibiciones que hay allí. Harry, con el interés de no forzar a Draco a elegir entre retractarse de su palabra y arruinar su vida, lanza el mismo hechizo a las vitrinas y paredes, resignado a su destino.

La catástrofe subsiguiente sólo tarda unos segundos en producirse; el perro sacude alegremente la bolsa entre sus dientes y esta estalla, salpicando a Harry con tomates, tallos de albahaca, cáscaras de ajo y todas las demás sobras que ha metido ahí esta noche. Suspira, se levanta para limpiarse los ojos, y luego se da cuenta de que mientras que los objetos expuestos, Ron, Hermione y Rose están perfectamente limpios, Draco se ve exactamente como Harry debe estar.

Lanzó su hechizo de protección como lo hizo Harry, este se da cuenta, viendo el mismo conocimiento llenar la cara de Draco. Dios, parece un desastre, trozos de tomate en el pelo y algo marrón -probablemente el vinagre balsámico que Harry derramó- goteando por su mejilla sobre su camisa blanca almidonada. Su cara ya se está retorciendo con alguna expresión histriónica, de horror o furia o ambas, que es especialmente ridícula bajo su capa de basura de cocina y honestamente un poco dolorosa, para Harry, porque ama al bastardo una cantidad verdaderamente alarmante.

Harry no puede evitarlo. Empieza a reírse.

Tarda un segundo, pero luego Draco también se ríe, lo suficientemente fuerte y largo como para que tenga que estirar la mano y agarrar el brazo de Harry para apoyarse. Harry lo deja, y por un minuto se quedan ahí parados, apoyándose el uno en el otro, riéndose, porque: son unos idiotas. Porque: realmente, es bastante divertido.

— ¡Tomo! —Rose declara, y se adelanta para darle al perro un abrazo en el cuello. El perro le ofrece a Harry una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por encima del hombro de Rose, sin una pizca de vergüenza, y Harry no puede evitar sonreír por su audacia, por la forma en que tiene que hacer las cosas difíciles.

El suelo tarda una eternidad en limpiarse, y Harry está seguro de que una alfombra no tenía esas pequeñas manchas rojas antes, pero el perro es “Tomate” después de eso. “Tomo”, para abreviar.

Y es raro… Harry se levanta por la mañana, a la misma hora cada mañana, y lleva al perro a correr. Llega a casa a tiempo para ducharse a escondidas antes de que Draco se despierte, y luego prepara el desayuno y lo lleva a la sala de estar, donde Draco sigue haciendo su propia rutina matutina, consistente como la respiración, sin ningún tipo de cambios. Comen y Draco le dice a Harry lo que estaba en los periódicos y alimenta a escondidas al perro con algo del plato sólo para negar vorazmente haberlo hecho, y luego va a abrir el museo o a una reunión o a dar una charla o cualquier otra cosa, y Harry está en un cabo suelto en su propia ciudad para… bueno, por primera vez en su vida estar así, con tiempo libre sin ningún tipo de obligación.

Eso no es cierto, por supuesto. Tuvo tiempo libre, durante años y años, pero de alguna manera nunca salió e hizo algo con él. De alguna manera se sentía como si no le perteneciera. Al principio le pesaba tanto el peso de lo que había pasado, de lo que había perdido, que apenas podía funcionar; luego, durante mucho tiempo, se sentía culpable con cada respiración, sabiendo en sus huesos que era injusto que hubiera vivido, y que los demás hubieran muerto. Fue un vacío esos primeros años, sólo un agujero negro haciendo su mejor impresión de estrella. Y cuando eso finalmente comenzó a reducirse, cuando finalmente comenzó a sentir que había algo más que un vacío dentro de él, bueno, cuando eso sucedió Harry estaba tan agradecido que no se dio cuenta, no le importó, que lo que había regresado no era tan... mucho, o algo así, como lo que había estado allí antes. Harry no se había molestado en preguntarse si "menos vacío" era lo mismo que "lleno". 

No lo fue. Ahora lo entiende. Piensa que probablemente todavía... que probablemente siempre habrá un bolsillo de vacío que lleva bajo su piel, como una vez llevó un pedazo de un alma tóxica. Probablemente nunca estará lleno, no como lo están Ron y Hermione, y eso está bien. Puede acercarse, como lo hace Draco, y meter ese bolsillo de vacío con todas sus otras cicatrices.

Harry lleva a Tomate a largos paseos por la ciudad. Harry _se da_ largos paseos por la ciudad, entrando y saliendo de cualquier tienda o estructura que le apetezca. Incluso se encuentra caminando por el Callejón Diagon, de vez en cuando, algo que no ha hecho desde que estuvo en Hogwarts; durante los últimos siete años y medio ha ido directamente a su destino cada vez que ha tenido que ir a Diagon, aunque vivía en la misma calle, y siempre estaba lleno de temor de que alguien intentara hablar con él. Pero Harry quiere mostrarle a Tomo el Emporio de las Lechuzas, lentamente, caminando por ahí unas cuantas veces para que el perro se sienta cómodo con el olor de un montón de pájaros y tal vez deje de estar tan asustado por la presencia de Mathilda y Antigone, la lechuza de Draco. Harry quiere tomar un helado en Fortescue y darle a Tomo cuando este haga un truco bien. Harry quiere conocer Diagon, su propio distrito Mágico, como empezó a conocer los distritos Mágicos de Estambul y Praga después de sólo unos días, así que va a veces. La gente intenta hablar con él, casi siempre, pero es mucho más fácil con Tomo que sin él; Harry puede redirigir la atención al perro, quien realmente lo aprecia, y luego utilizarlo como una excusa para seguir con su día.

En el Londres muggle tiene que poner un encantamiento Desilusionador en Tomo a veces, pero, para su sorpresa, en muchos lugares no lo hace. Toma nota de esos negocios, sigue volviendo, y un sábado por la mañana le muestra a Draco esta increíble tiendita donde una mujer y su marido tallan esculturas en piñas de pino, y una niña pequeña, quizás de once o doce años, se acerca a él y le dice: "¡Tu perro es tan lindo! ¿Está bien si lo acaricio, o está trabajando? No quiero molestarle, si es un perro de servicio".

—Potter —dice Draco, sonando intrigado—, ¿le conseguiste un trabajo al perro aquí? ¿Entiendes que _eres_ el único de los dos del que se espera que finalmente adquiera uno de esos, sí? Un emprendedor atrevido de tu parte, por supuesto —añade, a Tomate—. Tal vez podamos usar su salario para pagar todos los daños que ha causado a mi casa.

—Tomate y yo seguimos desempleados —dice Harry, poniendo los ojos en blanco, pero sonriendo ligeramente. A la chica, que sigue rondando pacientemente e intercambiando miradas de afán con Tomo, le dice: —. Claro, puedes acariciarlo. ¿Qué es un perro de servicio?

La chica inmediatamente se arrodilla y le da a un emocionado Tomate un vigoroso apretón detrás de las orejas.

— ¡Oh, ya sabes! Ayudan a la gente con... enfermedades y cosas así —ella frunce el ceño, considerando—. Pienso en muchas clases diferentes. Mi tía Anjali tiene uno para los nervios. Dice que es mucho más fácil salir de la casa cuando Wilber ayuda.

— Ella podría… —dice Draco, con una mirada especulativa en sus ojos. Harry los saca rápidamente de la tienda, antes de que pueda hacer algo loco, porque ya ha aprendido a conocer -de la manera difícil- esa mirada una o dos veces.

Sin embargo, Draco no hace ninguna locura. Sólo entrelaza su brazo con el de Harry, coge la correa de Tomo y, con una voz suave, dice:

—No puedo creer que el perro tenga más trabajo que tú.

—Oh, cállate. —dice Harry, pero no discute. Cree que Tomo _hace_ más fácil salir de la casa, ¿no? No es que Harry tenga nervios, o lo que sea que tenga la tía Anjali. Pero, aun así: el perro ayuda. Tenerlo cerca hace que sea más fácil para Harry vivir su vida. No necesita las referencias oblicuas de Draco, y mucho menos los codazos y murmullos de satisfacción propia, para decirle eso.

* * *

Una mañana a finales de septiembre, aproximadamente un mes después de que regresen de su viaje, Harry se despierta y se siente... extraño.

Sale a correr con Tomate, y ayuda, un poco, como lo hace el sacudirse cuando se despierta de una pesadilla, o cuando se encuentra pesado con el deseo de enterrar su rostro en su almohada y dormir todo el día. Sin embargo, la carrera no consigue aplacar la sensación como lo hace la mayoría de veces, así que se dirige a casa unos minutos más temprano y despierta a Draco con un beso, inclinándose sobre él. Draco murmura algunas quejas contra la boca de Harry sobre la ducha y la interrupción de la rutina y lo inconsciente que es despertar a alguien para tener sexo, pero hunde las manos en el cabello de Harry de todos modos, se mueve obligatoriamente debajo de él cuando Harry se arrastra junto a él y presiona sus cuerpos juntos.

—Eres asqueroso —dice Draco con somnolencia, haciendo su mejor intento para dejar una marca en el cuello de Harry—, esto es asqueroso, tú todo sudado y yo sin lavarme los dientes. —pero aun así no está tan horrorizado como para no correrse en el abdomen de Harry, diez minutos después.

Harry también se corre, y es bueno, realmente bueno. Pero mientras su cuerpo deja de estremecerse con la liberación, se da cuenta de que la sensación con la cual se despertó, todavía está allí, golpeando debajo de su piel. Se mueve de encima de Draco y colapsa en su propio lado de la cama. Mira fijamente al techo con la cabeza hundida en la almohada.

—Creo que estoy aburrido. —dice Harry.

Draco se incorpora tan rápido, que Harry teme que se hubiera hecho daño.

— ¿Con nuestra _vida sexual_? —él exige con una mirada extraña en su rostro— ¿Y así es como crees que es apropiado decírmelo? Quiero decir, dejando de lado el nivel de depravación, debes estar deseando en tu alma aburrirte después de todo lo que hemos superado en el breve lapso de, qué, tres meses--

—Cuatro. —dice Harry distraídamente, en lugar de corregir la mala interpretación de Draco de su comentario, ya que está ocupado con mirarle con ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh, _cuatro_. ¡Bien en ese caso es perfectamente normal! —Draco explota. Hay un hilo de histeria en él, y luego Harry puede ver que luce… herido. Suena herido, aunque, por supuesto, está haciendo su mejor intento para pretender lucir cualquier otra cosa.

Este es el punto donde Harry realmente procesa que Draco cree que _Harry está cansado de tener sexo con él._

— _Draco_ —dice Harry horrorizado consigo mismo. Intenta tocarle la cara, pero Draco se aleja, lo cual es horrible—. Oye, Draco. _No_. Vamos. No quise decir que estaba aburrido con… nuestra… eh… sí, vida sexual… eh… Quiero decir, ¡no! —Harry nunca ha sido bueno para hablar este tipo de cosas, pero ahora es lo que justamente Draco necesita, una aclaración. Y todo es culpa de Harry— En realidad es… realmente buena. Para mí, al menos.

—Buen señor, intenta no lastimarte, ¿sí? —Draco sisea rodando los ojos, pero esta vez, hay menos cautela ya que se relaja y se recuesta contra su almohada. Esta vez, cuando Harry intenta tocarle, Draco no se aleja; él deja que Harry frote un pulgar a través de la cicatriz a lo largo de su pómulo y lo atrae para besarlo—. Deja de _besarme_ , Harry. Dios. Es asqueroso.

—Lo siento. —Harry susurra, más por la angustia anterior que cualquier otra cosa, pero luego Draco, sonando estrangulado, dice:

—Oh, por el amor de Dios —y lo _besa_ , por lo que su reticencia anterior, se ve sin importancia—. Así que —dice Draco, cuando se separan de nuevo— no estás aburrido con nuestra vida sexual, aunque gracias por ese emocionante ataque de corazón en el corazón, temprano en la mañana. ¿Entonces quisiste decir… existencialmente aburrido? ¿Aburrido con tu guardarropa? Yo también lo estoy, si eso te consuela. Oh, Potter, ¿estás quizás aburrido con tus terribles amigos? Estoy totalmente a bordo si quieres salir a cazar amigos nuevos. ¿Qué dirás esta vez? ¿Que buscas algo menos serio y menos Gryffindor?

—También son tus amigos —dice Harry por la centésima vez—. Y no estoy aburrido con ellos. Sólo estoy... aburrido. No lo sé —frunce el ceño al techo—. Recién desperté, y pensé en lo que quería hacer con mi día, o, bueno, el medio-día, de todos modos, y me di cuenta de que nada de lo que podía hacer me parecía interesante. Creo que —se detiene. Muerde su labio—. No echo de menos ser un Auror o nada, pero... todavía no tengo idea de lo que quiero hacer ahora, ¿sabes? Y creo que tal vez necesito algo qué hacer. Y creo también que me enojaré si no lo encuentro pronto.

—Oh —dice Draco—. ¿Eso es todo? —él se gira para hurgar en el cajón de su mesita de noche mientras dice: — Honestamente, por supuesto que estás aburrido, francamente me sorprende que te haya tomado tanto tiempo para llegar allí, con tu extraño complejo de héroe de acción y todo. ¿Recuerdas que me has tenido como mono, apuntando en esta lista, tus propósitos? —él saca su cuaderno, lo abre— Es mucho más fácil determinar qué tipo de carrera podrías… ¡Hey, Potter! ¡Dame eso!

Harry sólo agarró el cuaderno en primer lugar porque pensó que Draco tenía la intención de que lo mirara. Él lo sostiene ahora, riéndose y recostándose hacia atrás sobre el borde de la cama para mantenerlo fuera del alcance del agarre de Draco, porque Draco no quiere que lo mire, lo que obviamente significa que debe.

Luego, en realidad pone sus ojos en la escritura, sosteniendo el libro frente a su cara mientras cuelga al revés, y… su risa se detiene.

La lista, titulada "Las cosas que Harry disfruta” abarca dos páginas, aunque hay un dibujo en la página izquierda que está ocupando una cantidad significativa de espacio. Parece representar a Harry saltando de una cornisa hacia unos acantilados que tienen por nombre _“Los Acantilados de la Sombría Desesperación”_ , con aguas infestadas con... Harry inclina el cuaderno un poco, mirando fijamente. Cocodrilos, tal vez, o la comunidad de reptiles subterráneos que Draco quería ver en el viaje. Es una mina de oro en términos de pruebas de que Draco tiene todos los tornillos zafados, pero Harry se detiene a mirar el bosquejo rápidamente, se distrae por la lista. Es larga, y escrita en una variedad de tintas diferentes, como si Draco agregara cosas cada vez que pensaba en algo sin importar donde estuviera. Algunas cosas están encerradas en círculos… Harry no sabe por qué, pero lo que lo detiene es el hecho de que no todo en la lista es lo que le dijo a Draco que le gustaba. Algunas de esas cosas ni siquiera tendrían cualquier cooperante en una carrera potencial; Draco ha observado lo bajo en proyección que utiliza los hechizos de iluminación cuando tiene un dolor de cabeza, el pastel de calabaza que le gusta de esa nueva panadería en Hogsmeade, su amor puro y perdurable a la Tarta de Melaza. Y algunos de ellas son cosas que Harry ni siquiera sabía, que se da cuenta de que es cierto sólo cuando lo lee, como la frase "alta presión pero bajas apuestas", en la esquina inferior izquierda.

—Draco. —dice Harry, y encuentra que esta vez tiene que raspar la palabra sobre un bulto en su garganta. Se sienta, y ve que Draco también está sentado, sus rodillas contra su pecho y los brazos envueltos a su alrededor.

—Oh, no lo digas —dice Draco, quebradizo. Él no mira a los ojos de Harry—. Soy perfectamente consciente de que soy obsesivo e insano, intenté decirte. Cualquier persona con una onza de sentido común, sabrá qué es lo que se espera cuando arrebata los escritos privados de un hombre que ya ha revelado esa realidad desagradable, pero supongo que el sentido común es mucho pedir para el Gran Harry Potter —suspira, un sonido infeliz, y su voz está cuajada con amargura cuando dice: —. Adelante, entonces. Estoy preparado. Si pudieras intentar evitar usar las palabras "sofocante" o "abrumador", realmente lo apreciaría.

— _¿Qué?_ —dice Harry. Su voz se agrieta, y Draco lo mira entonces, sólo por un segundo. Hay tanto miedo desnudo en su rostro que Harry siente un puñetazo en su interior, y se pregunta con una oleada caliente de rabia, qué en el infierno hizo que Draco temiera de sí mismo, cómo alguien podía decirle a Draco que estaba siendo sofocante y abrumador y...

...bueno. En consideración, Harry supone que Draco es esas cosas, un poco. Exigente, también. Temperamental. A Harry simplemente no le importa, no, eso tampoco está bien. A Harry le _gusta_ todo eso sobre Draco, no cambiaría un poco de él, y no puede creer que cualquier idiota le haya dejado por eso.

Pero alguien obviamente lo hizo, tal vez más de una persona, y Harry se alegra de ello, porque es un completo egoísta. Eso significa que tiene la oportunidad de estar aquí ahora. Significa que tiene la oportunidad de valorar esta oportunidad para valorar lo que alguna persona demente, no.

—Nadie se ha preocupado por mí de esta manera —dice Harry, en voz baja. El bulto en su garganta sigue ahí y, por lo tanto, su voz sale desigual, una oración irremediablemente patética, pero… es la verdad, y Draco merece saberla—. No, no es que pueda recordarlo, al menos. Muchas personas han... Quiero decir, no estoy tratando de decir que no he sido afortunado. En amistades. Lo he sido. Pero... —su mirada se dirige de nuevo al cuaderno, tragando con fuerza cuando ve en la letra de Draco, la forma en que toma su té cuando su sueño se turba—. Nada como esto, Draco. Nunca. Es… yo… —Harry toma un aliento profundo y firme— No quiero decirte, o llamarte loco, o... bueno. Lo que sea que tengas miedo de que vaya a hacer. No quiero que esto se… detenga.

—Oh —dice Draco. Sus ojos se sobresaltan, sus mejillas están ligeramente rosadas, y Harry piensa por un segundo que va a hacer lo que suele hacer cuando Harry lo sorprende con una emoción genuina; como ahora, dice “Oh”, en la forma exacta que acaba de hacer, así que luego caminará por toda la habitación. En cambio, le sorprende cuando en cambio dice: —. _¿De verdad?_

Harry le ofrece una sonrisa que no puede mantenerse en su lugar, es demasiado desgarrador, todo, la incredulidad en la voz de Draco y el peso de lo que Harry está admitiendo. Se encoge de hombros cuando su sonrisa se va.

—Eh… Sí.

—Eres un hombre muy estúpido —le dice Draco, tan tranquilo, casi en un susurro—. Como si no hubiera tratado de hacer de todo para detenerlo, Harry, como si pudiera. —y luego se está moviendo, desplegándose de su pequeño encierro defensivo y empujando a Harry hacia abajo hacia la cama.

Draco todavía no ha dicho que le ama, y Harry piensa que es posible que nunca lo hará; no está seguro de que Draco lo haya dicho incluso a su propia madre, ni a ninguno de sus amigos. A Harry no le importa. Él mismo realmente no lo ha dicho desde esa primera vez, descubriendo que es mucho más difícil vocalizarlo cuando no lo está gritando en un ataque de rabia. Y de todos modos, nunca le ha importado mucho si lo escucha o no, en relaciones románticas o cualquier otro tipo. Harry sabe cómo se ve el amor y se siente. Siempre ha sido alguien que comprende mejor las acciones que las palabras, y mientras él se retuerce bajo las manos hábiles de Draco, y su talentosa boca, sabe, como nunca ha sabido algo más, que Draco lo ama. Todo él lo sabe.

—Jesús —Harry jadea, su cuerpo arqueado en el colchón por el calor en los fríos ojos grises de Draco, por las caricias de su mano en el muslo de Harry, por la sensación de su polla golpeando la parte posterior de la garganta de Draco. Se corre con fuerza y rápidamente, un pequeño grito ininteligible se escapa de su boca medio abierta, y se tropieza después, cuando Draco le obliga caminar hacia el baño. Se duchan, y Harry masturba a Draco, lenta y reverentemente bajo el agua, su rostro oculto en la extensión segura del cuello de Draco. Él no sabe cómo se siente, excepto _bien_. Querido. En casa.

No es hasta después de que Draco ponga un letrero que dice que el museo se abrirá tarde, y Harry prepare desayuno y lo lleve a la sala de estar para una versión retrasada de su rutina de la mañana, que en realidad regresan a hablar sobre por qué Draco sacó la lista en primer lugar.

—Entonces, como tenía la intención de explicar antes de que nos distrajéramos —dice Draco, tocando la cubierta del cuaderno y luego su cara enrojece, sólo un poco, en lo que sea que vea en la cara de Harry—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿puedes parar con eso? Honestamente. De todos modos, sólo quería decirte que, los temas que encerré en círculos… bueno —él sonríe, y el pequeño vestigio de ansiedad en su expresión se desvanece cuando Harry le sonríe de vuelta—, creo que puedo tener una idea.

* * *

Es una buena idea.

Esa misma tarde, Harry se Aparece casi al azar en el vecindario, a pocas cuadras del Callejón Diagon, donde su apartamento se ha quedado vacío durante meses. Casi compra el primer espacio que encuentra que está abierto, pero se siente un poco frío para él, sin carácter, y de todos modos, a Tomate no le gusta y no irán más de unos pocos metros dentro. Harry se acerca aún más a comprar el segundo lugar que ve, pero decide en el último segundo hablarlo con Draco, por si acaso. No es, después de todo, como si él tenga un gran historial en decisiones sobre compras de bienes raíces.

—Sabía que estabas haciendo algo como esto, tu imprudente imbécil. —dijo Draco, exasperado pero emocionado también, cuando respondió a la subrepticia de Harry, con un Patronus, simplemente apareciendo en el centro de la habitación y asustando a la agente de bienes raíces. Después de un rato, Harry decide sentarla afuera y hacer un hacer un _Obliviate_ en ella.

—Es una historia muy divertida —dice Draco con firmeza, más tarde, empujando lo que Harry se divirtió en notar que era un paquete de sus propias galletas favoritas, hacia la mujer—, absolutamente nada extraño pasó, tú sólo has estado aquí sentada comiendo tus galletas y pensando en lo perfectamente normal que ha sido tu encuentro con el caballero. —finaliza señalando a Harry. Ella sigue ahí sentada, mordisqueando las galletas y mirándoles sin expresión.

—Correcto —dice Harry, rodando los ojos—. Rompes el Estatuto de Secreto y _soy_ yo el imprudente.

— ¡Lo eres! —Draco exclama— Vas a comprar este lugar, que es, quedamos claro, exactamente tan horrible como ese agujero de ratas, que llamabas apartamento. No creas que no me he dado cuenta de que eso está por aquí en algún lugar, por cierto. Realmente eres una criatura de hábito, es terriblemente aburrido.

Harry, ni siquiera se afecta remotamente a ser llamado una criatura de hábito por un hombre que tiene un par de calcetines específicos para cada día de la semana, se encoge de hombros.

—Sí, bueno. Me gusta la ubicación, ¿sabes? El supermercado está a la vuelta de la esquina, lo cual es agradable, además de estar lo suficientemente cerca del Callejón Diagon. Y sé que el espacio no es... genial--

—Eso podría ser la subestimación del siglo. —dice Draco, mirando a su alrededor con disgusto.

No es que Harry no vea lo que quiere decir. El lugar es espacioso, pero claramente lo peor durante años de negligencia; hay una capa de polvo y de suciedad sobre todo, también algunos daños provocados por lo que parecen ser termitas, y un tipo de sonido de sibilancias inquietantes que se inicia cuando el sistema de calefacción se enciende. Ninguna de las luces eléctricas funciona, y hay un olor débil que lleva la sugerencia de la muerte debajo de todo: Tomate ha estado olfateando, su cola moviéndose mientras busca el origen del olor. Pero aun así.

—Estaba pensando que tal vez podría arreglarlo —admite Harry, frotando la parte posterior de su cuello con una mano—. Quiero decir, la calefacción y la iluminación es, obviamente, horrible, pero me gustaría reemplazar la mayor parte de eso con hechizos de todos modos, ¿no? Y necesitaré electrodomésticos, pero de esta manera puedo elegir mi propia morada, en lugar de tener que personalizar lo que ya está incorporado. Los pisos, bueno, son un poco de desastre, pero conozco muchos de esos hechizos de restauración ahora, y creo que podrían ser bastante increíbles debajo de todo el daño. Un par de capas de pintura, y tal vez una chimenea en la esquina más alejada, para la red Flú —se detiene, porque Draco le está dando una mirada que no puede interpretar—. ¿Qué?

Draco inclina su cabeza hacia un lado y se ve un momento como si estuviera tratando de determinar qué decir. Harry está esperando un aluvión de insultos a sus habilidades de toma de decisiones y sus conocimientos de negocios, por lo que se sorprende cuando Draco dice:

—Estoy lamentando.

Entretenido, a pesar de sí mismo, Harry dice:

— ¿Lamentando qué, exactamente?

—El hermoso espacio que podrías haber tenido —dice Draco, sacudiendo la cabeza y haciendo un gesto de profundo sufrimiento—. Los hermosos meses que ambos podríamos haber estado rompiendo nuestras espaldas tratando de hacer que este sea vagamente transitable. Iban a ser hermosos, Harry, y nos perdieron, ya que es obvio que ya estás atado a esta pesadilla.

Harry le sonríe, ni siquiera se molesta en mirar hacia la agente de bienes raíces, quien ya está regresando a la normalidad.

— ¿No crees que estoy loco?

—Oh, lo creo —dice Draco—. Siempre lo he hecho. Pregúntale a cualquiera que me conociera en la escuela, te lo dirán. "Ese Potter está ido de la chaveta", dije, una y otra vez, a quien escuchara, nunca parecían reconocer a mi ingenio, por supuesto, pero eso no lo hizo menos cierto —los bordes de su boca se curvan en una sonrisa pequeña y ligeramente sardónica—. Pero me imagino que entiendo mejor que la mayoría, del deseo de tomar algo que se ha dejado en un lío profano y hacer el trabajo para que todo se convierta en _tuyo_.

— ¿Estás hablando de mí o de Grimmauld? —Harry pregunta, levantando sus cejas. Es una pregunta tonta -una en la que él quiere demostrar que se está burlando de Draco un poco-, pero Draco se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado.

—Oh —le dice al suelo—, lo que quieras.

* * *

Se necesitan dos meses de trabajo sólidos, pero El Hueco se abre en diciembre, justo a tiempo para las vacaciones. Harry tenía razón sobre los pisos; ellos adquieren un hermoso tono cereza profundo, incluso si hay un conjunto de huellas de patas corriendo por el centro del comedor donde Tomate estuvo justo antes de que Harry pudiera terminar el hechizo sellador para el barnizado. Incluso le gusta eso, la fácil imperfección de ello -aunque Draco gruña cada que lo vea-, hace que el lugar se sienta cálido. De Harry.

El resto él lo ordenó teniendo en cuenta la opinión de Draco para unas cosas, y para otras no. Lo que resultó fue un lugar tan totalmente y profundamente en sintonía con él, tan profunda e inexplicablemente correcto, que se detiene en la puerta y respira profundamente, sólo disfrutando cada momento el estar allí. El comedor, una habitación larga y curva que se cubre la mayor parte del pequeño edificio, es de un color ocre cálido. Está amueblado principalmente con amplias mesas de madera y sillas que Harry en realidad había comisionado porque no pudo encontrar lo que estaba buscando.

—Estoy bien con esta silla, Potter, Relájate. —dijo Draco una vez, como si fuera perfectamente normal para él, sentarse en una silla como esas.

También hay una agrupación de sillones de cuero en la esquina junto a la chimenea, un espacio de reunión en lugar de un bar, para que cualquier muggle que visite, no vea a las personas que salen del flú. Y la cocina de Harry es espaciosa, las paredes con estampados blancos, y cálidos, llenando el lugar incluso cuando los electrodomésticos aún no habían llegado allí. Hay una barra gruesa y magnetizada sobre su estufa favorita donde todos sus cuchillos pueden colgarse, y estanterías para sus ollas y sartenes, y toda una gama separada para el resto de su personal, para que pueda tener un poco de espacio para maniobrar, un área propia.

Es en su mayoría un restaurante. Eso es lo que dice Harry, por lo general, cuando la gente pregunta qué está haciendo en estos días: "Dirijo un restaurante", o si Draco lo atrapa y lo codea, "Yo poseo y manejo un restaurante". Eso es cierto, más o menos. Sin embargo, también es un lugar de reunión; un hospedaje en el camino; una cocina donde tomar sopa caliente; un puesto de comercio. Las personas obtienen una comida caliente, no importa lo que estén haciendo, pagan si pueden, y si no pueden, no, y cuando se encuentra con alguien que necesita un lugar para dormir por la noche, Harry le da las llaves de su antiguo apartamento, aunque al final esta intención hizo que Draco se encargara de hacerle ver de no dejarse llevar por sus instintos de “salvador” si es que quería tener un buen manejo de El Hueco. También pagó las tarifas y se dispuso a escuchar el seminario de dos horas para que su Flú se conectara internacionalmente, y así averiguar algo interesante y emocionante en cualquier parte del mundo. Ciertamente ha estado bien hasta ahora; tiene conversaciones increíbles y extrañas con sus visitantes, brujas y magos de todas partes, que salen de la chimenea, la mayoría de los cuales no lo reconocen, pero parece que les gusta la comida que cocina. Y ellos tienen las conversaciones más extrañas _entre sí_ , sin mencionar con los muggles que vienen a veces, que con sus arrebatos y bromas, hacen reír a Harry incluso cuando ha llegado a casa en la noche.

También vienen sus amigos, en grandes grupos, al principio, pero eventualmente individualmente, cayendo por una comida cada vez que encuentran que tienen un momento. Harry sirve a Neville un sándwich de tocino todos los miércoles, y cree que podría ver a Ron más ahora que cuando fueron compañeros de trabajo, ya que Ron toma una hora en el almuerzo casi todos los días para charlar con Harry. El resto de los Weasley son visitantes regulares, al igual que Teddy y Andrómeda, y Blaise, quien sólo aparece allí para hablar un poco y de resto, sostener quién-sabe-qué reuniones por la chimenea. Incluso Pansy aparece por allí a veces.

Y, por supuesto, excepto por aquellas ocasiones en que tiene sus propios planes, Draco está allí todas las noches a las siete, cerca de donde Harry cocina o sentado a la mesa de servicio, comiendo y hablando con Harry mientras transcurre la hora de la cena. Son los únicos que saben sobre el núcleo que enterraron bajo el centro de las tablas del suelo, y el cuchillo que pasó toda una tarde dentro de Harry, que Draco, el pequeño imbécil, guardó en caso de que alguna vez quisieran repetir algo así, ya que la magia de la sangre era poderosa y el daño tenía que servir. Pasaron horas practicando los hechizos en Grimmauld Place antes de lanzarlos en El Hueco, también hablaron de sus complejidades y patrones, y al final se derramó un poco de ambas magias en el cuchillo, unidas con un juramento que Kreacher libremente ofreció hacer, después de negarse a enseñarles él mismo cómo hacerlo. Aún no lo sabrán durante años, pero a veces Harry atrapa la mirada de Draco y juraría que también él podía sentirlo: la suave ondulación de la personalidad del restaurante deslizándose por las paredes, formando algo donde era nada una vez.

Es ridículo. Es increíble. Harry lo _ama_.

* * *

—Hoy se cumple un año, ya sabes. —comenta Draco, en el desayuno de una mañana de sábado, en febrero. Él ni siquiera aparta la mirada del Profeta mientras dice esto.

Harry entra en pánico un poco, de todos modos.

—Eh… ¿No? Eso es, quiero decir, como en… Oh, Dios. ¿Abril? ¿Verdad? Dime que en realidad no esperas que sepa esto.

Draco saca la cabeza por una esquina del periódico y alza una ceja.

—Por el amor de Dios, Harry. Quiero decir, desde el primer asalto, no desde todo esto —ondea una mano entre los dos, un gesto agraciado, que abarca la distancia entre ellos— sucedió. Despistado —agrega, suena satisfecho al respecto—. Como si esperara que recuerdes algo así. A veces creo que es una maravilla que recuerdes tu propio nombre.

— ¿Entonces es una técnica mnemotécnica reflexiva? —Harry pregunta, poniendo la seriedad en su voz— ¿La forma en que estás constantemente siseando “Potter”?

— ¡Potter! —Draco sisea, y se ve abruptamente sorprendido consigo mismo, para luego cambiar su expresión a una de enojo cuando oye la risa de Harry, la cual no termina hasta que sale a trabajar.

Es un buen día. Hacia el final del almuerzo, sale del restaurante y lleva a Hermione algo de comida a su oficina, donde ha sido más o menos relegada desde que regresó de la licencia de maternidad hace una semana. Charlan un poco y Hermione casi llora por la oportunidad de poder tener una conversación de adultos que no tenga que ver con A) el bebé, B) el trabajo, o c) el bebé, y Harry no puede creer que haya temido en el pasado perder su amistad y la de Ron. Se siente tonto, ahora, y casi le cuenta lo que está pasando por su cabeza. Pero probablemente sea más amable, piensa, evitarle el conocimiento de lo que alguna vez pensó que podría suceder. Probablemente le haría daño saberlo, y no hay razón para que Harry lo diga, cuando realmente ya no importa.

En su camino fuera del ministerio, obtiene un vistazo de la tienda de helados en la carretera, y se detiene a la mitad de la acera para mirarla. _Un año_ , piensa, desde que solía sobornarse a sí mismo con acabar su trabajo de oficina para poder obtener un helado. Harry ahora mismo, se compadece de su yo del pasado; quiere volver allí, y decirle que todo estará bien, sacudirle por los hombros y decirle que levante su cabeza y mire hacia Grimmauld Place donde se le presentará la oportunidad de cambiar su vida y encontrar un nuevo sentido para la misma. Por supuesto, luego parpadea y el momento se ha ido, dejándolo aturdido y ligeramente estúpido en el centro de la acera.

Vuelve al trabajo. Hace que se sirva helado como postre con la cena -una rica frambuesa con cintas de chocolate-, y sonríe a sus manos mientras trabaja, contento de estar donde está.

Draco, Andrómeda y Teddy aparecen allí a las cinco, sus caras sonrojadas por el viento, y los patines de hielo arrojados sobre sus hombros. Eso fue... extraño, al principio, Draco, Andrómeda y Teddy; Harry ni siquiera sabía que se preocupaba por ello hasta la primera vez que llevó a Draco a una cena de los Weasley, donde Teddy y Andrómeda estaban también.

—Ella es _mi tía_ —siseó Draco, habiéndose escondido de ellos rápidamente y agachándose detrás de una silla antes de que pudieran verlo. Arrastró a Harry hacia el baño, siendo observado por seis Weasley. Harry no estaba tan preocupado por eso; no es como si fuera lo más raro que los Weasley hubieran visto—. ¡Y nunca la he visto! ¿Entiendes? Sólo eso… ¡lo extraño de todo, ella y el niño, Potter, Dios mío! Honestamente, ¿no reconoces que tenía una obligación para él? ¡Una obligación que descuidé! ¡Debido a los rencores de las generaciones anteriores! Bueno, y, sí, de acuerdo, y también la insuperable carta que decía: “Querida tía Andrómeda, mi madre prohibió tu nombre en nuestra casa cuando era niño; a veces pienso que vive en Francia para evitar confrontarte, y me siento increíblemente culpable, incluso escribiéndote esta nota, pero sin embargo--” —se detuvo, miró a Harry—. ¡La carta! ¡No es el punto! Potter!

—Eh… —dijo Harry, parpadeando— ¿Quién dijo que lo era?

—Él me odiará —dijo Draco, ignorando esto, aunque no disminuyó su agitación ni una pizca—. Ambos lo harán, ¿cómo no podrías advertirme de que podrían estar aquí? Yo podría haber, oh, no lo sé. No sé lo que se debe hacer en esta situación, ¡por eso nunca he hecho _nada_ al respecto!

—Bueno —dijo Harry, con cuidado, consciente de que estaban pisando las aguas no enteramente racionales—, ¿tal vez podrías intentar... hablar con ellos?

—Oh, útil —dijo Draco—. Hablar con ellos, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido…

—Mira, Draco —dijo Harry, cortando un aluvión de insultos—. Andrómeda es más tratable de lo que parece, especialmente si a Teddy le gustas. Y Teddy, con ocho años, suele gustarle todo el mundo, ¿de acuerdo? Todo lo que tienes que hacer es hablar con él sobre sus zapatillas que brillan y serás su mejor amigo, lo juro.

Draco no parecía convencido de lo más mínimo.

— Oh, por favor. Ese es un plan terrible. Qué pasaría si digo: “Me gustan tus zapatillas, Teddy” y él dice: “¡No me importa! ¡Rechazo tu cumplido debido a ocho años de atenciones descuidadas! ¡Vete de mí vista, tú, maldito pillo de corazón negro!” ¿Qué hago entonces?

Harry no quería, pero se rio, intentando esconderlo detrás de una tos.

—Lo siento, pero, ¿quién con ocho años diría eso a alguien?

—Yo lo habría hecho. —murmuró Draco, cruzando los brazos.

—Oh, claro —dijo Harry, rodando los ojos—. Porque eras un niño tan normal de ocho años. Todos los demás comportamientos de ocho años deben ser juzgados contra los tuyos, lo que tiene perfecto sentido.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, con los brazos aún cruzados.

—No me conocías cuando tenía ocho, Potter. Podría haber sido un niño perfectamente normal en todos los sentidos.

—Sí, pero —dijo Harry, bastante seguro de la respuesta— no lo eras. ¿O sí?

—No —admitió Draco, en un pequeño suspiro acertado—. Por supuesto que no. Ese fue el invierno en que leí diecisiete libros sobre piratas y luego irrumpí en una recaudación de fondos que mi padre estaba dirigiendo. En mi cabeza: un par de pantimedias de mi madre. En mis pies: palos de escoba, porque sentí que podría mejorar el concepto de una pata de palo. Intenté, si recuerdo correctamente, liberar a todo el carrito de postres. No hace falta decir lo que pasó después.

—Un pillo de corazón negro, ¿eh? —Harry dijo, sólo riéndose un poco. Siempre es extrañamente entrañable, escuchar estas historias que explican, pero no excusan, el pequeño bastardo, horrible e incesante, que Draco fue de pequeño.

—Sí, bueno —dijo Draco, pero sonrió un poco, perdiendo algo de la mirada enojada que llevaba cuando arribó allí—. ¿Quién quiere ser el héroe, después de todo? Terriblemente aburrido, el tema de los héroes. Siempre hablando sobre cómo hacer _lo correcto_ , y sus grandes y terribles cargas, y cómo su _deber con la sociedad_ es más importante que comer o dormir o incluso lo más básico de la higiene--

—Sabes que no encuentro esto divertido, ¿verdad? —dijo Harry, quien realmente lo hacía, pero no estaba planeando contarlo.

—Oh, sí —dijo Draco, sonriendo ampliamente ahora—. Eso es lo mío, Potter. ¿A quién le importa lo que piensas?

—Creo que eres un asno —dijo Harry, pero besó un lado de la boca de Draco mientras abría la puerta del baño—. Si no estás en la mesa en diez minutos, les digo a todos que estás escondido aquí como una gallina.

—No tengo ocho años _ahora_ , ya sabes —Draco dijo levantando las cejas—. Seguramente no crees que eso vaya a funcionar.

Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Ya veremos.

Nueve minutos y treinta segundos más tarde, Draco emergió del baño, le dio a Harry una mirada verdaderamente ofendida y caminó hasta Teddy.

—Hola. Soy Draco. Me gustan tus... zapatillas.

—Son las mejores zapatillas —estuvo de acuerdo Teddy, antes de sonreír y pisotear fuertemente para que sus zapatillas brillaran y combinaran con su cabello— ¡Cambian de color como lo hago yo!

—Eso —dijo Draco, con sorpresa— podría ser la cosa más genial que he visto. —y después de diez minutos, ambos estaban corriendo por el jardín, jugando a ladrones _vs_ piratas, un juego que parecía ser reinventado a medida que avanzaba.

—Él es extraño, ¿no? —dijo Andrómeda, de pie junto a Harry en el marco de la puerta.

Harry la miró de lado. No estaba completamente seguro de lo que se suponía que debía decirle a eso, por lo que se encogió de hombros.

—Me gusta.

—Igual que a Teddy. —dijo Andrómeda, asintiendo hacia donde el cabello de su nieto estaba cambiando a rubio pálido de manera constante, y Harry sonrió.

Ha funcionado bien, desde entonces. A Teddy le gusta el Museo, sigue a todas partes a Draco para hacerle preguntas, lo cual oprime un poco el pecho de Harry por Remus, quien debería ser el que respondiera a todos los cuestionamientos de su hijo, pero aun así, todo esto es bueno, en alguna extraña manera en la cual Harry no piensa mucho. En cualquier caso, pasan muchas tardes después de eso, con paseos al Callejón Diagon y a través del Flú internacional de Harry para visitar pequeños festivales extraños de varios países, a insistencia de Draco. Harry todavía lleva a Teddy al parque a dar paseos con Tomate, o, bueno, a correr, reír y gritar mientras lanzan la pelota y el perro la atrapa. Draco a veces viene con ellos, y otros días, también lo hace Andrómeda, e improvisan un pequeño lago congelado para poder patinar, aunque Harry no es que se anime mucho a hacerlo.

—Te veré en patines algún día, Potter. —dijo Draco una noche.

Y a pesar de no saber patinar, Harry siente ahora que puede hacer lo que quiera sin sentirse culpable de que él… lo que sea. Esté privando a Teddy de una infancia merecida por no ser un buen padrino… o algo así.

— ¿Cómo fue? —Harry dice, ya que todos comienzan a derramar abrigos, gorros y bufandas encima de varias mesas— ¿Se divirtieron?

Teddy camina hacia él con una sonrisa radiante.

— ¡Sí! Sólo me caí una vez, e hice una voltereta genial un montón de veces y Draco me enseñó a hacerla al revés. ¡Pero aun así era genial! Oh, pero. Sentí, um… —Teddy se detiene y mira a Draco, quien asiente con la cabeza alentadoramente. Teddy muerde su labio— Pero Draco, _no_ sentí que el tío Harry me abandonara, mentir está _mal_ \--

—Pasamos cerca de media hora ensayándolo, y vienes tú ahora con tu moralidad —dice Draco, aunque él acaricia el cabello de Teddy mientras lo dice, y el niño sonríe—. Muy bien, estás excusado de participar. Potter, la mentira, como él dice, es así: Andrómeda y yo nos sentimos cruelmente abandonados por tu negativa a ser razonable y venir a patinar, así que debes venir la próxima vez.

—Yo diría que no me arrastres en esto —dice Andrómeda, ayudando a Teddy con uno de sus guantes—, pero oye: qué demonios, ¿verdad?

—Abuela, dijiste una _mala_ palabra. —jadea Teddy encantado. Andrómeda lo mira, luciendo atrapada.

—Podría morderme la lengua ahora mismo —dijo Harry, a Draco, dejando a Andrómeda a la desafortunada tarea de distraer a Teddy de sus opciones de vocabulario—. Probablemente un montón de veces.

— _Lo sé_ —dice Draco—, sería tan _gracioso_. ¿No quieres que sea feliz?

—Eres retorcido y horrible. —dice Harry, rodando los ojos.

—Sí —dice Draco, sonriéndole, el pequeño imbécil ya sabe que ha ganado—. Pero quieres que sea feliz, ¿verdad?

—Dios me ayude. —Harry está de acuerdo, alegremente lo suficiente, y se retira a la seguridad de su cocina antes de que Draco pueda hacer algo realmente terrible con esta pequeña victoria, como asegurar una promesa hacia el futuro patinaje sobre hielo.

Él tararea mientras trabaja, porque esta noche es la noche de pub Gryffindor.

Es, todavía bastante raro, mírese por donde se mire. Harry no espera acostumbrarse a ello del todo, por supuesto; en realidad, no ha disfrutado mucho del pub, los últimos meses, pues como ya tiene con quien pasar el rato y hablar, ha entendido que no soporta el entorno de ruido, así que él y Draco siempre salen temprano de allí. Pero en noviembre, cuando Harry se estaba preparando para abrir El Hueco, Hermione sugirió que hicieran allí una prueba con amigos y familiares, y Draco insistió de inmediato en que lo hicieran antes de abrir.

—Sería muy ventajoso —argumentó, cuando Harry levantó las cejas—. La gente debe siempre comer algo antes de beber más de la cuenta, así que aquí podemos ofrecerles ambas cosas, de todos modos, sabemos que todos están disponibles esa noche. Además, somos adultos, ¿no? Apenas es civilizado, a nuestra edad avanzada, salir a beber sin sentarse primero a una comida.

—Tenemos veintiséis, Draco —dijo Hermione—. La edad avanzada va mucho más allá de eso. Pero creo que eso es una buena idea… Harry, ¿qué piensas?

Harry pensó que Draco estaba tramando algo, pero dijo: “Claro", de todos modos, porque, en realidad, sonaba un poco agradable.

Y fue agradable. Lo es. Lo han hecho cada mes desde entonces; este es su sitio, y Harry se halla cómodo en él, desarrollando ciertos hábitos y rutinas. Cierra el restaurante a las seis, paga a quienquiera que se apunte para ayudarle en la cocina esa noche, y luego se ponen a ello. Hacen lo que sea que piense que les guste que sus amigos. Esa es en realidad la mejor parte, pues le encanta estar en un ambiente tan suyo y diferente al Bowtruckle; hay algo allí que pone los pies de Harry en la tierra, lo centra y le hace más fácil el acto de cocinar, beber y socializar con todos a la vez. Draco dice que es porque su verdadero destino en la vida era ser un ermitaño, pero Draco siempre dice cosas así. También dice que no importa por qué algo hace feliz a alguien mientras lo haga; Harry piensa que esa parte es probablemente correcta.

Esta noche, el primer invitado llega a las seis y quince. Harry sale de la cocina para saludarlos, pero es Blaise, porque, por supuesto, tiene que ser él; él dice:

—Harry, Draco, Andrómeda. Tedward. —y luego su cabeza desaparece por las llamas verdes de la chimenea para regresar más tarde.

—Mi nombre no es _Tedward_ —grita Teddy, quien ha tenido esta lucha exacta con Blaise fácilmente doce veces—. ¡Es Teddy Remus Lupin!

—Así sólo le estás animando —dice Draco en un tono de reproche—. Lo que tienes que hacer, ya ves, es fingir que no te molesta.

—Bueno, eso suena saludable —dice Ron, caminando con Rose de la mano, y con una de esas cosas para cargar bebés -que Harry siempre olvida el nombre- en su pecho con el pequeño Hugo—. Teddy, ¿qué te está diciendo que pretendas no te moleste?

—Blaise me llamó Tedward otra vez —dice Teddy gritando— ¡Mi nombre no es Tedward! ¡Él sabe que no lo es!

—Ah —dice Ron. Él deja a Rose en manos de Harry, ignorando sus cejas alzadas—. Bueno, no puedes seguir soportando eso, ¿no? Tienes que buscar un nuevo nombre para él, para así molestarle.

—Qué manera de criar a los niños, Ron —dice Andrómeda, secamente—. Recuérdame que te devuelva el favor en unos años, ¿no?

Ron se ríe, pero palidece un poco. Harry le da un pequeño asentimiento como saludo, deja a Draco a cargo de Rose y se va a la cocina, donde si no hay calma, al menos las cosas están bajo a su control. Luego saluda y grita “holas” desde allí, a medida que los demás van llegando –Molly y Arthur, George y Angelina, Ginny y Neville y Bill, Fleur y Victoire. Esa es una de las cosas bonitas sobre estas noches; debido a que ya no están reuniéndose en un bar, todos pueden venir, no sólo los que no puedan encontrar a niñeras sino también aquellos -como Molly y Arthur- quienes no pueden igualar en energía y voluntad con un montón de jóvenes en sus veintes. Percy y Penélope llegan a continuación, y luego Hermione, Seamus y Dean, y luego Blaise sale de la chimenea para ahora sí, unirse a la fiesta. Harry acaba de dejar su batidor y venir a decir un hola adecuado a todos cuando Pansy camina por la puerta.

Ella está tomando a alguien de la mano. A Luna.

—Oh, Dios mío, ¿qué? —Draco dice, caminando hacia ellas. Harry, que reconoce ese tono de voz, así como ese modo de marcha intencional, lo sigue con sospecha y lo ve levantando una mano y señalando con un dedo acusatorio a Pansy— ¿Qué? ¡Nunca dijiste ni una palabra! ¡Ni pío! ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ocultando esto?

Harry piensa que eso dice mucho de lo bastante que se han acostumbrado los Weasley a los Slytherin ya que ninguno pestañea ante el arrebato de Draco. La única persona que reacciona en absoluto es Blaise, quien tranquilamente se hace con un poco de pan y ahí es cuando Harry recuerda que no ha apagado las palomitas.

—En realidad —dice Luna, sonriendo a Pansy—, estamos juntas desde el año pasado. Desde esa noche en el pub… Harry, tú sabes cuál. Por supuesto, todo estaba bajo pretensiones falsas, pero todo funcionó al final.

—Hace un _año_ —dice Draco, con voz herida—. Pansy, _¿un año entero?_

—Bueno —dice Pansy, haciendo una mueca ligeramente: —. Sobre eso--

—Espera —dice Harry, intentando recordar. La última vez que recuerda haber visto a Luna conectar con alguien en una noche de pub... —. Pansy, ¿eras esa chica? ¿La del pelo rosa?

— _¿Estás bromeando?_ —Draco dice, sin aliento— ¿Potter sabe más sobre esto que yo, Pansy? ¿Potter? _¿Él?_

—Vivimos juntos. —dice Harry únicamente por la recompensa en el gesto agrio de Draco.

Draco no decepciona.

—Tú deberías guardar silencio, imbécil. “La del pelo rosa”, honestamente. ¡No puedo creer que nunca lo dijeras!

— ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer? —Harry dice, sorprendido— ¿Enumerar para ti cada persona con la que me encontrara, diferente a mis amigos?

—Una verdadera pareja —dice Draco, con dramatismo—, habría estado dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio, sí.

—Estás loco —dice Harry, con un tono más cariñoso del que pretende—. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía saber que era Pansy, de todos modos? Quiero decir, ¿por qué buscaría a Pansy en una reunión de Gryffindor? Fue lo suficientemente raro en encontrar a Blaise allí.

—Tienes un punto —dice Draco, pasando su mirada a Blaise, quien sólo se detiene con una rebanada de pan a mitad de la boca y ofrece a Draco una sonrisa idéntica al gato Cheshire. Draco hace un ruido molesto y vuelve a dirigirse a Pansy—. ¿Qué _estaban_ haciendo ambos allí esa noche, Pansy? Nunca creí la historia “estaba un poco temeroso de que él pudiera matarte" de Blaise.

—Oye. —dice Harry a Blaise. Este rueda los ojos.

—Por favor. Estoy, por supuesto, siendo mal citado. Draco, dije que tenía un poco de miedo de que _tú_ pudieras matarlo.

—Tiene mucho más sentido. —dice Harry, sonriendo.

—Cállate —dice Draco. Da medio paso hacia atrás y regresa junto a Harry—. ¡Ve a cocinar algo! ¿No es ese tu trabajo?

—Yo fui sola, de todos modos —dice Pansy, tirando de la atención a ella—. Ni siquiera sabía que Blaise estaba allí esa noche; me… distraje un poco.

— ¡Por mí! —Luna dice, y agita la mano que no está sosteniendo la de Pansy— Y luego su Multijugos se estaba acabando justo en medio de--

— ¿Sabes, querida? Tal vez no es necesario contar esa historia —dice Pansy rápidamente, aunque es demasiado tarde; la cara de Draco se está volviendo rápidamente púrpura, y Blaise se ve a punto de romperse en un ataque de risa—. Yo… ¡Bueno! ¡Mira, es tu propia culpa de todos modos, Draco! Sólo fui a esa noche porque, quiero decir, Blaise dijo que Potter fue asignado a tu caso, y recordé cómo era en la escuela, y pensé que beber un poco de algo antes de que las cosas estallaran--

—Sí, bueno, estoy disfrutando mucho de estos chistes sobre cómo podríamos matarnos entre los dos —dice Draco, y toma un paso más sutil hacia atrás, por lo que su espalda apenas está tocando el pecho de Harry—. Afortunadamente, el peor resultado posible _no_ llegó a pasar, así que…

—Oh, no, sucedió —dice Pansy con gravedad, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Lo estoy viendo ahora mismo. Realmente, me culpo a mí misma.

La conversación se pone un poco ruidosa y viciosa para el gusto de Harry en ese momento, y ofrece a Luna una sonrisa rápida de felicitación y palmea en el hombro a Draco solidariamente antes de abandonarlo e irse directamente a la cocina. Arthur y Teddy llegan allí; Arthur para mirar los electrodomésticos y Teddy para sacar a Tomate de su cama improvisada para llevarlo al comedor. Pronto, más Weasley se unen a él en la cocina, junto a Neville, y finalmente, Draco.

—Una paz ha sido negociada —dice, cruzando los brazos y apoyado contra el marco de la puerta—. Ya no necesitas esconderte aquí, las hostilidades han cesado.

—No estaba escondido. —Harry murmura.

—Oh, no, por supuesto, no, no —Draco está de acuerdo, sonriendo ligeramente—. ¡El gran Harry Potter nunca se esconde! Sólo estabas evitando las cosas. Llenando tu tiempo con cosas más importantes que--

—Podemos simplemente saltarnos a la parte de esta conversación donde dices: “¿Qué tienes que decirte a ti mismo para dormir por la noche?” —Harry pregunta, aunque también está sonriendo un poco— Ya sabes, ¿por el bien de la eficiencia?

—Lunático —dice Draco, cálido—. Todo esto se ve hecho; ven a hablar con tus invitados. Ven a beber algo, a ser una persona.

—Ugh, bien. —dice Harry. Lanza una última pizca de sal de mar en una de sus ollas y luego se permite arrastrarse hacia el comedor.

Es una buena noche. Harry termina sentándose entre Ginny -quien le dice con entusiasmo sobre su nueva ubicación con un equipo de Quidditch en Leeds- y George, quien Harry sospecha fuertemente que ha puesto un hechizo de flatulencia en el cojín de su silla. Draco está en el otro extremo de la mesa, charlando con entusiasmo con Molly Weasley. En ocasiones, ambos se miran mutuamente al tiempo y se sonríen. Harry piensa que se alegra, en realidad, por los siete años largos y lentos que llevaron a este momento. Harry piensa que valieron la pena, si esta es la recompensa.

Por supuesto, piensa en eso _antes_ de que Charlie venga a través del Flú en el medio del postre, y mire directamente a Blaise, y diga: "Lo siento, niños, ¿llego tarde?" Y luego, en el último aluvión de preguntas, revela que él y Blaise han estado saliendo por cinco años.

El Hueco desciende en el caos.

Pansy está gritando a Blaise sobre saber que ella venía con Luna esta noche, y cómo él le ha robado el momento; Bill está gritando a Charlie sobre cómo rompió los vínculos de la Hermandad. Draco está gritando a Pansy sobre lo importante que es guardar un secreto durante cinco años y George está gritando a Bill sobre cómo no está gritando a Charlie lo suficientemente fuerte. Ron y Hermione se están gritando el uno al otro, por deporte, Harry lo sabe porque los ha visto hacerlo antes, a ellos les gusta tener conversaciones perfectamente normales a gritos en medio de peleas familiares porque creen que es divertido, y Teddy está cantando su canción favorita a gritos. Y, por encima de todos, como un Ángel Vengador, es Molly Weasley, quien grita a Charlie sobre la confianza, la _honestidad_ y las _mentiras_ , a un volumen que cualquiera encontraría un poco aterrador.

Harry sorbe su bebida y se lamenta por su cocina, donde podría ir a esconderse… No, no a esconderse. Donde podría _recluirse_ y _evitar con tacto_ todo eso alboroto. Pero difícilmente podría hacerlo, ya que la comida se ha servido y comido. Aun así, cuando Arthur Weasley se alza a su lado y dice: "¡Eh, familia!", Harry no puede evitar estar de acuerdo, con esta extraña prisa de emociones mezcladas, sorpresa, exasperación, agotamiento. Gratitud, sobre todo.

Finalmente, Charlie dice:

— _Merlín_ , mamá, ¿no solíamos beber en estas reuniones? ¿Beber correctamente? ¿No podemos ir a hacer eso ahora?

— ¡Pues ya me verás haciéndolo! —Molly dice rápidamente— Vengo a este bar, y podría ir a cualquier otro lugar, Charlie Weasley. ¡No saldrás de esto tan simplemente! Harry, querido, gracias por tan hermosa velada.

—Eh… -dice Harry— Claro, Molly

Se despide de todos los demás mientras reúnen sus abrigos y bolsos, todos ellos le agradecen, pero la mayoría de ellos también están discutiendo entre sí, y Harry se apresura en sujetar el brazo de Draco quién está discutiendo con Blaise.

—Por favor, dime que no tenemos que ir al bar —la cara de Draco, que estaba tormentosa y extrañada cuando Harry le sujetó, se despeja. Inclina su cabeza, su cabello cayendo ante sus ojos y sonríe.

—No, Harry. No tenemos que ir al bar.

—Gracias a Merlín. —dice Harry, y se sorprende cuando Draco le besa, sólo por un momento, pero con un verdadero sentimiento, antes de alejarse para gritarle a Blaise una última vez. Por lo general Draco no hace eso, en público, y Harry ni siquiera sabe por qué lo hizo ahora, pero... él cree que le gusta eso, tal vez. Un poco de misterio con un final inevitablemente feliz. Es otra cosa más para agregar al rompecabezas que Draco representa.

No es hasta que cierran el restaurante, caída la noche -Harry ansioso por llegar a casa y averiguar por sí mismo si lo que ha estado viendo en las miradas de Draco, tiene el mismo significado que él le ha estado dando durante toda la velada-, que una voz grita, "¡Señor Malfoy! ¡Señor Potter!”

Draco gira, y Harry con él para ver a una niña, con cabello oscuro y la piel del mismo color que Harry. Tal vez tiene ocho o nueve años. Le resulta familiar, por alguna razón, que Harry no puede entender.

—Hola —dice Draco, sonriéndole. Mira a Harry y rueda los ojos, y luego, a continuación, agrega: —. Eres Delia Heatherby, ¿verdad? Estabas en el museo con el grupo de turistas, ¿Oh, hace aproximadamente un año?

Ella es la niña que había estado aferrada al brazo de Draco durante el asalto, Harry se da cuenta, sobresaltado. _Dios_. No puede creer lo extraño que es recordar aquella ocasión, a Draco y su horror distante por la integridad de las cosas del museo y por la vida de los niños. El pequeño cartel de "¡cuidado, muerdo!" en las escaleras. Qué confundido había estado para ver a esta misma niña aferrándose al brazo de Draco como si fuera alguien que pudiera protegerla, alguien en quien ella confiaba.

La ironía de lo último le hace sonreír un poco, entrelaza el brazo que no está utilizando con Tomate para sujetarle, con el brazo de Draco.

La niña dice:

—Oh, sí, esa era yo. ¿Está bien el museo, señor Malfoy? Quise volver allí, pero mis padres no me dejaron porque dicen que pasé una experiencia traumatizante allí la última vez, ¿y qué tal si esa vez yo hubiera muerto?

Eso, Harry piensa, explica las formas distantes de dos adultos que corren frenéticamente por la acera.

—Ah —dice Draco. Él lanza a Harry una mirada que es mitad diversión, mitad consternada, antes de decir: —. Bueno. Está bien, mejor que nunca. Cualquier otro trauma infligido a mis invitados, Dios quiere, estará sólo en manos de la historia.

Delia le sonríe. Falta uno de sus dientes delanteros, Harry nota, y está encantado con ello hasta que ella gira hacia él y agrega:

— ¿Y usted, señor Potter? ¿Ha roto su peligroso y destructivo hábito de crear caos por el bien de su estabilidad mental e ingresar donde no pertenece?

—Eh… —dice Harry. Él mira a Draco, quien está haciendo sonidos ahogados de una risa mal disimulada, como la pequeña serpiente traicionera que es; él no será ninguna ayuda. Probablemente estará aullando de risa por esto hasta el verano— Bueno. Uh… Claro, Delia. He dejado el hábito. Cambié mis hábitos… Sí, tal vez.

—Bien —dice Delia con severidad—. El señor Malfoy dijo que usted era un desagüe en la sociedad —y Draco pierde su pelea contra la risa, sólo el tiempo suficiente para dejar salir un grito supremamente indigno. Los padres de Delia les alcanzan, jadeando y regañando a su hija hasta que se dan cuenta de que es Harry Potter. Luego, hacen todo lo que eso conlleva, y Harry se balancea en sus pies incómodamente por un segundo y luego suelta a Tomate subrepticiamente con su pie y el perro sale corriendo y Harry, halando de Draco, grita:

—Oh, lo siento. Ya saben cómo es este asunto con los perros, ¿verdad? —y sigue corriendo. Draco le sigue, porque su brazo todavía está entrelazado con el de Harry.

Le lleva casi media cuadra detener la risa, pero eventualmente se detiene y se acerca más a Harry, su aliento y respiración ya más sosegados.

—Entonces —dice, con la voz aún divertida—, cambiaste tus hábitos, ¿verdad?

Harry lo mira de reojo; Draco está iluminado en el resplandor de las farolas, todos los ángulos afilados de su rostro se relajan con buen humor, su boca está extendida en una sonrisa cálida y familiar. Al separar su brazo del de Draco, Harry lo envuelve alrededor de sus hombros, y le besa ferozmente hasta que el perro casi los envuelve a ambos en la correa, y se separan.

— ¿Sabes? —dice Harry— Creo que lo he hecho. —él deja que Draco guíe el camino a casa.

_**-fin-** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola!
> 
> Muchas gracias a todos por leer y por acompañarme en esta traducción. Gracias también a CuquiLuna por sus constantes reviews.
> 
> ¡Nos vemos en otro fanfic!


End file.
